


Vacances Viles et Violentes

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Harry invente une ruse pour faire venir les Winchester à Londres pour des vacances bien méritées, mais il s'avère qu'il a réellement besoin de leur aide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vile Violent Vacations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401481) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONNE ANNÉE 2019 !!

Dean se tenait au dessus d'une tombe béante, et l'odeur familière de la pourriture lui emplissait les sens. Sam jurait et tirait des coups de feu pour garder les esprits malveillants à distance pendant que Dean remplissait la tombe de sel et d'essence avant de fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet ou d’allumettes. En réalité, si Dean y avait un peu réfléchit, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour répondre au téléphone. Et puis, depuis quand avait-il programmé sa sonnerie pour dire son nom ?

"Dean ?" demanda sa poche, et sa main était déjà là de toute façon, à chercher des allumettes, donc ça n'avait pas été compliqué de refermer plutôt ses doigts sur le métal froid et de sortir le téléphone. Ce ne fut que quand il ouvrit le mince objet qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout son téléphone.

"C'est pas le bon moment ?" demanda Harry alors que son visage apparaissait dans le petit miroir magique.

"Euh," dit Dean, sa main libre tapotant toujours ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet. "J'ai pas d'allumettes." _Et non, c'était pas le bon moment,_ pensa Dean, _c'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ne pas avoir d'allumettes._

"Dean, derrière toi !" dit soudain Harry alors que Dean sentait l'air froid dans sa nuque, et il se jeta au sol juste avant d'entendre un coup de feu tout près de lui.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" hurla Sam par dessus le sifflement dans les oreilles de Dean. Il se tourna vers Sam, debout près de lui l'air fâché - et à en juger par le sang qui coulait lentement de son visage, il avait probablement de bonnes raisons pour l'être.

"J'ai pas d'allumettes," dit Dean en se relevant.

"Oh nom de..." marmonna Sam en fourrant son arme dans la main libre de Dean pour pouvoir fouiller ses propres poches. Il en sortit un petit paquet d'allumettes avec le nom d'un motel oublié depuis longtemps et les alluma toutes avant de les jeter dans la tombe béante. Les flammes grimpèrent les murs de terre et réchauffèrent les pieds de Dean, tandis que derrière Sam, une silhouette hurla et prit feu. Sam jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et soupira de soulagement, avant de se retourner vers Dean, de nouveau fâché.

"Très professionnel Dean. Comment ça se fait que t'avais pas d'allumettes ?" demanda-t'il, en reprenant son arme pour la poser négligemment sur son épaule.

Dean baissa les yeux vers le miroir et vit Harry les regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis cette veste," répondit Dean. Ce fut suffisant pour que les yeux de Sam se baissent vers ce que Dean tenait. Dean vit la compréhension puis la confusion passer sur le visage de son frère.

"Salut Sam," dit Harry en souriant.

"Euh, salut Harry," répondit-il, avant de regarder Dean, égaré. Avant que Dean ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils entendirent une sirène de police au loin.

"Merde," jurèrent Dean et Sam en même temps.

"Attrape les pelles," dit Dean. "Harry, je te rappelle."

*

Harry regarda fixement le miroir qui ne réfléchissait plus que son visage.

"Et bien, ça aurait pu être pire," marmonna-t'il. Mais tout de même, à part le fait que Dean était couvert de poussière, et Sam de sang et de poussière, ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'aller relativement bien. En vérité, ils avaient semblé encore plus intimidants que dans les souvenirs d'Harry, mais il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce point.

Il reposa le miroir sur un côté de son bureau et se retourna vers la paperasse devant lui. Dean rappellerait.

*

"Où t'as eu ce miroir ?" demanda Sam, une fois qu'ils furent de retour en sécurité au motel.

"Euh, Harry me l'a donné l'année dernière, juste avant qu'on parte," répondit Dean.

"Tu me l'avais pas dit," dit doucement Sam. Dean grimaça intérieurement, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

"Honnêtement, j'avais oublié," dit Dean en tentant la légèreté. "Je crois pas que j'ai porté cette veste depuis en fait. C'est pour ça que j'avais pas d'allumettes."

"Peu importe," dit Sam. "Merci pour ça d'ailleurs, l'esprit m'a balancé contre un putain d'arbre et t'avais même pas d'allumettes. La prochaine fois, t'es de corvée de flingue."

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Dean, parce que Sam ne fixait pas son regard et qu'il avait du sang séché sur le visage.

"Ouais, prem's à la douche ceci dit," répondit-il en défaisant déjà sa chemise.

"Tu crois que je devrais rappeler Harry avant la douche ou après ? Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire si c'était urgent ou pas," demanda Dean alors que Sam jetait sa chemise par terre et commençait à se dépêtrer de son jean plein de terre.

"Appelle-le pendant que je me douche," dit-il, catégorique.

"T'es sûr ?" demanda Dean.

"Dean," dit Sam, comme si c'était lui qui était ridicule. "Juste... raconte moi après." Et Sam disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Dean se promit de vérifier si Sam avait des blessures à la tête une fois qu'il aurait lavé toute la terre.

En attendant, il se passa la main sur le visage et attrapa le miroir dans sa poche. Bon, peut-être qu'il aurait dû en parler à Sam, mais il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait oublié. C'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Dean ouvrit le miroir et regarda son reflet un moment, en essayant de se rappeler s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à faire.

"Harry ?" demanda-t'il au miroir. "T'es là mec ?"

Dean vit le visage d'Harry apparaître. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans un cimetière avec un esprit vengeur qui essayait de s'en prendre à Sam et lui, il pouvait observer l'endroit où était Harry. Par exemple, il remarqua qu'Harry était probablement dans un immeuble de bureau avec derrière lui une vue sur ce que Dean supposa être les toits de Londres.

"Sympa tes fringues, Harry," dit Dean.

"Est-ce que c'est un tatou empaillé derrière toi ?" demanda Harry en souriant. Dean se retourna et effectivement...

"Ouep," rit Dean. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ?"

"Où est Sam ?" demanda Harry.

"Douche," dit Dean. "Il m'a dit euh, de lui faire un résumé après. Je crois qu'il voulait enlever le sang dans ses cheveux."

"Oh, okay," dit Harry. "Bon, euh, j'appelle parce que... bah, tu vois... j'ai entendu que... ce que je veux dire c'est que, je me demande..."

"T'as entendu pour l'apocalypse ?" devina Dean.

"Euh oui, mais..." dit Harry. "Je me demandais si vous voudriez venir nous voir ? A Noël ?"

Dean fixa Harry un moment, incrédule, et le vit se mordre la lèvre alors qu'il le fixait aussi avec un air interrogateur.

"Tu sais que Lucifer traîne sur Terre et tu veux nous inviter chez toi pour Noël ?" demanda lentement Dean.

"Et bien, ça a pas vraiment de rapport, mais en gros, oui," dit Harry.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain. Le dernier Noël qu'ils avaient fêté semblait être il y a des lustres pour Dean, mais ça ne semblait vraiment pas approprié de le faire maintenant. Dean se demanda si Ellen et Jo fêtaient Noël.

"Et puis," ajouta Harry, "j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main."

Dean se reconcentra immédiatement sur Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t'il en attrapant le journal le plus proche - celui de Sam pensa-t'il distraitement, même s'ils utilisaient les deux sans distinction ces jours-ci. Il regarda autour de lui en cherchant un crayon, sans en trouver.

"Dean... Dean," disait Harry. Dean se retourna vers le miroir et vit Harry qui secouait la tête. "C'est rien en particulier. C'est juste que, en fait, depuis mai, on a... on a une activité surnaturelle en augmentation." Dean grimaça.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t'il sans expression, en regardant de nouveau vers la salle de bain.

"J'ai pas tellement de relations avec la communauté des Chasseurs ici, mais je me dis qu'ils sont peut-être un peu débordés. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser une de mes équipes, quand ce serait possible, pour soulager un peu les Chasseurs moldus," dit Harry comme s'il présentait une idée à ses supérieurs. Dean se demanda si Harry avait même des supérieurs.

"En français, Harry," dit Dean.

"J'ai besoin que toi et Sam appreniez à des sorciers à Chasser," dit Harry.

"T'es sérieux ?" demanda Dean.

"Oui," acquiesça Harry. "Je ne vous inviterais pas si je ne l'étais pas."

"Et le Département des Mystères ? Ils sont toujours après nous ?"

"T'inquiète pas pour eux," répondit vaguement Harry avant d'ajouter : "T'aurais pas à prendre l'avion non plus - j'ai tout prévu."

"Tu vas me faire reprendre le Vomitron Magique ?" demanda Dean.

"Ça sera pas aussi mauvais," répondit Harry. "Mais tu pourrais prendre l'avion si tu veux."

"Je vais en parler à Sam," dit Dean. "Je promets rien."

"C'est pas obligatoirement pour Noël, si vous avez déjà..." commença Harry avant de s'interrompre, apparemment à cause de l'expression de Dean puisqu'il finit avec "... une chasse en vue."

"Ouais, okay, je te rappellerai," dit Dean. "Faut que j'aille repriser la tête de mon frangin."

"Euh, ok, ouais, je te retiens pas," répondit Harry et Dean dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire de l'expression d'Harry.

"A plus Harry," dit Dean avant de fermer le miroir. Il le jeta sur le lit au moment où Sam sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Dean vit ses yeux se poser sur le miroir puis descendre et remonter.

"Je vais prendre une petite douche, et je regarderais ta tête," lui dit Dean. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de regarder les blessures de Sam maintenant, il ne ferait qu'y remettre de la terre.

Sam hocha la tête et sortit un t-shirt propre de son sac. Dean s'arrêta sur le seuil.

"Rien de grave Sammy," dit Dean. "Juste... je vais me doucher d'abord."

"Ouais, okay," répondit-il, mais Dean savait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

*

Sam ne dormait pas quand Dean sortit de la douche. Vraiment, il ne dormait pas. C'est juste que Dean était très silencieux ces jours-ci, et il se trouvait que Sam réfléchissait les yeux fermés, c'est tout.

"Sam," dit Dean, et Sam se demanda comment son frère faisait pour que sa voix sonne sévère et douce en même temps. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit se pencher vers lui, les cheveux toujours mouillés.

"Me fous pas de l'eau partout mec," dit Sam.

"Laisse moi regarder ta tête Sam. T'as peut-être une commotion," répondit Dean en mettant déjà une main sous le menton de Sam et en écartant ses cheveux de la coupure sur sa tête.

"Dégage," protesta Sam, mais il resta parfaitement immobile pour que Dean puisse regarder.

"Je vais devoir faire 3 points," marmonna Dean. Sam soupira.

"Dean, laisse ça. Je suis crevé."

"Tu peux pas dormir. T'as une commotion," répondit Dean en allant chercher le kit de premiers secours dans son sac.

"J'ai pas de commotion," dit Sam. "On n'a pas dormi depuis 2 jours ! Je suis juste fatigué."

Dean l'ignorait. Il sortait les affaires de premiers secours comme si c'était vraiment important - comme s'ils étaient encore dans Dr Sexy ou quelque chose comme ça. Sam se dit fugacement que peut-être Dean était trop épuisé pour être autorisé à s'approcher de sa tête avec une aiguille et du fil.

"Tu veux du whisky, ou quelque chose ?" demanda Dean.

Sam secoua la tête.

"Est-ce qu'il reste de cette crème anesthésiante tropicale ?" demanda Sam. Dean hocha la tête et retourna fouiller le sac. "Utilise ça alors," continua Sam, "garde l'alcool pour les trucs mauvais." _Tes trucs_ , voulut-il ajouter, mais il n'en fit rien.

"Ouais, okay," dit Dean. "Trouvé."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Dean étalait la crème sur le front de Sam de son doigt calleux puis enfilait le fil sur l'aiguille. Sam compta les respirations de Dean et se retrouva à synchroniser la sienne, comme à chaque fois. C'était un truc que Dean lui avait appris quand il était petit pour l'aider à s'endormir, mais il s'était rendu compte que ça fonctionnait aussi bien contre la douleur. C'était pour ça que ces mois-là - d'abord à cause de l'Embrouilleur puis à cause du contrat - avaient été les pires à tous points de vue, parce que Dean n'était pas là pour que Sam synchronise sa respiration.

"Harry veut qu'on lui rende visite," dit Dean dans son expiration suivante.

Les pensées de Sam revinrent au présent : Dean, le miroir...

"Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour le miroir ?" demanda Sam. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sam savait maintenant - il savait - Harry lui avait dit qu'ils étaient pareils, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas que Sam deviendrait mauvais - tout cela n'avait été que mensonge. Il avait donné un miroir à Dean pour qu'au moment venu, peut-être qu'Harry puisse aider Dean à s'échapper, ou l'aider à le tuer... peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'utiliser.

"C'est pas ça Sam," dit Dean en resserrant sa prise sur la mâchoire de Sam pendant qu'il travaillait. Il pencha un peu le menton de Sam, le forçant à le regarder. "C'est pas ce que tu penses. J'ai juste oublié. Il me l'a donné, et je l'ai mis dans ma poche, et puis y a eut cette sirène stupide et..."

"Quand même, c'est à toi qu'il l'a donné," dit Sam, et il s'empêcha de grimacer en entendant à quel point cela sonnait enfantin. Peut-être pouvait-il accuser cette commotion qu'il n'avait pas.

"Ouais, bah il _nous_ a invité à Noël," répondit Dean, penchant de nouveau la tête de Sam vers le bas pour se reconcentrer sur sa blessure.

"A Noël ?"

"Ouais, tu sais, il y a longtemps Auguste a déclaré que tout le monde devrait être taxé, du coup ce type, Joseph, et sa femme en cloque ont dû-" commença Dean.

"Tu vas vraiment me refaire l'histoire de Noël ?" rit Sam.

"T'as demandé," grommela Dean, mais Sam entendit son sourire sans même le regarder.

"Il m'a vraiment invité aussi ?" demanda doucement Sam, alors que Dean faisait le dernier nœud.

"Il veut aussi qu'on l'aide pour un truc," dit Dean en ignorant la question de Sam de telle façon qu'il y répondit en même temps.

"Quel truc ?" demanda Sam, inquiet, alors que Dean rangeait son kit de premiers secours. "Il a encore des emmerdes ?"

"Nan," répondit Dean. "Il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial... c'est juste que bah, depuis mai, il y a un peu plus à faire et il voulait qu'on l'aide à former ses hommes."

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta.

"Tu crois qu'il sait ?" demanda Sam.

"Il sait pour l'apocalypse, Sam," répondit Dean. "Bobby a dû le dire à Hermione."

"Non, tu crois qu'il sait que c'est ma faute ?" demanda Sam avec insistance.

" _Notre_ faute, et je sais pas," soupira Dean. "Il savait qu'on essayait de l'arrêter, et ça s'est visiblement pas arrêté, donc probablement."

Sam hocha la tête, puis le ridicule de la situation le frappa.

"Donc, il y a une bonne chance qu'il sache qu'on est responsable du retour de Lucifer sur terre, et sa réaction est de nous inviter pour Noël ?" demanda Sam, incrédule. Il fut récompensé par un rire de Dean.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit !" admit Dean. "Les sorciers, mec, des tarés."

"Tu veux y aller ?" demanda Sam.

"J'sais pas," répondit Dean, plus sérieusement, "peut-être ? Peut-être pas à Noël ceci dit..."

"Non ?"

"Nan, me suis dit qu'on pourrait juste se faire un Noël à la Winchester," dit Dean avec un vrai sourire diabolique.

"Guirlande de canette de bière à la Winchester ou l'ignorer complètement à la Winchester ?" demanda Sam.

"N'importe," dit Dean en haussant les épaules, "juste pas..." Dean fit un vague geste de la main, mais Sam savait déjà ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Ouais, ça me va," répondit Sam.

"Va dormir Sammy," lui dit Dean. "Je te réveillerais dans 2 heures pour vérifier que t'as pas de commotion."

"Ouais, okay," dit-il. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait bien le laisser dormir toute la nuit, mais à ce niveau-là, il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnait.

Dean alluma la télé avec le volume au minimum et s'installa contre sa propre tête de lit tandis que Sam se glissait sous les couvertures.

"Va falloir que tu prennes l'avion," nota Sam, en réalisant qu'il y avait des chances que Dean n'ait jamais vraiment considéré l'idée d'y aller.

"Non, il a dit qu'il avait prévu quelque chose," répondit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

"Tu penses vraiment à y aller ?" demanda Sam.

Dean se tourna enfin vers lui, brièvement, avant de se reconcentrer sur la télé.

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Je veux dire, c'est pas le Grand Canyon, mais j'ai jamais été de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et ce sera peut-être sympa d'y aller avant-"

"Ouais, okay," l'interrompit Sam. "Juste, pas pour Noël."

"Pas pour Noël," acquiesça Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pensa Harry alors qu'encore un autre rapport arrivait sur son bureau. Il aurait vraiment besoin de l'aide des Winchester. Rien de tel n'avait été documenté depuis des siècles d'Histoire de sorciers, mais encore une fois, c'était la première apocalypse. Toujours était-il que Harry se sentait vaguement inapte à gérer le flot de "problèmes paranormaux moldus". Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se sentait vaguement inapte à gérer quelque chose - ces années à Poudlard, la Seconde Guerre, Ginny lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, Ginny lui annonçant qu'elle était encore enceinte - finalement en comparaison, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Mais surtout, Harry avait juste envie de revoir les Winchester. Ginny lui avait fait promettre l'année passée de les inviter, mais quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait en Amérique et les enjeux de la guerre dans laquelle les Winchester se battaient, elle avait rapidement abandonné le sujet. Harry savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Ron et Hermione avaient aussi exprimé la même inquiétude de façons différentes. Ils étaient inquiets qu'Harry n'ait pas l'habitude de ne pas être en première ligne, qu'il essaye de prendre pour lui une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, et que les Winchester soient bien plus dangereux que Harry avait bien voulu le croire.

Harry avait espéré que Dean l'appelle. Au lieu de quoi il n'avait entendu des nouvelles que de seconde main, via la correspondance d'Hermione avec Bobby Singer, ou en lisant entre les lignes dans les nouvelles d'Amérique. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait eu toute cette activité en mai, quand le chef du Département des Mystères était entré paniqué dans le bureau d'Harry et avait annoncé que tous leurs voyants venaient de déclarer que Lucifer était revenu. Le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas paru pour le moins surpris n'avait fait qu'ajouter à son aura 'mystique' mais aida aussi beaucoup à garder tout le monde calme.

Malheureusement, la correspondance entre Hermione et Bobby Singer s'était compliquée. Il ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé, si Sam et Dean allaient bien, ou ce qu'ils faisaitan. Il coupa finalement toute communication avec Hermione, pour son plus grand chagrin.

Harry avait pensé à appeler Dean une centaine de fois, mais c'était un grand risque. Dean était un moldu, et Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était seul quand il l'appellerait. Et en plus de ça, Dean était un Chasseur, et la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait, était de l’appeler au milieu d'une Chasse - ce qui, comble de l'ironie, était exactement ce qu'il avait fini par faire.

Et puis il y avait eu cette augmentation de l’activité surnaturelle, et Hermione avait repris contact avec Bobby Singer, et était finalement arrivée chez lui avec une lettre - une lettre qui demandait gentiment si Harry pourrait forcer les Winchester à prendre des vacances. C'était l'excuse qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'il attendait.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre la réponse de Dean. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup. Les Winchester n'avaient probablement jamais quitté les États-Unis, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient rien à faire là-bas. Ceci dit, se raisonna Harry, ce n'était pas non plus comme si l'apocalypse se limitait aux 52 États.

Harry gardait son miroir près de lui en permanence, coincé dans la poche intérieure. Deux jours après son appel, Harry était en réunion avec le Ministre au sujet de l'incident d'esprit vengeur le plus récent quand il entendit une voix américaine familière dire son nom.

"Harry ? T'es là ?"

"Excusez-moi monsieur," dit Harry en glissant sa main dans sa poche, "mais je dois prendre cet appel."

Harry se glissa hors de la pièce en ignorant l'expression estomaquée du Ministre. En tant que chef du Département des Aurors, Harry était d'astreinte 24h/24 et ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il sorte d'une réunion après avoir reçu un appel. Mais en général, il était demandé via des mémos inter-départements, et pas par des américains lui parlant au travers de sa poche.

"Je sais pas si ça marche Sam." Harry entendit Dean grommeler alors qu'il sortait le miroir de sa poche et l'ouvrait. Le visage de Dean apparut, avec celui de Sam qui jetait un œil curieux par dessus son épaule.

"Salut les gars," dit Harry en leur souriant. Dean lui sourit aussi, et Sam enfin à son tour, hésitant, avant de sortir du cadre.

Harry voyait le soleil briller sur eux, bien qu'il vit que les joues de Dean étaient rouges de froid. Ils avaient dû se garer sur le bas-côté pour l’appeler, et probablement pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes après une longue route.

"Hey Harry," dit Dean. "Euh, désolé d'avoir mis du temps à te rappeler. Y avait cette banshee et-"

"C'est pas grave Dean," l'interrompit Harry. "Je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin d'en discuter un peu avant de décider."

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Euh, ben, on l'a fait et..." Harry se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, et il croisa les doigts dans son dos. "...on aimerait bien venir... chez toi..." Harry respira profondément et sourit.

"Excellent," dit-il. "Vous êtes où ? Je peux-"

"Harry, attends," le stoppa Dean, en se mordant la lèvre et jetant un œil vers la gauche - où Sam devait être, se dit Harry. "On peut pas venir pour Noël."

"Oh, okay, bien sûr," dit Harry en tentant de calmer son enthousiasme, réalisant qu'il s'était un peu emballé. "Bien sûr, vous avez probablement ummm... et bien, c'était un peu tard. Vous voudriez venir quand ?"

"Tu dois faire quelque chose pour le Nouvel An, non ?" demanda Dean avec un sourire étrange.

"Ouais, bien sûr, les Weasley-" répondit Harry, en pensant aux fêtes du Nouvel An organisées par les Weasley chaque année depuis la Guerre.

"C'est un jeudi cette année non ?" interrompit Dean. Harry allait répondre quand il vit que Dean ne le regardait même pas, il parlait à Sam. "On viendra le vendredi. Le Jour de l'An, tu crois que ça ira ?" et cette fois Harry sut que c'était à lui que Dean parlait.

"C'est quand vous voulez les gars" répondit Harry. "Je m'en occupe."

"Cool, merci Harry," dit Dean. "Faut qu'on y aille. Tu peux nous appeler à cette heure le 27, et tu nous diras comment on voyage."

"Compris," répondit Harry en regardant le monde bouger à travers le miroir. Il compris que Dean était assis sur la capot de la voiture pendant qu'ils parlaient, et venait d'en descendre. "A bientôt les gars."

"Salut Harry," dit Dean avant de tourner le miroir jusqu'à ce que Sam entre dans le cadre, "dis au revoir Sam."

"Au revoir," dit Sam pris au dépourvu, juste avant que Dean ne ferme le miroir.

Harry sentit son sourire disparaître. Il avait été idiot d'inviter les Winchester à une fête de famille. Évidemment, quand Harry était gamin, il avait adoré les rassemblements familiaux chez les Weasley - et c'était toujours le cas, mais c'était parce que Harry n'avait jamais eu de famille. Les Winchester en avaient eu une, même si c'était il y a longtemps, et ils en avaient une autre composée de Chasseurs, dont certains venaient de disparaitre, évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir envie qu'on leur rappelle ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Harry se sentit comme un abruti insensible.

Il y avait eu autre chose de déconcertant à propos de cet appel, et au début Harry n'avait pas à réussi à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il comprit à ce moment-là : Sam avait paru nerveux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, le Ministre passa la tête par la porte et regarda vers lui.

"Tout va bien, M. Potter ?" demanda le Ministre.

"Mm oui," répondit Harry. "Tout va bien."

"Alors, puis-je vous demander ce qui est tellement important que vous deviez interrompre notre réunion ?" demanda le Ministre. Harry savait qu'il y avait des gens qui le craignaient, des gens qui pensaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry Potter ne prenne le contrôle du Ministère. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se présenter aux élections pour être Ministre de la Magie, et qu'il ne devait jamais être ouvertement irrespectueux à l'égard des autorités. Tout le monde guettait en permanence un signe annonciateur. Le Ministre actuel ne faisait pas exception. Cela agaçait Harry.

"En fait, cela a directement à voir avec notre sujet," répondit-il en rentrant dans le bureau du Ministre tout en s'assurant que les protections anti-espionnage étaient toujours fonctionnelles. "Je suis ravi de vous informer que si nous pouvons tenir jusqu'en janvier, je me suis débrouillé pour faire venir des experts pour nous aider."

"Des experts ?"

Harry sourit lentement.

"Deux amis à moi d'Amérique monsieur," répondit-il en souriant, "qui se trouvent être les deux meilleurs Chasseurs au monde."

Alors qu'il regardait le visage du Ministre pâlir, Harry décida que quoi qu'il arrive, ce moment en valait la peine.

*

Le 1er janvier 2010 à 6h du matin, une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 se gara dans un parking près de la route Shore Road à Winchester dans le Massachusetts. Phil ne put vraiment pas leur reprocher leur ponctualité. Il attendit que les Winchester sortent de la voiture, et les regarda poser leurs bras sur le toit, face à face, semblant discuter tranquillement tout en surveillant par dessus leurs épaules.

Ils semblaient plus fatigués que dans ses souvenirs, mais après tout, il était tôt. Phil soupira puis sortit de sous les arbres et agita la mains. Il vit les Winchester se tendre, puis se décontracter et lui sourire.

"Phil," salua Dean en s'approchant. Sam resta près de la voiture.

"Dean, Sam," salua Phil en retour, "êtes vous prêts à partir ? Vous avez retrouvé vos amulettes, ou il vous en faut d'autres ?"

Dean et Sam passèrent tous deux la main sous le col de leurs chemises, et sortirent les pendentifs en cristal de sous leurs vêtements. Phil remarqua que celui de Sam était maintenu par un nœud grossier et il dût se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du moment où Sam avait utilisé la cordelette comme une laisse improvisée. Phil n'avait pas vu quand la laisse avait cessée de les relier, mais elle avait à l'évidence été coupée et Sam avait simplement renoué les deux bouts.

Harry avait dit que les Winchester savaient comment ça allait se passer, et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'assurer qu'ils avaient leurs colliers et lancer le sort.

"C'était quoi ce mot que vous utilisez ?" demanda Dean, mais il continua sans préciser. "Désartibuler ? Tu vas pas désartibuler mon bébé hein ?"

Phil lui fit un sourire rassurant en se souvenant des difficultés à transplaner avec Sam.

"Il n'y aura pas de transplanage Dean," dit Phil. "Donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la désartibulation. Je croyais que Harry vous avait expliqué que vous alliez prendre un Portoloin ?"

"Oui oui," confirma Harry, "mais je veux juste être sûr qu'on va tous arriver en un seul morceau."

"Pas de soucis," le rassura Phil.

"Phil," dit Sam, et Phil ne manqua pas la petite grimace que Dean tenta de cacher. "Comment ça s'est passé depuis..."

Sam ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Phil savait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne rendait pas ce service à Harry avec une vive inquiétude - s'il disait n'avoir pas espéré ne plus jamais croiser les Winchester.

"Ça a été tellement normal, c'en est énervant," répondit-il. "Bon, à part ce qu'il s'est passé à Carthage." Sam se mordit la lèvre et regarda par terre en hochant lentement la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence un peu gênant avant que Phil ne décide que ce serait mieux de s'en tenir à son plan d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec les Winchester. "Allez, finissons-en."

"Ça me va," répondit Dean, et il se glissa dans la voiture. Phil vit Sam hésiter brièvement, en regardant Phil comme s'il essayait de décider s'il devait dire quelque chose ou pas. Finalement, il lui fit simplement un sourire d'excuse et rejoint son frère dans la voiture.

Phil prit le temps de faire le tour de la voiture avant de s'arrêter devant le capot. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa doucement sur la peinture noire. Il devrait être content d'envoyer les Winchester aussi loin de la communauté sorcière des États-Unis. Si quiconque savait ce qu'il faisait, ce serait vu comme une bonne action - Phil ne savait pas tout, mais il savait au moins que les Winchester était inexplicablement liés à l'apocalypse d'une façon ou d'une autre ; il savait qu'où qu'ils aillent, les problèmes les suivraient. Mais alors qu'il reposait sa baguette sur le capot de l'Impala, sa seule pensée fut _'qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans eux ?_ '

Il se concentra sur les coordonnées qu'on lui avait donné, et espéra que tout se passe bien.

_"Portus."_

*

Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards amusés que Ginny lui jetait. Il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa nervosité. Tout s'était bien passé ce matin-là - il s'était occupé des enfants, et avait préparé une des chambres d'amis pour s'occuper. Désormais, alors que James et Albus jouaient par terre derrière lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était fixer nerveusement la grande fenêtre de son bureau et jouer avec son miroir de communication. Phil appellerait si les Winchester ne venaient pas. Il n'appellerait pas s'ils venaient. Il était 11h.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas attendre dehors Harry," dit enfin Ginny. "Aussi amusant que ce soit, tu commences à me rendre nerveuse."

"Ils pourraient avoir changé d'avis," répondit Harry, "ou quelque chose s'est peut-être passé. J'attends ici. Il fait froid dehors."

"Et Harry Potter ne sait pas lancer de sort de chaleur ?" rit Ginny. "Ils vont venir Harry, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient appelé sinon."

"Je suis si nul que ça ?" demanda Harry. "Ce sont des Chasseurs, Gin. Et rien de moins que les Winchester. Peut-être que je suis fou de les avoir invité."

"Si je me souviens bien, ils t'ont sauvé la vie, et Ron parle plus de Dean qu'il n'a jamais parlé de Viktor Krum. Ce sont tes amis Harry," dit Ginny, "et ils ont besoin de ton aide - ils ne l'ont peut-être pas demandé eux-même, mais ils en ont besoin. En plus de ça, si les choses continuent à ce train-là, tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de la leur."

Harry sourit, il savait tout ça. C'était presque exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny quand ils avaient parlé pour la première fois d'inviter les Winchester en Angleterre. Il se souvenait aussi de la réponse de Ginny.

"Et je crois bien que tu m'as fait promettre de les inviter, en punition de m'être mis dans le pétrin en Amérique," répondit Harry.

"Je crois bien que tu as raison," sourit Ginny. "Si quelqu'un doit être nerveux, c'est moi. Je vais bientôt avoir 2 charmants hommes chez moi."

"Trois," dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ginny leva un sourcil.

Du coin de l’œil, Harry vit la voiture noire apparaître exactement sur la place de parking vide devant la maison.

"Ils sont là !" dit Harry en se précipitant hors de la pièce pour courir dans les escaliers. Il ignora le rire de Ginny et la voix de James qui criait : "Qui est là Papa ?"

Il sortit sur le perron alors que la porte conducteur s'ouvrait. Il ralentit et regarda en souriant Dean sauter de la voiture et inspecter la voiture à la recherche d'éventuels dommages. Sam sortit plus tranquillement, le front plissé, légèrement inquiet, alors qu'il regardait de tous les côtés. Harry avait oublié à quel point Sam était grand et large d'épaules, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis... et bien, depuis un moment.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore le voir. Ils ne pourraient le voir que lorsqu'il passera la porte au bout de l'allée.

"Putain c'était quoi ça ?" demanda Dean à Sam. Harry vit Sam lui répondre d'un air qui voulait clairement dire _'comment tu veux que je le sache'._

"On y est ?" demanda Sam. "On est à Londres ?" Harry essaya de ne pas rire alors que Dean lui répondait avec le même air qu'il avait reçu de Sam en réponse à sa propre question.

"Vous y êtes," dit Harry en passant la porte. Les frères se tendirent et tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Harry. "Et ça," continua Harry, "c'était Phil qui a transformé votre voiture en Portoloin temporaire."

"Mais d'où tu sors ?" dit Dean alors que Sam regardait simplement Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Ma maison," rit Dean. "Tenez," il tendit deux morceaux de papiers, "lisez ça."

Dean et Sam attrapèrent les papiers des bras tendus d'Harry. Harry les regarda les déplier et les lire rapidement.

"Harry Potter vit au-" commença Dean en lançant un regard incrédule à Harry.

"Pas tout haut !" l'interrompit Harry, même si Dean n'aurait pas pu terminer sa phrase de toute façon.

"Il n'y a qu'un 11 et un 13..." dit Sam en regardant les maisons.

"Attends un peu," déclara Harry, en souhaitant pouvoir revoir ça pour la première fois. Au lieu de ça, il observa les Winchester, et sut à quel moment le 12 Place Grimmauld commença à se révéler à eux. Les yeux écarquillés furent un indice révélateur.

"Comment..." commença Sam sans finir.

"Ça s'appelle le _Sortilège de Fidelitas_ ," expliqua Harry. "Ça veut dire que seulement certaines personnes peuvent trouver ma maison. Certains de la famille pensent que je suis parano, mais bon, j'ai _vraiment_ été chassé par des démons l'année dernière." Les Winchester hochèrent la tête en comprenant, et avec un peu d'admiration espéra Harry.

Puis il se rappela ses bonnes manières.

"Ça fait plaisir de vous voir," dit-il en souriant. "Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Vous avez besoin d'aide avec vos affaires ?" Dean lui sourit en réponse tandis que Sam sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

"Fait plaisir de te voir aussi, mec," dit Dean.

"Je m'occupe des sacs," répondit presque Sam en même temps, avant de se retourner rapidement vers la voiture.

"Je me suis dit que vous voudriez juste vous poser aujourd'hui," dit Harry. "Ron et Hermione ont prévu de venir pour le thé, mais à part ça j'ai rien prévu."

"Le thé ?" sourit Dean.

"Un repas léger pris entre le déjeuner et le dîner," dit Sam en arrivant près de Dean avec deux sac dans les mains.

"Mec," dit Dean en haussant les sourcils vers Sam, "t'es trop bizarre."

"Venez," dit Harry en se retenant de rire de l'expression embarrassée de Sam. "Rentrons au chaud."

Il se retourna et les guida vers la maison. Ginny était assise sur les escaliers au bout du hall en les attendant, avec James et Albus près d'elle. Les Winchester s'arrêtèrent juste après la porte, tandis que Harry fermait derrière eux. Ginny délogea les mains d'Albus qui s'agrippait à elle, et se leva pour les saluer.

"Dean, je crois que tu as déjà rencontré ma femme, Ginny," dit Harry, avant de secouer la tête en voyant Ginny rougir légèrement et offrir sa main à Dean, qui lui fit un sourire malicieux.

"Ginny, voici le frère de Dean, Sam. Sam, Ginny," conclut Harry. Ginny tendit la main à Sam, qui la prit avec un petit "Enchanté."

"Je suis enchantée aussi Sam," dit Ginny en souriant. "Hermione n'a vraiment pas exagéré à ton sujet."

"Euh, merci ?" dit Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

"C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer en personne Dean," dit Ginny, ce qui fit passer l'attention de tous ailleurs que sur Sam. Puis elle se tourna vers les 2 garçons qui se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre au pied des escaliers. "James, Albus, venez dire bonjour."

Harry vit James se précipiter, et Albus suivre plus prudemment derrière. Dean s'accroupit immédiatement et leur fit un petit geste amical.

"Enchanté de vous connaître les gars," dit-il. "Alors, lequel est James et lequel est Albus ?"

"Je suis James !" déclara celui-ci. "C'est Albus. J'ai 5 ans." Il leva une main et montra tous ses doigts.

"Cinq ans, wow," dit Dean. "Tu as quel âge Albus ?"

"Il a 4 ans !" répondit James en repliant son pouce.

"Et bien, je m'appelle Dean et là c'est mon frère Sam. J'ai 30 ans, et Sam 26," sourit Dean. Harry vit James écarquiller les yeux en regardant Dean et Sam, qui était toujours debout derrière Dean en le regardant avec affection.

"Ça fait combien ça ?" demanda James.

"Combien ? Hmm..." dit Dean, avant de faire un geste à Sam, "Sam, descends et donne moi un coup de main."

Harry sourit devant la surprise de Sam, un peu perdu, qui s'accroupit néanmoins immédiatement dans la même position que Dean. Celui-ci leva les mains et étendit les doigts, et donna un petit coup d'épaule à Sam qui comprit immédiatement et l'imita.

"Ok, James, lève les mains comme ça," dit Dean, et il attendit qu'il le fasse avant de continuer : "super. Tout ça c'est mon âge, James. Et ça," Dean replia 3 doigts et un pouce, "c'est l'âge de Sammy." Ginny rit tandis que James ouvrait grand la bouche.

"Allez les garçons," dit Ginny en commençant déjà à ramener les enfants en arrière. "On retourne dans le bureau, et on laisse Sam et Dean ranger leurs affaires." Sam et Dean se relevèrent, Sam en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre et Dean en penchant un peu la tête.

"Tu avais une petite fille aussi..." dit-il, et Harry ne fut que peu surpris de sa mémoire.

"Lily dort," répondit-il. "Je vous montre votre chambre, et après je vous ferais faire tout le tour."

Il guida les Winchester par les escaliers, derrière Ginny et les garçons. Ces derniers disparurent dans le bureau, alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte de la chambre et y faisait entrer Dean et Sam.

"Je savais pas si vous vouliez partager une chambre comme d'habitude, ou si vous préféreriez des chambres séparées," dit Harry. "J'ai préparé celle-là pour vous deux, mais si vous en voulez deux je peux vous en faire une à l'étage."

"Une chambre c'est très bien," dit Dean. "Hein Sam ?"

"Euh, ouais," dit Sam d'une voix bizarrement tendue. Harry lui jeta un œil et le vit qui tenait toujours les deux sacs, en fixant le lit du fond avec des yeux étrangement humides.

"J'ai euh, déjà rallongé un des lits pour Sam, bien sûr," dit Harry en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

"Merci," murmura presque Sam. Harry allait demander quel était le problème, quand Dean parla soudain.

"Okay, ça suffit," déclara-t'il, et Harry se tendit en voyant Sam lâcher les sacs par terre et se tourner vers Dean avec des yeux inquiets.

"Dean..." dit Sam, et oui, Harry se souvenait définitivement bien de la capacité qu'avaient les Winchester à avoir des conversations silencieuses l'un avec l'autre.

Dean regarda sévèrement Sam et se tourna vers Harry.

"Harry, tu sais que Sam a accidentellement brisé le dernier sceau, hein ?" demanda Dean.

"J'ai supposé que c'était un accident, oui," dit Harry.

"Tu vois Sam, j'te l'avais dit, il sait et visiblement il s'en fout. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès," dit Dean à son frère. "Donc, arrête avec les yeux de chien battu, tout le monde s'en fout que tu fouilles les poubelles."

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'expression de Sam.

"Je suis pas un..." dit Sam, indigné, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Si si, tu l'es," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Harry avec un air plus sérieux. "C'est pas seulement la faute de Sam, Harry. C'est moi qui ait brisé le premier sceau."

"Je sais," dit Harry.

"Okay... attends, quoi ?" demanda Dean. "Comment tu sais ça ?"

Harry grimaça en réalisant qu'il aurait dû jouer la surprise. Comment dire à Dean qu'ils avaient tout appris l'an dernier, qu'il y avait une prophétie qu'Harry avait totalement mal interprété et qu'il ne leur en avait pas parlé. Merlin, ils allaient le tuer, dans sa propre maison, avec ses enfants dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Hermione a trouvé un livre qui décrivait le premier sceau," répondit Harry, intentionnellement vague. "Tu es le seul à être allé en Enfer à ma connaissance, Dean. Écoutez, on pourra parler de ça plus tard. Je vous montre la maison."

"Oh, okay," dit doucement Dean, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas très content.

"Et Dean a raison, Sam," ajouta Harry, "je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Merci," répondit Sam.

Alors qu'il les guidait pour sortir de la chambre, tout ce à quoi Harry pensait était que tôt ou tard, il devrait leur dire la vérité, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils le pardonnent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils commencèrent la visite par le premier étage, puisqu'ils y étaient déjà. Maintenant que la plupart des craintes de Sam étaient apaisées, il put profiter plus pleinement de la maison. Les couloirs étaient sombres et étroits, mais les chambres étaient grandes.

"Il y a une salle de bain ici, juste à côté de votre chambre," indiqua Harry. "On utilise celle au dessus, donc celle-là est toute à vous. Par là c'est mon bureau."

Sam suivit Harry dans la pièce dans laquelle Ginny et les garçons avaient disparu plus tôt. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, d'où Sam pouvait apercevoir l'Impala, et une grande cheminée sur le mur du fond derrière un bureau en chêne. Ginny était assise au bureau et lisait, tandis que les garçons s'amusaient avec les jouets éparpillés partout sur le sol. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres et de classeurs le long de chaque morceau de mur libre sauf un, et un parc d'enfants était posé dans un coin, avec un bambin somnolent dedans.

"Vous voilà," dit Ginny. "Est-ce qu'une chambre vous convient ?"

"C'est parfait, merci," dit Dean en souriant.

"Super," répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Je vais descendre les garçons pour le déjeuner, donc vous pourriez finir votre visite par la cuisine." Vous pouvez surveiller Lily ?"

"Bien sûr chérie," dit Harry. Sam observa la pièce tandis que Ginny pressait les garçons dans l'escalier.

"La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, " lut-il à voix haute en regardant les visages et les noms étranges sur le mur qui n'était pas couvert d'étagères. Certaines images semblaient plus récentes que d'autres, avec d'étranges marques sur leurs bords. Sam passa la main sur une d'elle et sentit où les nouveaux fils de tapisserie rejoignaient les anciens, un peu brûlés.

"C'est mon parrain," expliqua Harry. Sam regarda sous ses doigt et lut le nom de Sirius. "C'est lui qui m'a laissé ma maison," continua Harry. "J'ai dû faire réparer la tapisserie parce que ses parents avaient brûlé son visage quand il a refusé de soutenir Voldemort et qu'il s'est enfui de la maison."

"Ses parents étaient avec Voldemort ?" demanda Sam, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

"Tout sa famille," expliqua Harry. "Les Black étaient des sang-purs, des élitistes pleins de préjugés. Il n'y a que Sirius et Andromeda qui se sont rebellés." Harry désigna le portrait d'une sorcière - la cousine de Sirius - qui était aussi un nouvel ajout à la tapisserie. Il glissa ensuite ses doigt vers une autre image. "Andromeda a épousé Ted Tonks, ses parents étaient des Moldus. Ils ont eu Nymphadora, qui a épousé Remus Lupin, un ami de mon père, et ils ont eu mon filleul Teddy."

"Donc Teddy est le dernier des Black ?" demanda Sam en regardant les ajouts qu'Harry désignait.

"Teddy est un Lupin," répondit Harry. "Je crois que Sirius serait plutôt content qu'il n'y ait plus de vrai Black sur terre. J'ai laissé la maison à Teddy dans mon testament ceci dit. Elle devrait être à lui." Puis Harry montra un autre nom sur le mur, un qui était familier à Sam et Dean.

"Strictement parlant ceci dit, Malefoy est plus un Black que Teddy."

"Ils sont cousins ?" demanda Sam, abasourdi, en se souvenant de la tension entre Harry et Drago.

"Au second degré," répondit Harry. Sam réalisa que le portrait de Drago n'était pas neuf, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

"Malefoy a soutenu Voldemort ?" chuchota Sam, de surprise, en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'homme blond réservé qui les avait aidé l'année précédente.

"Il a fait une erreur," dit soudain Dean, derrière Sam. Celui-ci se retourna vers son frère, confus. Il devait bien l'admettre, il s'était tellement pris au jeu qu'il en avait oublié que son frère était dans la pièce. Désormais cependant, il comprit que Dean le savait déjà.

"Comment-" commença Sam, mais Dean l'interrompit.

"Je suis sûr que t'as une idée Sam," dit Dean d'un ton monotone. Sam referma la bouche et acquiesça.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu savais," dit Harry.

"Il me l'a dit l'année dernière," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "M'a expliqué pour son père."

 _Oh,_ pensa Sam.

"Il y a quelques personnes sur la tapisserie qui se sont opposés à Voldemort à la fin," dit Harry en se retournant vers le mur. "Même les parents de Drago ont refusés de combattre pendant la bataille finale." Harry indiqua leurs deux noms. "La mère de Drago m'a même sauvé la vie en disant à Voldemort que j'étais mort, alors que je ne l'étais pas." Puis les doigts d'Harry glissèrent vers le portrait à côté de celui de Sirius. "Et le frère de Sirius, Regulus, a compris pour les Horcruxes avant n'importe qui d'autre, et il est mort en tentant d'en détruire un. Il était mort depuis presque 20 ans quand on a su ce qu'il avait fait. Je pense que les gens comme lui rattrapent ceux comme Bellatrix."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" demanda Sam.

"Elle a tué Sirius et la mère de Teddy," dit Harry. "Et mon ami Dobby, et-"

"Bordel," le coupa Sam. "T'es sûr que les sorciers ne sont pas maléfiques ?"

"Certains le sont, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai un travail," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Tu l'as tué ?" demanda Dean.

"La mère de Ron l'a fait, ouais," répondit Harry.

"Bien," dit Dean.

"Bon, on a assez divergé," déclara soudain Harry avant que Sam ne puisse poser sa prochaine question. "Je suis sensé vous montrer la maison, pas vous donner un cours d'histoire. Venez, je vous montre vite fait l'étage et on rejoindra Ginny pour déjeuner."

Sam suivit Harry en dehors de la pièce et dans l'escalier vers le second étage. Il ne remarqua que Dean ne le suivait pas que lorsque son frère les rattrapa en trottinant dans l'escalier. Une fois sur le palier, Harry se retourna et Sam vit ses yeux se poser sur Dean avant de s'ouvrir grand. Sam se tourna immédiatement pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère, mais Dean allait bien - il avait simplement un bébé somnolent, mais éveillé, dans les bras.

"Euh, Ginny a dit de la surveiller," dit Dean. "Je crois pas qu'on soit sensé laisser un bébé tout seul trop longtemps, alors je me suis dit que j'allais l'emmener. Elle a pas pleuré quand je l'ai prise."

"J'ai oublié," dit Harry en de passant une main sur le visage. "Je suis un père de merde."

Dean rit doucement. Sam regarda le bébé sourire de ce bruit.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça Harry," dit Dean. "Sam te distrayait avec toutes ses questions."

"C'est pas une excuse," marmonna Harry.

"Mec," insista Dean, "une fois mon père s'est barré et nous a laissé moi et Sammy à la station service. Il a conduit 10 min avant de réaliser qu'il lui manquait ses gosses. Laisser ton bébé incroyablement calme dans son parc, c'est franchement pas être un mauvais père."

"Je me souviens pas de ça," dit Sam, alors qu'Harry tendait les bras pour reprendre Lily à Dean.

"Tu avais 3 ans," répondit Dean en s'assurant que Harry tienne bien le bébé avant de la lâcher. "Je t'ai laissé jouer dans les flaques et t'as même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. En fait, t'as même pleuré quand il est revenu parce que t'aimais trop les flaques."

Sam et Dean sourirent à cette idée. Ils se retournèrent vers Harry qui semblait ne pas savoir quelle réaction il devait avoir à cette conversation.

"Donc, euh, voilà la chambre de Lily," dit-il en ouvrant la porte derrière lui, avant de traverser le couloir pour ouvrir l'autre porte. "Et là c'est notre chambre." Harry indiqua l'étage au dessus de sa main libre. "Les chambres des garçons sont à l'étage au dessus - c'est le bazar, donc je vais pas m'embêter à vous montrer. A l'étage encore au dessus il y a la chambre de Teddy et l'autre chambre d'ami."

"Tu as un paquet d'étages," observa Sam.

"Et bien, bienvenue à Londres - les maisons sont étroites mais hautes," répondit Harry. "Je préfère ça à la banlieue ceci dit. Là-bas, si ta pelouse est belle, personne ne dira rien sur le gamin maigrichon que tu enfermes dans le placard."

"Ouais, la banlieue c'est flippant," dit Dean, et Sam fut content que Dean ait su comment répondre nonchalamment, parce que Sam n'aurait fourtement pas pu. "Alors, où il est ton Teddy ?"

"Il vit chez sa grand-mère," dit Harry. "Je garde juste sa chambre pour qu'il sache qu'il est le bienvenu, et pour qu'il se sente chez lui quand sa grand-mère veut faire une pause. Il sera là demain."

Ils suivirent ensuite Harry en bas des escaliers. Lily garda ses yeux sur Sam et Dean par dessus l'épaule de son père. Sam était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas plus peur d'eux. De temps en temps elle souriait ou rigolait en regardant Dean, et Sam tournait à temps la tête pour voir Dean effacer un sourire de son visage en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans l'entrée, et Harry agita la main sous l'arcade vers un salon. Il y avait une cheminée, des canapés et des fauteuils, ainsi qu'un lustre décoré.

"C'était une salle à manger, mais on l'a changé," dit Harry. "La cuisine est assez grande pour y manger, et on est pas vraiment le genre de personne à tenir des réceptions."

"Pourquoi ce mur est plus épais que les autres ?" demanda soudain Dean en passant sa main sur le mur en question. Maintenant que l'attention de Sam était attirée sur ce point, il voyait bien la différence. Une portion du mur dépassait du reste sans raison architecturale visible.

"On a dû couvrir un truc," dit Harry avec un sourire étrange. Dean haussa les épaules.

"Tant que c'est pas un corps," dit Dean, "parce que ce serait vraiment faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie."

"C'est pas un corps," rit Harry. "Venez, la cuisine est juste en bas."

Ils suivirent Harry en bas de quelques marches et après une autre lourde porte, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Elle était bien éclairée par des bougeoirs muraux qui rappelaient à Sam ceux qu'il avait vu au Ministère de la Magie aux États-Unis l'année précédente. Il y avait une cheminée assez grande pour y marcher sur le mur du fond. James et Albus étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre presqu'au bout de la grande table en bois en mangeant un peu salement comme seuls les enfants le font - et bien, les enfants et parfois Dean.

"Ça sent super bon ici," dit Dean en entrant dans la pièce. Ginny releva la tête, près du four.

"Je commençais à me dire que vous vous étiez perdus," dit-elle. "Asseyez-vous. Je vous trouve des assiettes."

"Assieds toi ici !" dit James en pointant la chaise à côté de lui et en regardant Dean.

"Oh, merci," répondit Dean, et Sam ne put vraiment pas dire s'il parlait à Ginny ou à James. Sam alla de l'autre côté de la table. Il posa la main sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Albus, qui le regardait avec méfiance.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien que je m’assois là, Albus ?" demanda Sam, et il se sentit réellement soulagé quand le garçon hocha lentement la tête. Sam sourit en voyant ses grands yeux verts - il ressemblait tellement à Harry, avec des tâches de rousseur en plus.

Harry mit Lily dans sa chaise haute de l'autre côté de James, et prit la chaise à côté au bout de la table. Ginny posa des assiettes devant eux et s'assit sur la dernière chaise de l'autre côté d'Albus. Pendant un moment, les adultes mangèrent en silence. Sam était impressionné que Dean ait encore quelques bonnes manières à table. Ce fut même Sam qui se retrouva à piocher dans l'assiette de son frère comme d'habitude, avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et de reculer rapidement sa main.

"Donc, euh, vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que Teddy viendrait demain ?" demanda Harry, et Sam ne put que remarquer la petite hésitation dans sa voix, et la façon dont Ginny s'arrêta de manger.

"Ouais," acquiescèrent Sam et Dean.

"Et bien, il retourne à l'école dimanche - c'est une pension, vous savez, donc on le verra pas pendant un moment," expliqua Harry. "Et c'est un un peu une tradition qu'on fasse euh un... un dîner de famille."

"Oh, pas de problème," dit Dean. "On volera des plaques d'immatriculation et on fera un tour."

"Non, non," dit Harry, "c'est pas ce que... enfin je veux dire, vous pouvez, si vous voulez... mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous êtes plus que bienvenus avec nous, tant que ça vous dérange pas qu'on soit un peu plus nombreux."

"Combien en plus ?" demanda Sam.

"Mes parents," répondit Ginny, "la grand-mère de Teddy, Ron et Hermione et leurs enfants, mon frère Bill et sa fille, je crois que c'est tout."

"C'est que pour le dîner, et puis tout le monde rentrera," dit Harry. "Teddy va rester, et on l'emmènera au train le matin."

"Hmm, okay," dit Dean en jetant un œil à Sam, "si ça vous dérange pas qu'on soit là."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Harry. "Je dois dire que tout le monde est un peu curieux de vous rencontrer. En plus, vous allez devoir prouver à ma belle-mère que vous n'allez assass-OW !"

"Pas devant les enfants," dit Ginny, et Sam ne se posa pas longtemps la question avant de comprendre.

"On ne le ferait jamais," dit Sam.

"Je sais," dit Harry. "Mais les Chasseurs n'ont pas la meilleure des réputations dans le monde des sorciers."

"Pas de problème," dit Dean, "je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas de meurt-OW !"

"Dean," dit Sam en ramenant son pied vers lui et en jetant un regard appuyé aux enfants, qui regardaient les Winchester avec curiosité.

"Me tape pas !" grogna Dean. "Espèce d'enf-OW !"

Sam ramena encore son pied et se tourna vers Ginny pour excuser son frère, mais la trouva qui essayait désespérément de se retenir de rire.

"Il y a autre chose," dit Harry sans s'embêter à cacher son sourire.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean en se frottant le tibia sous la table.

"Je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'enseigner à Poudlard."

"Tu veux qu'on... _quoi ?"_

*

Tandis que Ginny ramenait les enfants dans le bureau, Harry leur expliqua les lois au sujet des sorciers mineurs. Avec l'augmentation de l'activité paranormale, Harry s'inquiétait principalement pour les sorciers de moins de 17 ans qui ne pouvaient pas jeter un rapide sort défensif, ou transplaner pour s'échapper, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

"La plupart n'ont même pas leur baguette sur eux en permanence, comme je faisais," dit Harry. "Ils seraient pardonnés de s'être défendu bien sûr, mais ils ont quand même peur d'avoir des problèmes, ou de faire de la magie accidentelle. Je me suis dis que si vous pouviez venir et faire un petit discours... leur montrer comment se défendent les gens qui n'ont pas de magie... bah ce sera déjà ça."

"Harry, je sais pas..." dit Dean. "C'est pas le genre de chose que des gamins devraient savoir."

"Ils sont déjà au courant," dit Harry, "en tout cas du côté sorcier de tout ça. Ils ont eu des cours sur les loups-garous et les vampires avant 13 ans. Les enfants des familles de sorciers connaissent les créatures magiques bien avant l'école. Il y a déjà des fantômes à l'école. Ils n'en ont simplement jamais rencontré qui ne soit pas amical. Peeves est un fléau, mais en comparaison des poltergeists moldus, il est presque docile."

"Comment ça se fait qu'on a tout le mauvais côté d'ailleurs ?" demanda Dean. "C'est pas juste."

"Vous n'avez pas le monopole du crime," répondit Harry à voix basse. "Dean, je te demande pas de parler de l'apocalypse, ou de Lucifer, ou de l'Enfer. Vous n'auriez même pas à leur parler des démons, si vous ne voulez pas - je vous demande juste de leur dire de mettre du sel sur leurs fenêtres, et comment reconnaître un esprit malveillant."

"Ce serait pas à leurs parents de s'occuper d'eux ?" relança Dean. "C'est pas leur job de regarder sous le lit ?"

"Et où les parents vont apprendre ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Dean..." dit finalement Sam avec prudence.

"Sam, essaye même pas," dit Dean en jetant un regard à son frère. Sam soupira et baissa la tête vers son assiette à moitié vide.

"Tu es d'accord avec moi, hein Sam ?" devina Harry. Sam l'ignora pour regarder plutôt Dean.

"Ils doivent savoir comment de protéger-" commença Sam avant d'être coupé.

"C'est des gamins innocents, Sam," dit Dean. "Ils ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dehors !"

"C'est déjà des sorciers," répondit Sam, "et si on peut pas arrêter L-"

"Assez," interrompit Harry. "Putain, c'est comme recommencer le sujet sur Adam."

"Mais peut-être que si on avait appris à Adam avant-" tenta Sam.

"Arrête Sam," dit Dean. "Juste arrête."

Sam se tut. Fixa la table et fit un petit hochement de tête résigné. Harry avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation, et ne savait plus trop si son camp gagnait.

"Vous réalisez que je vais les entraîner de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Harry. "Ils sont déjà entraînés pour utiliser la magie contre le mal. Les sorciers savent la vérité sur le monde, pas comme les moldus. Si c'est à propos de protéger leur innocence... et bien, c'est peine perdue."

Harry vit Sam pousser un long soupir et Dean croisa les bras en fixant la table. Harry essaya de ne pas gesticuler dans le silence. Il repensa aux vives disputes que les Winchester avaient eu quand Harry était avec eux l'année précédente. Jusque là, leur désaccord s'était manifesté différemment. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, pas d'escalade. C'était juste un désaccord, discuté calmement de part et d'autre de la table.

"Très bien alors," dit Dean. "On le ferra."

"T'es sûr ?" demanda Sam, avant qu'Harry n'en ait le temps.

"Ouais," dit Dean. "En plus, je parie que tu veux voir le château."

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sam tandis qu'il penchait un peu la tête.

"Je vais chercher nos journaux dans la voiture," dit Sam en se reculant de la table. "Pour voir si je peux nous pondre un plan de cours."

"Un plan ? Vraiment ? Faut que je commence à t'appeler M. Winchester et à te demander l'autorisation de sortir ?" demanda Dean alors que Sam sortait. Celui-ci l'ignora sans un regard en arrière.

Harry rit et commença à ramasser les assiettes. Leur habitude était que si Ginny faisait à manger, Harry faisait la vaisselle.

"Laisse moi t'aider," dit Dean en attrapant son assiette et celle de Sam.

"Pas la peine, t'es un invité Dean," dit Harry en posant les assiettes dans l'évier et en ouvrant le robinet.

"M'en fous. J’essuierais," répondit Dean en attrapant le torchon à vaisselle près de l'évier.

"Merci alors," dit Harry en souriant. "T"es sûr que tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? Je voulais pas que vous vous disputiez. C'était juste une idée."

"C'est bon Harry," dit Dean négligemment. "C'est comme tu as dit, ces gosses peuvent avoir besoin de se défendre, et s'ils peuvent pas faire de magie... faut dire, Sam et moi, c'est nous qui avons presque foutu tout ce bazar, et..."

"C'est pas de votre faute," dit Harry.

Dean soupira simplement et secoua la tête. Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il se dit donc que ce moment-là était peut-être un bon moment pour poser des questions.

"Qui est Adam ?" demanda-t'il en tendant une assiette mouillée à Dean.

"Quelqu'un qui est mieux là où il est," répondit vaguement Dean.

"Où est-il ?" demanda Harry.

"Mort," répondit Dean en agitant l'assiette sèche en regardant les placards.

"Oh," dit Harry. "Euh, les assiettes, ça va dans le placard à ta droite."

Harry regarda Dean ranger l'assiette, en se demandant comment il était sensé continuer la conversation après ça.

"Toi et Sam, on dirait que vous vous entendez mieux que l'année dernière," dit Harry en tentant quelque chose de positif. Dean le regarda fixement une seconde alors qu'Harry lui tendait une autre assiette, puis il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule vers la porte.

"Tu trouves ?" demanda-t'il.

"Ouais," dit Harry. "Vous venez juste de vous disputer dans vous crier dessus, et sans que quelqu'un s'en aille de colère."

"Oh," considéra Dean. "Donc l'année dernière, t'avais remarqué que..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et agita vaguement sa main devant lui.

"Que c'était un peu tendu ?" demanda Harry. "Ouais, un peu."

Dean se tut une minute. Harry se dit que la conversation était peut-être finie, quand Dean reprit, à voix basse.

"L'année dernière, avec Adam... Je veux dire, Sam m'épuisait. Je l'aime, mais il m'épuise, mec..." Dean secoua lentement la tête, et Harry pensa aux fois où il avait vu Molly faire une expression étrangement similaire. "...à ce moment-là, je pouvais pas m'imaginer avoir deux-"

"J'ai sorti le journal de Papa aussi," annonça Sam en entrant dans la cuisine. "Je me suis dit que les premières pages reprenaient pas mal les bases, bon, même s'il écrit comme Yoda."

"Ouais, okay Sam," répondit Dean avant de se retourner vers Harry. Pendant un instant, celui-ci espéra qu'il allait finir ce qu'il disait, mais à la place il demanda : "On va toujours faire un cours aussi à tes sorciers-Chasseurs, Harry ?"

"Oui," confirma-t'il. "Faut encore que je m'occupe des détails pour Poudlard, mais j'ai prévu une session d’entraînement obligatoire pour les Aurors lundi."

"D'ailleurs, vous avez quels genre de problèmes ?" demanda Dean. "Tu nous fais un topo ?"

"On devrait attendre que mon commandant en second soit là," répondit Harry.

"Tu veux qu'on parle des démons avec les Aurors ?" demanda Sam. "Parce que je sais pas... Je pensais faire qu'un seul cours pour les deux, mais les enfants ont quoi ? Onze ans ?"

"Les plus jeunes, ouais," répondit Harry. "Peut-être que vous pourriez parler des démons seulement aux plus vieux."

Et la conversation dériva vers ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas inclure avec les Aurors et les enfants à Poudlard. Harry et Dean faisaient toujours la vaisselle tandis que Sam était assis et parcourait les vieux journaux de cuir en prenant des notes. Harry aurait pu simplement faire en sorte que la vaisselle se lave toute seule d'un mouvement de baguette, mais il ne voulait pas inonder les Winchester avec trop de magie d'un coup. Quand la vaisselle fut propre, sèche et rangée, Harry et Dean s'assirent avec Sam pour l'aider à feuilleter les journaux et à prévoir l'essentiel de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre aux deux groupes.

Ginny les rejoignit une fois qu'elle eut couché les enfants pour la sieste, et la conversation passa à ce que les Winchester aimeraient voir tant qu'ils étaient à Londres. Ils ne semblaient pas connaître grand chose des attractions de Londres, même si Harry n'en fut pas surpris. Ils admirent tous les deux qu'entre leur boulot, la peur de voler de Dean, et leur voiture remplie d'armes illégales, ils s'étaient tous deux résignés à l'idée qu'ils ne verraient jamais autre chose que les États-Unis. Ginny commença immédiatement à prévoir un itinéraire pour le week-end, en insistant pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas des Aurors avant le lundi. Le temps passa rapidement, et avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, un carillon se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

"Ça c'est Lily," dit Ginny, quand une autre mélodie légèrement différente s'ajouta à la première. "Et voilà James, qui va sans aucun doute réveiller Albus."

"Où...?" demanda Dean, en tournant la tête pour écouter les carillons, comme pour en trouver la source.

"Ginny a mis un sort sur les lits des enfants. Ça fait un bruit de carillon dans le bureau, dans notre chambre et dans la cuisine quand ils se réveillent. Il y a des mélodies différentes pour chacun," expliqua Harry.

"Va les chercher Harry," dit Ginny. "Je ferais mieux de préparer le thé. Hermione et Ron ne vont pas tarder."

Harry sortit, et s'arrêta d'abord dans la chambre de Lily. Il entendait déjà James et Albus à l'étage au dessus - avec les portes de leurs chambres ouvertes et leurs voix descendant les escaliers. Cela ressemblait à un jeu innocent, et ça n'avait pas encore dérapé en dispute à propos des jouets, alors Harry prit son temps pour changer Lily et s'assurer qu'elle était contente et souriante avant d'aller dans les chambres des garçons.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux Winchester. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait leur demander, mais ne savait pas comment. Premièrement, parce qu'ils semblaient épuisés et que tout ceci était sensé être une ruse pour qu'ils se reposent. Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait réussir là où leur ami Bobby avait échoué, mais il ferait de son mieux. Deuxièmement, parce que parler de l'apocalypse aux Winchester serait probablement comme dégoupiller une grenade.

Il attrapa James et Albus en leur disant de prendre quelques jouets pour les apporter dans le salon. Harry se demanda s'il était inconscient d'inviter ces Chasseurs chez lui. Sam et Dean étaient plutôt amicaux ceci dit, et désormais au courant pour les sorciers, grâce aux événements de l'année précédente. Mais tout de même - c'était des Chasseurs qui paraissaient avoir à la fois le Paradis et l'Enfer contre eux. Peut-être qu'Harry ne faisait qu'attirer les problèmes.

 _Quand un ami demande de l'aide, même indirectement, on lui donne,_ se rappela Harry, puis il arrêta la dispute entre James et Albus, au sujet de qui descendrait le train vers le salon.

Il arriva enfin avec les enfants en bas de l'escalier, quand il vit un bref flash de lumière par la porte de la cuisine, signalant que quelqu'un arrivait par Poudre de Cheminette.

"BORDEL DE MERDE !" La voix de Dean arriva immédiatement après.

"Papa," murmura James, "ton ami a dit un gros mot !"

"Je sais James," dit Harry en grimaçant. "Papa aurait vraiment dû prévenir ses amis de la façon dont Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron allaient arriver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vous n'avez pas le monopole du crime" --> je suis bêtement trop fière de cette phrase. C'est l'exacte traduction de l'originale, mais la référence à l’Histoire de France m'a fait bien marrer. (Bon, je ne suis quand même pas à imaginer qu'Harry soit au courant de ça hein, faut pas déconner...)


	4. Chapter 4

_***quelques minutes plus tôt*** _

"T'es sûre qu'on peut pas t'aider ?" demanda Sam à Ginny, en tentant de se souvenir ce qui constituait généralement le 'thé'. Dean lui avait déjà proposé son aide, mais elle avait refusé. Mais tout de même, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être invités. Chez Bobby, c'était plus le genre d'endroit où on se sert soi-même, sauf si on est alité.

"Je suis sûre Sam. C'est juste du thé et de la confiture, rien de chic," répondit Ginny.

"Il y aura des crumpets ?" demanda Dean comme s'il était à la fois intrigué et horrifié à cette idée. Sam grimaça et ferma les yeux, mais le doux rire de Ginny qui résonna à travers la grande cuisine le rassura vite.

"Non, désolée, peut-être demain," dit Ginny en faisant un clin d’œil à Dean qui avait retrouvé un sourire sincère.

"Génial."

Sam vit Ginny sortir quelques assiettes du placard, et aller chercher un grand bocal dans le réfrigérateur.

"Et donc, Ginny..." dit Sam. "Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Je veux dire, tu es femme au foyer, ou Auror comme Harry et Ron, ou euh... avocate ? ... comme Hermione, ou tu fais autre chose ?"

"Je suis journaliste sportive," répondit Ginny en souriant.

"Sans blague," répondit Dean. "Non seulement t'es canon, mais t'aimes le sport ? Eh ben, Harry en a, du bol."

"J'étais sportive professionnelle," continua Ginny, en élargissant sciemment son sourire quand les sourcils de Dean se levèrent. "Harry a un peu tout gâché en me mettant enceinte un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais j'ai passé de bonnes années avec l'équipe, et je n'échangerais pas James pour plus. Le sport peut être un peu brutal, donc la plupart des joueurs ne tiennent que quelques années à un niveau professionnel de toute façon."

"Quel sport-" commença Sam, mais il s'arrêta lorsque le feu dans la cheminée surdimensionnée se développa en grondant jusqu'à plus d'un mètre, et devint vert.

"Oh Ron arr-" commença Ginny, alors que Sam entendit la chaise de Dean tomber en arrière, sa main allant chercher la poche de sa veste. Sam se leva immédiatement, en mesurant la distance entre Ginny et la cheminée. _Dean attaquerait, il le faisait toujours - Sam devait s'occuper des civils..._

Le feu vert prit la forme d'un homme qui tenait quelque chose pendant une seconde, puis le feu disparut d'un coup et Ron Weasley sortit de la cheminée en portant une petite fille aux cheveux roux bouclés.

"BORDEL DE MERDE !" dit Dean, en faisant écho aux pensée de Sam. La réponse de Ron fut de sourire largement.

"Salut les gars ! Je suis content que vous soyez venus ! C'est sympa de vous voir ! C'est une arme ?" dit Ron sans respirer, visiblement sans se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle le cœur de Sam, et probablement celui de Dean, battait. Sam vit son frère fourrer hâtivement son arme dans sa poche.

"Tu as dit un gros mot," dit sévèrement la petite fille dans les bras de Ron. Sam se remémora le comportement sérieux d'Hermione, et aurait ri de la situation s'il n'était pas encore à moitié prêt à se battre.

"Euh, je..." dit Dean, "vous... le feu..."

Comme sur son ordre, le feu gronda et redevint vert. Sam se tendit encore, bien que logiquement, il savait que si la première fois avait été Ron, ce ne serait probablement que...

Hermione sortit de la cheminée en portant un adorable bébé potelé. Elle observa rapidement la pièce et se tourna vers Ginny.

"Vous n'avez pas pensé à les prévenir, n'est-ce pas," déclara-t'elle. "Je l'ai dit à Harry, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'écoutait pas, ce lourdeau. On aurait dû passer par la porte. Est-ce qu'ils viennent presque de tirer sur Ron ? J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé passer avec Rose. Quelle idiote-"

"Désolée," dit Ginny avant de se tourner vers Sam et Dean. "Je suis désolée - j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Je n'ai jamais... Parfois j'oublie ce qui est... 'normal', et ce qui n'est que pour les sorciers."

"Comment tu peux ne pas savoir que des gens qui apparaissaet au milieu d'un feu, c'est pas normal ?" demanda Dean en prenant une grande inspiration et en se passant la main sur le visage. Sam respira doucement pour se calmer aussi. Il remarqua toute de même l'expression penaude de Ginny, et réalisa que l'inquiétude de Dean avait pu rendre le ton de sa voix un peu dur.

"C'est pas grave," offrit-il. "Maintenant on sait. On n'oubliera pas. Les sorciers peuvent se matérialiser dans le feu et euh- bah les moldus non."

"C'est ma faute," fit la voix d'Harry depuis l'entrée. "Désolée Hermione. Je t'avais écouté. Ça m'est juste complètement sorti de la tête avec l'agitation de voir venir Sam et Dean." Harry traversa la pièce et embrassa doucement Ginny sur la tempe. "Désolé, Gin."

"Bien, maintenant que Harry a pris l'entière responsabilité d'être un idiot, et si nous recommencions," dit Hermione en souriant. "Bonjour Sam, bonjour Dean, je suis ravie de vous revoir tous les deux."

"Salut Hermione," dit Sam. "C'est sympa de te revoir aussi. Désolé pour... mais, ouais..." Sam chercha ses mots pour expliquer leurs réflexes intenses, "...on a une... année... difficile..."

"Ou deux... ou vingt-quatre," ajouta Dean avec un rire sans joie, avant de se tourner vers la fillette dans les bras de Ron, et les mots qui suivirent furent prononcés avec un sourire et une voix douce. "Alors, est-ce toi la jolie Rose qui s'est faufilé dans la maison d'Oncle Bobby ?"

Le scepticisme évident et comique de Rose vis-à-vis d'eux disparut de son visage à la mention d'Oncle Bobby. Les capacités sociales de Dean avaient peut-être souffert en Enfer, mais Sam était toujours impressionné par son habilité à parler aux enfants.

"Oui c'est moi !" déclara Rose. "Il m'a fait des câlins et il m'a donné de la tarte !"

Sam rit et fut surpris de ressentir un pincement qui ressemblait étrangement au mal du pays.

"Si c'est ce que tu cherchais, tu es allé au bon endroit," confirma Dean.

"J'avais pas réalisé que c'était votre oncle," dit Ron.

"La famille s'arrête pas au sang," récita Sam. Dean ne le regarda pas, mais Sam sut que son petit sourire lui était destiné.

"Et bien, James, Albus et Lily sont au salon, et se demandent certainement où sont leurs cousins," dit Harry. "Allez vous installez et Ginny et moi on vous apporte le thé."

*

Quand Harry arriva en portant un plateau de nourriture - Ginny portait le thé, puisqu'elle semblait convaincue qu'Harry le renverserait s'il essayait - Ron semblait être au milieu de son explication de l'enfance d'Harry à Sam et Dean, et il jeta un œil à Harry en paraissant regretter qu'il soit entré dans la pièce. "...Circonstances particulières avec Harry bien sûr, voulait pas trop en parler... et puis on était en chemin pour une école de sorciers de toute façon, donc ça été plutôt moi qui lui ai raconté ma vie, 'voyez. J'en ai eu des aperçus bien sûr, après - on a dû aller sauver Harry de cet endroit une fois ou deux, hein Harry ? Mais j'ai jamais eu le temps de bien voir. Et Ginny était pas là la fois où on est venu par la Poudre de Cheminette. C'pour ça qu'elle a pas pensé à vous prévenir, j'suis sûr. Tu te souviens de cette fois Harry ?"

Harry sourit de ce souvenir, en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Ginny s'assit sur une chaise près d'Hermione.

"Avant la 4ème année, ouais," répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers Dean et Sam qui avaient écouté Ron avec une légère incrédulité. "Les Dursley avaient fait condamner la cheminée. Ron et sa famille se sont retrouvés coincés derrière les planches. Ils ont dû les faire exploser pour sortir."

"Ouais, ouais !" fit Ron en souriant largement. "Les Dursley ont fini couverts de poussière de plâtre et ils étaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, et puis, étant donné ce qu'ils sont, je me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal. Du coup, mes frères, ils ont fait une blague à son cousin - ils ont laissé tomber un bonbon par terre pour qu'il le mange, et ça a fait grossir et pousser sa langue. C'était brillant, enfin en tout cas, la façon dont Harry le raconte, on dirait que c'était brillant - il a pas mordu à l'hameçon avant que Fred, George et moi on soit déjà partis." Le sourire de Ron devint mélancolique un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry alors qu'il se penchait pour ajouter du lait à son thé. "C'était comment ta visite à ton cousin pendant les vacances d'ailleurs, Harry ?"

"Un peu bizarre, comme d'habitude," répondit Harry. Il vit Dean et Sam se tourner vers lui du coin de l’œil, mais il continua à regarder le petit en-cas qu'il s'était préparé pendant que Ron parlait.

"Tu le vois toujours ?" demanda Dean. "Je pensais pas... Je veux dire, tout à l'heure, quand tu..."

Harry haussa les épaules, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait que beaucoup de monde ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cet effort avec Dudley. George lui demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas coupé les ponts, comme il l'avait fait avec son oncle Vernon.

"Il a été élevé pour me traiter comme ça," répondit Harry avant que Dean ne trouve comment formuler sa question. "C'était pas vraiment de sa faute. En gros, ses parents m'ont traité comme ça, alors lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il croyait que tous les cousins étaient mal traités, qui sait... Je lui ai jamais demandé. Il est... il essaye maintenant. Je pense qu'il a atteint cet âge où il se rend compte que c'est possible que ses parents aient eu tort sur quelque chose. Il s'est même inquiété pour moi pendant la guerre. J'aurais jamais pensé... en tout cas, il essaye, donc j'essaye. Ce n'est que justice."

Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête, et Harry réalisa qu'ils semblaient réellement comprendre. Il en fut reconnaissant.

"Ouais, j'étais un peu..." commença Dean. "En fait, l'année dernière quand on t'a rencontré - j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demandé si mon père ne t'aurait pas tué direct, tu sais ?"

Harry aurait pu rire de la façon dont les sorciers dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent momentanément de manger en entendant Dean, tandis que Sam grimaça simplement en lançant à Harry un regard d'excuse ; mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il avait été proche de la mort à tout moment quand il était avec les Winchester. Il jeta un œil rapide à ses enfants.

"Pas que je l'aurais fait ou quoi," clarifia Dean. "C'est juste... Sam et moi, on a un peu été élevé pour que si c'est pas humain..."

"On est humains," dit Hermione. Et ce fut au tour de Dean de grimacer.

"On sait," dit Sam. "Ce que Dean veut dire c'est que notre père-"

"Il aurait pas attendu assez longtemps pour le savoir," devina Harry.

"Exactement," dit Dean avec un sourire soulagé.

Ce fut difficile de reprendre la conversation après ça, et Harry gigota dans ce silence embarrassant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas complètement silencieux, James et Albus se disputaient encore à propos du train, avec Rose en médiatrice.

"Alors," dit Dean, enfin, "maintenant que Ron est là, on s'y met ?"

"On s'y met ?" demanda Harry avant de se souvenir de la raison qu'il avait donné à Sam et Dean pour leur visite. "Oh, um, c'est rien en fait. Ça peut attendre."

Harry vit Dean froncer les sourcils et regarder les enfants. Sam tripotait sa tasse de thé, qui ressemblait à de la dinette dans ses grandes mains. Harry se demanda comment ce serait si Sam se tenait à côté d'Hagrid.

"Ils ne font pas attention," dit Dean, et Harry le regarda, confus. "Ils n'entendront rien. Juste un petit topo, Harry, s'il te plaît."

"Okay... oui, bien sûr," dit Harry, alors qu'il réalisait enfin quelque chose. Hermione fronça les sourcils vers lui, mais il l'ignora. Il se demanda quelle aurait été sa réaction si quelqu'un était venu dans leur tente pendant la guerre, et les avait fait s'asseoir pour prendre un thé et bavarder. Forcer les Winchester à prendre une semaine de vacances serait impossible - tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire était de les faire prendre leur temps.

"Les dossiers sont dans le bureaux, je vais les chercher," dit Harry en se levant. "Ron, tu peux assourdir cette moitié de la pièce, juste au cas où les enfants commenceraient à écouter ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Ron en sortant sa baguette. Harry avait essayé de limiter la magie dans la maison, espérant mettre Sam et Dean plus à l'aise, mais il se dit qu'il faudrait bien utiliser la magie à un moment ou à un autre devant eux. Autant commencer avec un simple sort qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux, attrapa le dossier sur son bureau et revint en moins d'une minute.

Hermione faisait toujours une moue désapprobatrice, mais Ginny et Ron semblaient intéressés par ce que Sam et Dean aurait à dire à propos des faits. Un des événements les touchait de façon plus personnelle après tout. Harry posa le dossier sur la table basse et commença à feuilleter les différents rapports d'incidents.

"Donc, um, ok... Le 15 mai, c'était quand..." Harry jeta un œil à Sam, parce qu'il réalisa soudain qu'il était en face d'un témoin, peut-être même de deux. Et oui, la moitié des voyants connus du Ministère étaient partis en transe le 15 mai à exactement 5h, tandis que l'autre s'était réveillée de rêves prophétiques, mais Harry se tenait en face de deux personnes qui savaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Oui," dit Sam. "Euh, à minuit pour nous. Je..." Le regard de Sam se posa sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les lèvres de Dean étaient serrées en une fine ligne.

"C'est ça," dit Harry. "Donc, la seule chose étrange qu'il y a eu après ça, c'était en fait à quel point tout était normal. Il ne s'est rien passé de l'été."

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Pareil pour nous. La Guerre - le Cavalier - s'est pointé une semaine après, mais ensuite c'était que les trucs habituels de tout l'été. J'ai trouvé un autre nid de Vamp, c'est plutôt rare, mais à part ça..."

Sam poussa un soupir semblait-il de soulagement, et Harry se demanda s'il avait perdu la mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que cela sonnait comme s'il n'avait pas su.

"Augmentation de l'activité démoniaque," ajouta Sam. "Il y a eu une grosse attaque de démon en Oklahoma. On a perdu au moins un Chasseur. C'était en août. En puis euh, ouais, ça a été... bien... jusqu'à Carthage."

"C'est ça," dit Dean fronçant légèrement les sourcils vers Sam avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé qui change de l'habituel alors ?"

"Oh," dit Harry en regardant de nouveau les papiers dans sa main. "Ok, donc, vous vous souvenez peut-être, les sorciers n'ont généralement pas de soucis d'esprits vengeurs, de poltergeists violents, ou en fait, avec le genre de choses dont vous vous occupez d'habitude. On s'est toujours dit que la magie les éloignait. De la même façon qu'il y a quelque chose avec la magie qui empêche les fantômes sorciers de devenir des esprits vengeurs, ou qui rend la lycanthropie chez les sorciers gérable."

"D'accord," dit Sam. "Et ça a changé ?"

"Il y a 2 mois, une sorcière, Natasha Jones, a été attaquée par un esprit vengeur chez elle." Harry leur tendit le rapport d'incident. "L'attaque lui a été fatale. On n'a pas pu trouvé ce qui l'avait provoqué."

"Attends," l'interrompit Dean. "Le fantôme est toujours là ? Vous ne l'avez pas salé et brûlé ?"

"Si, on l'a fait," dit Harry, et il vit Dean se détendre. "Je veux juste dire qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi le fantôme a attaqué. C'était un ancien occupant moldu de la maison. Mme Jones n'avait apparemment rien fait pour provoquer l'esprit, et elle n'était pas la première à habiter la maison depuis la mort du moldu."

"Okay, ouais," dit Dean. "C'est bizarre."

"Oui," dit Harry. "Mais elle était la première occupante depuis... mai."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ?" demanda doucement Sam, en regardant derrière le rapport sur Natasha Jones, vers les suivants.

"Le truc d'après est un loup-garou," dit Harry. "Un des vôtres."

"Des nôtres ?"

"Moldu," clarifia Harry, "pas un sorcier. Instable et dangereux. Il a été retrouvé à roder... dans ce qui aurait dû être un quartier sûr." Les doigts de Harry se serrèrent par réflexe sur le papier, en se remémorant l'interrogatoire du pauvre moldu après qu'ils l'aient attrapé. "Évidemment, le type ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. On n'a pas trouvé comment c'était arrivé, où ce qu'il faisait dans ce quartier en particulier."

"Pourquoi c'est important, le quartier ?" demanda lentement Dean. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"C'est un ami de la famille qui l'a trouvé," expliqua Harry. "Il était en chemin pour aller voir Andromeda et Teddy. C'est juste..."

"Je comprends," dit Dean. "Ton ami a été blessé ?"

"Non, heureusement c'est un ex-Auror et ses réflexes sont toujours bons," dit Harry. "Personne n'a été blessé. Mais le fait qu'il ait été là est troublant. Les loups-garous sont rares, surtout les moldus."

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda Dean.

"Une poignée d'esprits vengeurs," dit Harry. "Tous assez rapprochés dans le temps. Heureusement pas de morts, mais quelques blessés graves. Encore une fois, même modèle qu'avec le premier - pas de provocation apparente, et pas d'activité paranormale passée même si certains des esprits avaient des siècles. On a fait du mieux possible, mais certains os n'étaient plus que de la poussière."

"Et puis il y a quelques semaines, notre goule est devenue barjo," dit Ron en attrapant le rapport avec lequel il n'était que trop familier. "Elle a attaqué notre mère."

"Elle va bien ?" demanda Dean, inquiet. L'expression étonnée de Sam se transforma à son tour en inquiétude en entendant la réponse de Ron.

"Oui, elle a dût finir par la tuer ceci dit," répondit Ron. "Elle a été plutôt choquée par tout ça."

"Je-" commença Dean, mais Sam le coupa, son expression de nouveau perplexe.

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par _votre_ goule ?" demanda--t'il, et Harry espéra que le ton menaçant qu'il entendait n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être que ça l'était, parce que Ron ne sembla pas y faire attention, même si les filles paraissaient un peu tendues, surtout depuis que Dean regardait aussi Ron avec méfiance.

"La goule de notre famille," clarifia Ron. "On l'a depuis des lustres. Elle vit dans le grenier au dessus de ma chambre."

La mâchoire de Sam se serra et les 2 Winchester fixaient Ron comme s'il venait de leur dire qu'il avait reçu Lucifer pour le thé l'autre jour. Sam semblait près à frapper, et Dean semblait simplement croire que Ron pourrait bien être incroyablement dangereux.

"Tu sais que les goules mangent des cadavres... de gens, hein ?" demanda Dean lentement.

"Et des souris, des insectes, et tout ce qu'elles peuvent trouver," répondit Ron. "Maintenant que la goule n'est plus là, Maman s'est dit qu'elle devrait prendre un chat."

Désormais, Dean observait Harry, Hermione et même Ginny comme s'il les réévaluait. Sam semblait toujours vouloir frapper quelque chose.

"Vous avez des goules apprivoisées ?" demanda Sam, un peu trop calmement. "Il y a une goule dans cette maison ?"

Ron sembla comprendre qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers, mais Sam ne le regardait pas. Il regardait Harry.

"Non," dit Harry. "On n'en a pas. Elles... ce sont pas des animaux de compagnie. Dans les vieilles maisons de sorciers, c'est juste qu'elles... s'installent."

"Et vous les laissez faire ?" demanda Dean, en regardant un à un les sorciers comme s'ils étaient stupides, avant de regarder Sam avec inquiétude.

"Le pire truc qu'elle a fait s'était taper sur la tuyauterie quand j'essayais de dormir," dit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Normalement, c'est pas dangereux. Juste stupide, hein ? La notre parlait même pas, elle tapait juste sur les tuyaux quand elle trouvait que la maison était trop calme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne folle et attaque maman, en tout cas."

"Pourquoi-" commença Harry avant de s'interrompre, sans savoir exactement comment formuler sa question. 'Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?' semblait un peu condescendant.

"Elles ne sont pas toutes stupides," dit lentement Dean, "je crois vraiment pas que vous devriez les laisser dans vos maisons. Ne recommencez pas, compris ?"

"Oui, okay, compris," dit immédiatement Harry.

"Si je peux me permettre..." dit Hermione avec ce que Harry appelait sa voix 'diplomatique', toute douce, calme et sans prétention. "... pourquoi sont-elles dangereuses ?" Heureusement, Hermione était un peu plus rapide pour lire les expressions que Ron, et ajouta rapidement, "c'est juste qu'on n'a jamais eu de problèmes avant."

"Sam ?" dit Dean, et Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Dean tendait la main à son frère. Dean attrapa le bras de Sam et le tendit, avant de le retourner vers le haut. Sam serra les dents, mais tourna son autre bras de la même façon.

"Vous voyez cette cicatrice ici ?" demanda Dean en passant son doigt sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de Sam, sur une distance impressionnante. "Et sa jumelle se l'autre côté ?" Dean indiqua l'autre bras de Sam d'un geste de la tête.

Harry hocha la tête, parce que maintenant que Dean le montrait, il voyait bien les 2 fines lignes blanches. On aurait presque dit que Sam avait tenté de se suicider, même si elles étaient un peu trop hautes pour ça.

"Deux goules," expliqua Dean. "L'ont ligoté et saigné."

"Oh," fit Ron.

"C'était après qu'elles aient tué notre frère," ajouta Sam.

Le silence aurait été assourdissant, si James et Albus n'étaient pas en train de faire d'adorables 'tchou-tchou' de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ceci dit, pensa Harry, peut-être que cela rendait le moment encore plus affreusement bizarre.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser," dit Sam, et il sortit de la salle et monta les escaliers avant que Harry ne puisse seulement acquiescer d'un air hébété.

"Alors !" dit Dean en claquant des mains. "Qu'avons-nous appris ?"

"Les goules sont dangereuses," répondit Ron.

"Exact, ravi qu'on ait pu en parler," dit Dean. "Donc, la goule qui attaque votre mère - c'était l'activité paranormale la plus récente ?"

Harry hocha la tête, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : "Ah, non, attendez, il y a eu un poltergeist malveillant l'autre jour."

"Ok," dit Dean, et il tira vers lui les rapports d'incidents et commença à les classer par ordre chronologique. "On doit trouver la connexion. Les ordis vont pas marcher dans ta maison, hein ? Je vais chercher mon carnet. On va devoir faire ça comme quand on était gosses."

"La connexion ?" dit Harry, toujours coincé sur la première phrase de Dean. "Ce sont des évènements isolés - des esprits, des créatures, des lieux complètement différents."

Dean s'arrêta à moitié levé, et se rassit en lançant un regard patient à Harry. "Ouais," dit-il, "mais ils se passent tous maintenant. Pourquoi ?"

"L'apocalypse ?" répondit Harry, surpris de son ton incertain.

"Non," dit Dean en secouant la tête. Harry attendit la bonne réponse, en tentant de reconnaître le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui. "Je sais que c'est pas comme si on avait déjà traversé une apocalypse, donc on connaît pas réellement les règles - mais de ce que j'en ai vu, ça marche pas comme ça. Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça, et on doit le trouver. Tu nous as fait venir pour vous apprendre à vous protéger, c'est ça ?"

"Oui," dit Harry.

"Et bien, voici ta première leçon," Dean indiqua les rapports posés sur la table basse. "Vous avez traité les symptômes, pas la maladie. Si vous voulez vraiment vous protéger, vous devez trouver la connexion, et ça vous dira ce contre quoi vous vous battez."

"Oh," dit Harry.

"Je vais chercher nos carnets," dit Dean en se levant. "Sam est doué pour trouver les liens - la plupart du temps en tout cas."

Dean quitta la pièce. Harry soupira et se radossa au canapé.

"Combien de temps ça a prit ?" demanda-t'il.

"De quoi ?" répondit Ron.

"Combien de temps ça nous a prit pour mettre les pieds dans le plats et puis se sentir idiot ?" élabora Harry.

"J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir mal répondu à une question en cours," dit Hermione. "Non que ça se soit déjà passé." Harry réalisa que oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait - comme s'il était de nouveau dans la classe de DCFM de Remus et qu'il avait fait une erreur et espérait qu'il avait eu bon pour que Remus soit fier de lui - plutôt qu'il pense qu'il puisse être idiot.

"Six heures," répondit Ginny. "Je ne pense pas ce soit si terrible ceci dit, je veux dire... comment tu pouvais savoir ? Et je ne pense pas que Dean t'en veuille, mon chéri."

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en avait un autre," dit Ron avant que Harry ne puisse remercier sa femme de le connaître si bien. Harry essaya de l'imaginer. Il se demanda ce à quoi ce gars ressemblait, s'il était plus âgé ou plus jeune, s'il avait la tension calme de Sam ou l'intense énergie de Dean.

Les lourds pas de Sam qui descendait l'escalier se firent entendre à ce moment, et il leva un sourcil en remarquant l'absence de Dean.

"Dean est allé chercher vos carnets," dit Harry dès que Sam fut assez près pour ne plus être affecté par le charme de d'Assourdissement.

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure," dit Hermione. "Je n'étais pas au courant... Je veux dire, il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans votre dossier, ou même dans ces livres-"

"Pas grave," dit Sam. "On n'a pas su non plus avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ça semblait être un gars bien ceci dit ; il était en prépa médecine."

Dean revint dans la pièce à ce moment, en portant les carnets qu'ils avaient laissé dans la cuisine.

"Quel était son nom ?" tenta Hermione. Ginny commença à rassembler les tasses et les assiettes vides, et Harry vit Ron la regarder, semblant vaguement étonné. Ginny secoua seulement la tête vers lui. Harry avait oublié de parler à Ron et Hermione de sa décision de faire le moins de magie possible tant que les Winchester seraient là.

"Adam," dit Dean en s'asseyant. Les yeux de Harry revinrent sur Dean, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il rassembla plutôt la moitié des rapport et les tendit à son frère. "Allez, diviser pour mieux régner."

"On cherche une connexion ?" demanda Sam, comme si la conversation sur leur frère n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Ouep," dit Dean. "Tu te concentres sur les esprits vengeurs, je prends les monstres et les poltergeists. On comparera ensuite."

"Ça me va," dit Sam.

"Alors, cette goule..." commença Dean, et Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille les réponses de Ron aux questions de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'un troisième Winchester, un troisième - visiblement plus jeune - Winchester... de qui Sam avait dit que c'était un gars bien, et dont Dean avait dit qu'il était mieux mort. Il regarda les Winchester. Il regarda la façon dont leurs genoux se touchaient au milieu du petit canapé, même si Dean était penché en avant pour parler à Ron tandis que Sam était appuyé sur le dossier et parcourait les rapports sur les esprits vengeurs. Il pensa à l'année précédente - au couteau qu'on tenait contre sa gorge après que Dean soit passé d'endormi à féroce en moins d'une seconde, à Sam qui avait essayé si fort de protéger son frère qu'il avait failli le tuer. Il observa les traits de fatigue sous leurs yeux, l'épuisement désespéré qui s'accrochait à eux, et l'étincelle d'intelligence, de détermination et de danger dans leurs yeux. Harry décida qu'ils avaient probablement tous les deux raison à propos de leur petit frère.

Hermione croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire triste et haussa un peu les épaules. Six heures - et les Winchester étaient déjà de nouveau au travail. De très longues vacances.


	5. Chapter 5

Une demie-heure plus tard, Dean se coupa soudain au milieu d'une phrase et tourna le tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce une demi-seconde avant qu'Albus ne commence à pleurer. Harry était à moitié levé quand Albus le rejoint en courant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Harry en attrapant Albus pour le mettre sur ses genoux, mais celui-ci sanglotait trop fort pour prononcer des mots compréhensibles.

"James l'a tapé," dit Dean. Albus hocha la tête et regarda Dean avec de grands yeux tristes.

"James !" appela Harry, mais quand il tourna la tête et vit le visage coupable et un peu perdu de James, il se souvint du sort d'Assourdissement. Il soupira et se leva. Il comptait passer Albus à Ginny pour aller parler à James, mais il réalisa que Ginny s'était échappée dans la cuisine. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à quoi faire, le poids d'Albus disparut de ses bras.

"Merci," dit-il rapidement, avant de rejoindre James. Il avait lui-même de grands yeux plein de larmes, parfaitement au courant qu'il n'était pas sensé taper son frère. Rose semblait impatiente de raconter à Oncle Harry exactement ce qu'il s'était passé - elle aimait un peu trop rapporter. Harry lui sourit mais s'assura de ne parler qu'à James au moment de poser les questions. Une fois que son fils eut fini de se défendre, sans grand succès, Harry confisqua le train pour lequel ils se battaient et rappela à James d'utiliser ses mots et non ses poings. Il laissa James bouder à propos du train, et Rose essayer de lui remonter le moral en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient jouer avec ses poupées.

Ce ne fut qu'en revenant vers les adultes qu'Harry réalisa que c'était Dean qui lui avait pris Albus des bras. Désormais, Dean était assis avec Albus sur les genoux, son bras droit autour de l'enfant et la tête penchée en avant. Le visage d'Albus était toujours plein de larmes et de morve, mais ses yeux étaient secs et il souriait. Albus, qui évitait d'habitude les étrangers, semblait parfaitement heureux et à l'aise, en rigolant de temps en temps aux histoires que Dean lui murmurait à l'oreille.

"...et puis j'ai mis du Nair dans le shampoing de Sammy... c'est comme une... potion... qui fait tomber tes cheveux," disait Dean. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur Sam qui lisait toujours, mais Harry doutait qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit dans les rapports qui pouvait faire que Sam se mordait la lèvre et levait les yeux au ciel ; il n'y avait aucun doute que Sam écoutait.

"...et c'est là que notre père nous a fait arrêter, donc j'ai gagné la guerre," continua Dean, ce qui lui fit souffler Sam, et il secoua la tête. "Même si j'ai carrément gagné la guerre, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais plus, ou que je me battrai pas contre quiconque lui fera du mal. Et parfois je le tape toujours quand il devient con...plètement idiot, mais en général ça fait que me faire mal à la main, parce que Sammy est dur comme du bois."

"Émouvant," dit Sam, impassible.

"Ce que je veux dire," dit Dean un peu plus fort, "c'est que James t'aime toujours. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne vas pas par là pour le sauver. Je crois que ta cousine le fait jouer à la poupée."

"J'aime bien les poupées," dit Albus en souriant et en regardant de l'autre côté de la pièce vers son frère.

"Et il n'y a rien de mal à ça," déclara Dean sans hésiter. "Allez, va les rejoindre et torture ton pauvre frère aîné."

Albus rit et glissa des genoux de Dean. Harry l'attrapa au passage, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puisqu'il ne savait pas où et comment James l'avait frappé.

"Hey, petit bout, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui papa," dit Albus en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. "Ça va."

"Ok, je demandais, c'est tout," marmonna Harry avant de laisser Albus partir. "Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés me traiter comme un idiot avant d'être ados," grommela-t'il une fois qu'Albus eut rejoint son frère.

"Mec," dit Dean en riant, "je crois que les premiers mots de Sam ont été choisis pour rendre notre père fou."

"Mon premier mot c'était 'voiture', Dean," dit Sam.

"Il va vraiment bien, Harry. Il était juste vexé," dit Dean en ignorant complètement son frère.

"Bon, merci de lui avoir remonté le moral," répondit Harry. "Alors, de la chance avec les rapports ?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit Dean. "On va probablement devoir bosser un peu plus."

"Tous les fantômes étaient des moldus," dit Sam. "Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec des fantômes de sorciers ?"

"Non, et comme je disais, les fantômes de sorciers sont différents. Ils ne deviennent pas violents et ils ne sont pas dangereux," répondit Harry.

"Mais c'est aussi ce que vous pensiez des goules," rétorqua Sam.

"Une goule qui part en roue libre, ça veut pas dire que tout ce qu'on sait est faux," répondit Ron. "Y a des circonstances spéciales."

"La théorie que c'est à cause de l'apocalypse ?" demanda Dean.

"Bah, ouais," répondit Ron.

"Oui, mais même si c'est vrai... ce que je crois pas, mais je suppose que c'est une vague possibilité. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que la prochaine chose à partir en vrille sera pas un fantôme de sorcier ?"

Harry vit Ron ouvrir la bouche pour répondre et la refermer aussitôt.

"Tu as raison," dit Hermione dans le silence, "mais ça fait des mois et aucun n'est devenu fou. On pourrait penser que s'ils allaient le faire, ce serait déjà fait maintenant."

"Et c'est pour ça que je ne pense pas que l'attaque de la goule sur votre mère soit à cause de l'apocalypse non plus," conclut Dean. "Après des années à vivre au dessus d'une chambre d'enfant - une putain de proie facile - et puis des mois à rester passive après que Lucifer soit libéré, pourquoi elle a choisi d'attaquer à ce moment-là ? Quelque chose d'autre l'a provoqué - quelque chose de plus immédiat."

"C'est la même chose avec les fantômes," dit Sam. "Est-ce que vous avez vérifié le quartier, pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait des problèmes de fantômes similaires ?"

"Euh, non," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, je crois que dans tous les cas c'était des quartiers majoritairement moldus, ils ne nous l'aurait pas déclaré. Ils ne savent même pas qu'on existent."

"Les civils ne savent pas non plus qu'on existe," dit Dean. "Mais on le sait, et on peut quand même trouver le problème sans qu'ils aient à le déclarer."

"En général il faut qu'il y ait au moins un mort dont on parle dans les journaux, pour qu'on trouve une affaire," ajouta Sam avant d'attraper le rapport d'incident de Natasha Jones. "Mais on dirait que si les civils étaient aussi affectés, ce serait plutôt facile à trouver."

"Bien sûr," dit Harry. "Donc, vous allez avoir besoin des journaux moldus de ces derniers mois ?"

"Ce dont j'ai besoin," dit Sam avec un regard suppliant, "c'est du wi-fi et d'un endroit où utiliser mon ordi."

"Awww Sammy, t'en as déjà marre de faire les recherches à l'ancienne ?" dit Dean. "T'adorais le jeu des connexions quand t'étais môme."

"Je préférais ça à me bagarrer, ça veut pas dire que j'aimais," répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai un ordinateur dans l'abri de jardin," dit Harry. "Il est connecté à internet. Ça ira ?"

"Tout ce que je peux avoir, mec," dit Sam avec un sourire soulagé.

"Bon, on devrait partir," déclara Hermione en se levant. "C'est vraiment agréable de vous avoir ici tous les deux. On se voit demain, hein ?"

"Ouais," dit Dean en se levant aussi.

"Génial," Ron sourit puis agita sa baguette pour ôter le charme d'Assourdissement. Il annonça à Rose qu'il était temps de partir, mais elle répondit d'un "Non !" catégorique. Ron soupira et la rejoint pour tenter de la reprendre à ses cousins sans que quiconque ne fasse de crise.

"Oh, hey Hermione ?" lança Dean avant qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre Ron. "Harry a dit que tu avais lu quelque chose sur le premier sceau dans un livre. Est-ce que tu te rappelles le titre ? Je sais que ça date un peu, mais on n'a rien qui en parle, et je me disais qu'il y aurait peut-être d'autres informations utiles dans ce bouquin."

"Oh," dit Hermione, et Harry retint sa respiration. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser 'Hermione, non !' avant qu'elle ne continue, "je ne crois pas que je m'en souviendrais, mais Castiel saurait."

"Cas ?" demanda Dean. Le cœur d'Harry sauta un battement, et il chercha Ron des yeux, accroupi de l'autre côté de la pièce, par pur réflexe. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Ron le sut, mais au même instant, celui-ci détourna la tête d'une Rose obstinée vers Harry, et il se leva immédiatement pour revenir vers les Winchester avec une expression trompeusement calme.

"Oui," continua Hermione au grand dam d'Harry. "C'est lui qui l'a trouvé. C'était dans la librairie à Veracruz. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas accessible aux moldus, mais je suis sûre qu'avec le titre, vous-"

"Veracruz ?" demanda Dean. Désormais, même Hermione entendait le ton dur de sa voix. Sam était toujours assis, mais ses mains étaient serrées sur le siège, prêt à se lever en un instant. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer.

"La... la librairie des sorciers à Veracruz," répondit calmement Hermione. "Castiel... m'a trouvé le livre quand..."

"Vous saviez ?" demanda Dean. "Quand on a passé ces quelques jours dans la ferme. Vous saviez tout ce temps ?"

"On ne savait pas si vous saviez," lança Harry, avant d'essayer de ne pas ciller quand Dean se tourna vers lui. Au moins son attention n'était plus exclusivement sur Hermione.

"Vous n'avez pas pensé à demander ?" répliqua Dean, incrédule.

"On..." dit Hermione. Ron se déplaça sur ses pieds juste derrière Dean. Harry voyait la baguette de Ron tenue lâchement dans sa main, mais prête. "...si vous ne saviez pas... on ne savait pas si on pouvait... comment on aurait pu vous dire ça ?"

"Ça vous a pas traversé l'esprit," grinça Dean, "que peut-être on aurait préféré le savoir par des amis, au lieu de-" Dean se coupa et se retourna, puis s'avança d'un pas vers la porte en fonçant presque dans Ron.

"Tu savais aussi ?" lui demanda-t'il, "tout ce temps à la ferme ?"

"Non," dit Ron, les yeux écarquillés, prudent mais sincèrement innocent. "Elle ne m'a rien dit avant que vous partiez. J'te jure que j'en savais rien avant."

"Hm," dit Dean, et il s’écarta de Ron pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. "J'ai besoin d'air," continua-t'il d'une voix basse et furieuse, "m'attendez pas."

Le claquement de la lourde porte d'entrée causa deux choses. D'abord, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent en sanglots de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Ginny arriva en courant de la cuisine, sa baguette levée.

Elle s'arrêta sous l'arche de la pièce, et Harry la vit compter les gens dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne range sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirige vers Lily. Ron la suivit pour s'occuper d'Hugo. James, Albus et Rose étaient assis, yeux écarquillés, dans un coin, les poupées et les jouets oubliés sur le sol devant eux.

Harry aurait voulu qu'ils aient laissé le charme d'assourdissement, bien qu'il savait que les enfants auraient probablement tout de même ressenti la tension dans la pièce. Hermione semblait dévastée.

Sam se leva doucement, et Harry entendit Hermione haleter et se tourner vers lui. Il se demanda combien d'entre eux avaient oublié que Sam était là.

"Sam," dit Hermione, "je suis désolée."

"Hey, c'est pas grave," dit-il gentiment. "Ça va passer." Sam s'assura de capter le regard de Ron alors qu'il revenait en faisant sauter Hugo dans ses bras, puis Sam regarda Harry de la même façon. "Merci de ne pas l'avoir attaqué. Il était juste en colère. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal."

"On n'aurait pas-" commença Harry.

"Si vous aviez fait ce truc pour l'immobiliser, ça aurait été pire," expliqua Sam, comme s'il savait qu'Harry était sur le point de lui assurer qu'il n'aurait pas non plus fait de mal à Dean.

Sam regarda vers la fenêtre. Ginny se tenait là et calmait Lily.

"La voiture ?" demanda Sam.

"Toujours là," répondit-elle. "Où qu'il soit allé, c'est à pied."

"Bien," dit Sam.

"Sam," lança Hermione dans le silence un peu gênant. "Comme l'a-t'il su ? Qui lui a dit à la fin ?"

Sam grimaça, et lui fit un regard compatissant. Harry sut que quelle que soit la réponse, Sam savait qu'elle voudrait ne pas avoir demandé.

"Dis moi," insista Hermione, la mâchoire serrée d'une façon qu'Harry connaissait bien.

"Alistair lui a dit," dit Sam.

"Et qui-" commença Hermione.

"Le démon qui l'a brisé," répondit Sam avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. "Il lui a dit, et puis il l'a battu jusqu'à l'os. Et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs l'année dernière, un paquet de putains d'erreurs - mais c'était bon de tuer ce fils de pute avec mes propres mains, et je ne regrette pas. Pas du tout."

La voix de Sam avait changée tandis qu'il parlait, et ses derniers mots étaient nets et durs, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux humides. Harry hocha la tête, hébété.

"Okay Sam," dit Harry.

"Okay," répéta Sam, comme s'ils venaient de passer un genre d'accord important.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un doit aller le chercher ?" demanda Ron. "Je veux dire, il connait pas Londres."

"T'inquiète pas," répondit Sam avec un petit sourire. "Dean se souvient toujours comment retourner à la voiture. Il se perdra pas."

"Si t'en es certain," dit Ron. "Je pourrais toujours lancer un petit sort de localisation et le trouver."

"Un quoi ?" demanda Sam.

"Un truc d'Auror, si quelqu'un vient de quitter un lieu, on peut le pister," expliqua Ron en passant Hugo sur un seul bras pour pouvoir sortir sa baguette. "Je te montre," Ron tint sa baguette devant lui, et marmonna les mots latins nécessaires à un sort de localisation standard. Il lâcha sa baguette qui commença à flotter devant lui, et intercepta rapidement les mains de bébé d'Hugo qui essayait de l'attraper. Harry savait que Sam avait déjà vu ce sort, puisque Harry l'avait utilisé l'année précédente pour suivre son équipe d'Auror avec les Winchester. Au lieu de pointer vers Dean comme une boussole pointe le nord, la baguette tournoyait paresseusement, sans s'arrêter.

"Um, c'est bizarre," dit Ron. "Elle aurait dû le trouver maintenant."

"Essaye de me traquer," dit Sam.

Ron attrapa sa baguette dans les airs et répéta le sort, cette fois pour Sam. Mais bien qu'ils voyaient tous Sam devant eux, la baguette tournoya encore comme si Sam Winchester n'existait pas.

"Comment... pourquoi ?" demanda Ron, un peu perdu.

"Apparemment l'énochien marche aussi sur la magie," dit Sam, visiblement content, une main posée sur sa poitrine. "Dean et moi on est invisibles aux yeux du ciel... et apparemment à ceux des sorciers. Cas nous a tatoué les cotes... enfin, les a gravées plutôt."

"L'énochien..." marmonna Hermione, et Harry savait que son esprit travaillait déjà à 1000 à l'heure en réfléchissait à des livres à lire.

"Wow," dit Ron, ébahi, avant de reprendre sa baguette devant lui. "Je suppose euh, que Dean va devoir se débrouiller alors."

"Tu crois qu'on devrait rester au cas où il revienne ? Ou partir ?" demanda Hermione, ses pensées revenant encore une fois au problème immédiat. "Tu penses qu'il ne voudra plus jamais nous revoir ? On devrait ne pas venir demain ? Ohlàlà."

"Je lui parlerais quand il reviendra," dit Sam. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Très bien, préviens nous juste s'il faut qu'on se fasse discret," dit Ron, mais Harry sentit la déception qu'il avait à cette idée. Ron avait été impatient de revoir Dean depuis qu'Harry avait prévu cette visite.

Hermione et Ron récupérèrent leurs enfants et rentrèrent chez eux. Sam, fasciné, les regarda utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette et disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

"Dean sera absent quelques heures," dit Sam à Harry et Ginny. "Ça vous embête si je vais dormir pendant qu'il est dehors ?"

"Et le dîner ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je n'ai pas faim, et je n'ai pas dormi depuis 2 jours," dit Sam, et Harry observa avec inquiétude que Sam semblait perdre la force de volonté qui le gardait conscient. "Je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit depuis encore plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à celui à l'étage depuis que tu me l'a montré."

"Mais putain Sam," dit Harry. "Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Vous n'aviez pas à rester éveillé toute l'après-midi pour nous."

Sam regarda Harry, comme s'il aurait déjà dû connaître la réponse à ses questions.

"J'essaye de dormir quand il conduit," dit Sam en réponse.

"Oh," répondit Harry.

"Je vais préparer 2 assiettes, et les mette au frigo si vous avez faim plus tard, ou si Dean ne mange pas dehors," dit Ginny. "Il faudra... faudra manger froid par contre."

"Ne t'embête pas trop," dit Sam, mais Harry le vit regarder le four avec curiosité. Harry savait qu'à un moment il devrait expliquer que les maisons de sorciers n'étaient pas reliées au gaz ou à l'électricité, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment. Heureusement il avait ensorcelé les lumières de la maison pour qu'elles fonctionnent avec des interrupteurs, surtout parce qu'il en avait l'habitude. A moitié endormi, c'était sacrément plus simple de trouver un interrupteur que de se souvenir qu'on était un sorcier.

"C'est pas un soucis," dit Ginny. "Va dormir. On essayera de garder les garçons calmes."

"Merci, mais ne vous embêtez pas avec les enfants," sourit Sam. "J'ai été dans de sacrés motels pourris. Je dors même s'il y a du bruit quand je sais que je suis en sécurité."

"Parfait, dors bien Sam," dit Harry, sans cacher le sourire causé par les mots de Sam.

Sam les salua de la main et sortit de la cuisine, en esquivant Albus et James qui arrivaient en courant en se criant dessus. Ginny les faisait déjà taire et leur disait que Sam essayait de dormir avant même qu'il n'ait atteint l'escalier.

Une fois qu'il eut distrait les garçons avec des crayons et du parchemin, Harry grimpa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tandis que Ginny réfléchissait à quoi faire pour le diner.

"Ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que tu l'espérais, hein ?" demanda-t'elle tranquillement.

"Oh, j'en sais rien," réfléchit Harry. "Sam se repose et Dean explore Londres. Techniquement, c'est ce que font des gens en vacances."

"C'est pour ça que je t'aime," dit Ginny en riant. "Tu as toujours été tellement optimiste."


	6. Chapter 6

Pour le dîner, Ginny cuisina quelque chose qui serait aussi bon froid que chaud. Elle prépara 2 assiettes qu'elle mit au frais. Elle se demanda si Sam ou Dean remarqueraient que le réfrigérateur n'était qu'un placard isolé, avec quelques charmes de froid permanents. Elle savait que les réfrigérateurs moldus avaient tendances à bourdonner légèrement, comme la plupart de leurs machines.

Harry et elle donnèrent leur dîner aux enfants, puis les chassèrent un moment en leur rappelant de rester calmes parce que Sam dormait. Elle savait que malgré ce que Harry laissait paraître, il était inquiet. Le nombre de fois où il regarda l'horloge ou trouvait une raison pour aller regarder par la fenêtre de l'entrée le trahissait. Ginny devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi jetait un œil à travers la fenêtre dès qu'elle pouvait. Vu la réaction de Sam, il semblait que tant que Dean ne prenait pas la voiture, ils n'avaient pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Alors, naturellement, Ginny soupirait de soulagement à chaque fois qu'elle voyait que la voiture était toujours là.

Ginny coucha Lily pendant que Harry jouait avec les garçons. Puis ils les guidèrent en haut des escaliers vers leurs chambres, en jouant à monter les marches aussi silencieusement que possible. Harry lut une histoire à Albus, et Ginny à James, et elle savait qu'ils restaient tous deux attentifs au moindre bruit que pourraient faire un de leurs invités.

Une fois les enfants endormis, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Ginny ne dit rien sur le fait que Harry alla immédiatement à la fenêtre regarder dans la rue en dessous. Il ne dit rien, et Ginny supposa que la voiture était toujours là. Ils discutèrent un peu à propos des Winchester - de l'heure à laquelle Harry pensait qu'ils devraient partir le lendemain matin pour faire un peu de tourisme, dans quel ordre ils devraient visiter les monuments du Londres moldus - des choses banales. Par dessous tout ça, Ginny savait que Harry était réellement en train de se demander ce qu'il ferait si Dean n'était pas là à leur réveil. Il se demandait comment il pourrait résoudre leur problème. Il était inquiet parce qu'il ne leur avait rien dit à propos de la prophétie.

"Au moins Sam dort," disait Harry. "Ils sont si fatigués, Ginny. Encore plus que l'an dernier. Je pensais pas que c'était possible que Dean dorme moins, mais on dirait que j'avais tort. Deux jours ? Si Sam dort pendant que Dean conduit, quand est-ce qu'il dort, lui ?"

"Peut-être qu'on devrait le droguer," suggéra Ginny. "Une potion somnifère."

"Il nous tuerait," répondit Harry. "Les potions t'empêchent de te réveiller. S'il rêve... si c'est l'Enfer..."

"Mmm," acquiesça Ginny, en se souvenant de ses propres tentatives d'auto-médication après la guerre - après les Carrow. Il existait des potions qui empêchaient les rêves, mais il y avait le risque de devenir accro.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les rideaux, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore vers la voiture, désormais recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Ce ne fut que grâce à ça qu'elle vit les empreintes de pas.

"Je reviens," dit-elle doucement.

"Tu vas où ?" demanda Harry, déjà couché, et semblant un peu déçu.

"J'aurais dû laisser des instructions dans la cuisine, au cas où Dean rentre et qu'il a faim et qu'il ne veut pas réveiller Sam," dit Ginny en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de quitter la pièce. Harry sembla réfléchir à se réponse, mais Ginny n'attendit pas de savoir s'il avait compris qu'elle mentait.

Ginny fit taire les marches grinçantes en descendant rapidement l'escalier. Elle glissa ses pieds nus dans ses bottes d'hiver, et attrapa le manteau chaud d'Harry dans le placard. Elle fut soulagée de voir que la voiture était encore là en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Elle marcha lentement dans l'allée vers la grille. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle avait eu tort, que Dean avait juste ouvert une des portes de la voiture pour prendre quelque chose et qu'il était reparti - mais bon, il n'y avait pas de traces qui repartaient de la voiture. Mais à ce moment-là elle vit sa tête, penchée sur le côté, posée sur la fenêtre conducteur.

Soulagée, elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas partir, comme elle le craignait un peu - mais tout de même, il n'avait aucune raison de dormir dans la voiture quand il y avait un lit bien chaud qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il ne cilla pas quand la neige crissa sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle passait derrière la voiture pour arriver par le côté passager.

Alors qu'elle longeait la vieille voiture noire, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dessus, en la nettoyant de sa neige. Le métal était froid au toucher, froid et doux, et sans vie. Ginny se demanda si son père n'avait pas eu raison toutes ces années, avec sa fascination et son admiration des engins moldus, parce que Ginny savait - Harry lui avait dit, et elle avait emprunté les livres à Hermione - elle savait que cette voiture avait abrité une famille plus de 30 ans, et qu'elle avait parcouru l'Amérique du Nord en large et en travers, soutenant des corps blessés, et fournissant secours et refuge. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment quelque chose pouvait être utilisé à ce point, tout en semblant toujours si solide et robuste sous la lumière des lampadaires, sans la moindre trace de magie.

Elle resserra le manteau de Harry sur sa chemise de nuit, et se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dean ne dormait pas, il fixait juste sa main qui était posée en bas du volant. Ginny tapota doucement sur la vitre, et sursauta presque quand Dean, lui, le fit. Elle prit comme une bonne nouvelle que Dean n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de se pencher par dessus le siège passager pour ouvrir pour elle la porte de l'intérieur. Celle-ci grinça alors que Ginny l'ouvrit plus grand pour se glisser dans la voiture - le cuir était froid.

"Jolie voiture," dit Ginny, en décidant que ce serait un aussi bon début que possible.

"Merci," répondit Dean en caressant le volant. "Elle se fait vieille."

"Et bien, ça se voit pas," le rassura Ginny, et il sourit un peu.

"Sam dort ?" demanda-t'il.

"Ouais," dit Ginny. "Où es-tu allé ?"

"Un bar," répondit Dean. Ginny se tourna pour l'observer, mais il ne semblait pas ivre. Il lui sourit et secoua la tête, et elle sut que son intention n'avait pas été discrète. "La plupart de notre argent anglais est dans le sac de Sam," ajouta Dean, comme pour s'expliquer.

"Oh," dit Ginny. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de décider comment faire. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû dire à Harry que Dean était revenu, mais elle avait pensé que ce serait mieux si la personne qui allait lui parler n'était pas un de ceux contre qui il était en colère. Mais maintenant, elle avait la tâche de défendre Harry et Hermione - et contre un Chasseur - et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas intimidée. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor seulement parce qu'elle était une Weasley.

"Harry a tendance à garder les choses pour lui," commença Ginny. Dean rigola amèrement. "Non, écoute," insista Ginny. "J'ai quelque chose à dire. Je connais Harry depuis longtemps... J'aime Harry depuis longtemps et il a toujours préféré garder les choses pour lui. Je suppose que comme la plupart de ses mauvaises habitudes, je pourrais probablement accuser ses affreux oncle et tantes. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est Harry a toujours dit aux gens uniquement ce qu'ils devaient savoir, et selon lui, personne n'a besoin de tout savoir."

"On dirait mon père," dit Dean. "Tu ne lui rends pas service pour le moment, au fait."

"C'était pas mon intention," répondit-elle avec un sourire, bien qu'elle s'assura que ses mains étaient bien cachées dans son manteau, pour que Dean ne voit pas à quel point elle était nerveuse.

"Wow, avec une femme comme toi..." murmura Dean sans finir sa phrase. Ginny choisit de l'ignorer.

"Pendant la guerre, quand il est parti accomplir sa mission," continua-t'elle, "il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il essayait de faire, où il allait, ou quand - ou même si - il comptait revenir. Mais au moins Ron et Hermione savaient, ça me réconfortait. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry t'a raconté sur la guerre Dean ?"

"Pas grand chose," dit-il en regardant dans le vide à travers le pare-brise.

"Harry est allé volontairement vers sa propre mort," dit Ginny en se tournant aussi vers le pare-brise. C'était plus facile de parler de ça si elle ne le regardait pas, surtout que depuis cette phrase, Dean s'était tourné vers elle.

"Il n'a dit à personne pourquoi, ou même qu'il prévoyait de le faire," continua Ginny. "Même pas Ron ou Hermione. Il a dit à Neville de tuer le serpent, et puis il a disparu. C'était la dernière bataille - une bataille qu'on menait pour le protéger - et il est juste parti au milieu sans rien dire à personne... et il est parti à la mort. Il se suicidait, et il ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi."

Ginny se rappela du petit corps sans vie de Harry dans les bras de Hagrid - le désespoir écrasant et la confusion.

"Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser," expliqua Ginny. "S'il n'avait pas survécu, si on ne lui avait pas donné le choix de revenir, je n'aurais jamais su pourquoi il était mort. Personne ne l'aurait su. Peut-être... peut-être qu'on aurait compris avec le temps... mais peut-être pas. Ça me rend toujours furieuse de penser à ça."

"Il nous a dit qu'il était mort une fois," admit Dean, et Ginny le regarda, et le vit sourire un peu. "Il a dit que sa femme ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné."

"C'est vrai," dit-elle en souriant à son tour. "Mais pas pour sa mort. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné de ne pas avoir laissé de message. Maintenant je lui fais tout me dire, comme punition... ou thérapie, enfin appelle ça comme tu voudras."

"Punition," décida Dean en souriant, avant de se reprendre et de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Alors, il te l'a dit aussi... il l'a dit à tout le monde sauf à moi."

"Oui et non," dit Ginny. "Hermione lui a dit, et Harry a décidé que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir à ce moment là - probablement simplement parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui te le dirait."

"L'aurait quand même dû," dit Dean.

"Peut-être," lui accorda Ginny. "Mais il a aussi été dans ta position. Il t'a parlé du Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Um, le seul type qu'il a jamais écouté ?" répondit Dean. "Il a nommé une armée d'après lui. C'était un mentor, quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Oui, notre fils Albus porte aussi son nom," dit Ginny. "Ceci dit, c'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était une blague à l'époque, mais en y repensant, je suppose que c'était plutôt bien vu. Mais je m'égare ; Dumbledore savait quelque chose à propos d'Harry pendant longtemps, sans lui dire. On ne sait pas exactement quand il l'a su, peut-être depuis le début, ou juste ses dernières années. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'Harry devrait mourir pour vaincre Voldemort. Il le savait et il ne lui a jamais dit."

"C'est pas euh... quelque chose qu'il devait savoir ?" dit Dean.

"Si," dit Ginny. "Dumbledore lui a expliqué une fois, quand Harry l'a accusé de retenir des informations importantes, qu'il savait qu'il avait tort... mais Harry n'était qu'un gosse, et Dumbledore n'a pas pu se résigner à accabler Harry de ce genre de choses. Il voulait que Harry soit heureux comme il le pouvait, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait."

"Je suis pas un gosse Ginny," répondit Dean, agacé. "Cette excuse ne marchera pas."

"Comme je disais," répondit Ginny, "il me dit tout maintenant. Par exemple, comment toi et ton frère avez dû essayer d'arrêter l'apocalypse tout seuls, comment vous avez grandis, qu'il ne vous reste plus l'un que l'autre, et comment c'était tendu entre vous, comment tu as passé 40 ans torturé en enfer, et ce qu'ils ont dû faire pour te faire-"

"Où tu veux en venir ?" la coupa Dean.

"Il m'a aussi dit à quel point c'était agréable de te voir un peu plus reposé quand il s'est réveillé à la ferme ; que tu semblais t'amuser avec Ron ; qu'il appréciait vraiment d'être avec toi et Sam pendant le dernier repas que vous avez partagé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au moment où il s'est réveillé dans la ferme et qu'Hermione lui a parlé du premier sceau - et bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose dans votre futur. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir pour gagner la guerre. C'était quelque chose qui s'était passé, qui était irréversible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ce qu'Harry voyait, c'était quelqu'un qui méritait un peu de bonheur et qu'il ne voyait vraiment aucune bonne raison de te l'enlever."

"J'ai torturé des gens, Ginny," répondit Dean.

"J'ai été torturée," dit-elle, et elle garda les yeux fixés sur lui quand il leva la tête, surpris. C'était important. "C'est vrai. J'ai été torturée. J'ai été possédée. On m'a enlevé doucement toute ma vie. Tu as été en Enfer... pendant 40 ans, même si tu as pu t'en sortir pendant pas mal d'années - personne ne te le reproche. On le regrette tous pour toi, mais personne ne te le reproche."

"C'est drôle," répondit Dean d'une voix rauque. "C'est c'que dit Sam."

"Oui, bah visiblement, tu devrais écouter ton frère," dit Ginny en souriant. "On dirait que c'est un gars intelligent."

"Il a brisé le dernier sceau, tu sais ?" dit Dean. "T'es sûre qu'il est si brillant ?"

"J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec vous 2," répliqua Ginny. "Mais d'après ce que Harry m'a dit, et de ce que j'en ai vu, je doute que Sam l'ait fait exprès."

Les yeux de Dean se reposèrent sur le volant, mais son sourire était sincère.

"Nan," dit Dean. "Il a été floué par une jolie fille - elle lui a dit qu'il stoppait tout ça. Elle l'avait à sa botte pendant plus d'un an, et je l'ai même pas remarqué avant qu'il soit trop tard."

"Je suis désolée pour ça," dit Ginny. "Bon, je t'assure que mes intentions sont honorables - mais serait-il possible que cette jolie fille-ci te convainque de rentrer à la maison ? Il fait plutôt frais ici, et j'ai pas autant de couches que toi."

"Oh merde," dit Dean en remarquant les jambes nues de Ginny. "Tu dois être gelée. Je suis désolé. Ouais, ouais, je vais rentrer. J'allais le faire t'façon... y a la moitié de mes affaires là-bas."

"Merci," dit Ginny, mais Dean sortait déjà de la voiture, et elle le suivit rapidement. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la maison, et enlevèrent leurs bottes enneigées et leurs manteaux. Ginny chuchota à Dean de le suivre dans la cuisine. Une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris à propos de cette maison, quand elle n'avait que 13 ans, était que la lourde porte de la cuisine isolait bien du bruit.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-t'elle une fois que la porte fut fermée. "J'ai mis de côté de quoi manger pour toi et Sam. Tu peux le manger froid ou je peux te le réchauffer si tu veux."

"Euh, qu'importe," dit Dean. "Ne t'embête pas."

"Je vais le réchauffer," décida Ginny avant d'attraper une des assiettes du réfrigérateur. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps avec Dean de toute façon. Elle utilisa un sort pour chauffer le plat, et l'apporta à table. Elle décida qu'étant donné les circonstances, la meilleure stratégie était probablement d'être directe et honnête.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour rester ?" demanda-t'elle. "Tu as de bonnes raisons d'être fâché. Je crois qu'Harry a peur que tu aies envie de rentrer chez toi."

Dean sembla surpris, et Ginny réalisa que cette pensée ne lui avait peut-être jamais traversé l'esprit.

"Harry a toujours besoin de notre aide," dit Dean. "Ouais, je suis en colère, mais je suis un professionnel."

Ginny sentit la déception la frapper. Elle fut soudain immensément reconnaissante d'être seule à avoir entendu la remarque du Chasseur.

"Donc, s'il n'y avait pas de travail... ?" demanda-t'elle. Dean baissa les yeux vers son assiette et ne répondit pas. Ginny soupira. "Harry te considère comme un ami, Dean. Il regrette vraiment de ne pas vous avoir dit tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là."

Dean hocha la tête et se passa la main sur le visage. Ginny compara l'homme épuisé qu'elle avait devant les yeux avec l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir plus d'un an auparavant.

"Toujours partant pour du tourisme demain ?" demanda légèrement Ginny, en masquant la question par un changement de sujet.

"Ouais, c'est en partie pourquoi je suis venu," répondit Dean. "Même aller dans un bar c'est un voyage. La bière était chaude. Londres les gars, vous êtes bizarres."

Ginny rit, et décida que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de finir là-dessus.

"Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher," dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas vraiment dit à Harry ce que je faisais, et s'il est toujours réveillé, il doit se demander où je suis."

"C'est pas un peu hypocrite ?" sourit Dean. "Vu qu'il doit tout te dire ?"

"Tu me prends pour qui, une sainte ?" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. "Bonne nuit, Dean."

"Bonne nuit," répondit-il en souriant alors que la porte se fermait derrière Ginny.

Harry était presque endormi quand Ginny se glissa dans le lit, mais il était suffisamment conscient pour se retourner et l'attraper dans un câlin endormi. Ses jambes tressaillir lorsqu'elles touchèrent ses pieds froids, et Ginny grimaça, sachant que ce froid le réveillerait probablement un peu.

"T'es froide," marmonna Harry. "T'étais où ?"

"Dean est revenu," répondit Ginny.

"T'es sorti le chercher ou quoi ?" demanda Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas comment les pieds de Ginny pouvaient être aussi froids.

"Un peu," dit Ginny avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Rendors toi, Harry."

Harry se serra un peu plus contre elle, et Ginny se remémora l'époque où s'était comme lui arracher une dent de créer un contact entre eux. Trois enfants plus tard et elle commençait à penser qu'Harry avait plus que récupéré de son enfance dénuée d'attention.

"Est-ce qu'il me déteste ?" demanda doucement Harry.

"Non," dit-elle. "Il est juste fatigué."

Harry hocha la tête sur son épaule et Ginny sentit enfin son corps se détendre et sa respiration ralentir. Demain, Ron et Hermione étaient sensés aider Harry à faire visiter Londres aux Winchester, et si ce jour-là avait été un modèle, Harry allait probablement avoir besoin de tout le sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam se réveilla à 4h du matin. Le lit de Dean était toujours vide, les draps bien tendus et l'oreiller intact. Sam jura et se leva. Il se glissa hors de la chambre, vers le bureau d'Harry pour aller près de la fenêtre. La voiture était toujours parfaitement garée devant la maison. Sam en soupira de soulagement, bien que la seconde suivante, il réalisa le nombre de problèmes dans lesquels Dean aurait pu se fourrer ces dix dernières heures même sans voiture, et il ne se sentit plus du tout soulagé. Ceci dit, il y avait le reste de la maison à vérifier avant de paniquer.

Sam choisit de marcher sur le bord de chaque marche de l'escalier - en évitant les milieux plus faibles - et put ainsi descendre silencieusement. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Il trouva Dean endormi dans le canapé, un rapport d'incident dans la main. Sam le retira précautionneusement de la faible prise de Dean et le reposa avec les autres sur la table basse. Il retourna dans l'entrée et attrapa la veste en cuir de Dean du porte-manteau, puis la déposa doucement sur lui sans le réveiller. Il se souvint de quand ils étaient enfants, et de combien ils avaient été petits pour que, lors des nuits froides dans la voitures, la veste les recouvre tous les deux.

Il alla dans la cuisine avant que son estomac ne réveille Dean. Il se dit qu'il ne serait probablement pas l'heure du petit-déjeuner avant un moment, donc il pouvait bien manger ce que Ginny lui avait laissé de côté la veille. Il n'y avait qu'une assiette dans le réfrigérateur, donc Sam comprit que Dean avait dû déjà manger sa part. Peut-être, pensa-t'il, qu'il était rentré tôt, bien qu'il en doute.

Ginny avait dit qu'il devrait manger froid. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de micro-ondes, mais Sam était curieux à propos du four. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel four, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de boutons. Il n'était pas électrique. Il ressemblait à un four à gaz, mais sans le gaz.

"Okay, un four magique," marmonna Sam, et il prit une bouchée de son poulet froid. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de toute façon, c'était bien meilleur que la nourriture trop cuite et trop salée des restaurants où Dean et lui se nourrissaient en général. Il mangea dans la cuisine, lava doucement l'assiette, puis l'essuya et la rangea dans le placard avant de commencer à regarder autour de lui.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, il trouva une photo extrêmement flippante d'une créature bizarre, bien nommée Kreatur, avec des dates notées dessous. Sam se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en comprenant que c'était peut-être quelque chose qui avait vécu dans la maison à un moment. Il ne reconnut pas ce que c'était, mais il espéra que ce n'était pas une autre version d'une goule apprivoisée. La photo lui lança un regard méchant, et il partit.

Dans le salon, il y avait des photos de famille sur la cheminée. Il y avait une vieille photo d'un homme qui ressemblait à Harry et d'une belle femme tenant un bébé, sans doute les parents d'Harry. Cela rappela à Sam la photo qu'il avait dans son appartement à Stanford - avec son père et la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de gens roux qui étaient visiblement la famille de Ginny, et Sam ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il trouva des photos de Harry, Ginny et les enfants, et d'autres avec Harry et bébé Teddy.

Il laissa les photos et rassembla les rapports d'incidents, pour aller à l'étage dans le bureau pour ne pas réveiller Dean accidentellement. En traversant l'entrée, il crut entendre une voix étouffée, sans en trouver la source. Mais bon, c'était une maison de ville - il entendait probablement les voisins à travers les murs.

*

"Allez Harry, debout," dit Ginny en tirant sur son pied.

"Ouais Papa ! Réveille toi !" exigea James. Harry ouvrit l’œil qui n'était pas caché sous l'oreiller et vit le visage de James surgir devant lui, puis la tête d'Albus qui ressemblait à une masse noire et floue derrière lui.

"Lunettes, Papa," dit Albus en avançant ses mains dans le champ de vision de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et ouvrit les deux yeux. Il prit doucement ses lunettes des mains d'Albus et les mit... elles étaient évidemment pleines d'empreintes de petits doigts.

"Merci les garçons," sourit Harry. Il attrapa sa baguette et marmonna un rapide sort pour nettoyer ses verres. Albus rigola et Harry se demanda s'il salissait exprès ses lunettes tous les matins juste pour le petit spectacle.

Ginny portait Lily dans ses bras et était déjà habillée, Harry roula donc hors du lit sans s'embêter à enlever son pyjama. Il prit juste les mains d'Albus et de James et leur demanda d'être calme en descendant les escaliers au cas où Sam et Dean dormaient toujours.

Mais en arrivant au premier étage, il devint clair que Sam, au moins, ne dormait plus. Il sortit de la salle de bain, fraichement douché et seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille et du pendentif en cristal noué hasardeusement autour de son cou, et failli leur rentrer dedans dans le couloir. Harry ne sut pas vraiment lequel des trois adultes rougit le plus - Harry et Ginny ayant la peau plus claire, ou Sam qui était presque nu. Eh bien... au moins les enfants n'étaient pas gênés.

"Oh, euh, bin, bonjour," dit Sam.

"Bonjour !" dit James comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

"Bonjour," répéta doucement Albus. Lily était toujours posée sur la hanche de Ginny, et regardait Sam avec de grands yeux et le pouce dans la bouche. Sam sourit aux enfants, et la tension disparut un peu.

"Oh, oui, bonjour Sam," répondit Ginny. "Bien dormi ?"

"Oui, merci," dit Sam avant de se décaler un peu sur le côté, et Harry réalisa alors qu'ils bloquaient la porte de la chambre d'amis.

"Oh !" fit-il, et il poussa James et Albus. "Reculez les enfants. Ginny ?"

Ginny recula un peu trop rapidement, et Harry essaya de se souvenir qu'il en rirait probablement plus tard, mais à cet instant il y avait un Adonis à moitié nu devant sa femme et il n'aimait pas ça autant qu'elle, visiblement. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'être absolument conscient qu'il avait une tête d'à peine sorti du lit et probablement des marques d'oreiller sur le visage. Bien sûr, Sam avait des cicatrices, mais elles ne semblaient pas du tout le rabaisser... et le fait que Harry s'en rende compte même s'il n'aimait pas les hommes en disait long.

"Merci," dit Sam en se glissant dans la chambre tout en tenant fermement sa serviette. "Désolé," ajouta-t'il en se retournant rapidement. Il sembla alors se souvenir de quelque chose. "Oh, euh, Dean dort peut-être toujours sur le canapé en bas."

"Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le lit ?" demanda Ginny. Sam haussa les épaules.

"Il dort où il est," répondit-il. "Je vous rejoins dans une minute."

Sur ce, la porte se ferma, et Harry leva un sourcil vers Ginny alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et une main sur le cœur.

"Venez les enfants," dit calmement Harry, en guidant James et Albus par devant Ginny. "Continuons à nous entraîner au silence."

Encore une fois cependant, il n'y eut pas besoin d'être silencieux car arrivé au milieu des escaliers, Harry vit Dean dans l'entrée, bien réveillé et son oreille collée au mur.

"Mec," dit-il. "Y a quelqu'un dans ton mur et je crois qu'on m'insulte !"

Jusque là, tout ceci annonçait une matinée intéressante.

*

"...et du coup, vu qu'on peut pas enlever le portrait du mur, on a juste mis du plâtre devant. Bon, on a dû attendre que Kreatur soit mort, il adorait Mme Black," disait Harry quand Sam entra dans la cuisine. Il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant le nom.

"C'était quoi, Kreatur, d'ailleurs ?" demanda-t'il. Harry sembla surpris de la question. Sam désigna de la tête le coin de la cuisine où la photo était accrochée.

"Mon elfe de maison," répondit Harry. "Il appartenait aux Black. Sirius me l'a légué avec la maison."

"C'est quoi, un elfe de maison ?" demanda Sam. "C'est pas comme cette histoire avec les goules, hein ?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Les elfes de maison sont différents. Ils... bon, les choses ont changés ces dernières années, mais ce sont un peu des serviteurs - des femmes de chambres et des majordomes pour sorciers. Ils peuvent être attachés à une famille en particulier, ou on peut les engager."

"Hm," dit Sam. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez plâtré ?"

"Le mur plus épais dans l'entrée là-bas," dit Dean en indiquant la porte de la cuisine. "Y a une de ces peintures sorciers en dessous - du genre qui te regarde. Apparemment ils peuvent parler aussi, et celle-là c'est une raciste tarée."

"Walburga Black," clarifia Harry. "La mère de Sirius. Un cliché du Sang-Pur. Me déteste parce que mon père était traître à son sang, déteste Hermione parce c'est une sang-de bourbe, vous détesterait parce que vous êtes des moldus... et c'est que le début."

"Harry !" dit sévèrement Ginny en désignant James et Albus qui étaient occupés à se préparer des catapultes d’œufs brouillés. "Langage !"

"Désolé Gin," répondit Harry. "Les garçons ! On joue pas avec la nourriture !"

Ginny tendit à Sam une assiette pleine et s'assit près de la chaise haute de Lily.

"Langage ?" demanda Dean à Harry. "Tu as dit un gros mot en sorcier ou quoi ?"

"Euh, le mot que j'ai utilisé pour Hermione - c'est comme... euh... traiter un noir de nègre," expliqua Harry. "Et faut dire, traître à son sang est aussi un terme qui ne devrait pas exister. C'est toutes ces bêtises contre ceux qui sont nés dans une famille moldue, ou les gens des vieilles familles de sorciers qui se marient avec des moldus que Voldemort et les gens comme les Malefoy croyaient. Que les vieilles familles étaient supérieures d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si quand on y pense, les sorciers viennent bien de quelque part, non ? Je veux dire, à un moment donné, toutes nos familles devaient être moldues."

"Très bien," dit Ginny. "Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une discussion appropriée pour le petit-déjeuner. Pourquoi tu ne raconterais pas tout ce qui ne va pas dans la société sorcière plus tard, chéri ?"

"Désolé Gin," répéta Harry.

La conversation dériva sur les sites qu'ils comptaient visiter ce jour-là, et avant de s'en rendre compte, Harry dût se précipiter dans les escaliers pour se doucher avant qu'Hermione et Ron n'arrivent.

Sam avait participé à suffisamment de repas de famille ou assimilé pour savoir que c'était plutôt logique quand on avait de jeunes enfants près de la nourriture, mais il ne s'en sentit pas moins mal pour Ginny quand James tendit le bras et appliqua une poignée d’œufs dans les cheveux d'Albus.

Dean aida Ginny à enlever les œufs des cheveux d'Albus, tandis que Sam rassemblait les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier. Ginny répétait encore qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aider, mais c'était difficile pour elle d'être convaincante quand Lily recracha son jus de fruit et se mit à pleurer avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir de gronder James au sujet de l'incident de l’œuf.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dit Harry d'une voix sévère qui rappela son père à Sam, alors qu'il revenait dans la cuisine au beau milieu du chaos. Sam resta sagement en dehors de son chemin près de l'évier. Dean avait presque finit d'ôter tout l’œuf des cheveux d'Albus, qui ne reniflait plus que de temps en temps au lieu de sangloter. James semblait un peu égaré, et Sam devina qu'il s'était attendu à ce que sa blague provoque plus de rires que de pleurs. Ginny essayait toujours de calmer Lily.

"James ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise d'être gentil avec ton frère ?" dit Harry. "Tu devrais être reconnaissant ; certaines personnes n'ont pas de frère parce que leurs parents sont morts ! Tu aimerais ça ?"

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent et Sam se dit que c'était exactement comme ces dessins animés japonais - la façon dont on pouvait vraiment voir les larmes se former. Albus avait la même expression horrifiée. Sam se mordit la lèvre.

"Mec," dit Dean en se passant la main sur le visage.

"Je veux dire..." essaya Harry, mais sans vraiment savoir comment désamorcer la situation.

"Tout va bien, mes amours," dit Ginny. "James, demande pardon à Albus, et puis vous irez jouer, d'accord ?"

James se précipita vers son frère et l'enlaça comme seuls les enfants le font, puis il le prit par la main et l'attira hors de la pièce. Enfin, Sam entendit le gloussement étouffé de Dean se transformer enfin en un énorme éclat de rire. Sam se battait contre les coins de sa propre bouche qui se relevaient, mais finit par faire un embarrassant bruit de reniflement en riant à son tour.

"Oh Merlin," soupira Ginny. "Mes pauvres bébés vont avoir besoin d'une thérapie avant 11 ans à ce rythme."

"Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête," grommela Harry.

"J'en suis sûr," répondit Dean, en lui tapotant le dos sans perdre son sourire.

"Je me souviens pas que papa ait utilisé celle-là sur nous, ça c'est sûr," ajouta Sam en secouant la tête.

"L'avait pas besoin," dit Dean avec un clin d’œil, "tu méritais toujours ce que je te faisais subir."

Avant que Sam ne puisse répliquer, il y eut une éruption de flammes vertes dans la grande cheminée et Ron en sortit. Il regarda rapidement la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

"Ow, Harry a fait un truc stupide et je l'ai raté," dit-il. "C'était quoi, allez, racontez ?"

La cheminée devint verte à nouveau et Hermione s'avança.

"Bonjour," dit-elle.

"Bonjour," répondit Sam en même temps qu'Harry et Ginny.

"B'jour," ajouta ensuite Dean. Hermione le regarda avec espoir. "Ouais, je suis toujours fâché, mais on est bon," la rassura Dean.

"Compris," répondit-elle. "Je n'étais pas sûre de si tu voulais toujours que je reste avec vous aujourd'hui."

"Nan," dit Dean. "On a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse parler geek avec Sammy, pendant qu'on fait des grimaces à ces gardes."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais il devait bien admettre que Dean avait sans doute raison.

"Super," dit Harry en souriant. "Qui est prêt à visiter Londres ?"

*

Ils commencèrent avec le palais de Westminster et Big Ben. Dean lista les films dans lesquels il avait vu quelqu'un tomber de l'horloge, s'écraser dessus, ou causer son explosion, tandis qu'Hermione parlait de son importance historique. Harry pensa que qu'importe qui il écoutait, c'était éducatif.

Ils passèrent devant l'abbaye de Westminster, mais n'entrèrent pas. Hermione les régala d'histoire de couronnements, et de l'importance politique du bâtiment en s'arrangeant pour éviter le sujet de la religion. Après la nuit précédente, il était évident qu'elle était déterminée à éviter d'énerver les Winchester à tout prix.

Ensuite, ils firent un petit tour dans le parc St James pendant que Hermione et Sam parlaient du passage du latin à l'anglais dans l'église, et son équivalent relatif dans les exorcismes. Ron parla à Dean de la réaction de son père au détecteur d'EMF que Dean lui avait fait, et comment Ron avait réussi à le réparer seul déjà 3 fois. Ils arrivèrent à Buckingham Palace pour la relève de la garde.

Trafalgar Square venait après dans la liste, surtout parce que c'était connu et pas pour un intérêt quelconque envers Nelson. Hermione parla quand même de l'Histoire un moment, cette fois avec Ron qui l’inondait de questions, alors que Sam et Dean s'asseyaient sur le bord d'une des fontaines en étendant les jambes, les croisant sur les chevilles dans des positions identiques. Harry riait aux questions les plus ridicules de Ron et remarqua qu'il avait probablement dépassé le stade le la sincère curiosité pour être rentré complètement dans la phase 'agaçons-Hermione-jusqu'à-ce-qu'elle-explose'.

Il se retourna vers Sam et Dean pour voir si Ron les amusait autant que lui, et il vit que les frères ne leur prêtaient visiblement plus attention. Ils étaient tous les deux assis avec des expressions pensives. Harry se tourna pour regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à Trafalgar Square qui pouvait peser autant sur leur humeur. Mais il ne trouva pas. Il y avait la colonne, l'autre fontaine, la galerie...

...et les gens. Une groupe d'adolescents se poussaient en jouant, saluant d'autres amis qui arrivaient avant de commencer à se battre pour savoir s'ils iraient à McDonald's ou à Burger King. Il y avait une maman qui se promenait avec un landau et un enfant plus jeune qui cavalait en patins à roulettes tandis que son père lui hurlait de ne pas rentrer dans les gens. Il y avait quelques autres touristes qui se prenaient en photo avec la colonne derrière eux.

Les Winchester regardaient les gens. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la guerre contre Voldemort. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait jamais regardé quiconque comme ça - comme s'ils étaient des enfants qui avaient besoin de protection, comme si c'était son travail de les sauver tous. Il savait ce que c'était de sentir tous le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais pas comme les Winchester. Leur combat était différent du sien, et pas seulement parce que leurs ennemis étaient différents.

"Harry ?" demanda doucement Hermione, et il vit qu'elle et Ron avaient arrêté de parler à un moment, et que Ron était maintenant assis à côté des Winchester et regardait autour avec une légère confusion.

"Ils le font pour nous, pas pour eux," dit Harry. Les Winchester n'essayaient plus de sauver les propres vies. Ils essayaient de sauver toutes les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils chassaient même ? Ils avaient depuis longtemps tué le démon qui avait tué leur mère ; Dean était revenu de l'Enfer. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour eux si Lucifer était sur Terre ? Était-ce simplement à cause de la culpabilité de l'avoir accidentellement causé ? Personne ne leur reprocherait de laisser tomber. Personne ne leur en voudrait s'ils décidaient simplement d'arrêter. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez donné pour l'humanité ? N'avaient-ils pas été suffisamment blessés ?

Et pourtant, Harry n'avait même pas pu les faire penser à autre chose que la chasse pendant un seul foutu jour. Il avait dû leur trouver un travail en Angleterre pour qu'ils viennent. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre le thé avant que Dean et Sam ne se mettent à lire les rapports en essayant de trouver le point commun entre ces événements paranormaux. Pourquoi étaient-ils si accro au travail ? Et puis Harry se dit qu'une meilleure question serait de savoir ce qu'ils feraient, s'ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils vivaient dans une voiture, étaient officiellement morts et à part le bref passage de Sam à l'université, ils ne connaissaient que la chasse. Ils se tuaient au travail pour protéger quelque chose dont ils ne pouvaient même pas profiter.

"Harry ?" répéta Hermione. Harry la vit regarder le ciel comme s'il y avait là-haut une raison magique pour la mélancolie qui avait soudain pris possession d'eux. Mais Harry savait... ils devaient seulement ramener les Winchester en terrain connu.

"La Tour de Londres," annonça Harry.

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione, complètement perdue.

"Je pense que Sam et Dean aimeraient vraiment la Tour de Londres," clarifia-t'il.

"Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Hermione, étonnée. Mais Harry avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, et Sam et Dean le regardaient désormais tous deux avec un sourcil levé. Harry eut la sensation passagère que parfois, Sam et Dean lui faisaient un peu penser à Fred et George.

"Ça va être génial Hermione," dit-il. "C'est leur champ d'expertise, mais on ne leur demandera pas de résoudre le problème. Tu devrais commencer à leur en parler, pendant que j'attrape un ou deux taxis."

Hermione fit un regard à la fois confus et légèrement désapprobateur, mais commença néanmoins à réciter tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Tour de Londres - y compris le fait que c'était probablement l'endroit le plus hanté d'Angleterre.

Avant même qu'ils arrivent à la tour et commencent la visite, Dean avait déjà sorti un détecteur d'EMF de quelque part. Sam alternait entre regarder chaque centimètre de la pièce et marcher avec les yeux fermés et la tête penchée comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Les deux Winchester posèrent bon nombre de questions et discutaient vivement à voix basse et à mi-mots.

"Comme cette fois à Albuquerque."

"La première ou la troisième ?"

"Troisième."

"Okay, pas si pire alors."

"Mieux que la deuxième."

"Parle même pas."

Et puis il y eut des blagues, et Ron rit même si certaines étaient à ses dépends. Hermione était contente parce qu'elle en savait plus que le guide, et Harry se dit que son plan avait marché - que même si Harry n'avait jamais rencontré Bobby Singer en personne, il se dit qu'il serait content de la façon dont Harry se débrouillait avec sa faveur.

"Très bien," dit Harry une fois la visite terminée. "J'ai eu mon quota de tourisme. Rentrons aider Ginny pour le dîner."

"Oh," dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. "On ferait mieux d'aller chercher les enfants chez mes parents. On se voit bientôt, hein ?"

"Bientôt," confirma Harry en la saluant. Hermione et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux avant de pivoter et disparaître.

"Venez," dit Harry en s'éloignant à pied. "On va prendre le métro pour rentrer. Alors, c'était comment ce tour du Londres moldu ?"

"Plutôt sympa," dit Sam, et Dean acquiesça.

"Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours le Londres moldu ?" demanda ce dernier. "Les sorciers ont leur propre Londres ?"

"Un peu," sourit Harry. "Je vous montrerais demain, une fois qu'on aura mis Teddy dans le train."

"Okay," dit Dean. "Je dois dire, je suis curieux de rencontrer Teddy."

"Ouais ?" demanda Harry alors que Sam marmonnait un léger avertissement : "Dean."

"Ouais," confirma Dean. "Jamais vu de Changeur de Peau qui n'était pas méchant. Je déteste ces putains de trucs."

"Dean," dit Sam un peu plus fort, alors que le sang d'Harry se glaçait.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça," dit Harry.

"Désolé, c'est vrai, c'est différent. Je sais, je disais pas ça comme ça," répondit immédiatement Dean en grimaçant. "Je voulais dire... bah..."

"Teddy est un bon garçon," dit Harry.

"Bien sûr, désolé," répéta Dean, apaisant. "C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de le rencontrer, vraiment. J'ai rencontré tes autres gosses, et ils sont plutôt carrément adorables."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les mots de Dean sur ses enfants, même en sachant que c'était probablement l'intention de Dean. Celui-ci sourit et changea de sujet en demandant s'il y aurait du dessert quand toute la famille serait là. Harry répondit et blagua, mais au fond de sa pensée, il réfléchissait déjà à une centaine de scénarios sur la façon dont le dîner allait se passer, en se demandant si Andromeda avait eu raison d'être réticente à laisser Teddy avec deux Chasseurs.

Quand ils revinrent à la maison, Ginny refusa qu'ils mettent les pieds dans la cuisine et suggéra à Harry de montrer à Sam et Dean l'ordinateur dans la remise. Harry savait qu'elle se débarrassait probablement d'eux uniquement pour pouvoir utiliser autant de magie qu'elle voulait sans s'inquiéter d'enfreindre la règle d'Harry sur l'utilisation restreinte de la magie près des Chasseurs.

Harry les mena vers le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison, qui était plutôt grand pour une maison londonienne. Dans le coin au fond, il y avait un abri de jardin que Harry avait pris soin de ne pas enchanter du tout. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit sur le sol sale. Il y avait un petit radiateur qu'il allumait toujours au minimum, et dès qu'ils furent tous rentrés il referma la porte pour barrer la route à l'air frais de janvier. Il tendit la main et tira la corde de l'unique ampoule qui pendait au milieu du plafond.

"Désolé, c'est pas grand chose," dit Harry, en réalisant combien la remise devait sembler miteuse - le radiateur avait tendance à attirer les araignées qui avaient construit des toiles complexes dans tous les coins. Le sol était plein de terre à cause des outils de jardinage de Ginny et des tricycles et chariots des garçons. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur et un modem. Harry alla les allumer.

"On doit garder l'abri sans magie pour que ça fonctionne," expliqua Harry alors qu'il branchait l'ordinateur et le modem sur la batterie qu'il avait fixé au mur. "Sans ça, j'aurais rendu l'endroit plus sympa."

"Ça fonctionne sur batterie ?" demanda Dean.

"Comment tu la charges ?" ajouta Sam.

"C'est solaire," répondit Harry. "Vous avez dû remarquer - la maison n'est pas exactement 'reliée au réseau' comme vous dites."

"Four magique," acquiesça Sam. "La maison n'a ni l'électricité ni le gaz c'est ça ?"

"Non," confirma Harry. "Techniquement, notre maison n'existe pas pour les autorités moldues. Ça n'a pas d’importance jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille utiliser un ordinateur. Je pourrais pas vraiment faire venir un électricien pour qu'il fasse passer ses fils vers un abri qu'il ne peut pas voir et dont la ville ignore l'existence. Du coup, j'ai installé des panneaux solaires sur le toit de l'abri, et ça suffit à charger cette batterie-là - qui fait tourner le radiateur, l'ampoule et l'ordinateur quand j'en ai besoin."

Dean siffla doucement et s'avança un peu dans le petit abri - qui semblait encore plus petit maintenant que les deux Winchester étaient entrés avec Harry - pour admirer tous les fils qui couraient entre la batterie et le plafond.

Harry montra la chaise à roulettes à Sam, et s'assura que toutes les lumières du modem étaient allumées.

"Y a de la wifi," dit-il. "Encore une fois - c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir accès à internet dans ton abri de jardin quand tu n'existes pas."

"J'avais jamais pensé qu'avoir de la magie pouvait rendre les choses plus compliquées," marmonna Sam.

"Tu veux dire, à part les types bien intentionnés comme vous qui croient que je suis diabolique et essayent de me tuer, de temps en temps ?" demanda Harry. "C'est juste des problèmes différents - que tu ais de la magie ou pas, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui se mettra en travers de ton chemin." Dean grommela son approbation.

"T'as les caractéristiques de ton truc Harry ?" demanda-t'il en désignant l'installation solaire.

"Euh, ouais," répondit Harry en s'accroupissant à côté de Sam pour ouvrir le tiroir. "C'est euh... le voltage anglais par contre."

Dean haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers Harry qui lui tendit les papiers qu'il venait de sortir du tiroir.

"Tu veux qu'on reviennes à quelle heure ?" demanda Sam sans quitter l’écran des yeux.

"Teddy et Andromeda seront là à 18h," répondit Harry, puis, comprenant qu'il était congédié, ajouta : "Éteignez juste et débranchez l'ordinateur et le modem quand vous aurez fini."

"Pas de soucis, merci mec," dit Sam. "Dean, tu peux aller chercher les rapports d'incidents pendant que je hacke Scotland Yard ? Je les ai laissé dans le bureau d'Harry."

"Bien sûr Princesse," grommela Dean en levant les yeux. "Tu voudrais pas aussi un double latte déca avec ceci ?"

Sam regarda Dean sans expression et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Dean secoua la tête et poussa Harry hors de l'abri devant lui.

"Il déconnait à propos de Scotland Yard, hein ?" demanda Harry, à mi-chemin de la maison.

Dean lança simplement à Harry un regard qui ne le rassura pas du tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam travailla sans s'arrêter une fois que Dean eut rapporté les rapports. Dean tourna dans la remise avec lui un moment, lisant les caractéristiques des panneaux solaires et regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sam. Finalement, il trouva l'excuse de vérifier si tout allait bien à la voiture et disparut.

Sam avait parcourut la moitié des rapports sur les fantômes, et il n'y avait pas d'incidents sur des civils qui correspondaient à ceux des sorciers. De ce qu'il put en déduire, il n'y avait en fait pas eu d'augmentation de l'activité paranormale en Grande-Bretagne depuis l'apocalypse. Au début, il se demanda si Harry leur mentait - mais il avait croisé les informations sur les noms des gens dans les rapports d'incidents avec les noms dans d'autres dossiers d'Harry, et il semblait que ces gens existaient, vivaient où c'était indiqué, et les fantômes étaient tous crédibles aussi, pour autant qu'il puisse le dire.

"Sammy," dit Dean en ouvrant la porte. "L'est temps de venir, mec. Les gens seront là bientôt. On va revoir ce truc flippant avec le feu."

"Hmm," répondit Sam en attrapant le rapport sur lequel il travaillait pour en fixer les noms.

"Sam ?" répéta Dean. "Viens, tu reprendras plus tard."

"Dean, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi s'en prendre juste aux sorciers ?" demanda Sam. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il entendit le soupir de Dean alors que la porte se refermait et que son frère se penchait par dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil à l'ordinateur et aux notes griffonnées de Sam sur les marges des rapports.

"Et si tu m'en reparlais ce soir, okay ?" dit Dean. "On dirait que tu n'en as lu que quelques uns de toute façon. On regardera le reste et on verra, ça te va ?"

"Mais..." dit Sam en montrant les rapports comme s'ils allaient expliquer ce qu'il essayait de dire.

"Sam," dit Dean, et oui, Sam connaissait ce ton - venant de plus qu'une personne.

"Ouais, okay. J'arrive," répondit Sam avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur puis le modem comme Harry l'avait demandé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine juste au moment où la cheminée devenait verte. Sam avait vu ça quelques fois déjà, mais il trouvait toujours ça troublant de voir des gens se matérialiser dans le feu vert. Cette fois fut vraiment bizarre, puisqu'au lieu du feu prenant la forme d'une personne qui sortirait calmement, le feu rejeta un objet de moyenne taille. Sam comprit immédiatement que c'était un jeune garçon, qui resta étalé sur le petit tapis devant la cheminée une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de sauter sur ses pieds.

"Va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille tes arrivées, Teddy," dit Harry en riant, alors que le garçon - Teddy - se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

"Salut Harry !" s'exclama-t'il. Sam l'observa plus attentivement maintenant qu'il ne bougeait plus. Sam ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à ça. Teddy était mince, la peau pâle et un joli visage - il n'aurait probablement pas de soucis avec les filles d'ici un an ou deux, même s'il semblait un peu intello. Ses cheveux, en revanche, c'était autre chose. Ils étaient rayés de marron, de noir, et de cet improbable roux de Ginny et Ron. Il y avait aussi une ou deux mèches de rose pétant et de bleu turquoise.

"Jolis cheveux," dit Harry en les ébouriffant.

"Merci !" répondit Teddy. "Je crois que j'ai tout le monde, non ?"

"Vicki vient aussi," dit Harry. Sam vit Teddy se concentrer, et un peu de ses cheveux noirs virèrent presque au blanc depuis les racines jusqu'aux pointes. Sam jeta un œil à Dean, qui leva un sourcil vers lui pour signifier qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la cheminée redevint verte et une très belle femme plus âgée en sortit avec une très grosse valise. Sam et Dean s'avancèrent immédiatement.

"Laissez-nous vous aider avec ça, madame," dit Sam. La femme sembla se tendre un moment, et les observa. Sam se dit que c'était probablement à cause de sa taille.

"Merci," répondit-elle, mais elle ne se détendit pas autant qu'elle parut vaguement amusée avant de secouer la tête.

"Je te l'avais dit," dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Sam haussa les épaules devant l'expression interrogative de Dean, et ils prirent chacun un côté de la valise.

"Où on la met ?" demanda Dean.

"Mettez-la juste dans le coin, là," dit Harry. Sam et Dean la déplacèrent dans le coin, en s'assurant qu'elle ne gênerait pas.

"Sam, Dean," dit Harry une fois cela fait. "Je voudrais vous présenter Andromeda Tonks, et mon filleul, Teddy Lupin. Andromeda, Teddy - Sam et Dean Winchester."

"Enchanté," dit Teddy en s'avançant pour leur tendre la main. Sam se pencha pour la serrer, et il sentit Dean bouger pour serrer celle d'Andromeda.

"De même" dirent Sam et Dean en même temps. "Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, Teddy," ajouta Dean.

"Ouais ?" demanda Teddy.

"Ouep," confirma Dean avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. "L'a dit que t'étais un sale gamin et qu'il ne t'aimait pas du tout." Sam dévisagea Dean, mais aperçut le sourire complice de Teddy.

"Il a pas fait ça," dit Teddy.

"Hmmm, bon, maintenant que tu le dis..." répondit Dean en faisant une expression exagérée d'intense réflexion. "Ça a peut-être pu être l'exact opposé de ça."

"En fait, il m'a dit que tu étais une poule mouillée et qu'il pourrait te battre facilement," rit Teddy.

"Oh ?" dit Dean. "Je pense que tu te trompes. Ça c'est seulement pour Sammy."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se força à ne pas envoyer de regard méchant à son frère.

"Il a peur des clowns," ajouta Dean dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

"Dean !" dit Sam, en abandonnant l'idée de ne pas le regarder. Le rire de Teddy résonna dans toute la cuisine. L'agacement de Sam disparut quand il surprit les expressions amusées de Harry et Andromeda. En revanche, il souhaita que Dean arrête de l'utiliser pour évacuer la tension.

"Teddy !" Deux voix d'enfants sonnèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine, et James et Albus entrèrent en courant dans la pièce en se précipitant à toute allure vers Teddy qui s'accroupit immédiatement pour les attraper tous deux au vol.

"Ils ont entendu un rire familier," dit Ginny en souriant depuis la porte, avec Lily assisse dans ses bras.

"Salut les gars !" dit Teddy aux deux jeunes garçons, avant de regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un sourire plus doux et d'ajouter : "Hello, jolie Lily Luna. "Lily lui sourit et se pencha en avant dans les bras de sa mère, bras tendus vers Teddy. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, James et Albus rendant sa progression difficile en s’agrippant à ses jambes et en tirant sa veste.

"Teddy ! Papa a des amis !" dit James. "Ils sont très grands !"

"Je sais, James," rit Teddy. "Je viens de les rencontrer."

"Samdean," ajouta doucement Albus.

"Tu dors ici aussi ?" demanda James. "Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ?"

"Non, moi," dit Albus.

"Je dormirais dans ma chambre," dit Teddy. Les deux garçons se mirent à bouder, mais Harry rit et les poussa vers la porte. "Allez, je vais jouer avec vous jusqu'à ce que Vicki arrive."

"Alors, Harry me dit que vous deux êtes Chasseurs," dit Andromeda une fois que Teddy eut quitté la cuisine.

"C'est vrai madame," répondit Dean.

"Et avez-vous déjà tué une sorcière ?" demanda-t'elle. Dean hocha la tête en semblant vaguement dégoûté, alors Sam précisa rapidement.

"Pas votre genre de sorcière," dit-il. "Juste, euh..." Il hésita, en essayant de savoir si "les pétasses qui vénèrent les démons" était un terme trop fort.

"Le genre pas naturel ?" finit Andromeda pour lui, et oui, ça semblait bien plus politiquement correct. Sam s'inquiéta soudain de savoir si toutes ses années passées 24h/24 7 jours/7 avec Dean ne commençaient pas à l'affecter.

"Le genre dégueu, vous voulez dire," dit Dean. "C'est que des os de bébés et des lapins à sacrifier - et qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait, ces lapins, de toute façon ? Ces saletés qui vénèrent les démons."

Sam toussa et donna un coup dans la cheville de Dean.

"Désolé, madame," dit Sam. "Mon frère euh... n'aime vraiment pas les sorcières non-naturelles."

"Je voix ça," dit Andromeda, et sa conduite froide sembla se transformer en amusement.

La cheminée vira de nouveau au vert, et Sam et Dean se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir qui allait arriver. Cette fois, ce fut une femme plus âgée d'allure maternelle. Ses cheveux roux sauvages ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de ses enfants. Harry et Andromeda étaient toujours plus proches de la cheminée, donc ils furent les premiers à être enlacés. Puis Harry fut promptement pris à parti, avec force exclamation quant à sa maigreur et à son évidente surcharge de travail. Dean étouffa un rire devant les tentatives de Harry pour la calmer, mais ça ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de la femme sur Sam et Dean.

"Oh ! Vous devez être Dean et Sam," dit-elle en s'avançant immédiatement vers eux. "Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, bien sûr. J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer en personne depuis que Harry a dit que vous veniez."

"Euh, enchanté..." dit Sam en tendant sa main.

"Oh, bien sûr !" répondit-elle. "Les présentations ! Je suis Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron et Ginny."

"Dean," dit celui-ci en tendant la main à Molly une fois qu'elle eut serré celle de Sam.

"Allons, vous deux semblez affamés et si j'osais, encore plus surmenés que notre Harry," annonça-t'elle, avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Harry, chéri, où est Ginny ? J'ai besoin qu'elle vienne m'aider à apporter les tartes."

"Je pourrais aider-" commença Harry, mais Andromeda l'interrompit.

"Oh, n'importe quoi, je vais aider. Ginny est probablement occupée avec les enfants," dit-elle, et les deux femmes se retournèrent pour aller vers la cheminée, mirent la main dans le petit pot sur le manteau de la cheminée, et jetèrent la poussière dedans, ce qui fit changer la couleur du feu. Puis elles disparurent ensemble.

"Wow, elle est... très chaleureuse," commença Dean dans le silence de la pièce.

"Attendez de voir Arthur," dit Harry. "Il est plutôt fan des-"

Harry s'interrompit quand la cheminée devint encore une fois verte. Cette fois un homme plus âgé, en robe verte et avec les mêmes cheveux roux, en sortit. Il sourit à Harry et ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Sam et Dean, et Sam aurait juré que ses yeux s'étaient mis à réellement briller.

"Les moldus !" dit-il en claquant des mains avec délice.

"Arthur," dit Harry en souriant, "Je te présente Sam et Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, Arthur Weasley, le père de Ginny."

Arthur fut sur eux en 2 pas, et serrant la main de Dean puis celle de Sam avec enthousiasme.

"Oh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !" dit Arthur. "Alors, Harry m'a dit que vous étiez Chasseurs - une sale affaire tout ça, j'adorerais savoir comment vous vous en êtes retrouvé là. Et puis, il paraît que vous avez une automobile impressionnante - dites moi, qu'est-ce qu'un carbu-roteur ?

Sam ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre à ça. Il jeta un œil à Dean qui le regardait aussi avec une expression tout aussi confuse sur la façon de gérer la situation.

"Euh, je pense que vous voulez dire carburateur," répondit lentement Dean.

"Arthur, franchement," dit Molly, et Sam se demanda à quel moment précis elle était revenue, "on aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard."

"Les gars, et si vous alliez dire à Ginny que ses parents sont là," dit Harry. "Vous pourriez surveiller Lily un peu pour qu'elle puisse venir dire bonjour."

Sam lança un regard reconnaissant à Harry qui lui fit un léger clin d’œil en retour, et il tira Dean hors de la pièce. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et poussèrent un long soupir.

"Donc, mes parents sont arrivés alors ?" dit la douce voix de Ginny à travers l'arcade du salon.

"Oui," répondit Sam. "On euh... Harry a dit qu'on pourrait surveiller Lily pendant que tu disais bonjour."

"Un homme intelligent," répondit-elle. Elle tendit prudemment Lily à Dean, et Sam attendit pour voir si elle allait pleurer, mais elle fixa seulement Dean avec de grands yeux comme s'il était une sorte de créature fantastique.

"Teddy joue avec les garçons, donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop d'eux," dit Ginny en montrant derrière elle. "Vous pouvez vous planquer ici pendant que Harry et moi on fait le laïus sur 'N'effrayez pas nos invités' à mes parents."

"Euh, merci ?" répondit Sam tandis que Ginny disparaissait dans la cuisine. Dean et lui entrèrent dans le salon et virent Teddy qui expliquait à James et Albus comment installer les rails du train autour du canapé.

"On pourra demander à Papa de l'enchanter pour qu'il roule tout seul quand on l'aura construit," dit Teddy avec un sourire enthousiaste. Puis il aperçut Sam et Dean près de la porte et il rougit. Sam vit les mèches de ses cheveux les plus colorées pâlir un peu.

"Super train les gars !" dit soudain Dean, et Teddy sourit avec espoir alors que les couleurs revenaient dans ses cheveux.

Avant que Sam et Dean ne puissent s'asseoir, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Sam regarda Dean, en pensant que tous les autres sorciers étaient arrivés par la cheminée de la cuisine. Dean le regarda aussi, et déplaça Lily sur sa hanche pour libérer sa main droite. Sam hocha la tête et mit sa main derrière son dos près de son arme, au cas où, et puis-

"Vicki est là !" dit Teddy, et il se glissa entre Sam et Dean pour courir à la porte. Dean se retourna pour le rejoindre, et Sam suivit rapidement. Ils arrivèrent à la porte juste au moment où Teddy ouvrait grand la porte.

Sur le perron, se tenait un homme et une jeune fille. Celle-ci était très jolie, avec de longs cheveux blonds, la peau claire et de magnifiques yeux. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Teddy était si content de la voir. L'homme était grand et musclé, avec de longs cheveux roux attachés, et une boucle d'oreille qui semblait être un croc. Il aurait été bel homme, sans les cicatrices qui barraient son visage - mais, si Sam y réfléchissait, sans les cicatrices il aurait ressemblé à un hipster. Avec, il ressemblait à quelqu'un avec qui ils pourraient en fait bien s'entendre ; surtout étant donné que les cicatrices semblaient avoir été causées par un grand loup-garou mâle adulte.

"Salut Victoire ! Salut Bill !" dit Teddy en les saluant avant de reculer pour les laisser entrer.

"Salut Ted," répondit Bill, avant de regarder vers Sam et Dean. "Bonjour..."

"Oh, désolé... Bonjour," dit Sam en tendant la main. "Sam Winchester, et voici mon frère Dean."

Sam se tourna vers Dean, et le vit qui étudiait ouvertement le visage de Bill. Sam lui donna un coup de coude.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer," dit automatiquement Dean en tendant la main à son tour, avant de désigner les cicatrices de Bill. "Loup-garou mâle adulte ? Plutôt grand je dirais."

Bill sembla pris de court, et Sam grimaça. Teddy et Vicki les regardaient bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Bill ne paraissait pas offensé, simplement surpris.

"Ouais, mais il m'a pas mordu," répondit-il. "Il m'a juste fait paraître encore plus dur à cuire."

"Tu l'as tué ?" demanda Dean.

"Quelqu'un l'a fait, ouais," répondit Bill.

"Bien," répondit Dean. Sam se racla la gorge et fit un sourire d'excuse à Bill.

"Désolé," dit Sam. "C'était impoli de notre part. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Tout le monde est dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner, on surveille juste les enfants pour Harry."

Bill rit, mais Sam ne comprit pas tellement où était la blague. Teddy et Vicki semblèrent penser que c'était le moment de s’éclipser, et ils s'éloignèrent en parlant de l'école.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"Rien, désolé," dit Bill. "C'est juste... Harry," et il secoua la tête, incrédule. "Quand il décide de faire confiance à quelqu'un, il le fait vraiment, 'voyez ?"

"Pas vraiment-" commença Dean, mais Bill l'interrompit.

"Oui, je suis sûr que beaucoup de sorciers rencontrent des Chasseurs et les invitent chez eux, et les laissent seuls avec leurs enfants," répondit Bill, en tendant la main pour la poser doucement sur la tête de Lily. Elle sourit et posa sa tête endormie sur l'épaule de Dean.

"Oh," dit Sam, comme il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'ils étaient effectivement seuls avec les enfants d'Harry.

Derrière eux, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ron en sortit en portant Hugo, alors que Rose jaillit devant lui.

"Salut petit frère," dit Bill en souriant, et Sam vit le visage de Ron s'illuminer.

"Salut Bill ! Tu viens d'arriver aussi ?" demanda Ron.

"On a prit le métro depuis le Chemin," répondit Bill. "On dort au Chaudron Baveur cette nuit."

"Excellent," dit Ron, "je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Dean et Sam."

"Ouais," dit Bill.

"Harry m'a dit que vous surveilliez les enfants," dit Ron à Sam et Dean. Sam pensa un instant que Ron était venu pour garder un œil sur eux, au lieu de quoi Ron posa simplement Hugo par terre et ajouta : "Ça vous embête de surveiller Rose et Hugo aussi ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

"Euh, ok," répondit Dean avant que Sam ne puisse faire fonctionner son cerveau. Lily se tortillait dans les bras de Dean, et il la posa au sol. Elle tituba immédiatement vers Hugo.

"Génial," dit Ron, "Maman et Papa sont dans la cuisine, Bill."

Ron se retourna et rentra dans la cuisine, et Bill leur lança un clin d’œil avant de le suive.

Sam se retourna lentement et observa la pièce. Teddy et Vicki étaient assis sur le canapé et discutaient de leurs amis d'école, des professeurs et d'un train. James et Albus construisaient toujours une piste de rail complexe autour du canapé, mais sans la surveillance de Teddy, elle faisait un détour bizarre autour de la table basse - ce que Rose ne semblait pas aimer du tout, puisqu'elle essayait de changer ça, en conséquence de quoi James lui arrachait avec colère les pièce des mains à chaque fois qu'elle déplaçait quelque chose. Hugo et Lily étaient assis avec des peluches, et faisaient des bruits incompréhensibles que Sam devina étaient supposés être des mots. Ils étaient officiellement les seuls adultes dans une pièce avec 7 enfants sorciers.

"Comment on s'est retrouvé avec les gosses ?" demanda doucement Sam à Dean.

"Tu préfèrerais aller raconter au beau-père d'Harry comment maman a brûlé au plafond ?" dit Dean en levant un sourcil. Sam y réfléchit.

"Peut-être ?" répondit-il en se frottant nerveusement les mains sur le jean. Le dernier enfant auquel il avait parlé était l'antéchrist, et ça ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passé pour le pauvre enfant.

"Et bien pas moi," répondit Dean en regardant James, Albus et Rose, qui étaient à deux doigts d'une dispute. "Hey les enfants !" les appela Dean. "Qui veut jouer au cheval ?!"

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec intérêt, leur dispute immédiatement oubliée, et Sam se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être rester en retrait et laisser Dean gérer ça.

Puis Dean lui fit un clin d’œil, et Sam réalisa que Dean n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire le cheval.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry venait de finir d'expliquer à Andromeda et aux parents Weasley quels sujets pouvaient être abordés avec les Winchester et quels sujets il valait mieux éviter. Ayant vécu 2 guerres, ils avaient compris immédiatement. Désormais, plutôt qu'être ouvertement curieux à leur égard, Arthur avait décidé de rejoindre Molly et ses regards 'ces pauvres garçons'. Évidemment, une fois qu'il sut que la voiture était un sujet de conversation encouragé, il retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Bill était arrivé dans la cuisine un peu après qu'Harry ait commencé à parler. Celui-ci remarqua l'absence de Victoire, mais Bill lui dit qu'elle et Teddy étaient en train de parler de l'école dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry hocha la tête et répéta ce qu'il avait dit aux autres - principalement, simplement d'éviter de leur poser des questions sur leur famille ou de trop parler de l'apocalypse. Ils étaient sensés être en vacances.

"C'est sûr qu'ils s'y connaissent," dit Bill, une fois Andromeda, Molly et Arthur distraits par la préparation de la table et du repas avec Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Harry.

"La première chose qu'ils ont fait, ça a été de nommer ce qui m'a fait ces cicatrices," répondit Bill en montrant son visage. "La deuxième chose ça a été de me demander si ce bâtard était mort. Je comprends que tu ais du mal à les faire se détendre. Je suis sûre que si j'avais dit qu'il était toujours vivant, ils seraient sortis pour le tuer eux-même."

Harry secoua la tête à l'idée des Winchester traquant Greyback. La simple pensée du loup-garou lui glaçait toujours le sang après toutes ces années.

Soudain, un fort et distinct "RAWR !" arriva de l'autre pièce - même à travers l'épaisse porte de la cuisine - suivi rapidement par des sons de nombreux enfants qui criaient. Tout le monde dans la cuisine se tendit et se tourna vers la porte.

"Tu disais- !" commença Andromeda se précipitant déjà vers la porte. Heureusement, Harry était plus proche et l'arrêta.

"Et j'ai raison !" répondit-il. "Tout le monde se calme, je suis sûr que c'est parfaitement innocent. Je vais aller voir - CALMEMENT - parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

A part Andromeda qui semblant réellement effrayée, les autres paraissaient seulement vaguement inquiets et légèrement curieux. Harry ouvrit la porte et les cris devinrent clairement audibles, ainsi que la voix de Dean qui criait "Attrape-le !" Harry devait bien l'admettre, cela ne sonnait pas très bien. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et aperçut la baguette d'Andromeda apparaître dans sa main.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'étouffer ses pas, puisqu'ils étaient noyés par le bruit qui venait du salon. Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Harry entendit que les cris se transformaient en rires.

Il arriva à la porte à temps pour voir Teddy se jeter sur le dos plié de Sam. Dès qu'il réussit à attraper le cou de Sam et à serrer ses jambes autour de lui, Sam se dressa de toute sa hauteur comme si Teddy n'était même pas là.

"RAWR !" tonna Sam. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Harry dut se retenir de rire. Sam avait Teddy accroché dans son dos, James était enroulé sur son bras droit, Albus et Rose étaient tous deux agrippés à son bras gauche, et Hugo et Lily étaient assis chacun sur un de ses pieds, et riaient en s'accrochant à ses mollets. Malgré tout, Sam marchait sans la pièce comme s'il n'y avait pas 6 enfants qui essayaient de le jeter au sol. Il tournait avec précaution en rond, en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer les enfants qui pendaient à ses bras tandis qu'il essayait de voir Teddy dans son dos.

Une fois cela fait, il commença à se diriger lentement vers là où Dean et Victoire se tenaient, près de la fenêtre. Lily et Hugo poussaient des petits cris de joies à chaque fois que Sam soulevait le pied pour avancer.

"RAWR ! Je vais t'attraper, Dean Winchester !" dit Sam en souriant. Harry décida que c'était trop bon pour ne pas le partager, et il envoya un rapide Patronus derrière lui pour demander aux autres de sortir de la cuisine, mais discrètement.

"Oh non !" dit Dean en feignant la peur, et il tendit la main derrière lui pour attraper Victoire par les épaules, en la tirant devant lui comme un bouclier. "Vite, jolie demoiselle, sauvez-moi !"

Victoire se retourna et tapa Dean sur le bras, les yeux rieurs, alors que Harry sentit la présence d'autres gens derrière lui qui regardaient la scène.

"Tu es sensé me sauver !" dit Victoire à Dean.

"Qui a dit ça ?" demanda Dean. Victoire fronça les sourcils en y pensant, et Sam rugit de nouveau.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!" demanda Victoire avec un grand sourire incrédule devant Dean qui essayait comiquement de se replier dans le petit espace derrière elle, alors que Sam approchait.

Harry vit l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Dean et il regarda son frère avant de répondre.

"Chaque monstre a sa faiblesse, Vicki," lui dit-il, "et il se trouve que je sais que Sammy-le-monstre est..." et Dean baissa la voix pour finir dans un murmure bruyant "...chatouilleux."

"Dean, non !" dit Sam, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Victoire souriait et avançait vers lui. Dean se releva et rit. Sam ajouta, "Les enfants ! J'écraserais les enfants !" juste au moment où les doigts de Victoire atteignirent son ventre. Et Dean s'approcha alors que Sam commençait à rire et à se tortiller pour éviter les chatouilles.

"Désengager les enfants ! Désengager !" dit Dean alors qu'il tournoyait et récupérait les enfants de Sam avant qu'ils ne tombent ou que Sam ne les fasse accidentellement voler. Dès que les enfants furent sur leurs pieds, en revanche, ils se retournèrent vers Sam pour le chatouiller à leur tour.

"Oh non," dit Sam, en se recroquevillant par terre, "stop ! S'il vous plaît stop !"

"Très bien les enfants," dit Dean en attrapant deux enfants par la taille pour les écarter. "Vous avez réussi à vaincre le monstre Sammy. Maintenant laissez mon frère respirer avant de le tuer."

Les enfants arrêtèrent leur attaque de chatouilles à contrecœur, et Dean tendit la main à un Sam haletant pour l'aider à se relever.

"Mec, t'es vraiment une lavette," dit Dean en riant. "Les anges sont défoncés, je veux dire - moi, ok, mais toi ? Pas moyen que Luci-"

"Papa !" dit James en repérant Harry près de la porte. "Sammy était un monstre !"

Les Winchester se figèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Harry dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

"Je sais James," dit Harry, "je regardais. On vous a entendu hurler depuis la cuisine."

Sam et Dean baissèrent la tête et rougirent à l'unisson, et puis Dean se redressa un peu et sourit à Harry.

"Désolé pour ça," dit-il. "Euh... on jouait au cheval et ça a un peu dérivé..."

"Je vois ça," dit Harry en riant.

"Venez," dit Ginny en souriant. "Retournons à la cuisine pour manger. Merci de vous être occupé des enfants."

"Pas de problème," dit Dean en ébouriffant les cheveux multicolores de Teddy qui passait. "Ce sont de chouettes gosses."

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous vers la cuisine, Harry s'assura de ne pas croiser le regard d'Andromeda - le 'je te l'avais dit' serait trop difficile à retenir.

*

Il semblait que Harry avait parlé avec sa belle-famille au sujet des questions personnelles, parce que pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Sam se retrouva à expliquer à Arthur comment fonctionnait internet. Il pensa presque qu'il aurait préféré les questions personnelles malaisantes, même si Arthur semblait sincèrement fasciné par tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Il s'était débrouillé pour entendre un peu de la conversation entre Dean et Bill sur les effets secondaires d'attaques lycanthropiques sévères - jusqu'à ce que Dean fasse une blague sur Bill qui souffrirait de syndrome pré-menstruel, et il fit tellement bien semblant de ne pas écouter qu'il cessa réellement d'écouter. Quand il se rebrancha sur la conversation de Dean au dessert, il s'aperçut qu'il discutait de voitures avec Teddy. Il décida de laisser passer cette conversation aussi.

Il demanda plutôt à Molly s'il serait possible de venir chez elle pour jeter un œil, et essayer de trouver ce qui avait provoqué la goule. Il tenta d'effacer le dégoût se sa voix en lui en parlant, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle semblait sincèrement désolée d'avoir dû tuer la chose. Sam ignora le fait qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà tué une sorcière, et se comporta avec elle comme avec n'importe quel civil après leur première fois. Cela sembla fonctionner, parce qu'avant qu'elle et Arthur ne leur disent au revoir, elle annonça que Sam et Dean pouvaient venir déjeuner mercredi et jeter un œil aux alentours.

Une fois Molly et Arthur partis, Ginny, Hermione et Ron rassemblèrent les jeunes pour les laisser évacuer leur trop-plein de sucre dans la pièce voisine. Victoire et Andromeda étaient absorbée dans une conversation que Sam ne comprenait pas - c'était donc soit une conversation de sorcière, soit une conversation de femmes, et quoi qu'il en était il décida qu'il serait probablement mieux de ne pas essayer de s’immiscer. Harry sembla le comprendre, et il attira Sam dans une discussion avec Bill sur la nature des contre-sorts dans le monde magique. C'était totalement fascinant et Sam était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarquera que vaguement que Dean emmenait Teddy en dehors de la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'environ 20 minutes plus tard qu'Andromeda demanda où Teddy était passé. Sam n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça et répondit naturellement.

"Dean l'a emmené quelque part," dit -il, et il se retourna vers Bill pour lui poser plus de questions sur la moralité des gobelins.

"Quoi ?" demanda Andromeda avec un ton qui le fit se retourner, confus. "Il y a combien de temps ? Où ?"

Soudain, Sam s'aperçut d'une tension dans la pièce qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde plus tôt. Victoire regardait Sam et Andromeda avec de grands yeux égarés. Harry semblait un peu triste et exaspéré, et Bill paraissait seulement inquiet.

"Androm-" commença Harry.

"Dehors," dit Sam en coupant Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Harry la réprimander, mais il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'elle insinuait sur son frère. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. "Dean l'a emmené dehors."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t'elle en se relevant. "Pour faire quoi ?"

"Andromeda, tu les as vu tout à l'heure," dit Harry. "Ils ne feraient-"

"Comment tu le saurais, Teddy est-" tenta Andromeda sans laisser finir Harry.

"Teddy est dehors à regarder la voiture de mon frère," les interrompit Sam. "Le pire qu'il ferait sera de l'emmener faire un tour du quartier. On ne fait pas de mal aux enfants, madame. Merde, on a empêché un ange de tuer l'antéchrist parce qu'il n'était qu'un gamin innocent. Vous pensez vraiment que ça nous intéresse que Teddy soit un Changeur ?"

"Métamorphomage !" dit Andromeda avec colère.

"Qu'importe ce qu'il est," dit Sam. "Dean ne toucherait jamais à un des gosses d'Harry. N'y pensez même pas ! Mais pour qui vous nous prenez ?"

"Vous êtes des Chasseurs !" dit Andromeda

"Et vous êtes une sorcière !" répondit Sam. "Et pourtant je vous assimile pas à celles qui vénèrent les démons, ces p-"

"Ça suffit !" dit Harry en coupant Sam avant qu'il n'arrive à la vilaine partie de sa phrase.

"Dromeda, et si on allait tous les deux jeter un œil à la voiture de Dean. Je suis sûr que tu voudras dire au revoir à Teddy avant de partir."

Andromeda sembla se reprendre et elle acquiesça, avant de suivre Harry en dehors de la pièce non sans lancer un dernier regard en arrière. Sam respira profondément pour se calmer.

"Faut que tu la pardonnes," dit doucement Bill. "Ce n'est pas facile d'élever un garçon comme Teddy. Avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il devait être gardé loin des moldus sauf si on lui lançait un sort. Les Métamorphomage sont rares, même pour les sorciers. Les enfants peuvent être cruels parfois, surtout envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme anormaux."

Sam soupira. Sa première réaction avait été la colère, mais il comprenait aussi le point de vue d'Andromeda. Hey, des Chasseurs trop zélés avaient déjà tenté de le tuer, lui.

"Eh bien, peut-être que Dean et moi on en connaît un rayon, sur être anormal," marmonna Sam. "Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des monstres."

Bill releva les sourcils, mais heureusement son attention fut attirée sur sa fille. Sam avait réellement oublié qu'elle était là. Elle était restée si calme.

"Très bien ma chérie," dit Bill. "Va donc commencer à dire au revoir à tes cousins. On partira avec Andromeda, et on prendra la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller au Chaudron Baveur, okay ? Il est un peu tard pour prendre le train sous-terrain moldu."

"Oui _Papa [en français dans le texte]_ ," dit Vicki, et elle se glissa hors de la pièce.

"Et si je te préparais un verre ?" demanda Bill en se dirigeant vers le plus haut placard de la cuisine pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky.

"Ce serait super, merci," répondit Sam. Il regarda Bill verser 2 doigts du liquide ambré dans 2 petits verres.

"Ma femme a du sang de Vélane," dit Sam en s'asseyant en face de Sam avant de lui tendre un verre. "Tu sais ce que c'est ?" Sam secoua la tête. "Des créatures d'Europe de l'Est - les femmes les plus sexy qui existent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fâchent," Bill rit. "Quand elles sont en colère, elles ressemblent à des harpies - des monstres avec un bec, des ailes d'écailles et un arsenal de boules de feu."

Peut-être que Sam n'aurait pas dû boire une gorgée de whisky pendant que Bill parlait, parce que non seulement il s'étouffa un peu, mais ce n'était visiblement pas du whisky normal, à en juger par le feu qui lui brûlait la gorge. Bill sembla prendre ça comme une réaction uniquement au fait que sa femme puisse se transformer de temps en temps en monstre, ce qui sauva la fierté masculine de Sam de la réputation de ne pas tenir l'alcool.

"Évidemment, les premières choses qui partent avec les sang-mêlés sont le bec, les ailes et les boules de feu, merci Merlin," dit Bill pour rassurer Sam. "Donc il te reste la plus belle femme que tu n'as jamais vu - toujours pas une bonne idée de la mettre en colère, ceci dit. Ma femme, elle n'est Vélane qu'à un quart, mais ça suffit."

Bill mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille. Il tendit une petite photo à Sam, pour qu'il puisse voir la magnifique femme qui le saluait dessus.

"Elle est splendide," lui dit Sam.

"C'est vrai," dit Bill. "Je l'ai rencontré avant..." il agita la main vers son visage, "que je sois... marqué. Elle m'a épousé quand même et je ne l'en aime que plus." Il soupira. "Maintenant je m'inquiète un peu par contre - nos enfants, ils ont 1/8ème de sang de Vélane, et qui sait comment..." il agita de nouveau la main vers sa tête, "...ça pourrait les affecter. Bon, le père de Teddy était un vrai loup-garou et Teddy va très bien. J'espère juste que personne ne se moquera d'eux parce qu'ils ont un taré avec des cicatrices comme père - même s'il est suffisamment beau pour rendre des cicatrices faciales attirantes."

Sam rit doucement, et n'ajouta rien dans le calme de la cuisine. Il savait que Bill ne cherchait pas à être rassuré. Il essayait de montrer à Sam qu'il lui faisait confiance.

"Quand j'étais bébé..." commença Sam, surpris du son de sa propre voix, surpris qu'il envisage de parler à un étranger du monstre qu'il était. "Il y avait ce démon, et.." Sam secoua la tête, se souvenant du sang goutant dans sa propre bouche. Quand Azazel lui avait montré, il n'avait pas su le goût que ça avait - il se demanda si, bébé, il avait ressenti la même fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. "Il y a des Chasseurs qui veulent me tuer," avoua-t'il plutôt. "Des Chasseurs qui ont essayé de me tuer - parce qu'ils... je ne suis pas entièrement..."

"Sam ?" demanda Bill alors que Sam s'était tut.

"Je sais ce que c'est que d'être chassé," dit Sam. "On ne prend pas ça à la légère."

La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit et Victoire sautilla dans la pièce. Sam se dit qu'il la voyait maintenant - la beauté plus éthérée de la jeune fille.

"Hey trésor," dit Bill. "Tu as dit au revoir ?"

"Oui _Papa_ ," dit-elle au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry et Andromeda.

"Vous avez trouvé Teddy ?" demanda Sam, et il fut ravi de voir qu'Andromeda semblait un peu confuse.

"Ouais," répondit Harry. "Dehors près de la voiture - comme tu disais." Sam acquiesça. "Je vois que Bill a réussi à faire une descente dans ma réserve secrète d'alcool," dit Harry en désignant de la tête de verre de Sam. "Comment tu trouves le whisky Pur Feu Sam ?"

Sam avala exagérément, en s'assurant de garder son visage complètement neutre.

"Doux," répondit-il sans expression. Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

"Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, Sam," dit Andromeda. "Mais je mentirais en disant que je ne suis plus inquiète de laisser Teddy ici." Elle se tourna pour inclure Harry dans ce qu'elle disait, tout en continuant : "Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton jugement Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça... Ce sont juste les histoires - ça va à l'encontre de tous mes instincts de laisser Teddy approcher de Chasseurs. Vous devez comprendre, il est..."

"Il est tout ce que vous avez," finit Sam. "Je comprends... et j'en suis désolé, aussi."

Sam savait qu'Andromeda ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Cela l'agaçait, mais il comprenait réellement. Bill devait avoir saisi les doutes d'Andromeda aussi, parce qu'il se leva et lui tapota l'épaule, rassurant.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s’inquiéter, Dromeda," dit-il en se concentrant exclusivement sur elle. "Sam et moi avons discuté pendant que vous alliez voir Teddy, et je t'assure, Sam n'est pas du genre à jeter la première pierre."

Sam s'arrêta de boire quand le poids des mots le frappa, et il sentit le regard d'Andromeda glisser de Bill vers lui. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa son regard. Il ne bougea pas, mais il sut qu'elle avait comprit ce que Bill disait - il sut que rien qu'en croisant son regard, il l'avait confirmé.

il regarda vers Bill qui lui fit un petit sourire - complice. Bill pensait qu'ils étaient pareils, d'une certaine manière, même sans connaître les détails - sans savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un goût pour la viande crue et d'une mauvaise humeur une fois par mois. Il s'agissait de Sam, buvant tout le sang d'une innocente. C'était Sam, aimant la fièvre du sang dans ses veines, le pouvoir, le contrôle sur les démons. C'était le frère de Sam l'enfermant dans une cage comme un animal à cause de ce qu'il était devenu - affamé, inconscient et stupide. Sam n'était pas du tout comme Bill - peut-être avait-elle raison d'avoir peur de lui. Il prit une gorgée de whisky, et n'eut pas besoin de parler plus car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

"Hey, Sammy," dit Dean depuis l'entrée, "regarde ça !"

Dean tendit la main derrière lui et tira quelqu'un dans la pièce. Sam s'attendait à voir Teddy, mais à la place c'était lui. Sam se regardait, à 12 ans, avec seulement les yeux un peu étrange. Et peut-être que ce fut parce qu'il venait de penser à quand il était enfermé dans la chambre forte, mais Sam fut la seule chose logique qu'il put - il paniqua.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser que Sam s'était visiblement confié à Bill pendant que lui et Andromeda étaient sortis, que Dean tirait Teddy avec enthousiasme dans la pièce. Sauf que Teddy avait changé - et il devenait bon à ça - et sans le fait que Teddy oubliait en général de changer ses yeux avec le reste, Harry n'aurait probablement pas reconnu le garçon qui se tenait dans sa cuisine.

Avant que Harry ne comprenne qui Teddy imitait, la chaise de Sam s'écrasa par terre et il se releva rapidement en reculant, avec une expression que Harry n'avait que rarement vu sur un Winchester - la peur.

"Who," dit Dean. Il tira gentiment Teddy en arrière vers lui par les épaules. "Tu ferais mieux de changer, petit."

Harry regarda le visage inquiet de Teddy reprendre ses traits habituels. Ses cheveux avaient même pris une couleur brun-souris au lieu des mèches multicolores qu'il avait plus tôt. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la couleur naturelle des cheveux de Teddy, mais dès qu'il voulait paraître aussi normal que possible, il choisissait toujours des cheveux et des yeux bruns.

"Sam ?" dit Dean, en avançant d'un pas devant Teddy vers son frère. Sam ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, et il se passa la main sur le visage.

"Désolé," marmonna-t'il. "Désolé - j'ai juste..." Il raffermit sa voix, et sourit à Teddy. "C'était tellement bien. Tu m'as simplement surpris, c'est tout. C'est génial, mec."

Teddy sembla réfléchir à cette réponse, et d'après son expression, Harry savait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment, lui non plus, que Sam n'avait été que surpris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Teddy. "Je n'ai pas le droit de ressembler à Oncle George non plus. Je ne recommencerais plus."

"Désolé, Teddy," dit Dean. "Um... fais l'autre peut-être ?"

Teddy lança à Dean un regard interrogateur, puis haussa les épaules et se concentra. Harry regarda ses cheveux se rétrécir et devenir blond foncé, tandis que son visage changeait pour ressembler à...

"Des tâches de rousseur," ordonna Sam avec un petit sourire. "Et ses yeux sont verts, pas marron."

Teddy fit les ajustements nécessaires en jetant un œil à Dean pour recréer des taches de rousseur similaires sur son nez et ses joues. Enfin, Harry eut 2 Dean devant lui. Cela ne devrait pas être surprenant d'avoir une preuve que les Winchester aient autrefois été des enfants, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça l'était.

"Vraiment super, petit," dit Sam avec un sourire plus sincère. Teddy sourit en retour, et Harry eut envie de rire en voyant le sourire de Dean sur le visage de son filleul.

"Très bien Teddy," dit Andromeda en souriant. "Donne moi un visage familier que je puisse embrasser, je dois rentrer."

Le visage de Teddy reprit ses propres traits - ses cheveux retrouvant leur longueur habituelle, et les touches de couleurs y revenant aussi. Il s'approcha de sa grand-mère et accepta un baiser à contrecœur.

"Au revoir Mamy," dit-il.

"Sois sage avec Harry, et bon voyage jusqu'à l'école. Écris-moi quand tu arrives," lui demanda Andromeda.

"Oui Mamy," dit Teddy en soupirant.

"Je t'aime," continua Andromeda en ignorant le ton de Teddy. Il rougit.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t'il avant de l'enlacer.

Dès que Teddy s'était éloigné pour parler à Andromeda, Dean avait rejoint Sam. Harry était suffisamment proche pour entendre aussi ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Tu veux me dire pourquoi t'as autant flippé ?" demanda Dean à voix basse.

"Désintox," dit Sam. "C'était une hallucination. Et... j'y repensais un peu, alors quand il est entré, j'ai..."

"Pourquoi t'y repensais, Sam ?" demanda Dean, et Harry entendit sa voix changer.

"Pas de quoi s’inquiéter Dean," répondit Sam en soupirant. "Je vais sortir et retourner bosser."

Harry se retourna et vit Sam vider le reste de son whisky.

"C'était très agréable de tous vous rencontrer," dit-il aimablement avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Je repars faire mes recherches. Tu sais où me trouver."

"Bien sûr Sam," répondit Harry, et Sam partit vers le jardin.

*

Dean regarda son frère partir et se maudit de cette blague qui avait mal tourné. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu demander à Sam à qui il parlait - ou sur qui il criait - quand il était dans la chambre forte, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'ils avaient envie d'aborder. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été où ils étaient seuls. Sam avait immédiatement dit à Dean qu'il était le véhicule de Lucifer - et Dean lui avait parlé de la traque de Raphaël avec Cas, et de Zach qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur - mais à part ça, Dean ne lui avait rien dit de ses autres chasses.

Bill et Victoire partirent juste après Andromeda. Hermione et Ron émergèrent du salon en portant 2 enfants endormis, et dirent au revoir à voix basse. Puis Harry partit aider Ginny à coucher leurs enfants, et Dean fut de nouveau seul avec Teddy.

Le gamin était plutôt chouette - Dean s'était bien amusé à lui montrer la voiture, et puis à sortir son maigre stock de photos de famille quand Teddy lui avait proposé de lui montrer comment ses capacités fonctionnaient. Quand Dean lui avait directement demandé s'il devait changer de peau comme les Changeur habituel, Teddy avait semblé dégouté. Apparemment, les Métamorph-choses ne connaissaient pas grand chose à la façon dont les Changeurs habituels fonctionnaient.

"Alors gamin, t'es content de retourner à l'école ?" demanda Dean.

"Ouais," répondit Teddy. "Harry a dit que je pourrais parler de toi et Sam à mes amis 'dignes de confiance'. Ils vont flipper."

"Parler de nous ?" demanda Dean.

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Juste que vous êtes des Chasseurs. Les sorciers restent loin des Chasseurs en général - ils les invitent pas chez eux normalement."

"Et bien, tu devrais rappeler à tes amis que c'est pas parce que tu a des Chasseurs chez toi, qu'ils ne doivent pas quand même rester loin des Chasseurs, okay ?" dit Dean.

"Je sais," dit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel. "Harry me l'a dit 100 fois !"

Dean rit et attrapa le verre vide de Sam sur la table et la bouteille de whisky sur le comptoir.

"Hey, le dis pas à Harry okay ?" dit Dean en faisant un clin d’œil, alors qu'il se servait un verre.

"Je lui dirais pas si tu m'en sers aussi," répliqua Teddy.

"Bien essayé gamin," dit Dean en secouant la tête.

"Hey, Dean ?" demanda Teddy une fois que Dean eut pris une gorgée - et wow, c'était pas rien. "Est-ce que toi et Sam vous avez déjà... chassé des loups-garous ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Dean. "Pas depuis un moment ceci dit - il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Il y en a eu deux quand on était jeunes - le premier que j'ai tué moi-même, j'avais 16 ans je crois. Il y en a eu 1 ou 2 depuis..."

Dean s'interrompit quand il vit le visage de Teddy changer. Ses cheveux colorés devenaient brun, son visage se creusait, et plus troublant, il y eut soudain des cicatrices sur sa figure. Elles ressemblaient à celles de Bill, mais paraissaient plus vieilles. Teddy ressemblait toujours à Teddy, ceci dit - pas comme quand il faisait semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Puis Dean se souvient de quand il avait appris la différence entre les sorciers et les humains ordinaires, une des premières choses que Harry leur avait dit était que les loups-garous étaient différents, qu'il en avait connu un qui s'en sortait...

"Pas des loup-garous comme ton père, ceci dit," dit-il rapidement. "Seulement des mauvais... comme celui qui a mordu ton père... ou celui qui a blessé ton oncle Bill. Ceux-là n'étaient certainement pas bons comme ton père."

Cela sembla calmer Teddy, et les cicatrices disparurent lentement. Dean eut la sensation d'avoir eu un aperçu de ce à quoi devait ressembler le père de Teddy. Ses cheveux étaient restés bruns, mais Dean pensa que c'était peut-être volontaire cette fois.

"C'était le même," dit Teddy. "Fenrir Greyback a blessé mon père et Bill. Il a transformé mon père quand il était encore enfant. Harry dit que Greyback aimait s'en prendre aux enfants - Bill a été blessé en essayant d'en protéger. Et puis, Greyback a peut-être tué mon grand-père."

"Eh bien," dit Dean en resserrant son poing sur son verre tout en gardant sa voix neutre. "Sam et moi, on l'aurait définitivement tué."

Teddy lui fit un grand sourire, et Dean lui aurait rendu s'il n'était pas occupé à souhaité qu'il _ait_ été celui qui l'avait tué.

"Mon père était vraiment un homme bien, par contre," continua Teddy. "Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Il était très intelligent - c'était le meilleur prof qu'Harry a eu - mais ils l'ont fait démissionner quand ils ont su que c'était un loup-garou. Tante Hermione a créé des lois depuis, mais les choses étaient différents à cette époque. Du coup, il a enseigné à Harry seulement un an, et puis il a dû aller se battre à la guerre de toute façon, avec ma mère et le parrain d'Harry, et les Weasley et... plein d'autres gens. Mais il a toujours été bon - même pendant la guerre. Et lui et maman se sont mariés, et je suis arrivé, et Harry dit qu'ils m'aimaient énormément et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se faire tuer, mais ils essayaient juste de rendre le monde meilleur pour moi - pour me protéger. Ils me manquent toujours beaucoup. Tes parents sont toujours vivants ?"

"Non," dit Dean en déglutissant. Teddy avait bavardé toute la soirée, mais il parlait de voiture, de ses amis à l'école, ou de combien sa grand-mère était pénible parfois. Dean s'était dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Sam, toujours à parler de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école, ou du livre qu'il lisait. Dean n'était pas préparé à parler des parents morts. "Euh, mes parents... ils sont aussi morts en essayant de nous protéger, Sam et moi."

Teddy hocha la tête comme s'il s'en était douté.

"Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher," dit Teddy avant de sourire largement. "Demain on vous montrera le train !"

"Oh... super. J'ai hâte," dit Dean en souriant à son tour.

"Bonne nuit Dean," dit Teddy en quittant la pièce.

"'Nuit gamin," répondit Dean.

Juste quand la porte se ferma derrière Teddy, elle se rouvrit et Harry entra. Dean prit une autre gorgée de whisky.

"Est-ce que je dois demander ce qu'il a dit ?" dit Harry en brisant le silence après avoir observé Dean depuis la porte. Dean secoua la tête.

"Se demandait si j'avais tué des loups-garous," dit Dean. "S'est transformé en son père - inconsciemment je crois - et il m'a parlé de ses parents. On aurait dit des gens biens."

"C'était le cas," dit Harry. "Teddy tient des deux - intelligent comme son père, sociable comme sa mère."

"C'est une sacrée combinaison," dit Dean. "C'est un bon garçon Harry - tu as géré."

"C'est pas moi," dit Harry. "J'avais 17 ans quand ses parents ont été tués. C'est Andromeda, je le garde de temps en temps, et il a sa chambre, c'est tout."

Dean rit, en repensant à sa soirée à bavarder avec le gosse.

"Bah c'est pas comme ça qu'il en parle," dit Dean.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry en regardant vers la porte, un peu perdu.

"Ouais, il t'adore," dit Dean. "Il m'a raconté comment tu mettais des sorts sur lui pour pouvoir l'emmener au zoo, ou au musée, ou jouer dehors, et qu'il pouvait jouer avec les autres enfants.

"Oh, bah oui, évidemment," répondit Harry. "C'est ce que je disais - je suis le babysitteur sympa."

"Et puis, il parle de tes garçons comme de ses frères," continua Dean comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. "Je suis sûr qu'il t'appellerai Papa s'il n'avait pas peur d'insulter la mémoire de son vrai père."

Dean fit semblant que sa prochaine gorgée de whisky réclamait toute son attention, pour donner à Harry le temps de contrôler son expression extrêmement émue.

"Quand il était petit, il parlait de moi comme 'mon Harry', comme si c'était un genre de position officielle dans toutes les familles," dit Harry.

"Sam me donnait les cartes de fêtes des mères, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fête des Dean." Dean secoua la tête. "Il a arrêté quand les autres enfants se sont moqués de lui."

"Ton anniversaire ne comptait pas comme une fête de Dean ?" demanda Harry.

Dean haussa les épaules. "On était pas très doué pour suivre les anniversaires. Sans un événement stupide nationalement reconnu, additionné avec des dessins ridicules et des projets d'école bricolés, c'était plutôt facile à oublier." Dean réalisa soudain que son anniversaire était dans 2 semaines - il ne se souvenait plus de son âge. Il se sentait vieux. Sam saurait, lui, il suivait ce genre de trucs stupides.

"En parlant des enfants," dit Dean en changeant de sujet. "Faut que j'aille chercher un truc à la voiture et puis j'irais voir où il en est."

"Teddy ?" demanda Harry, confus. Dean rit.

"Non, l'autre gosse - Sam," clarifia Dean.

"Seulement pour toi Dean," dit Harry en riant. "Oublie pas de tout fermer en partant. Demain on dépose Teddy au train et je vous montrerais le Chemin de Traverse. Ça te va ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Dean. Puis il se leva pour aller chercher sa caméra et quelques autres trucs à grignoter dans la voiture - Sam et lui avaient une longue nuit de recherches devant eux.

*

Sam avait presque fini de regarder la liste des fantômes quand la porte de la remise grinça, et Dean se glissa rapidement dans la petite pièce suivi d'une rafale d'air glacé.

"Salut," dit Sam. "Le modèle se tient. C'est tous des incidents isolés. Harry a seulement supposé qu'il y avait une augmentation, mais il y a plutôt un nombre d'incidents paranormaux assez normal vu la taille du pays et son histoire. C'est pas un problème répandu, c'est spécifique aux sorciers. J'ai pas encore regardé la goule, les poltergeists ou les loups-garous, parce que tu disais que tu allais t'occuper de ceux-là-"

"Ouais, laisse-moi juste l'ordi tout à l'heure," le coupa Dean. Sam se retourna et comprit que Dean était en train d'installer son rasoir dans le coin, et bricolait un adaptateur... et, pour une raison inconnue, il avait une caméra.

"Je me plaignais pas," nota Sam. "Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Me suis dit que tu voudrais te raser," dit Dean. "T'as pas remarqué qu'Harry n'avait aucune prise chez lui ?"

"J'ai pris le rasoir normal," dit Sam.

"Oh, bon bah que pour moi alors," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Et pourquoi la caméra ?" demanda encore Sam. "Tu as décidé d’enregistrer tes rasages pour la postérité ? Parce que c'est un peu chelou."

"Ha ha," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. "Non, je voulais te montrer quelque chose."

Sam leva un sourcil. Dean voulait lui montrer une vidéo - la question était, est-ce que Sam voulait voir ça. A en juger par la façon dont Dean le regardait et secouait la tête, Sam se dit que peut-être, il voulait.

"Okay..." dit Sam.

"Cool, regarde ça," dit Dean après avoir tripoté quelques boutons. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de la chaise de Sam, et posa la caméra entre eux pour qu'ils puissent regarder en même temps.

Sam pencha la tête et vit le capot familier de l'Impala. La vue était fixe, ce qui voulait dire que Dean avait réglé la caméra pour qu'elle filme discrètement. Puis Sam vit Dean entrer dans le cadre, suivi de près par Teddy. Le son était étouffé, mais Sam entendit Dean parler de la voiture, et Teddy lui poser des questions avec enthousiasme.

"Dean, qu'est-ce-" commença Sam, se demandant vraiment quel était le but de tout ça.

"J'ai mis la caméra pour pouvoir filmer Teddy," expliqua Dean. Sam, abasourdi, dévisagea son frère.

"Tu as mis une caméra... pour pouvoir secrètement filmer un gamin de 12 ans..." commença-t'il lentement. "C'est de loin le truc le plus flippant que tu n’as jamais fait."

Dean sembla comprendre dès qu'il jeta un œil à Sam.

"Eurk ! Non, Sam !" cria presque Dean. Sam leva les mains en signe d'excuse, et Dean adoucit son air d'offense dégoutée en agacement. "J'ai mis une caméra, pour pouvoir filmer un Changeur sorcier," expliqua-t'il. "Regarde ça, ses yeux ne flashent pas, rien. Y a rien qui le trahit."

"C'est super, Dean," dit Sam avec sarcasme.

"Hey Sam, t'as entendu parler du pouvoir de la connaissance ?" répondit Dean. "Tu sais, pour qu'on finisse pas par buter accidentellement un sorcier ?"

"Je pense pas qu'on ait à s'en inquiéter de toute façon Dean," dit Sam. "Bill dit que les sorciers comme Teddy sont rares, et même, faudrait qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'assez mal pour qu'on les choppe sur notre radar."

Dean haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait dire que Sam avait raison.

"Teddy se trahit quand même en revanche," dit Dean. "S'il est ému, il change inconsciemment."

Sam pencha la tête vers la caméra, et compris que Teddy parlait à Dean d'une fois où Harry l'avait emmené dans un musée de voitures. Tout en parlant, ses cheveux colorés viraient lentement au noir.

"Et regarde ce qu'il se passe quand sa grand-mère l'engueule pour être parti sans prévenir," dit Dean, alors qu'il avançait rapidement la vidéo. Dean et Teddy disparaissaient et réapparaissaient dans le cadre à toute vitesse, et Sam reconnut le changement de hauteur de la voiture quand ils y rentrèrent et en sortirent. Enfin, Dean enleva son pouce du bouton et la vidéo reprit son rythme naturel.

Teddy parlait avec animation à Dean, avec de nouveaux des mèches dans ses cheveux, mais les couleurs changeaient quand il parlait. Sam n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais d'après le sourire de Dean sur la vidéo, il savait que Dean appréciait le gamin. Puis il vit l'attention de Dean et de Teddy être attirée par quelque chose hors du cadre - et il entendit la voix étouffée d'Andromeda. Les cheveux de Teddy passèrent immédiatement au rouge, et une expression de colère passa sur son visage. Presque immédiatement, la couleur vira vers le brun souris que Sam avait vu dans la cuisine, et l'expression de Teddy changea, de la colère à la contritude. Puis Dean posa la main sur l'épaule de Teddy, et Sam ne put comprendre que "Désolé madame, j'aurais dû m'assurer qu'il vous avait prévenu." Puis Dean dit autre chose que Sam ne comprit pas, et il vit Teddy sourire à nouveau, et ses cheveux retrouver leurs mèches colorées - bien qu'il y avait distinctement un blond foncé en plus.

"Elle pensait que tu l'avais emmené dehors pour le tuer ou un truc comme ça, tu sais ?" dit Sam quand Dean arrêta la vidéo.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean. Sam se retourna vers l'ordinateur, pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'expression de Dean. "Elle pensait que je-"

"Je me suis mis en colère," déclara Sam.

"Pas trop, hein ?" demanda Dean, en regardant la caméra comme s'il réévaluait toute la scène.

"Dean-"

"Je veux dire, il se trouve que j'ai filmé ce pauvre gosse pour la recherche," dit Dean. "Et elle nous connaît pas... et Teddy dit qu'on leur apprend à l'école pourquoi il y a des lois sur le secret et comment reconnaître et éviter les Chasseurs-"

"Dean-" tenta encore Sam qui ne voulait pas entendre son frère dire en gros que ça ne le dérangeait pas si quelqu'un l'avait pris pour un monstre tueur d'enfants.

"Tout ce que je dis," continua Dean, "c'est que son mari et sa fille sont tous les deux morts. Teddy est tout ce qu'il lui reste et-"

"Mais putain, je sais !" dit Sam. "Me suis déjà excusé, okay ?"

"Okay, okay," dit Dean.

"Tu ferais mieux d'effacer la vidéo," dit Sam. "Elle va passer de te prendre pour un meurtrier à un pédophile."

"Ouais," dit Dean, appuyant déjà sur le bon bouton.

Ils plongèrent dans le silence et Sam commença la lecture que Dean était sensé faire pendant que celui-ci se rasait. Même une fois qu'il eut fini, Dean s'approcha seulement et s'agenouilla près de Sam, notant quelques informations dans la marge des rapports ou sur leurs cahiers, et demanda de temps en temps à Sam de changer la portée des recherches.

Ils travaillèrent tard dans la nuit, et ne parlèrent que de leur affaire, mais les pensées de Sam dérivèrent vers la vidéo de Teddy et Dean près de la voiture - comment Dean souriait à Teddy, lui avait parlé de la voiture, l'avait aidé quand il avait eu un problème avec sa grand-mère, et avait pris sa part de responsabilité - et Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dean ferait un père génial, si on lui en donnait un jour la chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Les Winchester, encore une fois, étaient déjà debout quand Harry descendit le matin suivant. Dean avait laissé la porte de leur chambre ouverte, et il y avait un étalage d'armes sur le grand lit de Sam. Harry l'avait salué de la main en passant. Sam était dans la cuisine avec la pile de rapports et son carnet.

"B'jour Sam," dit Harry. "Bien dormi ?"

"Euh, oui," répondit Sam. "On a fini de revoir toutes les activités paranormales, et ce sont définitivement des incidents isolés absolument pas liés à l'apocalypse. On dirait que ce qui cause ces événements cible spécifiquement les sorciers - par contre, on n'a toujours pas trouvé le lien entre les victimes, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on rate. Peut-être que si on jette un œil à-"

"Sam," soupira Harry. "Est-ce qu'on est lundi ? Est-ce que je suis au boulot ?"

"Euh, non ?" répondit Sam.

"Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait... laisser ça de côté un peu ?" demanda Harry. "Laisse moi boire mon café. Laisse moi déposer mon gamin au train. Laisse moi vous faire visiter un peu... et on reprendra lundi, je te promets - une fois qu'on sera à mon bureau, et que Ron sera par là, et que je serais payé pour m'occuper des mauvaises nouvelles..."

"Ouais, okay," dit Sam. "Désolé, c'est juste qu'on-"

"N'a pas le même rythme," finit Harry. "Je sais, Sam. Mais les incidents n'ont pas l'air d'avoir lieu de plus en plus souvent, on a le temps."

"On n'en sait rien," marmonna Sam, mais Harry ne répondit pas puisque Ginny et les enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine à ce moment là, suivis d'un Teddy somnolent aux cheveux majoritairement turquoise.

"Dean a dit que tu me laisserais pas jouer avec ses armes," dit Teddy en baillant devant Harry. Sam ramassa rapidement les rapports et son carnet de la table alors que Ginny faisait s'asseoir tout le monde.

"Et il a raison Teddy," confirma Harry. "Sam, tu peux aller dire à Dean que le petit-déjeuner sera près dans une vingtaine de minutes ? Je vais faire des pancakes."

"Bien sûr," répondit Sam, et il se glissa hors de la pièce.

*

Sam rangea les armes pendant que Dean se douchait, puis ils descendirent tout les deux pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut beaucoup moins chaotique que la veille, mais c'était surtout dû au fait que l'attention de James et d'Albus était fixée sur Teddy, qui parlait de son école. Bientôt, ils partirent tous pour la gare de King's Cross, d'où, d'après Harry, Teddy allait prendre le train pour Poudlard. Harry et Ginny étaient devant - Ginny portait Lily et Harry avec Albus, tandis que Teddy tenait la main de James et les suivait. Dean et Sam portaient la grosse valise de Teddy pour lui et fermaient la marche. Sam essaya d'imaginer son propre père le laissant partir en pension entre 11 et 17 ans, et n'y arriva pas. Dean rit sans joie quand Sam lui fit part de ses pensées.

"Je parie que tu aurais aimé, ceci dit," dit Dean en rajustant sa prise sur la valise. "Un genre de pension un peu classe, quelque part loin de nous."

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais y réfléchit.

"Ouais, sans doute," dit-il en haussant les épaules, en repensant à combien il avait été malheureux adolescent, à être balancé d'une école à l'autre constamment.

"Teddy, tiens toi tranquille à partir de maintenant s'il te plaît," dit Harry, et Sam vit qu'ils arrivaient devant une entrée de métro chargée. Teddy hocha la tête et Sam se demanda à quoi il ressemblait naturellement, parce que ses cheveux et ses yeux, et même le teint de sa peau le rendirent soudain très ordinaire. Même s'il n'avait pas changé son apparence de beaucoup, il semblait soudain très différent du gamin excité, joyeux et intéressant du petit-déjeuner. Il paraissait désormais ennuyeux, sans rien qui faisait qu'on ait envie de s’arrêter sur lui.

"Il est bon," grommela Dean.

"Reste près de moi," dit Harry, "tiens bien la main de ton-... de James."

Ils prirent le métro sans problème, les enfants avec les yeux écarquillés et tout excités du voyage. Même Teddy regardait autour comme si tout ça était un exceptionnel.

En arrivant à la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers les quais. Harry les emmena directement vers le quai 9, et ils s’arrêtèrent tous devant un grand poteau de brique.

"Vous vous souvenez de l'arbre à Boston ?" leur demanda Harry.

Sam repensa à l'année d'avant, et à comment ils avaient traversé un arbre pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie américain.

"Ouais," répondit Harry.

"Bien," dit Harry. "Dean, prends la main de Teddy. Il te fera traverser. Sam, reste accroché à ta poignée de valise et tu devrais pouvoir passer aussi."

Dean tendit sa main libre, et englua la petite main de Teddy dedans. Puis celui-ci se retourna en souriant et disparut dans le mur de brique.

"Put-" dit Dean, mais il fut interrompu, disparaissant à son tour, avec la moitié de la valise. Sam était un peu distrait par la bizarrerie de tout ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on tirait la valise du côté de Dean, et il se retrouva à trébucher en avant en fermant les yeux par réflexe.

"Faut que vous vous écartiez maintenant, pour que Harry puisse venir," dit Teddy, alors que Sam ouvrait les yeux sur une gare très différente. Il se mit sur le côté, là où Teddy leur indiqua, juste au moment où Harry et Ginny sortirent du mur avec les 3 jeunes enfants derrière eux.

Cela ressemblait à la gare de laquelle ils venaient, sauf que celle-ci était pleine de vapeur, et semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre plus vieille. Surplombant le champ de vision de Sam, il y avait un énorme vieux train rouge et noir avec écrit Poudlard Express en grosses lettres. Il y avait quelques personnes sur le quai, disant au revoir à leurs enfants, tous des adolescents d'âges variés. Certaines personnes étaient habillées normalement ; d'autres portaient des robes étranges ou des tenues criardes qui semblaient sortir plus d'une histoire pour enfants que du monde réel.

"Comment ça peut exister ?" demanda Sam à personne en particulier.

"Plutôt cool, hein ?" répondit Teddy, ses cheveux virant au turquoise tandis que ses yeux brillaient soudain de vie et de couleur.

"Ouais, vraiment cool gamin," dit Dean.

"Ça existe simultanément avec ce qu'on a vu avant de traverser," répondit en souriant Harry à Sam. "C'est un travail de sortilège extrêmement complexe, bien sûr, de créer une couche cachée à la réalité."

"Andrew !" cria Teddy vers l'autre bout du quai, et Sam vit un garçon avec deux des parents les plus normaux se tourner vers eux. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand il vit Teddy.

"Teddy, va donc présenter Sam et Dean à ton ami," dit Harry avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Sam et Dean. "Vous pouvez laisser la valise ici pour le moment. On va attendre Bill et Victoire."

Sam et Dean suivirent Teddy vers l'autre garçon. Teddy les présenta comme des amis de son parrain, et le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Ils se présentèrent aux parents du garçon, qui reconnurent rapidement leur accent et leur demandèrent comment ils trouvaient leur séjour en Angleterre.

Après ce bavardage, Teddy salua de la main un autre ami appelé Ignatius, dont les parents étaient habillés comme des gens qui appelleraient leur fils Ignatius... ou peut-être Lune Féérique. Cette fois ce furent les parents qui écarquillèrent leurs yeux quand Teddy les présenta comme amis de son parrain. Avant de devoir discuter à nouveau de s'ils étaient en ville pour le travail ou pour le plaisir, Teddy repéra Victoire et Bill, et entraîna Sam et Dean vers eux.

"Les parents d'Andrew sont des moldus, comme vous," dit Teddy alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de là où Harry et Bill discutaient. "Mais les parents d'Iggy sont tous les deux des sorciers. On partage notre dortoir avec un autre garçon qui s'appelle Nathan et-"

"Salut Teddy," le coupa Victoire.

"Salut Sam, Dean," les salua Bill. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre train ?"

"Un peu démodé, non ?" dit dit avec un léger sourire. Bill fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, mais Harry rit.

"Eh bien, on dit plutôt 'sorcier'," dit-il. Puis il s'accroupit près de James et Albus. "Okay, les garçons, Teddy doit aller prendre son train maintenant. Il est temps de dire au revoir."

Sam regarda James et Albus se tourner vers Teddy avec des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui serrer le ventre. Le rire de Teddy était plein d'affection.

"Vous me manquerez aussi," dit Teddy en les tapotant dans le dos.

Lily comprit que Teddy partait quelque part, et quand il se libéra de James et Albus, elle tendait les bras vers lui depuis les bras de Ginny. Teddy lui fit un rapide câlin et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Okay, c'est mon tour," dit Harry avant d'enlacer Teddy. "Bon voyage. Je t'aime."

"Pa- ! Arrête Harry," dit Teddy en se tortillant pour se dégager en regardant en coin vers là où Vicki disait au revoir à son père, puis vers Sam et Dean. "Tu me fous la _honte_."

"Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu," dit Dean avant de se mettre à siffloter en regardant le plafond. Sam tenta de cacher son sourire et s'attacha à regarder derrière lui vers le train, avant de revenir sur Harry et Teddy.

"Très bien, pardon," dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel en relâchant Teddy. "Allez, file, je crois que tes amis t'attendent."

"J'étais content de vous connaître, Dean et Sam," dit Teddy en s'écartant un peu d'Harry, un peu moins agacé. "J'espère que vous allez profiter du reste de votre voyage !"

"Content de te connaître aussi gamin," dit Dean avant de jeter un œil à Harry. "Mais je pense qu'on devrait venir à ton école bientôt, donc on va probablement se revoir."

"Vraiment ?" dit Teddy en se retournant vers Harry, l'air excité.

"Je vais m'entretenir avec ta Directrice en tout cas," dit Harry. "Si elle est d'accord-"

"Elle sera d'accord," sourit Teddy. "Elle est toujours d'accord avec toi."

"C'est parce que je suis son préféré," dit Harry en souriant.

Le train siffla, et Teddy et Victoire relevèrent rapidement la tête.

"File," dit Harry. "Je t'aime."

" _Harry_ ," dit Teddy, puis il sembla prendre pitié de son parrain puisqu'il ajouta : "Je t'écris demain, okay ?"

Harry sourit. Teddy attrapa sa valise par une poignée et la traîna jusqu'à un bagagiste, qui la jeta dans le wagon à bagages.

" _Au revoir_ _Papa_ _[en français dans le texte]_ ," dit Victoire. "Au revoir Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny."

" _Au revoir [en français dans le texte]_ Victoire !" dirent Harry et Ginny en agitant la main.

Sam se recula tandis que Harry et sa famille saluaient de la main vers le train qui quittait la gare, comme beaucoup des autres parents. Il y eut un semblant de soupir collectif quand le train tourna et disparut, puis le quai se remplit de nouveau de bavardage.

"Ok les gars," dit Harry. "Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à voir le cœur du Londres sorcier ?"

Sam observa le quai plus vide, en sachant que de l'autre côté du pilier, il y avait des trains modernes, et des civils qui arrivaient et repartaient, sans qu'aucun ne sache qu'ils se tenaient à un endroit où le plan physique avait été divisé en deux...

"Je pense que c'est définitivement quelque chose que j'ai envie de voir."

*

Dean répondit à la confusion de Bill quant à la raison pour laquelle ils ne transplanaient pas tout simplement à l'endroit de travers en prétendant qu'il vomirait probablement s'ils essayaient. C'était une demie vérité, et la fierté de Dean en prit un petit coup, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'expliquer que son frère était un genre de monstre. Sam lui avait dit la nuit d'avant qu'il avait laissé échapper à Bill qu'il n'était pas exactement normal - Dean s'était assuré de lui filer un coup derrière la tête pour avoir été si bête - mais il y avait une différence entre avoir une vague notion de 'pas normal' et savoir précisément que quelqu'un avait du sang de démon en lui.

Harry et Bill aidèrent Ginny à transplaner à la maison avec les enfants, puis les quatre hommes prirent la route dans les rues de Londres. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un endroit plutôt louche appelé le Chaudron Baveur.

"C'est de l'autre côté," dit Harry. "Bienvenue au Londres sorcier."

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bar sombre. Il semblait tout aussi louche de l'intérieur, mais Dean vit que malgré l'obscurité, c'était propre - et plutôt chargé pour un dimanche. Non seulement ça, mais c'était plutôt chargé de gens extrêmement bizarrement habillés pour un dimanche. Certains portaient même des chapeaux pointus.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, et Dean entendit murmurer 'Harry Potter' et 'il est avec qui ?' Dean jeta un œil vers Harry, qui ne semblait pas étonné le moins du monde. Il surprit tout de même Bill qui levait les yeux au ciel, et réalisa que ce niveau d'attention était probablement normal - c'était comme ça d'être avec une célébrité.

"Salut Hannah !" dit Harry à la barmaid en souriant, en s'approchant d'elle. Dean, Sam et Bill le suivirent de près.

"Bonjour Harry, bonjour Bill," les salua Hannah. Dean s'assura de lui sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et Sam. "Alors, quelle est la version officielle sur ces deux jolis garçons ?"

"Des experts," répondit Harry en souriant, "d'Amérique. Je leur ai demandé de venir nous aider pour nos problèmes récents."

Dean vit Hannah perdre le sourire à la mention des 'récents problèmes'. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur lui et Sam, cette fois-ci plus évaluateur. Puis elle sourit de nouveau et tendit la main pour les saluer.

"Ils n'utiliseront que leurs prénoms, tant qu'ils seront ici," continua Harry. "Sam et Dean, je vous présente Hannah Abbott."

"Enchanté," dit Dean en lui serrant la main.

"Abbott ?" demanda Sam. "Un lien avec-"

"Mon père," le coupa Hannah. "il a été attaqué par un fantôme en novembre."

"Il va bien ?" demanda Dean.

"Oui, il a passé la nuit à Ste Mangouste. Et puis il m'a rendu dingue pendant une semaine chez moi pendant que l'équipe d'Harry sécurisait sa maison," répondit-elle, mais Dean se rendit bien compte qu'elle s'était sincèrement inquiétée et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son père. "Il avait vraiment pas besoin de ça - je pense qu'il a eut une vie bien assez dure."

"Et bien, c'est pour ça qu'on est là - pour faire en sorte que ça n'arrive à personne d'autre," sourit Dean, et il fut récompensé par un autre sourire d'Hannah.

"C'est bon à entendre," dit-elle avant de faire un clin d’œil malicieux à Harry. "Alors, j'ai la version officielle - c'est quoi la version officieuse ?"

Dean vit Harry lui rendre son sourire puis lui faire signe de se rapprocher de lui par dessus le bar. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il vit le sourire d'Hannah disparaître, et ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle se tourna encore une fois vers Dean et Sam avec un regard évaluateur, et peut-être un peu de crainte. Il aperçut Bill hocher la tête vers elle du coin de l’œil.

"Tu es fou," chuchota presque Hannah quand Harry se recula.

"Des experts, Hannah," dit Harry. "J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes sur ce coup."

"Tu sais que ça n'est jamais remis en question Harry," dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

"Merci," dit Harry. "Bill et moi, on leur fait visiter le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui - on ferait mieux d'y aller."

"Amusez-vous bien alors," dit Hannah. "Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Sam, Dean."

"Ravis aussi," dit Sam, alors que Dean lui faisait un signe de tête et un sourire.

Harry les emmena par une porte arrière vers une allée sombre et étroite. Dean voulut demander pourquoi ils étaient dans une allée sale, mais Sam avait d'autres questions.

"Donc, je suppose que tu lui as dit qu'on était des Chasseurs ?" dit-il une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux.

"Ouais," dit Harry. "Il fallait."

"Hannah et Harry ont un accord," expliqua Bill. "Elle écoute les conversations pour lui - lui dit quelles rumeurs circulent. En échange, il lui dit le vrai du faux. Elle encourage les rumeurs qu'Harry veut encourager, et décourage celles qu'il n'aime pas."

Dean hocha la tête. C'était malin - Hannah était grosso modo une espionne, quelqu'un qu'Harry pouvait utiliser pour contrôler l'opinion et le savoir publiques. Le fait que Harry n'était pas seulement puissant à cause de sa célébrité et de son statut de héros de guerre frappa soudain Dean. Il était aussi puissant parce qu'il était... et bien, puissant. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient dans une allée.

"Donc, euh, pourquoi on est dans une allée crade ?" demanda Dean. "Je pourrais en voir en Amérique, merci bien."

Harry et Bill rirent, et Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

"Prêts ?" demanda Harry. Dean et Sam se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Harry tapota doucement un des briques avec sa baguette, et le mur se mit à bouger.

Dean ne put résister à la poussée d'adrénaline qui le prit quand les briques commencèrent à pivoter. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Sam changer d'appui et il sut qu'il ressentait la même chose. Lentement, le mur se transforma en arche, et Dean vit une rue étroite avec de vieux immeubles penchés et des gens qui marchaient sur les pavés.

"Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse," dit Harry, et il traversa l'arche pour aller dans la rue. Dean le suivit, et sentit Sam sur ses talons. En remontant la rue, il vit ce qui sembla être une animalerie, une librairie, un magasins de balais... il voyait aussi combien les gens les remarquaient. Lui et Sam étaient habitués à s’intégrer dans une foule, mais il semblait que marcher avec Harry équivalait à porter un néon au dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait rien de subtil dans les regard curieux, ou les murmures des gens.

"...Ollivander vend des baguettes," disait Harry, et Dean se rendit compte qu'Harry marchait désormais à côté de Sam, en lui parlant des boutiques. "Gringotts, c'est le bâtiment au bout de la rue - la banque."

"Techniquement, c'est là où je bosse," dit Bill. "Même si je suis plutôt sur le terrain."

"Et par là," dit Harry en souriant, "c'est Weasley, Farces pour sorciers factieux !"

Ils tournèrent à un angle, et se retrouvèrent devant un magasin particulièrement spectaculaire. Il y avait des vitrines animées, et au dessus de l'enseigne du magasin, il y avait une tête d'homme avec un haut de forme. Il avait le bras levé pour soulever son chapeau, et une fois sur deux, il y avait un lapin dessous. Dean sourit.

"Regarde ça Sammy," dit-il. Mec, t'aurais adoré ça quand t'avais 13 ans."

"C'était juste une phase, Dean," dit Sam, mais Dean vit bien qu'il n'était pas aussi agacé qu'il aurait voulu que Dean le croit.

"Venez," dit Bill en allant vers la porte. "On va vous présenter George. Il voulait vous rencontrer."


	12. Chapter 12

Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ressemblait à une baraque de foire. Il y avait des mécanismes qui bougeaient, et des objets empaquetés de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en ciel. Il y avait une immense photo de jumeaux roux identiques en costumes brillants sur le mur. Ils riaient et saluaient les clients. Le magasin était principalement plein de parents suivant des enfants, tous de moins de 10 ans. Dean se dit que c'était sans doute parce que tous les enfants plus vieux avaient pris le train ce matin-là.

Il y avait des jarres de bonbons, mais Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que c'était de se transformer accidentellement en canari, et il n'était même pas tenté... cependant, il se demanda ce que ces bonbons pouvaient bien faire d'autre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lire un des paquets, une voix familière retentit.

"Dean, Sam !" dit Ron en les saluant de la main depuis derrière un comptoir d'un côté du magasin, sur lequel se trouvait une grosse et ancienne caisse enregistreuse. "J'espérais que Harry vous ramènerait par ici !"

"Oh, bonjour Ron, je suis content de te voir aussi, mon cher frère !" dit Bill. "Comment je vais ? Eh bien, je suis content que tu demandes.."

"Oh tais toi, on s'est vu hier soir," dit Ron. "Hey Harry, prends ma place au comptoir pendant que je vais chercher George, il pourra faire tout visiter à Sam et Dean."

"Avec plaisir," dit Harry. "Je vais bien aussi, d'ailleurs - voir partir mon filleul à la gare ne m'a pas trop ravagé émotionnellement cette fois, merci de t'en informer."

"Ravi de le savoir." Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour aller vers le fond du magasin, où il disparut derrière une porte.

Harry se glissa derrière le comptoir quand un garçon et sa mère approchèrent. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire en remarquant la façon dont la mère et le fils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant qui allait les encaisser.

"Dix Gallions, s'il vous plaît," dit Harry. "Avez-vous trouvé tout ce que vous cherchiez ?"

"Oui, M. Potter, monsieur," souffla la mère, en fouillant maladroitement dans son sac pour trouver sa monnaie. Elle en sortit quelques pièces étranges et les tendit à Harry qui appuya sur quelques boutons de la caisse, ce qui la fit sonner et s'ouvrir.

"Parfait. Merci d'être passé à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Passez une bonne journée !" leur sourit Harry. Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il continuait à le fixer tandis que sa mère le tirait hors du magasin.

"Tu es encore en train d'intimider nos clients Harry ?" dit une voix depuis l'arrière du magasin. Dean se retourna et vit une version plus âgée d'un des jumeaux roux qu'il avait vu en photo devant le magasin. Il avait cependant les cheveux plus longs et ébouriffés, qui lui couvraient les oreilles.

"Y a une raison pour que je sois l'associé silencieux, tu sais," dit Harry en lui souriant.

"Allez, présente moi à tes amis, Ron," dit l'homme en souriant à son tour.

"George, je te présente Dean Winchester, et son frère Sam," dit Ron. "Sam, Dean, voici mon frère George. C'est son magasin."

"Notre magasin," le corrigea George. "On a fait de toi un associé total, Ron - ou bien t'as oublié ?"

Dean vit Ron sourire largement. Il lui fit soudain penser à Sam, quand il lui apprenait à conduire... souriant comme s'il faisait partie de la chose la plus cool au monde. Dean devait bien admettre, après avoir traversé le magasin, qu'il comprenait le sentiment.

"Vous voulez faire un tour ?" demanda George.

"Carrément," dit Dean en souriant et en se demandant s'il pourrait attraper quelques bonbons canaris pour Sam... ça ferait un grand canari.

"Ne va pas te faire des idées, Dean !" dit Sam en le dévisageant comme s'il l'avait déjà fait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean avant de ravaler son sourire quand Sam le regarda simplement en secouant la tête.

George leur montra le magasin, en leur expliquant avec enthousiasme les différents produits et comment ils en avaient eu l'idée, et lesquels étaient leurs meilleures ventes. C'était toujours "Fred et moi" ou "nous," comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'idée tout seul. Il y avait même quelques produits dont il avait dit qu'ils étaient l'idée de Ron, que "nous" avions perfectionné. Et doucement, Dean commença à comprendre que George ne parlait en fait que de lui-même. Il n'y avait personne d'autre - plus maintenant. Parfois, George parlait même à demi-phrases comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un les finisse pour lui.

Dean pensa à l'été quand Sam et lui était séparés, et il se souvint d'avoir continué à lire les menus 'à emporter' en cherchant des salades que Sammy pourrait aimer. Il se demanda, si Sam n'avait pas survécu à cette bataille mais que lui si - s'il aurait fini comme George, à parler comme si son frère était à côté de lui au lieu de six pieds sous terre - ou, dans leur cas, une poignée de cendres dans une forêt.

"Oh ! J'ai déjà vu de ceux là !" dit soudain Sam en attrapant une oreille bizarre couleur chair reliée à une ficelle. "Harry me l'a montré dans son bol de mémoire."

Dean prit un de ces choses aussi, en se demanda ce que ça faisait. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait - et aussi, la première fois que Sam parlait de ce que Harry lui avait montré dans le bol-mémoire."

George semblait tout aussi surpris, et regarda de l'autre côté du magasin vers là où Harry, Ron et Bill discutaient près du comptoir.

"Pourquoi il aurait pris une Pensine pour te montrer les Oreilles à Rallonge ?" demanda George. "Il en a une paire dans son sac."

"Oh, c'était pas à propos de... je veux dire, je vous ai juste vu l'utiliser... à l’hôpital, quand votre père a été mordu par le serpent," expliqua Sam rapidement. "Elles fonctionnent super bien - je me suis dit que si vous pouviez en faire sans la ficelle, ce serait encore plus utile."

Dès que Sam avait mentionné quel souvenir il avait vu, George avait ouvert grand les yeux et semblait encore plus perdu.

"Mais pourquoi il t'aurait montré cette nuit-là ?" demanda-t'il.

"Euh, il... a voulu," dit Sam en soupirant, avant de reposer l'Oreille à Rallonge sur l'étagère. "Écoute, c'est pas important. J'ai juste... je pensais que c'était cool."

"Non, désolé, pardon. C'est juste... ça a pas été une très bonne nuit pour nous," dit George avec un sourire d'excuse en se rapprochant des Oreilles à Rallonge. "On a un sort qui permet de se passer de la ficelle, mais ça peut être une expérience troublante. Mais je crois que les Aurors les utilisent comme ça."

Sam hocha la tête, et George les emmena vers le prochain étalage. Enfin, quand Dean pensa que Sam était occupé à lire l'étiquette des Détonateurs Leurres, il tira George près d'un stock de chapeau, loin de Sam et des autres clients.

"C'était quoi ce souvenir dont Sam parlait ?" demanda Dean dans un murmure.

George attrapa un chapeau et le mit sur la tête de Dean en souriant.

"Notre père a été mordu par un serpent," dit George en perdant lentement son sourire. "Et à ce moment-là, quand on a utilisé les Oreilles, on a su qu'il était possible que Voldemort possède Harry. C'était pas une bonne nuit. Une des pires, avant la guerre - je sais pas pourquoi Harry a montré ça à Sam."

"Vous aviez tous peur de lui," dit Sam, soudain de nouveau près d'eux.

"Non," dit George en secouant la tête. "On avait peur _pour_ lui. Harry est inoffensif, il l'a toujours été. Fred et moi on créait des problèmes, mais les problèmes suivent Harry comme une ombre - et pas les problèmes amusants, comme ceux qu'on faisait. On l'a quasi adopté, Fred et moi - comme un deuxième petit frère - et on voulait le protéger. Mais on pouvait rien faire pour son oncle et sa tante, et Harry arrêtait pas de se mettre dans des situations où on pouvait pas l'aider, ou dont on entendait parler que quand il récupérait à l'hôpital - et on était inutiles, en vrai. Du coup, quand on a entendu ça - je veux dire, c'était Vous-Savez-Qui ! On faisait pas le poids - on avait tous les droits d'être terrifiés de perdre Harry."

"Oh," dit Sam, et il regarda Dean comme si c'était lui qui était le plus incompréhensible des trois. Peut-être que c'était parce que Dean portait toujours le chapeau que George lui avait planté sur le crâne.

"On s'est promis de faire tout ce qu'on pouvait pour aider Harry, peu importe comment," continua George. "Du coup, j'ai perdu une oreille," et il releva ses cheveux d'un côté de sa tête. Dean jura dans sa barbe en voyant la peau abîmée là où l'oreille de George aurait dû se trouver. "Et Fred est parti mourir sans moi, ce bâtard. Maintenant j'en suis là à sonner plus prétentieux que Percy, parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être une seule personne."

Il y eu un silence un peu inconfortable, parce que qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien répondre à ça. Dean n'avait pas tenu 2 jours sans Sam, et Sam avait... eh bien, le fait que George semblait triste et qu'il parlait de lui au pluriel - il faisait face considérablement mieux que Sam ou Dean - et Fred avait été son putain de jumeau.

"Lance ça sur la tête de ton frère," dit George en tendant un bonbon à Sam.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Sam et Dean. George fourra le bonbon dans la main de Sam et sourit.

"Fais le seulement. Bouge pas tes bras Dean."

Sam leva un sourcil, et Dean était sûr qu'il devait faire la même tête, puis Sam haussa les épaules et lança doucement le bonbon vers le visage de son frère. Dean hésita à ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de l'attraper, mais il était toujours emballé, et George leur avait déjà montré les bonbons qui faisaient vomir. Cela n'eut pas d'importance, cependant, que Dean ouvre la bouche ou pas, puisqu'à moins de vingt centimètres de son visage, le bonbon rencontra une sorte de barrière invisible et rebondit.

"C'est quoi ce...?" dit Dean.

"C'est le chapeau," expliqua George, bien qu'il manquait un peu de son enthousiasme passé. "Il a un sort de bouclier pour la tête et le visage. Ça repousse les sorts simples aussi, mais je me suis dit que de faire la démonstration de ça avant de l'expliquer ne serait peut-être pas l'idée la plus sage, sachant qui vous êtes."

Dean rit : "Futé, le gars."

Dean attrapa un chapeau melon, tendit le bras et le mit sur la tête de Sam - puis rit avant même de lui lancer quoi que ce soit, parce que c'était _Sam_ avec un chapeau _melon_. Le regard méchant de Sam ne fit que le rendre plus ridicule.

"Hey, George ?" dit Dean. "Tu vends du poil à gratter ?"

"Dean, non !" dit Sam.

Devant le grand sourire malicieux de George, Dean fit un clin d’œil à Sam - qui enlevait le chapeau melon en faisant tout un cinéma pour paraître vexé. Sam s'arrêta une seconde et Dean vit l'éclat de compréhension dans ses yeux.

"Très bien," dit Sam. "Si tu lui parles de la guerre des blagues - je ferais mieux de m'assurer qu'il sache comment j'ai carrément gagné la dernière. Quand t'en as parlé à Albus, t'as seulement raconté les moments qui te rendaient cool."

"Je suis toujours cool," dit Dean, impassible, en faisant une pichenette au bord du chapeau qu'il portait toujours. "Alors, George, as-tu déjà entendu parlé du Nair ?"

"Ou de la colle prise-rapide ?" ajouta Sam.

"Vous avez toute notre attention," dit George avec un immense sourire. "Je vous en prie, entrez dans notre bureau, chers amis !"

*

Harry regarda Dean et Sam disparaître dans la pièce du fond du magasin avec George.

"J'ai mauvais pressentiment," marmonna Harry.

"Tu crois que ça m'irait bien, un chapeau ?" demanda Ron.

*

Harry était venu les chercher dans le bureau après une heure. Ils riaient toujours de l'histoire de George sur les problèmes qu'ils avaient causé à un professeur horrible pendant leur dernière année à l'école.

"Désolé de vous interrompre - surtout dans _cette_ histoire," dit Harry. "Mais Bill doit rentrer et apparemment il voulait discuter avec George avant de partir."

"Oh, oui, bien sûr," dit George avant de se retourner vers Sam et Dean. "Vous repasserez avant de rentrer, hein ? J'en suis même pas à la meilleure partie."

"C'est pas fini ? Oh mec, oui, carrément," dit Dean en riant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'atelier puis de nouveau vers le magasin.

Bill leur serra la main et leur dit son plaisir de les avoir rencontré avant de disparaître à l'arrière avec George. Ron était occupé avec des clients. Harry leur expliqua que beaucoup de parents emmenaient leurs jeunes enfants au magasin pour leur faire plaisir après que leurs frères et sœurs plus âgés aient pris le train pour l'école.

Et puis une jeune fille renversa accidentellement un petit stock de potions de rêves éveillés, et Harry se précipita avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse sur le verre brisé ou ne devienne par erreur catatonique pour une demie-heure. Dean et Sam s'écartèrent du chemin, près de la porte, tandis que Harry nettoyait et laissait la fille et ses parents s'excuser pendant un temps infiniment long. Dean regarda par la fenêtre les sorciers qui marchaient dans la rue - certains habillés bizarrement, et d'autres complètement normaux.

Soudain, une des personnes dans la rue lui parut familière. Il était habillé d'un grand manteau noir, et Dean ne voyait pas son visage - mais il aurait parié qu'il n'y avait pas tant de sorciers _aussi_ blonds que ça.

"Sammy, regarde," dit Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Viens, on va dire bonjour !"

"Qu-" commença Sam, mais Dean sortait déjà. Le "Dean !" qu'il entendit une demi-seconde plus tard lui confirma que Sam le suivait.

Il traversa la rue en cinq enjambées et tapota l'épaule de l'homme.

"Salut Drake !" dit Dean, alors que Drago Malefoy se retournait vers lui et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Dean lui sourit et vit qu'il était accompagné d'un enfant - un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait, et qui regardait pour le moment Sam et Dean avec méfiance, tandis que son père lui tenait la main bien serrée.

"Hey, ça doit être ton fils... Scorpion ?" dit Dean en s'accroupissant pour ne pas trop dominer l'enfant.

"Scorpi _us_ ," dit celui-ci d'une petite mais claire voix.

"Oh, excuse-moi," sourit Dean. Il releva la tête et vit que Drago avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, comme si Dean était un genre de fantôme. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Scorpi _us_. Je m'appelle Dean, et le géant, là, c'est mon frère Sam."

"C'est pas un géant," rit Scorpius, et Drago sembla sortir de sa stupeur.

"Dean, Sam..." dit Drago, et il regarda la rue comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. "Que faites-vous à Londres ? Que faites-vous _ici_ ?"

Il plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de Scorpius en le rapprochant doucement de lui. Dean se souvint soudain que Drago s'inquiétait facilement, alors il sourit en se relevant et s'écarta un peu de l'enfant.

"Harry nous a demandé de venir l'aider pour les euh... problèmes récents," répondit Dean, en se demandant soudain à quel point le job d'Harry était confidentiel - mais en même temps, Drago avait aidé Harry à s'introduire dans un endroit confidentiel l'année passée, donc peut-être que c'était bon avec lui.

"Des problèmes ?" demanda Drago.

"Tu sais... les problèmes de fantômes," dit Dean sans s'attarder, étant donné qu'ils étaient sur la voie publique.

"Oh," dit Drago en bougeant un peu avant de regarder ailleurs. "J'ai entendu des rumeurs... n'étais pas sûr..." dit-il lentement, avant de sembler se souvenir avec qui il parlait. "Si Harry vous a appelé... est-ce que les attaques sont liées à..."

"Non," dit Sam. "En tout cas, on croit pas. On n'a pas fini notre enquête."

"Oh," répondit Drago en regardant Sam, toujours un peu sur ses gardes. Dean se demanda ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il s'était passé en mai.

"On va s'en occuper," dit Dean.

Drago hocha la tête, mais vu la façon dont Scorpius grimaça soudain, Dean sut que Drago avait resserré sa prise sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

"Drago ?" dit soudain une voix de femme près d'eux. "Vas-tu me présenter à ces deux gentlemen qui ne passent pas inaperçus ?"

Dean se retourna et vit une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés au dessus de ses épaules par une pince sophistiquée. Elle portait une robe de sorcier, mais pour une fois, Dean ne trouva pas que c'était étrange sur elle. Elle paraissait presque royale, mais pas très abordable. Dean lui sourit, et vit qu'au moins, elle lui souriait en retour.

"Coucou Maman !" dit Scorpius, et Dean vit que son sourire devint plus sincère et doux quand elle regarda son fils.

"Astoria," dit Drago, et s'il avait semblé dépassé avant, c'était encore pire désormais. "Je... je te présente Dean et Sam W-"

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Astoria," dit Sam en coupant Drago.

"Américains ?" dit Astoria en remarquant l'accent de Sam. "Puis-je demander comment vous connaissez mon mari ?"

"Il nous a aidé avec Harry une fois," répondit Dean, en restant vague au cas où Drago n'avait pas parlé à sa femme de ses activités illégales de l'année précédente.

"Vous êtes des amis d'Harry Potter ?" demanda Astoria n souriant.

"Ouais," répondit Sam. "Il nous a proposé de venir, donc on s'est dit qu'on allait le prendre au mot. On n'était jamais venu en Angleterre avant."

"Il nous montrait la boutique de farce et attrapes de son beau-frère, et j'ai vu Drake dehors par la fenêtre, du coup je me suis dit que j'irais bien dire bonjour," ajouta Dean.

"J'ai envie de voir le magasin de farces," dit soudain Scorpius en faisant la moue, attirant l'attention de tous vers lui.

"Scorpius..." soupira Drago en leur lançant un regard embarrassé. "Tu sais qu'il y a certains endroits où... je ne suis pas bienvenu."

"Et Maman ?" demanda Scorpius.

"Non, Scorpius," répondit Drago.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il me poserait de problèmes, mon cher..." commença Astoria. "Je n'étais pas..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et regarda Drago avec un air d'excuse pour ce qu'elle avait failli dire, quoi que ce soit.

"Je pourrais l'emmener," dit soudain Sam, et Dean se retourna vers lui avec le même air de surprise que Drago et Astoria. Sam haussa les épaules. "On vient de rencontrer George, et il a été très gentil - je veux dire, le gosse n'a rien à voir avec la guerre... et si ça lui pose toujours problème, je le ramènerais - mais il était occupé à l'arrière quand on est sorti de toute façon, du coup y a que Harry et Ron là-bas, et je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord. De toute façon, je veillerais sur lui."

Sam radotait toujours quand il était nerveux, et Dean savait qu'il avait de bonnes intentions - mais à en juger par la poigne de fer de Drago sur l'épaule de Scorpius, il doutait qu'il accepterait.

"S'il te plaît Papa ! S'il te plaît Maman !" dit Scorpius en se tortillant pour se sortir de la prise de Drago pour les regarder en face.

"Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour y aller avec Sam, trésor ?" demanda Astoria à Scorpius.

"Astoria !" dit Drago, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

"Les amis d'Harry sont nos amis," dit lentement Astoria à Drago.

"Mais-" dit Drago, mais Scorpius avait réussi à se sortir de la main de son père et trépignait avec excitation devant sa mère.

"Est-ce que je peux _acheter_ quelque chose ?" demanda Scorpius. Astoria fouilla dans son sac et en sortit quelques pièces, puis les tendit à Sam.

"Il peut dépenser 10 galions, c'est tout," dit-elle, autant pour Scorpius que pour Sam. "Et si vous pouviez le ramener d'ici une demi-heure, ce serait parfait. Drago et moi vous attendrons ici."

"Oui madame," dit Sam. Il se retourna pour attraper la main de Scorpius, mais c'était étrange, vu la grande taille de Sam et la petite taille de l'enfant. Sam s'accroupit finalement près de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et Scorpius hocha vigoureusement la tête. Et en un mouvement, Sam souleva Scorpius et l'assit sur une de ses larges épaules. Scorpius laissa échapper un rire ravi, et Sam les salua de la main avant de traverser la route - une main tenant fermement Scorpius en place."

Dean sourit et se retourna vers Drago, qui regardait toujours le magasin, presque horrifié.

"Ça va aller, mec. Relax," dit Dean. "Sam est cool avec les gosses - un peu bizarre, peut-être, mais il est bizarre avec quasiment tout le monde."

"Drago est un peu trop protecteur," dit Astoria. Dean hocha la tête - il comprenait probablement mieux qu'Astoria. Après tout, selon ce que Drago savait de la façon dont la cage de Lucifer avait sauté...

"Je le pense," dit Dean à Drago. "Ça va aller pour ton gosse. Mon frère le protègera sur sa vie. J'espère que tu ne le juges pas sur... on fait tous des erreurs parfois, tu devrais le savoir."

Cela sembla fonctionner, parce que Drago se tourna vers Dean et hocha la tête. Astoria les regardait, perplexe, et Dean décida qu'un changement de sujet était nécessaire.

"Alors, euh, vous pouvez m'expliquer pour les sous ?" dit Dean. "Parce que je veux dire, on a utilisé des livres toute la journée hier, mais depuis qu'on est arrivé dans cette rue, tout le monde ne parle que de 'galions'..."

"Vous êtes moldus ?" s'exclama Astoria avant de se tourner vers Drago. "Tu... ce sont des amis d'Harry Potter et ils sont moldus..."

Dean se demanda un moment ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas, mais le visage d'Astoria se fendit d'un sourire sincère. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du fait que Drago semblait légèrement terrifié.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam ne vit pas Harry en entrant dans le magasin, mais il y avait pas mal de clients. Ron était toujours au comptoir et il y avait une petite file d'attente devant lui. Sam descendit Scorpius de son épaule et le posa par terre, puis rit du regard émerveillé que le garçon jeta au magasin. Il ne lui fallut qu’une seconde pour récupérer de ses émotions avant de se mettre à se promener en touchant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sam n'avait qu'à le suivre en s'assurant qu'il ne casse rien. Puisque George leur avait déjà fait visiter, Sam put même lui faire la démonstration de quelques produits.

Sam avait repris Scorpius dans ses bras et l'avait assis sur sa hanche pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose sur une étagère trop haute, quand Harry arriva près de celle-ci.

"Ah, te voilà," dit-il. "J'étais - Est-ce que c'est Scorpius Malefoy ?"

Sam sourit de la confusion et de l'inquiétude d'Harry, mais remarqua que Scorpius serrait un peu plus son bras autour de lui. Il regarda vers le bas et vit que le garçon lançait à Harry le même regard qu'il avait lancé au magasin quand il venait d'y rentrer. Sam tapota la jambe de Scorpius, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Ouais," dit Sam. "Dean est dehors avec sa maman et son papa."

"Malefoy t'a laissé prendre son fils ?" demanda Harry.

"Eh bien, pas définitivement," dit Sam en riant. "Mais le gosse a 10... euh gallions, à dépenser, et Drago a dit que lui et Astoria ne pouvaient pas entrer, du coup je me suis proposé."

"C'est... gentil de ta part," dit Harry.

"Tu crois que c'est bon ?" demanda Sam. "Je veux dire, George a l'air d'un type raisonnable, et je me suis dit que Scorpius n'avait pas à souffrir de quelque chose que ses parents ont fait..." et merde, pensa Sam, les derniers mots de sa propre mère à son intention avaient bien été "Je suis désolée" pour une raison.

Sam vit Harry jeter un œil au comptoir, puis hocher la tête. Harry sourit à Scorpius, et lui tendit la main.

"Bonjour Scorpius, ravi de te rencontrer. Sais-tu qui je suis ?" demanda Harry.

"Potter," acquiesça Scorpius en plaçant sa petite main dans celle d'Harry. Celui-ci rit, mais Sam ne comprit pas bien pourquoi.

"As-tu besoin d'aide pour trouver ton bonheur ?" demanda Harry.

Sam garda Scorpius sur la hanche tandis que l'enfant le dirigeait avec Harry dans le magasin, en essayant de décider ce qu'il voulait acheter. Il semblait qu'il voulait quelque chose pour lui, mais aussi un cadeau pour son père - Sam n'était pas sûr qu'un enfant de 4 ans soit supposé être déterminé ou pas, mais Scorpius ne l'était certainement pas.

"Hey, Drago pense que tu as kidnappé son gosse ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Dean en les trouvant près des baguettes piégées.

"Ça fait si longtemps ?" demanda Sam en regardant sa montre.

"Nan, mais il s'est mis à faire comme si c'était un échange d'otage - tant que je bavardais dehors avec lui, tu reviendrais avec le gamin," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ce type a des problèmes."

"Tu as choisi, Scorpius ?" demanda Sam à l'enfant toujours sur sa hanche. "On dirait que ton papa a besoin de toi."

Scorpius hocha la tête et choisit une baguette piège pour lui. Il avait déjà choisit une plume auto-encreuse pour son père. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers le comptoir. Sam espérait un peu que la discussion entre George et Bill durerait suffisamment pour garder George occupé à l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte Scorpius du magasin.

En arrivant à la caisse, Ron ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius. Sam le vit jeter un œil à Harry qui se tenait près de lui, puis à la porte close à l'arrière du magasin.

"J’espère que c'est bon," dit Sam alors que Ron appuyait sur les boutons de la vieille caisse enregistreuse.

"Je sais pas," murmura-t'il. Il ne les regarda pas.

"J'ai juste pensé... si son père attend dehors-" essaya d'expliquer Sam.

"J'aime votre magasin !" annonça soudain Scorpius. Les yeux de Ron s'arrêtèrent enfin sur Scorpius, et il lui fit un sourire. Sam fit un petit soupir de soulagement.

"Merci," dit Ron.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé venir," continua l'enfant, et le sourire de Ron se figea un peu.

"De rien," dit-il d'une petite voix. "Ça fera 12 gallions."

"Merde," dit Sam en réalisant qu'il avait oublié de vérifier le prix de la baguette piégée avant de dire à Scorpius qu'ils avaient assez d'argent. Il sortit les pièce qu'Astoria lui avait donné et les fixa, en espérant qu'elles puissent se multiplier. Ce n'était pas comme si lui ou Dean avait pu avoir de cette monnaie de sorcier visiblement particulière au bureau de change de Boston.

Scorpius avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus larges et il regardait Sam comme s'il venait de lui promettre un voyage à Disneyland avant de détruire son rêve devant ses yeux... et si le gamin se mettait à pleurer, Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire... et peut-être qu'il paniquait juste un peu trop. Peut-être qu'il pouvait demander combien valait un gallion en livres. Sam regarda son frère et vit qu'il le regardait aussi avec le même regard de panique retenue.

"T'as oublié la remise," dit soudain une voix depuis l'autre bout du comptoir, et Sam se retourna pour voir George, désinvoltement appuyé contre le meuble, les observant calmement.

"La rem-" commença Ron, perdu.

"Les nouveaux clients de moins de 5 ans accompagné d'américains de plus d'1,80 m ont droit à une remise," expliqua George avec un geste de la main. "Une politique peu connue du magasin." Il fit le tour du comptoir et regarda les pièces dans la main ouverte de Sam, puis les deux objets sur le comptoir. "La remise est que ces clients peuvent acheter deux objets pour 10 gallions."

"Merci," souffla Sam, et il vida sa main pleine de pièces dans celle tendue de George.

"C'est une politique de la maison," répéta George. "Pas besoin de remerciement."

"Tu m'as jamais fait de remise et je suis ton frère," marmonna Ron.

"On n'a pas de politique pour les frères," répliqua George sans hésiter. "Seulement pour les nouveaux clients de moins de 5 ans accompagnés d'américains de plus d'1,80 m."

George fit un clin d’œil à Scorpius et lui tendit le petit sac avec ses achats.

"Merci d'être venu à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux," dit George.

"Merci M. Weasley," répondit Scorpius en souriant, tout en serrant le sac sur son cœur.

"De rien, M. Malefoy," sourit George avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier plié. "Pourriez-vous me rendre un service, et donner ceci à votre père pour moi ?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Scorpius, en attrapant avec précaution le message dans sa petite main.

"Merci, passez une bonne journée," dit George avant de se tourner vers le client suivant comme si de rien n'était. Sam lança un regard à Harry qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules, alors il partit rendre Scorpius à son père.

Drago Malefoy était l'image même de la tension, debout sous l'auvent d'un magasin de l'autre côté de la rue avec sa femme. Dès que Sam mit le pied dans la rue, il vit Drago s'avancer presque d'un pas en avant - en voulant visiblement diminuer la distance entre lui et son fils, mais en évitant tout de même de dévoiler à quel point il était anxieux. Sam lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant, mais il se rendit compte que Drago ne regardait que Scorpius, et pas lui du tout. Astoria, en revanche, rendit largement son sourire à Sam.

Quand Scorpius quitta finalement des yeux le magasin par dessus l'épaule de Sam pour regarder son père avec un grand sourire, Sam fut soulagé de voir Drago se détendre un peu et sourire à son tour - même si c'était un peu forcé quand même. Scorpius gigota, et Sam le reposa sur ses pieds pour qu'il puisse finir de traverser la rue et rejoindre son père tout seul.

"Papa !" dit Scorpius. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Drago en s'accroupissant. Sam vit que Drago faisait le même genre de vérification intégrale que Dean lui faisait en général après une chasse - et Sam se demanda jusqu'où allait la rancune entre Drago et les Weasley.

"Oui, mais tu doit partager avec maman, et M. Weasley m'a dit de te donner ça aussi," dit Scorpius en tendant scrupuleusement le message. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Drago croisa le regard de Sam - interrogateur. Sam ne put à son tour qu'hausser les épaules.

"Quel M. Weasley ?" demanda Drago.

"Le gentil ?" répondit Scorpius, un peu égaré. Drago regarda Sam d'un air implorant.

"George," dit Sam.

"Okay," et Drago prit gentiment la note à Scorpius. Sam regarda avec curiosité Drago qui prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa femme et son fils avant d'ouvrir la note.

"Drago, que dit le message ?" demanda Astoria.

Drago regarda le magasin, interloqué, puis la note, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il revient près de sa femme.

"Ça dit ummm... que je suis une andouille," répondit Drago. "Et que nous serons bienvenus pour accompagner Scorpius dans le magasin nous-même désormais."

Astoria sourit.

*

"Merci, mec," dit Dean dès que George eut terminé avec le client qui attendait derrière Sam. "J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer."

"Pas de soucis," dit George en secouant la tête.

"Je crois pas que les Malefoy ont le droit de pleurer," dit Ron. "Je suis sûr que Drago l'a trop bien entraîné pour ça."

"Je parlais de Sam," sourit Dean.

George rit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

Sam arriva peu après, et ils dirent au revoir à George et Ron. Apparemment, Bill était parti par la cheminée arrière un bon moment avant.

Harry leur dit que la banque était fermée les dimanches, et que les gobelins le détestaient de toute façon, donc ils décidèrent de terminer leur visite du Chemin de Traverse et retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour le déjeuner. Une fois assis à leur table, Dean se rappela de parler à Harry de l'invitation d'Astoria.

"La femme de Drago nous a invité, Sammy et moi, au dîner mercredi," dit Dean. "Je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait sans doute pas de problème."

"Ouais, elle a confirmé avec moi," dit Sam. "J'étais un peu surpris, vu comment Malefoy avait réagi en nous rencontrant l'année dernière."

"C'était avant ou après qu'elle ait su que vous étiez ami avec moi et possiblement des moldus ?" demanda Harry, un sourire d'initié sur le visage.

"Après," dit Dean en se demandant en quoi ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Harry laissa seulement échapper un petit rire. "Quoi ?"

"Rien, Malefoy a trouvé un bon parti, c'est tout," dit Harry. "Si vous voulez pas y aller, je pourrais vous en sortir."

"Nan, c'est bon," dit Dean, en pensant à combien ça avait semblé rendre Astoria heureuse quand il avait accepté avec hésitation.

Harry salua Hannah de la main pour qu'elle vienne prendre leur commande.

"Malefoy m'a demandé ce que tu disais de tes amis," dit-elle d'une voix étouffée alors qu'elle paraissait prendre un temps étrangement long pour écrire 'saucisse et purée'. "Je lui ai dit ce que tu m'as dit. Il m'a demandé si tu avais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de moldus, je lui ai dit non - Astoria a semblé un peu en rogne. M'a aussi demandé des noms de famille, il a pas paru surpris quand je lui ai dit que tu n'avais rien dit."

"Merci Hannah, et on pourrait avoir une tournée de bièraubeurre aussi s'il te plaît," dit Harry.

"Avec plaisir," dit Hannah avant de retourner derrière le bar.

"Y a un truc bizarre qu'il se passe dont Sam et moi on devrait être au courant ?" demanda Dean.

"Le statut social de Malefoy n'est pas terrible," soupira Harry. "Il a épousé Astoria, je suis sûr parce qu'il l'aimait, mais probablement aussi parce que sa famille n'a jamais été impliquée avec les Mangemorts. C'était une amélioration de standing pour Malefoy, mais pas pour elle... et quand on y pense, ça veut probablement dire qu'elle l'aime aussi. Elle a en gros fait de sa mission de changer le statut social de Malefoy - ou au moins de le rendre moins socialement paria. Tout a à voir avec qui on le voit. Pensez-y comme un système à points : les amis d'Harry Potter valent beaucoup de points, plus encore s'ils sont Aurors ou d'autres officiers de la loi. Les moldus valent beaucoup de points aussi. Astoria était probablement déçue de ne pas pouvoir annoncer qu'ils recevaient des moldus pour le dîner."

"Pourquoi c'est important d'être un moldu ?" demanda Sam.

"La guerre, c'était plus que simplement un coup d'état de Jedusor - c'était aussi une guerre à propos des statuts de sangs : les sorciers pur-sangs versus les sang mêlés, les cracmols, et même les moldus. Les Mangemorts pensaient que les sorciers pur-sangs - les gens comme les Malefoy ou les Black - étaient supérieurs. Une fois qu'ils ont pris le pouvoir au Ministère, ils ont commencé à torturer des moldus, et à tuer des sorciers Nés-Moldus ou ceux qui ont un parent moldu." Harry désigna Hannah de la tête, alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux avec un plateau plein de boissons. "Ils ont tué la mère d'Hannah quand elle avait 16 ans, et ils ont persécutés son père un an après ça parce qu'il était traître à son sang."

Harry s'arrêta juste avant qu'Hannah n'atteigne leur table, et elle posa une pinte d'une boisson mousseuse devant chacun d'eux.

"Voilà messieurs," dit Hannah. "Les plats vont arriver bientôt."

"Merci Hannah," dit Dean en lui souriant avant qu'elle ne reparte.

"Pour être honnête, j'aimerais bien être une petite souris mercredi soir," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Dean en buvant une gorgée de cette boisson que Harry leur avait commandé - c'était comme un bonbon liquide.

"Les parents de Malefoy vivent toujours là-bas," répondit Malefoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à la maison. Sam relit ce qu'ils allaient apprendre aux Aurors le lendemain matin avec Dean, et Harry et Ginny passèrent simplement du temps avec les enfants, comme probablement des parents normaux, se dit Sam. Apparemment, 3 jours par semaine, James et Albus allaient dans un genre de centre aéré, en laissant Ginny à la maison avec seulement Lily à s'inquiéter - ce qui, d'après elle, lui donnait du temps pour écrire ses articles de sport.

  
Ce lundi, la routine fut un peu différente. Harry dut en fait les réveiller en frappant à leur porte, puisqu’ils s'étaient tous deux effondrés vers 4h du matin. Une fois tout le monde douché et nourri, Harry leur demanda de prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la journée et de le retrouver dans la cuisine. Ils attrapèrent le sac qu'ils avaient préparé et Sam s'assura que son arme était fermement coincé derrière son dos.

  
Ils avaient décidé de porter leurs costumes. Harry ne voulait pas mentir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus clamer haut et fort qu'ils étaient moldus. Les costumes couvraient non seulement les pendentifs en cristal, mais collaient aussi plus à l'image de leur présence au Ministère pour affaire.

  
En revenant dans la cuisine, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Ginny disparaître dans la cheminée dans les flammes vertes, tenant fermement Albus et James près d'elle. Harry se tenait là, Lily dans les bras.

"Une fois que Ginny sera revenue, on partira," dit-il. "On prendra la Poudre de Cheminette, pour que vous sachiez comment ça marche. Au cas où on doive quitter le Ministère rapidement, la Poudre est le plus rapide - et ça correspond à la majorité des sorties." Harry fit un signe de tête vers la table, et Sam vit deux baguettes et deux sacs de tissus étroitement fermés. "Ces sacs sont remplis de Poudre de Cheminette, il n'en faut qu'un peu par voyage. Je vous en ai mis assez pour plusieurs fois, au cas où."

"Et les baguettes ?" demanda Sam. Harry grimaça un peu.

"Au Ministère, il faudra qu'on passe par la sécurité," expliqua Harry. "Ils demanderont à voir vos baguettes. Si vous n'en avez pas, ce sera évident que vous êtes des moldus. Ce sont des vieilles baguettes des Black que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier en nettoyant. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais elles sont assez grandes et c'est tout ce qui importe."

"Pourquoi c'est important ?" demanda Sam en choisissant la plus courte et en donnant la plus longue à Dean.

"La taille de la baguette est en général proportionnelle à la taille du sorcier," dit Harry.

Dean éclata de rire, et Sam se mordit la lèvre en comprenant ce à quoi Dean pensait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Dean ?" dit Sam en tendant la main. "Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on échange maintenant." Dean serra la longue baguette contre lui et parut offensé. "Me fais pas encore sortir le mètre."

"C'est pas vrai..." marmonna Harry en se prenant la tête dans les main, alors que Sam et Dean échangeaient leurs baguettes. "Je voulais dire la hauteur..."

"Ouais, exactement," dit Dean en souriant. "C'est ce qu'on voulait dire aussi - t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné Harry."

La cheminée ronfla à ce moment, et Ginny réapparut. Sam fourra sa baguette d'emprunt dans sa poche et remonta son sac à dos. Il était à la fois extrêmement curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait de voyager par cheminée, et nerveux que cela ne fonctionne pas pour lui. Il voulait presque demander à Harry de le transplaner, parce que même s'il avait dit que c'était dangereux pour Sam, ils l'avaient fait avec succès plus d'une fois.

Harry dit au revoir à Ginny, et expliqua avec attention comment la Poudre fonctionnait. Il leur dit qu'ils _pourraient_ tous y aller ensemble, mais les gens ne faisaient en général ça qu'avec les enfants... sans parler que les rentrer tous les trois dans l'âtre en même temps serait presque impossible.

Harry partit en premier. Sam le regarda attentivement quand il jeta la poudre dans le feu, attendit que ça devienne vert, s'avança dedans, énonça clairement 'Ministère de la Magie' et disparut dans une grande flamme verte. Dean avait insisté pour suivre Harry avant Sam - en suivant les règles établies depuis avant même que Sam ne puisse avoir de réels souvenirs.

"A tout de suite Sammy," dit Dean, peut-être un peu nerveusement. Sam attendit 30 secondes après que Dean eut disparu avant de jeter lui aussi la poudre dans la cheminée. Ça allait contre tous ses instincts de s'avancer dans le feu vert, mais il se força - ça lui chatouilla les mollets. Il dit 'Ministère de la Magie' avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme rire accidentellement.

Il tombait, tournoyait, il vit un mélange de couleurs, des ouvertures, entendit des sons indistincts - il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans une tornade dans un conduit. Les jointures de la main qui tenait son sac étaient blanches et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça s'arrête.

Et soudain ça s'arrêta.

"Outch," dit Dean en attrapant Sam. La raison pour laquelle Teddy avait fini étendu par terre fut soudain évidente.

"Merci," dit Sam en se redressant rapidement. "C'était..."

"Mec, je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de me plaindre de la façon dont Cas voyage," répondit Dean.

"Je crois aussi," dit Sam en reportant son attention sur l'endroit où ils étaient.

Ils se tenaient dans un long couloir avec des cheminées. Sam voyait que plus loin, le couloir s'ouvrait sur une grande salle - une fontaine dorée au milieu.

"Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie," dit Harry avec bonheur. "Alors, essayez de ne pas trop ressembler à des touristes - je veux donner l'image que vous puissiez être des sorciers puissants, donc..."

"On devrait faire semblant d'être un peu hautain, c'est ça ?" demanda Dean. "Un peu comme Drago peut-être ?"

"Bah, j'irais pas jusque là - mais ouais, quelque chose entre moi et Drago," rit Harry. Ils savaient tous que sous sa robe d'Auror, Harry portait un jean et une belle chemise même pas rentrée dans son pantalon. Ginny leur avait confié qu'elle l'avait surpris une fois à essayer d'aller travailler en pyjama.

"On te suit, Potter," dit Dean en souriant.

Sam mit un masque d'indifférence quand ils entrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée. Il jeta un œil à la statue au centre de la fontaine, sans s'arrêter pour lire la plaque - il nota plutôt les différentes créatures représentées. L'une d'elle était un centaure. Il se promit de demander plus tard à Harry si les centaures existaient vraiment.

Le bâtiment en lui même semblait être taillé dans la pierre, avec de grandes arches et un haut plafond. Il y avait une série d’ascenseurs de verre d'un côté. Le plafond était d'un bleu lumineux, et le sol en bois sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et Sam eut la distincte impression qu'ils étaient sous terre.

Les gens qui allaient et venaient étaient visiblement des employés du gouvernement. Ils portaient des robes, et certains avaient même des chapeaux pointus. Ils marchaient tous comme s'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire. La plupart trouvèrent le temps de remarquer Harry cependant, puis de lancer un regard curieux à Dean et lui immédiatement après. Sam commença vraiment à se demander comment Harry pouvait faire quoi que ce soit avec autant d'attention fixée sur lui en permanence.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de la sécurité. Harry bavarda un peu avec le garde avant de lancer son histoire sur Sam et Dean, des consultants experts d'Amérique. Le garde demanda s'ils avaient leurs badges visiteurs, mais Harry rejeta l'idée en disant qu'ils étaient officiellement employés pour la durée de leur voyage en Angleterre et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de badges visiteurs - Harry insista sur le fait que Ron avait fait la paperasse nécessaire avant Noël.

"Seulement les baguette alors, je suppose," dit le gardes. Sam et Dean sortirent les leurs. Le garde fit quelque chose et rendit sa baguette à Dean.

"Chêne avec un ventricule de dragon," dit le garde avant de rendre la sienne à Sam, "et saule avec un crin de licorne."

Sam vit le sourire de Dean et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche. Heureusement, le garde avait la tête baissé et notait quelque chose dans un registre.

"C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait alors, passez une bonne journée messieurs," sourit le garde. Sam et Dean le saluèrent de la tête et suivirent Harry avec détermination sous une arche dorée vers une série d’ascenseurs.

C'était difficile de faire semblant d'être d'ici, étant donné qu'une fois dans l’ascenseur, Sam avait des avions et des oiseaux en papiers qui volaient en cercles paresseux autour de sa tête. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas les chasser ou les éviter.

"Désolé," dit Harry. "Ça a été conçu avant que les gens grands soient inventés je suppose."

Une fois que l'ascenseur se mit à bouger, Sam fut surpris de voir que les chiffres descendaient, au lieu de monter.

"Je pensais que ton bureau serait dans les étages," dit Dean quand les autres passagers furent descendu à l'étage 5, en les laissant enfin seuls. "Tu avais cette vue sur Londres-"

"Fenêtres enchantés," dit Harry. "Le Ministère de la Magie est complètement en sous-col, comme le Ministère américain à Boston."

Sam saisit l'opportunité, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, pour se pencher et jeter un œil méchants aux mémos qui n'étaient pas encore sorti de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il s'arrêta au niveau 2 et la voix annonça que le niveau 2 était l'étage du Bureau des Aurors.

Ils parcoururent un petit couloir, passèrent quelques portes, et tout d'un coup ce fut comme si Sam venait d'entrer dans la Maison Blanche avec le président. Tout le monde se mit à bouger en même temps - se déplaçant, attrapant un papier, et en général paraissant soudain extrêmement occupé. Un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 18 ans se précipita vers Harry en le voyant, tenant nerveusement une pile de papiers. C'était comme être dans un enclos de flics. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, il y avait un autre couloir avec des bureaux et c'est vers là qu'ils se dirigeaient tandis que tout le monde essayait de les regarder sans que ça se voit.

"Bonjour M. Potter, monsieur," dit le gamin avant de regarder Sam et Dean et d'ajouter dans un petit couinement : "Bonjour messieurs."

"Bonjour Jonathan," dit Harry. Sam et Dean le saluèrent de la tête, parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait des choses à dire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas de marcher alors que le garçon parla.

"M. Weasley vous attend dans votre bureau. Il reste une demie-heure avant la session d’entraînement. Le Sous-secrétaire du Ministre vous rappelle respectueusement que les rapports mensuels de décembre sont à rendre avant demain soir. Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale vous a laissé un message pour-"

"Il a pas fallu longtemps," marmonna Harry.

"-que vous les rappeliez, concernant les voies correctes de liaisons avec le Département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie améric-"

"C'est parfait Jonathan," dit Harry. "Envoie-leur une note les informant que j'ai suivi le canal approprié pour les échanges hautement classifiés et les remerciant pour leur diligence attendue. Donne-leur les coordonnées de Phil O'Shaughnessy. Passe le message sur les rapports mensuels au secrétaire de Ron, c'est son tour.

"Oui monsieur," dit Jonathan. "Puis-je vous apporter du thé, pour vous et vos invités ? Du café ?"

"Du café," dit Dean en hochant vigoureusement la tête avant de regarder Sam.

"Deux," dit Sam.

"Rien pour moi Jonathan," dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant une porte fermée. Les mots _Harry J. Potter, Chef du Bureau des Aurors_ étaient gravés sur une plaque sur la porte. Il remercia Jonathan d'un mouvement de la tête, et ouvrit la porte, révélant Ron, les pieds sur le bureau, qui mangeait un croissant au chocolat.

"B'jour," dit-il la bouche pleine. Puis, visiblement en réponse à un regard d'Harry que Sam avait manqué, il déglutit et ajouta, sur la défensive : "J'en ai acheté assez pour tout le monde." Il indiqua de la main un sac sur le bureau.

"Oh, ça va alors," répondit Harry. Après la façon dont il s'était comporté avec autorité envers Jonathan, Sam fut à moitié surpris qu'il ne se plaigne pas que les pieds de Ron soient sur son bureau, ou même qu'il soit assis sur sa chaise. Au lieu de ça, Harry s'assit simplement sur son bureau et sortit un croissant du sac. Harry croisa même ses jambes sous lui comme s'il avait 12 ans.

"Génial, merci mec," dit Dean après que Harry lui ait lancé le sac et qu'il y ait pris son propre croissant au chocolat.

Sam sourit son remerciement et tira une chaise à lui. On toqua doucement à la porte, et Jonathan pointa sa tête.

"Chocolat et café," dit Dean. "Parfait."

"Oh, Jonathan," dit Harry en attrapant son sac pour en tirer un petit paquet de feuilles, qui constituait le support de travail de leur session d'entrainement. Sam l'avait proprement tapé sur l'ordinateur d'Harry la nuit précédente. "Il faut suffisamment de copies pour tout le département s'il te plaît - Ron et moi compris, et un pour les archives."

"Oui monsieur," répondit Jonathan avant de vite refermer la porte.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "C'est lundi, on a une demie-heure avant la session d'entraînement, mon second est là... Sam, et si tu nous briefais sur vos recherches, et les conclusions que vous en avez tiré jusque là sur nos récents incidents paranormaux."

Sam répéta consciencieusement tout ce qu'il avait essayé de dire à Harry la veille. Les incidents n'étaient pas connectés à l'apocalypse, mais étaient plutôt spécifiques aux sorciers. En plus de ne pas être connectés à l'apocalypse même, il ne semblait pas y avoir de points communs, et ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait causé les attaques de monstres et de fantômes. Il émit l'idée que peut-être, les événements avec la goule et le loup-garou n'avaient rien à voir tout court, et que ce pourrait seulement être une affaire de comprendre ce qui faisait que soudain, les fantômes attaquent les sorciers.

"En gros, on va devoir aller sur le terrain," conclut Sam.

"Il faut qu'on aille voir les maisons nous-même," ajouta Dean. "On sait ce qu'il faut chercher, pas vous."

"Ça fait plus d'une douzaine de maisons," dit Ron.

"On a déjà rendez-vous pour aller chez ta mère," nota Sam. "On déjeune avec elle mercredi. On pourrait commencer le reste demain."

"Mais rien que la paperasse-" commença Ron.

"Mec, on a pas besoin de paperasse. On se pointera simplement en demandant à voir les maisons," dit Dean. "J'ai juste besoin d'une carte."

"Ça vous prendra des siècles si vous voyagez en voiture," dit Harry. "Et il faut toujours que j'arrange ces leçons à Poudlard avec McGonagall. Si Sam pouvait transplaner - on aurait pu en voir la plupart en une journée. Ceci dit, je pourrait voir combien sont connectées au Réseau des Cheminées. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps. Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec la Poudre de Cheminette, hein Sam ?"

"Je sais pas comment c'est sensé être," dit Sam en haussant les épaules. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais si ça leur faisait gagner du temps, et n'attirait pas l'attention sur le fait qu'il était différent, alors c'était mieux que rien. "Tu pourrais toujours me transplaner de toute façon - tu l'as déjà fait. Même Phil l'a fait."

"Sam..." soupira Dean, mais Harry hocha la tête.

"On en reparlera. Je verrais combien de maisons sont sur le réseau et on discutera de nos options," répondit Harry.

On frappa à la porte et Jonathan apparut une fois que Harry lui ait dit d'entrer.

"Tout le monde est rassemblé et attend, messieurs," dit Jonathan.

Sam prit une grande inspiration. C'était une chose de _planifier_ un cours à toute une force de police sorcière sur les fantômes et les démons, c'en était une autre de réellement le _faire_.

*

Ron entra en premier dans la pièce, et s'assit au dernier rang de la salle de cours. Tout le monde était assis devant de grande table, parchemins, plumes et baguettes prêts. Ça ressemblait à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école - sauf qu'ils étaient tous adultes, certains étaient des apprentis, mais d'autres avaient participé aux deux guerres.

Juste après que Ron ait sorti son propre parchemin et sa baguette, Harry entra dans la pièce, suivi des Winchester. Dean portait son sac vert sur l'épaule, et Sam avait un bloc-notes moldu. Ron connaissait trop bien Harry pour être intimidé par sa présence, mais les Winchester, c'était autre chose. Ils était aussi impressionnants que les Aurors séniors les plus endurcis du Département.

"Bonjour," dit Harry à tous. "Merci de votre présence aujourd'hui." Ron sourit - il se rappelait que le terme 'obligatoire' avait été employé plutôt généreusement à l'annonce de cette session.

"Je voudrais vous présenter deux associés visiteurs très importants, Sam et Dean," continua Harry. "Ils sont en ville en tant que consultants sur l'augmentation des rencontres paranormales de sorciers avec des problèmes moldus. Ils seront aussi vos instructeurs pour la session d'aujourd'hui. Pendant ce cours, et même pour toute la durée de leur séjour en Angleterre, je vous demande de les traiter avec le même respect que vous me montrez. De plus, tant qu'ils seront en ville, j'ai décidé de leur accorder le même niveau d'autorité que Ron - ce qui signifie qu'en tout état de cause, tant que Dean et Sam seront ici, j'ai grosso-modo trois seconds. Les debriefings et les Protocoles de Confidentialité restent inchangés, mais Si Sam et Dean devaient vous donner un ordre, vous devrez le suivre immédiatement. Compris ?"

Ron regarda avec un léger sourire le léger frisson de doute qui parcourut l'assemblée. Tout le monde répondit avec un automatique "Oui chef," mais Ron voyait qu'ils étaient abasourdis. C'était la même tactique qu'Harry avait utilisé sur lui et Hermione l'année précédente. Harry plaçait les Winchester en position d'autorité pour montrer que non seulement il leur faisait confiance, mais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.  
Les Winchester eux-même ne cillèrent même pas de l'annonce, bien que Ron capta un regard entre eux.

"Très bien," dit Harry avant de se tourner vers Sam et Dean. "C'est à vous alors !"

"Merci Harry," dit Sam alors que Dean désigna une pile de papiers qui avait été posée sur le bureau de devant.

"Distribue ça pour nous, Harry," ordonna Dean, et Ron sourit en se demandant si Dean testait déjà les limites de son autorité. Mais il y eut une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux d'Harry, et Ron le vit sortir sa baguette et dire un sort rapide pour envoyer les papiers voler rapidement à travers la pièce avant de se poser devant chaque Auror.

Ron regarda Dean secouer la tête et sourire à Harry avant que celui-ci ne s’assoit.

"Okay," dit Dean. "C'était la dernière étincelle de magie autorisée dans ce cours, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié. S'il vous plaît, rangez vos baguettes et ne les sortez qu'en cas d'ordre direct de ma part ou celle de Sam."

S'ils avaient été à l'école, cette instruction aurait été reçue avec force grommellement, mais ici, ce ne fut que légère confusion et surprise. Les Aurors glissèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs holsters sous leurs robes.

"Très bien," dit Sam. "Alors, qui peut me parler des fantômes - des fantômes _moldus_ ?"

Ron regarda Maria répondre à Sam, en expliquant que les fantômes moldus avaient tendance à être malveillants et qu'il fallait saler et brûler les os pour les arrêter. Elle ne savait pas, en revanche, comment s'en protéger sans magie. Henry Gibbons savait pour le sel, mais personne ne connaissait le fer.

Ron suivit avec le manuel. Il le feuilleta et en vit la progression - fantômes, poltergeists, goules, changeurs de formes, vampires, loups-garous, démons - tout ça avec de brèves descriptions, des informations pour les repérer, et une liste de ce qui repousse et/ou tue chaque espèce. Il y avait des appendices - un exorcisme, un diagramme de piège à démon, la procédure standard pour faire de l'eau bénite.

Les Winchester abordèrent lentement chaque ennemi évoqué dans le manuel, et mentionnèrent quelques uns plus rares qu'ils n'avaient pas inclus. Ils parlaient avec l'autorité et la patience que Ron avait fini par associer avec le professeur McGonagall - avec le genre de voix qui semblait dire, "vous êtes un idiot, mais vous allez apprendre."

Ils présentèrent leurs armes, en expliquant avec précaution l'utilisation des balles chargées de sel ou celles en argent. On fit rapidement remarquer que les Aurors ne portaient pas d'armes moldues, et donc que l'information était plutôt inutile. Dean leva simplement les yeux au ciel et leur dit qu'on leur avait demandé d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait utiliser à la place de la magie, et que c'était donc ce qu'ils faisaient - ils se fichaient de savoir si c'était utile ou pas.

Ron croisa le regard de Harry plusieurs fois pendant la session, et ils se sourirent. Il était facile de se rendre compte que bien que les Aurors avaient visiblement compris qu'on leur parlait des outils utilisés par les Chasseurs, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée que Sam et Dean étaient eux-mêmes des Chasseurs. Durant les semaines qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour organiser tout ça, il avait seulement dit aux autres Aurors qu'il invitait des "Experts Chasseurs d'Amérique" - et tout le monde avait supposé que les visiteurs étaient des Aurors qui surveillaient les Chasseurs, et pas des Chasseurs eux-mêmes, et ni lui ni Harry ne les avaient corrigés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner après une brève discussion sur les vampires et sur l'importance d'évaluer leur niveau de menace avant de leur couper la tête. Harry demanda à Jonathan de leur apporter à manger dans le bureau d'Harry. Ils s'accordèrent sur le fait que tout s'était exceptionnellement bien passé jusque là, et discutèrent principalement de la logistique des investigations de Sam et Dean, plutôt que de la session d'entraînement. Ron finit avec une tonne de paperasse à faire, comme il l'avait prévu. Harry prit le temps d'écrire une lettre au professeur McGonagall à propos d'une éventuelle visite Winchester à Poudlard pour un cours.

Après le déjeuner, ce ne fut que de la démonologie. Sam et Dean parlèrent de la hiérarchie qui pouvait différencier les démons par la couleur de leurs yeux. Dean expliqua comment une possession de démon rendait la magie d'un sorcier volatile et imprévisible, mais que cela ne voulait pas dire que les démons ne pouvaient pas posséder de sorciers - cela signifiait seulement qu'ils étaient plus dangereux s'ils le faisaient, parce que même le démon ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui arriverait.

Somme toute, les cours se passèrent sans accrocs.

"Faudra édulcorer pour les enfants," dit Harry en regardant les Aurors quitter la salle une fois la session finie.

"Ouais, on ira pas aussi loin avec les élèves," dit Sam. "Juste les bases."

"On évitera aussi les démonstrations d'armes," dit Dean.

"C'est probablement une bonne idée," acquiesça Harry. "Retournons dans mon bureau pour voir si le professeur McGonagall m'a répondu. Ron ? Tu pourrais commencer à appeler pour les visites de maison ?"

"Ok," répondit Ron.

Il décida d'aller à la salle de pause pour prendre un café avant d'appeler M. Abbott, le premier de la liste. En approchant, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation qu'il entendait à l'intérieur.

"Tu crois que c'est qui ?" entendit-il demander Whitehead. Ron ralentit et s'arrêta juste hors de vue de la porte ouverte. "J'ai cherché ces cul-terreux au département américains, et ils n'ont aucun Sam ou Dean enregistrés. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît leurs noms de famille ?"

"Ils doivent être des Forces Spéciales ou quelque chose," répondit quelqu'un, probablement Smithson. "Peut-être sous-couverture chez les Chasseurs ? Tu crois qu'ils _font_ ça là-bas ? On dirait... je veux dire, ils sont jeunes, mais bon dieu, j'ai pas réussi à savoir qui était plus intimidants, eux ou Harry."

"C'est l'autre truc," dit Whitehead. "Depuis quand Harry donne ce genre d'autorité à quiconque, à part Weasley ou Londubat quand il était là ? Tout le monde sait qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à ses vieux amis. Et tu les as vu quand ils faisaient leurs démonstrations - ils n'ont pas demandé à Harry de les aider. Ils lui ont _ordonné_ , et il a obéi, juste comme ça."

Ron repensa à l'entrainement - se souvenant comment, en réponse à une question sur comment se défendre d'une attaque physique sans baguette, ils avaient montré quelques mouvements de défense. Pour montrer que n'importe qui pouvait reproduire ces mouvements, Dean avait dit à Harry de venir devant pour que Sam puisse l'attaquer. Ce fut une démonstration très efficace à cause des différences de poids et de tailles. Ron savait que Sam avait laissé Harry l'arrêter - il avait attaqué comme un monstre sans entraînement, et pas comme un Chasseur-né et entraîné.

"Ils avaient probablement tout prévu avant," raisonna Smithson. "En plus, tu aurais refusé s'ils t'avaient demandé de faire quelque chose ? Pas moi en tout cas."

"Je sais pas," dit Whitehead. "T'as peut-être raison. Clairement, j'ai pas envie de me les mettre à dos. J'ai l'impression qu'ils gagneraient - et c'est dire."

"Ouais, ouais, t'as été champion de duels 3 ans de suite... bla bla bla," répondit Smithson. "Sympa de voir que ça t'as pas monté à la tête."

"Tu n'as pas tort," dit enfin Ron en tournant pour rentrer dans la salle de pause. "Te mettre Sam et Dean à dos serait la dernière chose que tu ferais."

Whitehead et Smithson le regardèrent tous les deux les yeux écarquillés. Smithson parut s'étouffer un peu avec le café qu'il buvait.

"Qui ils sont vraiment ?" demanda Whitehead. "Tu vas bien nous le dire, hein Ron ? Quel genre de sorciers en sait autant sur les Chasseurs ? S'ils sont si puissants, comment ça se fait qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux ? Toi et Harry, vous étiez plus obsédés par leur visite que par cette putain d'apocalypse !"

"C'est confidentiel," répondit Ron. Ça avait été leur réponse standard depuis presque un mois. "Ce que je dirais, par contre, c'est que j'ai vu Dean tuer un Détraqueur sans magie. J'ai vu Sam maîtriser plus de magie qu'il ne devrait en être capable... Qui ils sont, qu'ils soient des forces spéciales sous couverture ou pas, que leurs noms soient vraiment Sam et Dean ou pas - ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que Harry et moi leur fassions complètement confiance, et vous devez leur obéir comme vous obéiriez à moi ou Harry tant qu'ils sont là."

"Oui chef," dit Smithson, tandis que Whitehead semblait toujours un peu agacé.

"Et puis," dit Ron en regardant directement Whitehead, "ne supposez pas que nos visiteurs et le problème de l'apocalypse n'aient rien à voir."

"Oui chef," répondit Whitehead.

Ron hocha la tête et prit le café qu'il était venu chercher, Whitehead et Smithson restant silencieux derrière lui.

"Hey Ron ?" fit la voix de Dean, depuis la porte, et Ron se retourna à temps pour voir Dean faire un signe de tête à Smithson et Whitehead. "Harry voulait savoir si tu pouvais travailler jeudi."

"Ça devrait pas poser de problème," répondit Ron en se disant que Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir pendant une de ses journées au magasin, sauf si Harry lui-même n'était pas au bureau. "Il sera où ?"

"Poudlard - avec nous," répondit Dean. Ron sourit.


	15. Chapter 15

Il fut décidé, à cause de la réaction de Sam au transplanage, qu'ils ne visiteraient que les maisons connectées au Réseaux des Cheminées le lendemain. Ni Sam, ni Dean ne parurent particulièrement enthousiastes à cette idée, mais Harry leur montra la distance entre les lieux des incidents, et leur fit remarquer qu'il faudrait conduire un certain temps - conduire à gauche, sur des étroites routes anglaises - et Dean décida que sa voiture était plus en sécurité garée devant la maison d'Harry. Et ainsi, plutôt que de passer la journée à visiter peut-être 3 maisons, ils prévirent d'en voir deux au trois fois plus avec la Poudre de Cheminette.

Ils finirent par rester un peu tard au bureau tandis que Ron arrangeait toutes les visites du lendemain. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, et Ginny fourra une Lily en pleurs dans les bras d'Harry en déclarant qu'elle avait finit d'élever des enfants pour la journée et qu'elle allait prendre un bain. Quand Ginny revint, bien plus détendue, Lily s'était épuisée à pleurer et dormait, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il était content que les garçons aient joué gaiement dans le salon tout ce temps, sans même se disputer comme d'habitude.

Quand il revint, après avoir couché Lily dans sa chambre, il retrouva Ginny et les Winchester debout dans la cuisine. Ginny leur préparait un en-cas, tandis que Sam finissait de lui raconter comment s'était passé la session d'entraînement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lily ?" demanda Harry.

"Je sais pas, elle s'est réveillé de sa sieste et a décidé de faire sa crise," répondit Ginny.

"Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?" demanda Harry.

"Bah, elle a pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre du tout..." répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

"Elle a probablement fait un cauchemar et elle a mal dormi," dit Dean. Harry s'arrêta, et se demanda quel genre d'expériences Lily avait bien put avoir qui lui donnerait des cauchemars. Dean continua : "Ça arrivait tout le temps à Sammy."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Sam. "Comment tu te souviens de ces trucs-là, tu avais quoi... 6 ans quand j'avais son âge ?"

"Son âge ?" dit Dean. "Je parle de récemment, mec. Tu es horrible à vivre quand tu fais des cauchemars." Harry rit quand Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un petit éclair aux cheveux foncés arriva en criant dans la pièce suivi par un autre petit éclair plus roux, et Harry eut juste le temps de reconnaître Albus et James, avant qu'Albus ne disparaisse soudain-

-et réapparaisse à califourchon sur les épaules de Sam, en s'agrippant à sa tête.

"Qu-!" fit Sam. Harry vit le vit lever les bras pour se défendre et attraper Albus comme s'il allait le repousser, avant, heureusement, d'hésiter. Il finit par maintenir maladroitement Albus là où il était tout en regardant Harry avec de grands yeux. Harry était prêt à parier que sa propre expression n'était pas si différente.

"Pas juste !" dit James.

"JE VEUPAMANGÉLARÉGNÉ !" pleura Albus en cachant son visage dans les cheveux de Sam. Celui-ci semblait désormais un peu terrifié.

"Mais c'était quoi ça ?" dit Dean en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il pouvait à tout moment être victime d'une attaque surprise.

"James," dit calmement Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit à propos de faire peur à ton frère ?"

"J'allais pas vraiment lui faire manger !" dit James pour se défendre.

Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir. On aurait dit que James Sirius était un peu trop digne des prénoms qu'ils lui avaient choisi.

"Je... _*sniff*_ ... veupa... _*sniff*_ ...manger..." essaya de dire Albus à travers ses larmes. Sam, très maladroitement, mais avec précaution, fit descendre le garçon de ses épaules jusqu'à ce que le visage d'Albus soit dans son cou et son épaule, plutôt que dans ses cheveux. Sam regarda Dean avec les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il couvrait le dos tout entier avec sa main, et le tapotait gentiment.

"Lui faire manger quoi, James ?" demanda Harry.

"L'araignée," dit James en ouvrant sa main pour montrer une araignée marron légèrement écrasée de la taille d'un gallion.

"James..." soupira Harry en se passant la main sur le front de frustration. "Ne menace pas ton frère de lui faire manger des araignées mortes !"

"Elle est pas morte !" protesta James.

"James..." grimaça Harry. Comme si ça pouvait pas être pire... mais James tapotait avec insistance l'araignée, qui bien sûr, ne fit pas grand chose.

"Papa !" gémit James, les larmes lui venant déjà. "Papa ! Répare-la !"

"Papa ne peut pas réparer la mort, Jamie," dit Harry.

"Je voulais pas la tuer ! Je voulais pas !" pleura James.

"Oh Merlin," marmonna Harry en prenant une grande inspiration. Doucement, il fit glisser l'araignée de la main de James à la sienne, puis, après avoir décidé que la jeter à la poubelle juste devant James pourrait être encore plus traumatisant, la plaça doucement sur la table. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, mon cœur."

Après avoir pris James dans ses bras, Harry jeta un œil à Sam qui hocha la tête. Harry vit qu'Albus commençait déjà à s'endormir tout en reniflant dans le t-shirt de Sam. Harry regarda Dean et le vit qui regardait alternativement les deux enfants comme si l'un d'entre eux pouvait se transformer en alien à tout moment.

"Venez," dit Harry aux Winchester, "je vous expliquerais en les couchant." Harry se tourna vers Ginny, et regarda à contrecœur vers l'araignée morte. "Gin ? Tu pourrais..."

"Pas de problème," dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils avaient monté la moitié des escaliers quand Dean relança Harry d'un "Alors..."

"Magie accidentelle," répondit Harry. "Les enfants sorciers font parfois des choses par accident quand ils sont contrariés. C'est la première fois qu'Albus transplane accidentellement, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait de la magie accidentellement."

"C'est pas un peu... dangereux ?" demanda Dean. "Je veux dire, ils pourraient blesser quelqu'un, ou eux-même."

"En général, c'est une réponse d'auto-défense," dit Harry. "Ou, à l'occasion, le produit d'une imagination active - comme rendre les cheveux de ton prof bleus parce que tu t'ennuies en classe. Les parents sorciers sont en général ravis la première fois que ça arrive, parce que ça veut dire que leur enfant est sans aucun doute un sorcier. J'ai un ami à qui ça n'arrivait pas, et un oncle était si inquiet que cet ami ne soit pas un sorcier qu'il l'a jeté par la fenêtre - heureusement il a rebondi par magie, grâce au réflexe d'auto-défense. Mais je sais pas à quoi son oncle pensait... je veux dire, et si il _avait_ été un Cracmol ?"

"Cracmol ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est l'opposé d'un Né-Moldu - un Cracmol est un enfant né de sorciers qui n'a pas de magie," répondit Harry. "C'est rare, mais ça arrive."

Ils atteignirent les chambres des garçons, et Harry posa James par terre. Il secoua ses bras engourdis et attrapa le pyjama de James. Celui-ci reniflait toujours un peu, mais il était surtout épuisé. Il resta docile pendant que Harry le préparait pour le lit.

"Albus dort ou il est réveillé ?" demanda Harry en fourrant James dans son t-shirt de pyjama. Dean jeta un œil de l'autre côté de l'épaule de Sam pour voir le visage d'Albus - il agita la main devant lui une seconde plus tard.

"Un peu des deux ?" répondit-il. "Il a les yeux ouverts, mais il ne fait plus trop le point."

"Ils ont dû faire semblant de dormir à la crèche aujourd'hui," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "C'est ridicule."

"Je voulais pas..." marmonna James quand Harry le couvrit de sa couverture.

"Je sais mon chéri, tout va bien," répondit Harry. "Endors-toi." Il embrassa James et indiqua à Sam et Dean de le suivre dans la chambre d'Albus.

"Pose-le juste sur son lit, je doute qu'il soit assez éveillé pour rester debout pendant que je lui mets son pyjama," demanda Harry. Sam se pencha maladroitement en avant et déposa Albus sur son lit. Le garçon semblait tout mou, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main pour tapoter le visage de Sam avant qu'il ne puisse se reculer.

"Bonne nuit Dada, je t'aime," grommela Albus avant que sa main ne tombe sur le lit et que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Il fallut à Harry toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas rire. Sam rougit violemment en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, en évitant surtout de regarder Dean ou Harry. Soit Dean était moins efficace à masquer son rire, soit il n'essayait même pas.

"Je vais juste... euh... redescendre maintenant," marmonna Sam avant de sortir, non sans donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Dean en disant "Ferme-la !"

"Tu ne vas jamais le laisser oublier ça, hein ?" demanda Harry en souriant.

*

Le jour suivant, ils passèrent de maison en maison - en utilisant la Poudre. Harry partait toujours le premier, pour pouvoir rattraper Dean quand celui-ci trébuchait hors de la cheminée, puis ils attendaient tous les deux Sam - aucun des deux ne mentionna la légère tension qu'ils ressentaient ces quelques secondes, se demandant si c'était cette fois-ci où quelque chose se passerait mal. A chaque fois, cependant, Sam arrivait sain et sauf, et Dean le rattrapait toujours.

Ils portaient leurs costumes, pour sembler officiel. Ils avaient aussi pris leurs fausses baguettes et même des fausses accréditations d'Aurors, bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu à s'en servir. C'était suffisant que Harry soit avec eux. C'était exactement comme la fois où ils étaient allé au Ministère américain de la Magie l'année précédente - dès que quelqu'un voyait Harry, personne ne remarquait avec qui il était.

Harry distrayait le propriétaire en bavardant pendant que Dean et Sam faisaient le tour de la maison. La plupart du temps, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le détecteur d'EMF - les maisons étaient trop imprégnées de magie. La maison de Natasha Jones, la seule victime décédée, était vide en revanche, et ils la scannèrent de haut en bas. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Une fois que Dean et Sam avaient fait le tour de la maison et confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de souffre ou rien de suspect dans les alentours, ils rejoignaient Harry pour poser leurs propres questions aux propriétaires. Quand avaient-ils remarqué la première fois le poltergeist ou le fantôme ? Pouvaient-ils décrire ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Avaient-ils une idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour éveiller l'esprit ? Et alors que le temps filait, tout ce qu'ils récoltaient, c'était rien, rien, et encore rien.

Dean était fatigué de tomber en sortant des âtres et d'avoir l'impression d'être tiré dans un conduit de cheminée par une tornade. Sam n'arrêtait pas de se cogner sur le manteau des cheminée, et à en juger par la marque rouge sur son front, il allait finir par avoir un méchant bleu. Dean voyait même que Harry en avait marre du bavardage, et si on continuait à les forcer à prendre du thé, ils allaient battre le record de la plus longue pause pipi.

Et ainsi, ce ne fut pas surprenant qu'à la fin de la journée, en rentrant enfin chez Harry, ils ne parlèrent qu'aux enfants plutôt qu'entre eux. Sam décida d'aller se coucher tôt, et Dean de retourner au pub en bas de la rue - et ce fut tout.

*

Sam transforma le café de Dean en Irish coffee en attendant qu'il descende le mercredi matin, parce que de temps en temps, Dean décidait que soigner le mal par le mal était le meilleur remède pour une gueule de bois. En temps normal, Sam aurait discuté avec des arguments médicaux et scientifiques, mais il ne le sentait pas, et Harry avait du whisky de toute façon.

"Vous saviez qu'en gaélique, le whisky ça veut littéralement dire 'eau de vie' ?" dit Harry en rangeant la table du petit-déjeuner. Ginny était déjà partie déposer Albus et James à la crèche pour la journée.

"Ironique," dit Sam. "Si le Ciel et l'Enfer ne nous tuent pas, le whisky le fera peut-être."

Sam s'attendit à recevoir de la part d'Harry un regard désapprobateur, ou un discours sur la modération, les dommages aux reins, et l'auto-médication malsaine ; au lieu de quoi Harry haussa seulement les épaules.

"Au moins ce serait une mort que vous choisiriez," dit Harry.

Sam s'immobilisa et se demanda soudain quand il avait arrêté de reprocher à Dean de boire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça avait été, au moins inconsciemment, une réelle décision - peut-être qu'ils cherchaient _vraiment_ une porte de sortie... quoique une très lente. Sam avait été sérieux, après tout, quand il avait dit à Lucifer qu'il se tuerait plutôt que de dire oui - il savait qu'il l'aurait fait dans l'instant si Lucifer ne lui avait pas dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Bon, il aurait probablement fait envoyer ses affaires à Bobby et laissé un message à Dean avant, mais ensuite il se serait mis une balle dans le crâne sans réfléchir, sauf au regret d'avoir passé ses derniers jours seul. Il se demanda si l'apocalypse serait toujours en cours d'ici à ce que lui et Dean se soient littéralement noyés dans l'alcool - si les anges seraient toujours là pour les ramener, ou s'ils vivraient dans ce camp que Dean avait décrit, avec un ange défoncé et un monde en ruine. Est-ce que ce serait malgré tout une victoire pour eux, si c'était la fin du monde quand même ?

"Sam ?" fit la voix d'Harry, perçant à travers ses pensées.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on tapa à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La main de Sam vola vers son dos, bien qu'il était encore en pantalon de pyjama et en t-shirt, et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'arme dans son dos pour le moment.

A la fenêtre, il vit une chouette couleur ébène aux grands yeux jaunes.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" dit Sam.

"C'est juste une lettre," dit Harry en marchant calmement vers la fenêtre, comme si c'était un évènement habituel. Sam vit le bocal à côté de la fenêtre avec une étiquette qui disait FRIANDISES POUR HIBOUX et il réalisa que _c'était_ un évènement habituel.

"Est-ce que c'est une chouette ?" demanda Dean depuis la porte. "Ou alors je suis toujours bourré ?"

"Chouette," confirma Sam. "Je t'ai fait un café.

"Merci." Dean alla tout droit vers sa tasse et en prit une gorgée, visiblement agréable. "Mm, je crois que c'est encore meilleure avec ce whisky sorcier."

"La lettre est pour vous," dit Harry depuis la fenêtre. "Je crois pas qu'il va me laisser la prendre."

Effectivement, le hibou regardait Harry d'un air de défi, et lui donnait des coups de bec sur la main à chaque fois qu'il essayait de prendre la lettre attachée à sa patte.

Sam regarda Dean - mais Dean le regardait déjà, donc il soupira et se dirigea vers le grand oiseau. Il tendit avec précaution la main vers la lettre, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas être récompensé par un coup de bec. Heureusement, tout ce que fit le hibou fut de tendre la patte pour lui simplifier la tâche.

_Dean et Samuel Winchester_

_Résidence d'Harry Potter_

_Londres, Angleterre_

Au dos de l'enveloppe, il y avait un sceau de cire avec ce qu'il semblait être un paon.

"Ça vient de Malefoy," dit Harry quand Sam le regarda en se demandant qui pouvait bien connaître leur nom de famille, et savait qu'ils logeaient chez Harry. "J'ai reconnu le hibou." Harry attrapa une poignée de friandises et la tendit au hibou qui sembla alors tout oublier sur les coups de bec qu'il lui avait donné 30 secondes plus tôt, et mangea avec bonheur. "Typique..." marmonna Harry.

"Ouvre-la," dit Dean. "C'est sans doute à propos du dîner de demain."

Sam ouvrit la lettre, et lut à voix haute :

_Chers Dean, Sam, et sans aucun doute Potter qui ne sait pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires,_

_Je vous écrit concernant l'invitation à dîner qui vous a été faite par ma charmante épouse ce dimanche dernier. Nous espérons que vous prévoyez toujours de nous honorer de votre présence. Étant donné les circonstances, et votre moyen de transport privilégié, j'ai pris la liberté de joindre à cette missive un itinéraire par la route._

_En arrivant, je vous prie de venir dans la maison secondaire - et pas au manoir._

_Sur un sujet plus délicat, je dois vous informer que mes parents partageront notre dîner. En respectant les informations officielles concernant votre venue, je leur ai dit que vous veniez d'Amérique, et travaillez main dans la main avec le département des Aurors. Je pense qu'il serait sage, pour toutes les parties concernées, de garder le secret sur votre profession, ainsi que si possible sur votre statut magique. J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Si vous avez la moindre question ou inquiétude, veuillez répondre à mon bureau au Ministère._

_Le dîner sera servi à 18h._

_Je vous prie d’agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Drago Malefoy_

"Il vous a vraiment donné un itinéraire ?" demanda Harry.

Sam déplia le deuxième morceau de papier et y vit, écrit avec attention, un itinéraire pas-à-pas et une petite carte qui semblait démarrer à la périphérie de Londres. Il les tendit à Dean.

"Ouais," répondit Sam.

"Et pourquoi la maison secondaire ? Pourquoi au nom du ciel, un Malefoy recevrait dans la maison secondaire et pas dans le manoir ?" marmonna Harry.

"Comment on le saurait ?" dit Dean en haussant les épaules, pendant qu'il lisait l'itinéraire. "On dirait que je vais devoir voler des plaques d'immatriculation. C'est au moins à 2h..." grommela Dean. "Selon le trafic. On partira avant l'heure de pointe pour être sûr."

"Je peux ensorceler votre voiture pour que vous n’ayez pas à voler quoi que ce soit," dit Harry. "Je mettrais un sort sur la plaque elle-même, pour que la police ne pense pas à la regarder."

"Tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Dean.

"Je pourrais faire ça pour toute la voiture," dit Harry. "Mais c'est un peu dangereux - sauf si vous aimez que les gens vous foncent dedans comme si vous n'étiez même pas là."

"Nan, juste garder les flics loin serait super," dit Dean.

"Okay," répondit Harry. "Bon, pour aujourd'hui - faut que j'aille au bureau, je pourrais pas passer la journée avec vous. Je sais que maintenant vous pouvez probablement vous servir de la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller au Terrier - la maison de Molly et Arthur - tous seuls, mais j'ai quand même demandé à Ron d'y aller avec vous. Me suis dit qu'il apprécierait une excuse pour profiter de la cuisine de sa mère. Et puis, si vous avez des questions sur la goule ou la maison auxquelles Molly peut pas répondre, Ron pourrait probablement, lui."

Sam hocha la tête, tout comme Dean. Il commençait à se demander s'il y avait même besoin d'aller chez les Weasley, vu l'inutilité de toutes leurs visites de la veille. Mais en même temps, celles-ci n'avaient concerné que des fantômes. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose de différent sur l'attaque de la goule. Pour le moment, Sam ne savait même pas si la goule était liée au incidents avec les fantômes.

Harry partit travailler - par la porte d'entrée, étonnamment, pour pouvoir enchanter leur plaque d'immatriculation avant de disparaître. Sam et Dean attendirent que Ron arrive - en relisant tout pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué. Dean finit par faire une longue liste de noms, puis une longue liste de dates, juste pour voir s'il y avait un modèle de date, ou des anagrammes, ou n'importe quoi. Sam se dit que c'était assez révélateur du peu d'informations qu'ils avaient, si Dean en était à faire des anagrammes.

Après la cinquième fois où Dean avait transformé un nom en une phrase obscène, et que Sam lui ai fait son traditionnel lever d'yeux au ciel suivi d'un regard ça-m'amuse-pas, la cheminée d'Harry ronfla et Ron en sortit.

"Salut !" dit-il. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

"Salut mec, ouais," répondit Dean en fourrant le carnet dans la poche de sa veste. Sam vérifia qu'il avait son détecteur d'EMF sur lui, même s’il savait qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas beaucoup de chances qu'il puisse l'utiliser vers chez les parents de Ron.

"Très bien," dit Ron. "J'y vais d'abord. Vous devez juste dire 'Le Terrier'. Harry m'a dit que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chance hier - je suis pas sûr que vous allez trouver plus de choses au Terrier, mais Maman a hâte de vous nourrir, y a au moins ça."

"Super," sourit Sam. "Et puis on sait jamais - hier c'était que des fantômes... la goule a peut-être laissé plus d'indices derrière elle."

Ron sourit à son tour, peut-être un peu nerveusement, puis jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Dean soupira et le suivit. Sam se dit qu'il détestait probablement autant que lui cette façon de voyager.

Quand Sam sortit - bon, tomba - de la cheminée du Terrier, il se retrouva dans une maison de campagne extrêmement douillette. Dean le rattrapa rapidement comme d'habitude, puis ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour être salués par Molly Weasley, qui les attendait avec impatience près de la cheminée.

"Bienvenue chez moi, mes chéris," dit Molly. "Arthur est au travail, mais il a promis de passer rapidement vous dire bonjour. Et puis, je crois qu'il voulait vous montrer sa collection d'électronites de la remise."

Ron grommela, mais c'était affectueux. Il lança à Dean un regard anticipé d'excuse. Dean haussa les épaules. Après toute l'histoire que Ron avait fait l'année précédente à propos du détecteur d'EMF, ils avaient une vague idée de comment pouvait être son père.

"Merci de nous avoir invité, Mme Weasley," dit Sam. "Est-ce qu'on a le temps avant de déjeuner de vous poser quelques questions, et peut-être jeter un œil aux alentours ?"

"Appelle-moi Molly, chéri," dit Molly. "Et oui, oui bien sûr. Je... ou peut-être que Ron pourrait... vous montrer où vivait la goule. Les escaliers sont un peu durs pour mes genoux ces temps-ci et c'est un peu - c'est-à-dire que je ne voulais pas tuer cette pauvre bête..."

"C'est bon, maman," dit Ron. "Je leur fais visiter, et puis on se posera pour que tu racontes ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on attend Papa."

"Oui, merci Ronnichou,' dit Molly.

" _Maman_ ," dit Ron en rougissant.

Sam se mordit la lèvre - fort. Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent comme s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau, et il mit son bras sur les épaules de Ron tout en l'emmenant vers l'escalier.

"Allons Ron, je crois me souvenir que tu as dit que la chose vivait au grenier - commençons par là," dit Dean en souriant.

Ron sourit à Molly et suivit Dean et Ron En arrivant dans l'escalier, il n'en crut pas ses yeux - même avec le 'putain...' de Dean qui aurait dû le prévenir. Il y avait un labyrinthe fou d'escaliers verticaux - qui semblaient tous bancals, et qui grincèrent sous les pas de Sam. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Ron, qui lui sourit.

"Essayez donc de faire le mur quand vous êtes ados," rit Ron.

Chaque palier semblait mener à une pièce. Ron les désigna, en disant de qui c'était l'ancienne chambre, avant d'arriver enfin au dernier étage.

"Et ça c'est mon ancienne chambre," dit Ron.

"Elle ressemble à quoi de l'extérieur, cette maison ? C'est ça que j'ai envie de savoir," dit Dean qui regardait, perplexe, vers le bas du labyrinthe d'escalier, puis vers une fenêtre toute proche.

"Je vous montrerais après le repas," dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ron ouvrit une trappe au plafond et une échelle glissa vers le bas. Ils grimpèrent dans un grenier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus typique. Il était à moitié plein de vieux coffres et de boîtes, et l'autre moitié était vide. Dans un coin, il y avait un tas de couvertures près de tuyaux qui devaient mener à un vieux réservoir qui devait dater de la construction de la maison, mais qui semblait désormais inutilisé. Sam n'eut pas besoin de Ron pour savoir que la pile de couverture était l'ancien lit de la goule.

Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le détecteur d'EMF dans la maison, mais Sam et Dean explorèrent le grenier tout entier, en essayant de trouver quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire qui aurait pu rendre la goule folle. Autant Sam croyait qu'avoir une goule à la maison amenait des problèmes, autant il pouvait comprendre le point de vue des Weasley - la goule avait été docile et inoffensive pendant des décennies. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour changer ça.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le grenier - il était même plus normal que le reste de la maison. Ils redescendirent pour parler à Molly, qui finissait justement de préparer le repas. Ron proposa de mettre le couvert pendant qu'elle discutait avec Sam et Dean.

"Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand la goule a attaqué ?" demanda Sam, tandis que Dean sortait son carnet et un crayon.

"J'étais dans la cuisine," commença Molly, "à ranger, principalement, parce que tout le monde était là la veille pour un grand repas de famille. Arthur venait de transplaner au travail depuis l'allée et j'étais seule. J'ai mis la radio pour avoir un peu de compagnie, et je suppose que c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas entendu descendre les escaliers. J'avais le dos tourné à la porte, mais elle a fait ce bruit en entrant dans la cuisine."

"Quel genre de bruit ?" demanda Dean.

"Un bruit malheureux - comme si elle était désespérée," dit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. "J'étais plutôt surprise. Il n'a jamais aimé quitter le grenier. Il a passé une année dans la chambre de Ron pendant la guerre, et il n'a pas aimé du tout. Du coup, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il n'était pas content d'être en bas - mais en même temps, il était descendu tout seul, non ? Avant que j'ai pu y comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se jetait sur moi - en grognant, et en faisant ces bruits de détresse."

"Il était en colère contre vous alors," dit Dean.

"Non, non, c'est bien le problème. C'était comme s'il était en colère, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'être," expliqua Molly. "Et, bon, c'était par réflexe réellement - de le frapper avec autant de sorts défensifs que j'ai pu. J'essayais de le retenir dans l'espoir qu'il se calme un peu. J'aurais dû utiliser un sort d'entrave, ou de paralysie, mais ça s'est passé si vite - et j'ai toujours été plus rapide avec les sorts de protections, plutôt que ceux un peu plus offensifs. Mais... avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait trouvé les couteaux - et il venait vers moi avec un fendoir - alors je lui ai lancé un sort qui l'a renversé sur la table, un peu durement... et puis, il ne s'est pas relevé."

"Le sort l'a tué ?" voulut clarifier Sam, parce qu'on leur avait appris que seule la décapitation tuait les goules.

"Le fendoir," corrigea Molly. "Je suppose que comment il est tombé... ça lui a coupé le cou. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appelé Ron, et lui et Harry sont arrivés immédiatement."

"Et donc, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui a pu le fâcher ?" demanda Dean.

"Non," répondit Molly. "Je ne crois même pas qu'il était sincèrement fâché. Il semblait perdu - c'était presque comme s'il combattait l'Imperio. Seulement, ça pouvait pas être ça - parce que les humains ne peuvent même pas le combattre, alors les goules..."

"L'Imperio ?" demanda Sam. "Qu'est-ce-"

"C'est l'un des Impardonnables," expliqua Ron. "Si je l'utilisais sur vous - vous feriez en gros tout ce que je veux que vous fassiez, que ce soit contre votre volonté ou non. Ça me donnerai le contrôle total de votre corps et de vos actions."

"Comme être possédé," devina Sam.

"Oui, je suppose," dit Ron. "Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une personne qui arrivait à y résister." Molly sembla surprise, mais Ron sourit. "Je vous donne 3 chances pour deviner qui c'est, et les 2 premières ne comptent pas."

"Harry," répondit Sam.

"Il n'a jamais pu y résister qu'un peu, quand même," dit Ron. "Et si Harry ne peut y résister qu'un peu... y a pas moyen qu'une goule-"

"Quand même," l'interrompit Sam. "La goule était désemparée - ce qui en soit est inhabituel pour une goule. Quelque chose l'a rendu comme ça."

"Mais quoi ?" demanda Molly.

Sam soupira en fourrant son carnet dans sa poche. Il avait espéré trouver que la goule était un incident isolé des attaques de fantômes - mais ça suivait le même modèle. Quelque chose avait rendu les esprits et la goule agités et en colère alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ainsi auparavant. Et pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'apocalypse, parce que les seules victimes étaient des sorciers. Ils avaient trouvé ce que les affaires avaient en commun, ils ne savaient juste pas ce que ça signifiait.

Arthur arriva quelques instants plus tard, et ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner. Ron parla du magasin, et de s'il savait si George et Angelina se considéraient toujours comme un couple ou non. Apparemment, comprit Sam, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre depuis la guerre - et pourtant, de temps en temps ils se disputaient violemment et déclaraient leur relation terminée ; ceci étant dit, Angelina n'avait jamais rendu sa bague de fiançailles et George n'avait jamais annulé les préparatifs du mariage.

Avant que Ron ne puisse détailler, Arthur changea de sujet, vers les voitures - et se mit à poser une série de questions à Dean. Cela amena Dean à donner à Arthur une version mécanique des abeilles et des fleurs, avec à la place quelque chose comme "le filtre à air est connecté au carburateur..." avec des nuances à base de couvercles de valves.

Heureusement, Molly les interrompit pour demander comment s'était passé la session avec les Aurors. Sam et Dean dirent tous deux que ça s'était bien passé, et Ron dit que c'était brillant - et il leur dit que les Aurors se demandaient toujours qui ils étaient vraiment.

Après le repas, Arthur les emmena dans son abri de jardin. Ron les suivit en se plaignant, disant que Sam et Dean ne s'intéresseraient probablement pas à sa collection d'artefact moldus - étant donné qu'ils étaient moldus. Sam, tout comme Dean, avait tout de même envie de voir la propriété. Il y avait des champs et des arbres, et une longue allée de terre qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années. Dean regardait en arrière vers la maison tout en marchant - trébuchant presque à chaque pas, et Sam comprit pourquoi en se retournant. Il était physiquement impossible qu'une maison pareille existe. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été autrefois un modeste bungalow, et que quelqu'un avait ajouté un étage au petit bonheur - et puisque ça n'avait pas suffit, on avait ajouté des pièces à la maison comme un enfant empile des morceaux de bois. Pas étonnant que l'escalier avait été si déroutant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'abri de jardin, et Sam vit qu'il était bien plus grand que celui d'Harry, mais aussi beaucoup plus rempli. Arthur avait des étagères et des étagères d'objets aléatoires - des ampoules, des câbles, des disquettes et des cassettes vidéos.

"C'est un Commadore 64 ?" demanda Sam en passant la main sur le boîtier avant de repérer quelque chose juste derrière. "Bordel de- est-ce que c'est un Apple II ? J'en ai pas vu depuis... euh... ma NAISSANCE. Je parie que vous pourriez récupérer un paquet de sous en vendant certains de ces trucs à des collectionneurs."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Arthur en souriant. "Même si je les ai tous cassé ?"

"Vous les avez probablement juste court-circuités," dit Dean. "Mais bon, les garder dans une remise n'a pas dû leur faire du bien non plus."

"Non, non... une souris a fait son nid dans un de ceux-là," dit Arthur. "Mais tout de même, ils sont jolis à regarder. Et je dois dire, la souris était plutôt adorable. Je l'ai appelé Ichabod."

Sam ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était sensé dire, mais Dean rit un peu et hocha la tête.

"J'ai des bougies d'allumages !" annonça Arthur. "Ce sont mes préférés."

"Génial," dit Dean.

"Oh, et je voulais vous remercier pour cet engin hurlant que vous avez aidé Ron à faire l'an dernier," continua Arthur. "C'est toujours très drôle. J'aime bien marcher avec autour de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il explose."

"Pas étonnant que je doive toujours le réparer," marmonna Ron.

"Malheureusement, je dois retourner au travail. Je vous laisse jeter un œil," dit Arthur.

"Oh," dit Sam. "J'aurais voulu vous parler un peu de la goule aussi."

"On t'accompagne jusqu'à la zone de transplanage," dit Ron. "On peut parler en chemin."

Ils se dirigèrent par le côté de la maison jusqu'à l'avant, pendant qu'Arthur confirmait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel à propos de la maison ou de la goule avant l'attaque. Ils marchèrent jusqu’au petit portail à la limite de la propriété qui donnait sur une route de campagne. Le portail était fixé à un petit mur de pierre, et Sam s'assit sur le bord du mur en posant quelques questions supplémentaires à Arthur.

"Désolé, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide, jeune homme," dit Arthur. "Mais j'espère que vous et Harry pourrez trouver la source de tout ça - c'est plutôt perturbant. Les premiers vrais problèmes qu'on a eu depuis la guerre, enfin, depuis que les choses se sont calmées politiquement en tout cas."

"On va trouver, Papa," dit Ron.

"Bien sûr que vous trouverez," dit Arthur en souriant avec fierté. "Et bien, ça a été un plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec vous, j'espère que vous aurez le temps de profiter un peu de l'Angleterre pendant que vous êtes là, et que ce ne sera pas que boulot-boulot.'

"Merci monsieur," dit poliment Sam. Dean hocha la tête. Arthur les salua de la main avant de pivoter et disparaître.

"Un peu frustrant, non ?" soupira Ron. Sam acquiesça, tout en faisant courir distraitement ses doigts sur des trous dans la pierre à côté de lui.

"Je comprends pourquoi vous nous avez appelé," dit Dean. "J'en suis presque à téléphoner à Bobby pour lui demander s'il capte quelque chose..."

"Ou Cas," ajouta Sam.

"Ouais, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose - quelque chose qu'on a raté quelque part," répondit Dean.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir les tombes ?" suggéra Sam avant de clarifier. "Celles des fantômes, je veux dire. Peut-être que quelqu'un les fout en rogne comme ça."

"Déjà fait," dit Ron en secouant la tête. "Harry et moi on a surveillé chaque salage et chaque crémation nous-même. Je vous le dit tout de suite, y avait rien de bizarre avec ces tombes. On a vérifié chaque centimètre."

Sam vit Dean, frustré, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et il fut à moitié tenté de l'imiter.

"Allez," dit Ron. "J'ai dit à Harry que je prendrais la Poudre de Cheminette avec vous pour rentrer, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien."

"Après hier, je pense qu'on a le coup de main," marmonna Sam, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il devait quasiment avoir une babysitteur partout où il allait au cas où sa bizarrerie cause un accident.

"Mec," dit Dean. "Parle pour toi, sans Harry ou Ron qui m'attend de l'autre côté, je finis à plat ventre par terre à chaque putain de fois, et c'est pas franchement tentant."

"Oh," dit Sam, parce que ouais - sans Dean pour le rattraper, il finirait probablement avec des bleus. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que peut-être, Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rattraper lui aussi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY !  
> J'AI PASSÉ LA MOITIÉ !!! je m'en suis même pas rendu compte :')  
> Encore 14 chapitres de la plus longue fic de l'Univers Dément (me restera que 10 fics -plus courtes, certes, mais 10 quand même- à traduire après ^^')

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Harry, Ron les suivit jusqu'à la voiture pour vérifier le sortilège d'Harry. Ils savaient tous que c'était une excuse. Ron gigotait un peu plus que d'habitude.

"Bon, bah, euh... passez une bonne soirée," dit-il. "Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Oui maman," répondit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron fronça les sourcils.

"Juste... faites attention à vous, okay ?" les pressa Ron. Une nouvelle fois, Sam se demanda jusqu’où allait cette querelle entre les Weasley et les Malefoy.

"Ça va aller," dit Dean d'un ton calme d'avertissement. "C'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit après tout."

"Ouais, mais son père est un connard," dit Ron. "Je suis carrément d'accord pour que vous le frappiez ou quoi, si ça en arrive là - mais je vous conseille de désarmer tout le monde d'abord."

"Noté," acquiesça Dean. "A plus Ron."

Sur ce, ils se glissèrent dans la voiture et Dean prit doucement la route. Sam tenait la carte que Drago leur avait fourni, et donnait à Dean la direction générale pour atteindre l'autoroute.

Sam dut rappeler plusieurs fois à Dean de conduire du côté gauche de la route. Dean se plaignit tout le temps qu'il fallut pour quitter la ville, et ils ne se relaxèrent qu'une fois sur l'autoroute. Jusqu'à, au moins, que Sam ne réalise qu'avec le volant à gauche, Dean avait besoin que Sam lui dise s'il pouvait dépasser la voiture devant eux. C'était un peu comme conduire par commande vocale, pensa Sam, et il décida rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout - quitte à se concentrer aussi fort sur la conduite, il aurait préféré avoir le volant entre les mains. Le pire, c'était les ronds-points. Sam savait qu'ils était techniquement plus efficaces et étaient supposés éviter plus d'accidents que les feux - mais ça ne lui donnait définitivement pas cette impression.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent sur une route de campagne qui conduisait à la maison des Malefoy. Sam regarda par la fenêtre vers le haut mur de pierre qui suivait la route. Il était couvert de vignes, ou caché derrière des arbres mal taillés ou des buissons épais. Il commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière quand le mur s'interrompit, remplacé par une grande porte de fer orné. Derrière la porte, Sam voyait une longue allée qui menait à la probablement plus grande maison que Sam n'avait jamais vu. C'était plus un palais qu'une maison. Dean avait ralenti. Sam se dit qu'il était probablement curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur, lui aussi - jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant la porte.

"Pourquoi-"

"Il aurait pu laisser la porte ouverte," marmonna Dean. "Sammy, va voir si tu peux ouvrir le portail."

Et Sam comprit.

"Tu te fous de moi," dit-il.

"Quoi ? Tu veux que je dise s'il te plaît ? Abuse pas."

"C'est là que Drago Malefoy habite ? Sérieux ?" continua Sam en reprenant les instructions de Drago, pour lire : _Ma maison est la première sur la droite. Nous avons un portail en fer forgé plutôt raffiné._ "Putain," conclut Sam.

"Sam, le portail ?"

"C'est bon ! Y a pas le feu... putain..." dit Sam en ouvrant grand sa portière. Il s'approcha des portes pour trouver où elles se rejoignaient. Seulement, il ne vit pas de poignée, et tendit la main pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas simplement pousser le portail. Sa main traversa le fer comme si ce n'était que de la fumée.

Sam se retourna vers Dean qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis Sam haussa les épaules et traversa le portail fermé. De l'autre côté, il repassa le bras de l'autre côté du portail, et fit signe à Dean de traverser. Mais au lieu de ça, il entendit la portière conducteur d'ouvrir et se refermer.

"Oh pas moyen," dit Dean. "Je fais pas traverser à mon bébé une porte magique. Viens, on y va à pied."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas sur le fait que Dean ne paraissait pas avoir de problème à traverser lui-même le portail.

"Alors, Drake a dit d'aller à la maison secondaire," nota Dean.

"Ouais," dit Sam en regardant à côté de la grande maison. Il repéra à leur gauche une maison de taille moyenne qui ressemblait à la grande, avec un abri sur le côté donnant sur l'allée. "Ça doit être là." Sam regarda une dernière fois le grand manoir alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

"Hey, Dean ?" demanda Sam. "Tu te souviens de la maison des Weasley ?"

"Ouep, c'est pas possible d'oublier un truc pareil," dit Dean.

"Tu crois pas que peut-être le conflit entre les Weasley et les Malefoy serait plutôt un conflit socio-économique, plutôt qu'un truc causé par un événement particulier ou un problème ?" demanda Sam. Il attendit une réponse, et puisqu'il n'en obtenait pas, il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait fixement. "Quoi ?"

"Sam," dit lentement Dean, "le fric n'est pas une excuse pour être un gros con. Le frère de Ron est mort dans une guerre causée par quelqu'un que les Malefoy soutenaient. Les problèmes qu'ils avaient avant, ou combien ils se sont excusés, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant... on ne rattrape pas ce genre de chose."

Sam hocha la tête.

"Allez, c'est parti," dit Dean, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la maison secondaire. "Est-ce qu'on voit mon pendentif ? Merde, on dirait une fille."

Le collier de Dean était suffisamment dissimulé sous son t-shirt noir, et le col relevé de sa chemise bleue cachait la chaîne autour de son cou.

"Non, et le mien ?" demanda Sam, tout en boutonnant sa chemise à carreaux un cran plus haut que d'habitude.

"C'est bon," confirma Dean. Puis il frappa 3 fois à la porte. Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent une clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Astoria qui leur souriait largement.

"Sam, Dean, je suis heureuse de vous voir," les salua-t'elle, "je vous en prie, entrez, laissez moi prendre vos manteaux."

Sam franchit le seuil derrière Dean et enleva sa lourde veste. Astoria la plaça sur un cintre comme si c'était fragile, et la rangea dans un petit placard à côté de la porte.

La maison secondaire était petite. Ils étaient déjà quasiment au milieu du salon en entrant dans la maison. C'était la même pièce qui faisait salon et salle à manger, et Sam aperçut une tout petite cuisine derrière une porte ouverte. Drago était assis sur le canapé avec un grand camion-poubelle en plastique sur les genoux. Scorpius était debout à côté de lui et faisait rouler ce qui ressemblait à un camion toupie sur la table basse en faisant des bruits de moteur. Sam repéra un camion de pompier, un bus à étage, et une voiture de police par terre. Drago posa rapidement le camion poubelle sur la table basse et se leva pour les rejoindre en rougissant un peu, légèrement nerveux.

"Bonjour," salua Drago. "Je suis désolé pour..." dit-il en agitant vaguement la main vers son fils et ses jouets. "Ma maison secondaire n'a pas de salle de jeu."

Scorpius ne parut qu'à ce moment-là s'intéresser à qui venait d'arriver, et il leva la tête en souriant largement à Sam. Sam sourit aussi et le salua de la main.

"Pas de soucis, mec," dit Dean avant de se tourner lui aussi vers le garçon. "Chouettes jouets, Scorp !"

"Scorp _ius_ ," le corrigea-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il, euh... adore les véhicules moldus... mon père n'approuve pas," déclara Drago.

"Et donc tu lui as acheté tous ceux que tu as pu trouver, non ?" dit Dean avec un clin d’œil.

"Bien sûr que non," dit Drago. "Le passif-agressif, c'est en dessous des Malefoy. Je les ai simplement acheté pour qu'il puisse voir par lui même à quel point ils n'ont rien de remarquable."

"C'est ça," sourit Dean.

Sam étouffa un rire. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Dean semblait apprécier Drago, même s'il semblait être un abruti guindé.

"Peut-être, après dîner," suggéra Drago, "vous pourriez montrer à Scorpius combien votre véhicule n'a rien de particulier. J'ai entendu dire... quelque part... qu'il était plutôt..."

"Peu remarquable ?" finit Dean.

"Oui," sourit Drago avant de se tourner vers son fils. "Scorpius, s'il te plaît, peux-tu monter et dire à tes grands-parents que nos invités sont arrivés ?"

"Oui papa," dit Scorpius avant de disparaître dans un petit couloir, et Sam entendit le son de ses petits pieds sur un escalier en bois.

Astoria disparut à son tour dans la cuisine. Sam vit que la table était déjà mise. Drago les guida vers le salon, en bougeant quelques autres camions d'une chaise pour qu'il y ait de la place pour tout le monde.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de problème à trouver," dit Drago. "Je dos admettre que je n'ai jamais eu à faire d'itinéraire avant."

"Aucun problème," dit Sam. "On euh... on s'est garé devant le portail, parce qu'on savait pas qu'on pouvait juste le traverser."

"Oh," dit Drago. "Désolé, oui... en fait ça laisse passer seulement ceux qui sont invités, mais à part ça, c'est sans risque. J'aurais dû le préciser dans l'itinéraire."

Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent le bruit de plusieurs personnes descendant les escaliers. Le père de Drago entra dans la pièce, suivi de sa mère qui portait Scorpius dans ses bras. Sam et Dean se levèrent en même temps que Drago.

"Père, Mère," dit Drago. "Je vous présente Sam et Dean. Sam et Dean, voici mon père, Lucius, et ma mère, Narcissa."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur," dit Sam en serrant la main du Malefoy plus âgé. Il vit immédiatement la ressemblance avec Drago et Scorpius, même si Scorpius avait un visage plus jeune et plus doux, alors que Lucius était vieux et semblait avoir une moue permanente ; et alors que Drago semblait distant et réservé, Lucius paraissait hautain et condescendant. Sam eut la distincte impression que lorsqu'il lui avait serré la main, Lucius l'avait aussi jugé et l'avait trouvé insuffisant.

La mère de Drago, que Sam salua ensuite, ne semblait pas mieux. Même si elle était belle, et semblait même ressembler à Andromeda malgré ses cheveux blonds, elle n'avait rien de sa chaleur - et ça en disait long, vu comment Sam et Andromeda s'était entendu. Sam sentit soudain que ce dîner était pris comme une sorte de corvées.

Astoria appela tout le monde à table, et Sam profita de la distraction de tous pour lancer un regard à Dean, qui leva un sourcil en réponse - ouais, ça allait être une longue soirée.

*

Cela commença bien cependant, pensa Dean. Lucius était en bout de table, avec sa femme à sa droite, et Sam à sa gauche. Drago était assis près de sa mère, et Astoria à côté de Sam avec Scorpius ensuite. Dean était assis à l'autre bout de la table en face de Lucius.

Dean expliqua, quand on lui demanda, qu'ils étaient des experts d'Amérique, qu'Harry avait fait venir pour une session d'entraînement spéciale avec les Aurors. Lucius demanda quelle genre de chose les Aurors américains faisaient mieux que les anglais, mais Dean l'informa que ce qu'ils avaient enseigné était confidentiel. Ils furent honnêtes quand ils racontèrent depuis quand ils connaissaient Potter - 1 an - et seulement partiellement honnête sur la façon dont ils l'avaient rencontré - en expliquant qu'ils s'étaient connu pendant l'activité des Détraqueurs en Amérique.

Quand Narcissa (et, sérieusement, quel genre de nom c'était, Narcissa ?) demanda comment ils avaient rencontré Drago, celui-ci répondit simplement "les affaires du Département des Mystères", ce qui lança Lucius dans un discours sur combien il était agaçant d'avoir une Langue-de-Plomb pour fils parce qu'ils ne pouvaient parler de rien. Dean se demanda si le fait de ne rien avoir à se dire avait moins à voir avec le boulot de Drago qu'avec la tension évidente entre eux.

Il était clair, quand on parlait d'Harry, que ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne l'aimait. Non pas que Dean en fut surpris ; ils avaient été dans des camps opposés pendant la guerre après tout. Mais tout de même, il avait eu l'impression que comme Drago, les autres Malefoy avaient compris l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait en soutenant Lord Voldemort, et qu'ils auraient plus de remords. Au lieu de quoi, il était clair que, qu'ils aient ou pas compris leurs erreurs passées, à la seule mention du nom d'Harry, on aurait dit que quelqu'un leur avait chié au visage. Drago et Astoria, à l'opposé, parlaient d'Harry comme si c'était quelqu'un sur qui ils n'avaient pas d'opinion.

Scorpius était trop jeune pour faire attention à la conversation, même si dès que quelqu'un le regardait, il souriait largement - même s'il avait du brocoli dans les dents. Il semblait excité d'avoir d'autres personnes que sa famille autour, et de temps en temps, il fixait Sam et Dean avec une grande concentration. Dean se demanda si c'était parce que Sam avait gagné son affection en l'emmenant au magasin des Weasley, ou si autre chose se passait dans sa tête - parce que parfois, il semblait plus inquiet que content.

"Astoria me dit, Sam, que c'est vous que je dois remercier du fait que les Weasley autorisent mon petit-fils à venir dans leur magasin ?" demanda Lucius. Dean n'arriva pas à savoir si Lucius pensait que c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

"Ouais," dit Sam, en se penchant un peu par dessus son assiette pour sourire à Scorpius. "Est-ce qu'il vous a montré la baguette piège qu'il a acheté ? C'est vraiment cool."

"Oui," répondit Lucius sans enthousiasme. Scorpius ne comprit pas le ton de son grand-père et fit un sourire rayonnant de brocoli à Sam. "Astoria et ma femme m'assurent toutes les deux que ceci est réellement une avancée pour le statut social de notre famille - mais j'exècre le fait que notre société ait régressé à ce point."

"Père," dit Drago. "Les Weasley sont des membres respectés de la société. Hermione-"

"Oh, je t'en prie, raconte moi à quel point elle est formidable, cette sang-de-b-" dit Lucius en coupant Drago.

"Hermione est en fait une de nos amies," déclara Dean en l'interrompant à son tour, "et votre fils a raison. Et puis, il y a pas un enfant sur terre qui ne voudrait pas visiter le magasin des Weasley. Je suis sûr que Scorpius se serait senti plutôt à part si il était le seul à l'école à ne pas pouvoir y aller."

"Oui, et bien, comme je le disais, apparemment c'est vous que je dois remercier pour ça," dit Lucius.

"Oui, vous avez rendu Scorpius très heureux," ajouta Narcissa.

"Alors, dites moi, monsieur... je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait dit votre nom de famille," dit Lucius.

"C'est exact," nota Dean.

"Père," dit Drago, "je te l'ai dit, leur nom de famille est confidentiel."

"Bien," dit Lucius en agitant la main. "Vous savez, il fut un temps où la confidentialité n'était pas un problème quand les gens s'adressaient à moi... surtout mon propre fils."

"Vraiment ?" dit Drago d'une voix traînante, en imitant à la perfection le ton hautain et condescendant de son père. "Et qu'est-il arrivé alors, père ?"

Dean n'eut pas l'impression que quiconque ait osé respirer pendant le concours père-fils de regard noir qui eut lieu dans le silence qui suivit. Puis Lucius but une gorgée de vin, et s'appliqua à se tourner vers Sam.

"Bien, dites moi, monsieur Sam, quel territoire magique vous et votre frère appelez votre maison ?" demanda Lucius.

"Euh, on, ah... on a beaucoup bougé quand on était en fait, en fait," dit Sam. "On a vécu un peu partout."

"Oh, et à quelle école êtes vous allé ?" continua Lucius.

"On a fait l'école à la maison," expliqua Dean.

"Et bien, déménagement ou pas, vous devez bien être de quelque part..." dit Lucius. Dean essaya de se rappeler de la carte des pays et territoires sorciers d'Amérique du Nord qu'Harry leur avait laissé, mais il ne savait pas où Lucius voulait en venir de toute façon, pourquoi ça l'intéressait autant. Le bref silence sembla être suffisant pour que Lucius en tire ses propres conclusions.

"Plus de confidentialité, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, peut-être que je peux deviner..." dit-il, et Dean vit Drago se passer une main fatiguée dur le visage. "Vous n'êtes pas des territoires sauvag-"

"Père," l'interrompit Drago. "Est-ce trop te demander de surveiller ton langage ? Les territoires amérindiens ont des sorciers tout comme nous."

"Comme je le disais," dit Lucius, "vous n'êtes visiblement pas _amérindiens_ , et vous n'avez pas non plus d'accent distinctif des régions françaises ou espagnoles... cela nous laisse la côté Est, ou le Canada. Je sais que les O'Shaughnessy sont une grande famille de sorciers qui ont pour réputation de fournir de bons Aurors-"

"On n'a pas de lien avec Phil," l'interrompit Dean. "Et tout ceci ne va nulle part. Pourquoi ça vous importe d'où on vient ?"

"Si je savais d'où vous venez, ce serait assez facile de deviner votre nom de famille - après tout, vous devez être plutôt importants étant donné la nervosité de mon fils depuis que vous êtes en ville."

"Père..." grimaça Drago.

"Ça suffit mon cher," dit Narcissa, mais puisqu'elle avait parlé à son assiette, Dean ne sut pas vraiment à qui elle s'adressait. A la droite de Dean, Astoria se pencha et murmura quelque chose à Scorpius, qui attrapa sans remord une poignée de brocoli dans son assiette avant de sortir de table.

"Pourquoi notre nom de famille vous intéresse autant ?" demanda Dean. Scorpius avait disparut derrière eux vers les escaliers, et Dean s'était dit que c'était le signal pour arrêter de prendre des pincettes.

"Selon ma belle-fille, être vu avec vous est une bonne chose. Si je savais de quelle famille vous venez, je saurais si vous méritez mon respect ou pas, ou si vous n'êtes que de la racaille d'Amérique. Je veux dire, pour l'amour de Merlin, regardez comment vous êtes vêtus."

"Lucius, s'il vous plaît..." dit Astoria, et Dean vit qu'elle était embarrassée qu'il ait fait remarquer la vraie intention de son invitation à dîner. Certes, Dean n'aimait en général pas être utilisé - mais Astoria et Drago avaient au moins été polis et gentils.

"Et bien, heureusement pour votre fils et votre belle-fille, le respect ne s'hérite pas, il se mérite," dit Dean. "Si les noms de famille importaient tant que ça, Sam et moi ne dînerions certainement pas ici." Dean vit la mâchoire de Lucius se serrer et ses muscles se tendre. Dean resta concentré sur Lucius, mais il vit Sam bouger sur sa chaise, et Narcissa le fixer. Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Comment osez-vous-" commença Lucius.

"Non !" dit Dean. "Comment osez- _vous_ ! Drago et Astoria nous ont invité pour un sympathique dîner de famille - délicieux, d'ailleurs..." fit Dean avec un clin d’œil à Astoria, qui eut l'effet escompté : elle perdit un instant son expression bouleversée. "Et puis vous gâchez tout en étant un connard. Vous êtes le dernier à pouvoir parler de famille et de respect. Vous avez vendu le votre pour soutenir un meurtrier de masse raciste et fou. Comment ça s'est fini pour vous ? Votre fils est un paria de la société ; votre petit-fils ne pouvait pas entrer dans une boutique de farce et attrapes-"

"Je n'ai jamais approuvé les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa a sauvé-" se défendit Lucius.

"Oh, mais vous approuvez ses intentions ?" demanda Dean. "Et puis quoi ? Narcissa a sauvé Harry ? Et bien, c'est super pour elle, mais je me demande quelles étaient ses motivations pour trahir votre précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres au dernier moment, au lieu de quand son fils adolescent s'enfermait dans les toilettes de l'école à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause des croyances que _vous_ lui aviez inculqué. Donc, non, je ne vais _pas_ vous donner mon nom de famille - mais je _vais_ vous dire que je suis désolé pour Drago. Je veux dire, mon père a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais au moins il nous a appris comment tuer des bâtards diaboliques, plutôt que comment nous mettre à genoux devant eux."

En une seconde, une baguette apparut dans la main de Lucius et il se leva, enragé. La main de Dean vola vers son couteau de table.

Avant que Lucius n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, 2 choses de passèrent en même temps : le couteau lui frappa la main, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette ; et le dossier de la chaise de Sam cogna le sol après que Sam se soit levé et pointe un pistolet sur la tempe de Lucius.

"Asseyez-vous," ordonna Sam. Lucius s'assit.

A la gauche de Dean, Drago tenait fermement la main de sa mère et ils fixaient tous deux l'arme avec les yeux écarquillés de peur. A sa droite, Astoria avait à peu près la même attitude.

"Maintenant taisez-vous et finissez de manger," dit Sam. Dean vit Lucius prendre sa fourchette d'une main tremblante. Sa main droite saignait même un peu.

"Astoria ?" demanda Sam. "Pouvez-vous relever ma chaise s'il vous plaît ?"

Astoria sursauta un peu, puis remit rapidement la chaise de Sam sur ses pieds. Sam s'assit sans retirer l'arme de Lucius, ou le quitter des yeux.

"Allez-vous retenter quelque chose ?" demanda Sam.

"Non," grommela Lucius.

"Plus fort !" ordonna Sam.

"Non monsieur," dit Lucius.

"Bien," dit Sam. "Je vais baisser mon arme maintenant, mais si vous faites un faux mouvement, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez - compris ?"

"Oui," répondit Lucius.

Fidèle à sa parole, Sam baissa son arme et la posa sur ses genoux pour un accès plus facile, puis il montra prudemment sa main vide à Lucius avant de prendre sa fourchette et de se remettre à manger.

"C'est vraiment délicieux Astoria," dit Sam dans le silence qui suivit. "Merci de nous avoir invité."

"M-Merci d'être venu," répondit Astoria.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva lentement. Sam garda les yeux fixés sur Lucius et Narcissa, leur faisant moins confiance que quiconque à la table et ne voulant pas être trop distrait.

"Dean, Sam," dit Drago en regardant la table, avec une petite touche de nervosité dans la voix, mais confiant tout de même. "Je voudrais m'excuser humblement pour le comportement de mon père. Je vous prie de croire que ce n'est pas ainsi que ma famille se comporte habituellement au dîner ou avec des invités. Je voudrais aussi... vous remercier... de ne pas avoir tué mon père. Il... hum... c'est-à-dire que je tiens profondément à lui."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Drake," dit Dean, et Sam remarqua que Drago semblait maintenant soulagé d'entendre le surnom, alors que Lucius et Narcissa parurent tous deux vaguement dégoutés. "C'est plutôt ton vieux qui devrait s'excuser, mais je suppose que c'est probablement en dessous de lui."

"Père," dit Drago. Sam garda un visage neutre, mais par principe, dissimula sa main droite.

"Je m'excuse," dit Lucius.

"Quelle sorte de sorcier porte un pistolet !" s'exclama soudain Narcissa juste quand Drago se rasseyait.

"La sorte qui n'a pas de nom de famille," répondit Dean.

"Peut-être," dit Drago à toute la table, "que ma famille a maintenant appris que lorsque je leur dis que les personnes qu'Astoria a invité à dîner ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, je n'exagère pas."

Sam rit. Il ne se considérait pas vraiment, ni lui ni Dean, comme vraiment si dangereux que ça - plus maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la différence entre les sorciers par le sang et les sorcières pas naturelles. Mais il devait bien admettre que sortir n'importe quelle arme devant un Winchester n'était pas une bonne idée.

"Père," dit Drago, "peut-être que vous et mère devriez vous retirer pour la soirée et prendre soin de votre blessure."

"A la main ou la fierté ?" marmonna Lucius.

"Un sujet dont vous aurez tout le temps de débattre à l'étage," répondit sèchement Drago.

"Drago, chéri-" commença Narcissa.

"Vous pourrez nous rejoindre pour le café une fois que vous vous serez occupé de la main de père, mère," dit Drago. Sam vit Narcissa sourire poliment et se lever.

"Bonsoir," dit Lucius sans même sourire en se levant à son tour. Tout le monde resta silencieux alors que Lucius et Narcissa quittaient la pièce, et on les écouta monter les escaliers, jusqu'à ne plus les entendre.

"Mec," dit Dean en souriant. "Est-ce que tu viendrais pas d'envoyer ton père dans sa chambre ?"

"Je crois, oui," dit Drago avec un petit sourire. "Et j'ai envoyé ma mère au coin. Être parent a vraiment une influence positive sur ma vie en général. Je me rends compte que les principes ont beaucoup plus d'applications que m'occuper de Scorpius."

"Je ne vous ai pas invité à diner seulement pour améliorer notre statut social," dit calmement Astoria en tripotant ses couvert. "C'était simplement... un bonus. Je vous aurais invité de toute façon - Drago a tellement peu d'amis à cause de... J'ai pensé..."

"Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," dit Sam. "C'est bon. Harry nous a parlé de la façon dont tu essayais d'améliorer l'image de la famille, c'est pas comme si on le savait pas déjà."

"On est content d'aider," dit Dean. "Drake s'est foutu dedans pour nous l'année dernière, et nous a sorti du pétrin. En plus, Sammy et moi on sait ce que c'est que d'essayer de rattraper des vieilles erreurs... ça aide pas quand ta famille te met des bâtons dans les roues comme ça."

"D'habitude, mon père n'est pas..." tenta d'expliquer Drago. "On n'a pas l'habitude de vivre aussi proches. Je crois que ça nous rend tous un peu grognon - certains plus que d'autres.

" _Pourquoi_ vous vivez tous dans la petite maison ?" dit Dean. "La grande chic vous appartient aussi, non ? Les charges sont trop élevées ou quelque chose ?"

"Dean, les sorciers n'ont pas de charges," dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces charges ou ce que le fait qu'elles soient 'élevées' a à voir avec là où on vit," ajouta Drago.

"Du coup, pourquoi vous vivez ici alors ?" dit Dean.

"On... fait faire des travaux," répondit Drago.

"Dans toute la maison ?" demanda Sam, étonné.

"Oui," dit Drago. "En plus, j'ai toujours aimé la maison secondaire."

"Drago," murmura Astoria, "peut-être..."

"C'est bien pour Scorpius aussi," continua Drago. "C'est bien plus facile de garder un œil sur lui s'il y a moins de pièces."

"Ouais, parce que le gamin a pas l'air facile," dit Dean en secouant la tête.

Drago sourit fièrement du compliment caché derrière le sarcasme, et se lança dans un discours sur le nombre de mot que Scorpius pouvait déjà épeler.

Sam demanda discrètement à Astoria où étaient les toilettes, et rangea son arme en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Les toilettes étaient au bout du couloir au pied des escaliers. Quand Sam en sortit, il aperçut du coin de l’œil un mouvement dans l'escalier.

Scorpius était assis avec les bras autour des genoux, et serrait contre lui une chouette grise en peluche. Il semblait un peu contrarié. Sam se souvint qu'on l'avait envoyé jouer quand les choses avaient commencé à chauffer, et il se demanda s'il avait peut-être encore faim et ne savait s'il pouvait revenir. Ou, pire, il n'était pas monté tout en haut des escaliers et il avait vu Sam pointer son arme sur son grand-père.

Sam se fit le moins menaçant possible et monta quelques marches pour rejoindre l'enfant. Celui-ci fronça un peu les sourcils, mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur - et Sam décida qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas vu sortir son arme.

"Hey Scorpius," dit Sam en gardant la voix basse. "Comment ça va ?"

"Papa dit que vous vous battez contre les fantômes," chuchota Scorpius. Sam ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit Sam.

"Est-ce que vous allez vous battre contre la dame à l'envers ?" demanda Scorpius, les yeux grands ouverts et plein d'espoir.

"Qui est la dame à l'envers ?" répliqua Sam en se demanda si l'histoire pour enfant préférée du garçon parlait d'un fantôme à l'envers.

"Elle pleure et elle rend papa triste - alors on doit vivre ici. Ma chambre me manque, mais je veux pas que papa soit triste," expliqua Scorpius.

Sam sentit l'adrénaline passer dans ses veines, en comprenant que Scorpius ne parlait pas d'un livre de fantômes. Il essaya de rester calme en apparence tout de même - obtenir une information correcte d'un enfant de 4 ans serait encore plus difficile s'il effrayait le garçon.

"Est-ce que la dame à l'envers est dans la grande maison ?" demanda Sam.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

"Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te faire du mal, ou ta maman ou ton papa ?" demanda Sam.

"Non," dit Scorpius. "Elle pleure juste, et puis elle arrête, et puis papa m'a pas laissé regarder et il m'a fait un câlin et il était triste."

"C'était il y a combien de temps ?" demanda Sam. Il savait que les Malefoy n'avaient pas rapporté l'incident - Sam avait parcouru ces feuilles tellement de fois qu'il pourrait probablement toutes les réciter? Si Malefoy avait un problème de fantômes, il n'en avait pas parlé.

Scorpius sembla perdu et Sam réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû attendre d'un garçon de 4 ans qu'il comprenne en plus le passage du temps.

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit Sam, "tout va bien."

"Tu vas la faire partir ?" demanda Scorpius.

"Ouais," répondit Sam. "On va faire de notre mieux."

*

Une fois que Drago eut fini de se vanter de son fils, Astoria les invita tous les deux à aller s'asseoir dans le salon pendant qu'elle nettoyait la table et préparait le café. Dean offrit d'aider mais elle refusa, et Drago lui indiqua le canapé avant d'attraper une pile d'assiette pour aider lui même sa femme.

Drago et Astoria venaient de disparaître par la petite porte de la cuisine quand Sam revient dans la pièce avec Scorpius dans ses bras. Dean sourit de l'image étrange que ces deux-là projetaient, puis il vit l'expression de Sam et traversa immédiatement la pièce pour rejoindre son frère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Dean.

"Dean," dit Sam. "Regarde les chambranles."

Dean leva un sourcil mais fit ce que Sam avait demandé - du sel. Drago, un sorcier, avait décoré tous les chambranles et les fenêtres de sa maison d'une fine ligne de sel.

"Scorpius et moi venons de parler de quelque chose d'intéressant," dit Sam.

Avant que Dean ne puisse répondre, Drago revint de la cuisine. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec leur expression, puisque Drago se tendit dès qu'il les vit.

"Est-ce que tout va bien messieurs ?" demanda Drago en jetant un œil à Scorpius, dans les bras de Sam.

"A toi de nous le dire," dit Dean.

"Je ne sais-" commença Drago, perdu.

"Parce que je pense que vous n'avez pas décidé de venir vivre ici parce que la grande maison est en travaux," expliqua Dean. "Je crois que vous avez décidé de vivre ici parce que c'est plus facile à défendre."

Dean vit Drago avaler sa salive et prendre une grande inspiration, en semblant encore plus nerveux que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Ce n'est rien," dit Drago. "Je peux m'en occuper."

"Et bien, les lignes de sel sur le rebord des fenêtres me disent que tu ne t'en es pas encore occupé," dit Dean. "Du coup, si tu me faisais visiter, je verrais si je peux t'aider."

"Dean," dit Sam.

"Reste ici avec le gamin, Sammy," répondit Dean.

"Pourquoi ? Tu sais même pas-" commença Sam.

"Exactement," dit Dean. 'Et c'est pour ça que tu devrais rester ici avec le reste de la famille."

"Ils sont derrière du sel, ça ira," riposta Sam.

"Sam," soupira Dean. "Juste, reste ici et garde tout le monde au calme, okay ?"

"Okay," dit Sam en soupirant à son tour.

"On peut jouer avec mes camions," proposa Scorpius.

"Génial," dit Sam, mais ça ne sonnait pas comme s'il pensait que c'était génial.

Alors que Sam reposait Scorpius par terre, Astoria revint de la cuisine.

"Puis-je vous offrir du café ou du thé ?" demanda-t'elle. "J'ai un peu de gâteau pour le dessert aussi. Drago, dois-je aller dire à ta mère que le thé est prêt ?"

"Pourrais-tu décaler le café un moment, Astoria ?" demanda Drago.

"Certainement," dit-elle, bien qu'elle paraisse un peu étonnée.

"Drago va me faire faire un tour de la grande maison," expliqua Dean. "Sam va rester ici et vous tenir compagnie pendant qu'on sera partis, si ça te va."

"Oh," souffla Astoria, et Dean réalisa qu'elle ne semblait ni inquiète, ni terrifié qu'ils aillent dans la maison - elle semblait soulagée. "Nous attendrons votre retour pour le gâteau alors," dit elle en souriant sincèrement.

"Merci ma chère," dit Drago.

Dean vit Astoria claquer ses mains et gigoter légèrement, et Drago semblait à la fois vaincu et amusé. Avant que Dean ne puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait, Astoria se précipita en avant et enlaça fortement Drago. Dean toussa et regarda ailleurs, alors que Drago rougissait fortement.

"Oh hey, regardez moi ce super camion pompier !" dit Sam à Scorpius, avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis avec le petit garçon et d'observer avec toute son attention le camion comme s'il était couvert de sceaux énochiens.

"Je reviens vite," dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait quand Astoria le relâcha.

"Allez, plus tôt on y va, plus tôt on revient pour ce gâteau," dit Dean en claquant l'épaule de Drago, avant d'aller chercher sa veste dans le placard de l'entrée.

Premier arrêt - la voiture.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait de rapport ?" demanda Dean en ouvrant le coffre de l'Impala.

"Quoi, pour que ce sacré Harry Potter puisse venir à ma rescousse à nouveau ?" répondit Drago. "Non, merci. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même."

"Ok, point sensible, j'ai compris," dit Dean. Drago regardait dans le coffre avec curiosité et dégoût à la fois, et ne prit qu'un instant pour lancer un regard à Dean en réponse à son commentaire. "Alors, on a affaire à un fantôme, ou à quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Fantôme," dit Drago.

"C'est quoi son M.O. ?" demanda Dean en attrapant son fusil à canon scié et en mettant dans sa poche autant de balles de sel qu'il pouvait.

"Son quoi ?" demanda Drago.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il balance des trucs ? Il attaque les gens ? Te chuchote à l'oreille quand tu essayes de t'endormir ? Te bat aux échecs ?" élabora Dean.

"Rien," répondit Drago. "Elle est juste... là. Elle ne part pas."

"Très bien," dit Dean en levant un sourcil. Les fantômes ne faisaient jamais 'rien' - et, d'après ce que Harry leur avait dit à propos de Poudlard, on n'aurait pas dit que les sorciers normaux avaient assez peur des fantômes non violents pour déplacer toute leur famille. "Et si tu me montrais ? Tu es armé, ou tu veux emprunter le canon-scié de Sammy ?"

Drago eut la même expression que si Dean lui avait demandé s'il voulait lécher la botte d'une prostituée. Il tira lentement sa baguette de sa manche droite.

"Je suis armé, merci," répondit Drago.

"Okay," dit Dean en jetant l'arme de Sam dans le coffre avant de le claquer. "Je te suis."

Il aurait voulu poser plus de questions pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais Drago semblait de plus en plus tendu à chaque pas - et Dean savait bien reconnaître le langage corporel du _'je ne veux pas en parler'_.

Quelque chose d'un blanc fantomatique bougea dans le champ de vision de Dean et il leva son arme en se tournant.

"Ne tire pas sur les paons !" dit précipitamment Drago.

Effectivement, ce n'était qu'un oiseau blanc. Il secoua les plumes, fourra sa tête sous son aile et se rendormit. Derrière lui, une longue queue de plumes blanches s’étalait sur l'herbe.

"Mais quel putain d'espèce de..." marmonna Dean. "Les paons sont bleus !"

"Les paons albinos sont très rares," expliqua Drago. "Mon père est très fier de notre collection."

"Ils sont flippants," déclara Dean.

"Peut-être," dit Drago en tournant la tête vers la petite maison avant de soupirer. "Mais mon père n'a plus beaucoup de bonheurs dans sa vie."

"Ouais, okay, ne pas tirer sur les oiseaux flippants de ton père, compris," répondit Dean.

"Comment as-tu su pour moi ?" demanda soudain Drago en s'arrêtant de marcher pour se mettre face à Dean.

"Euh, je t'ai rencontré ?" dit Dean, sans bien savoir ce que la question signifiait.

"Non," dit Drago en secouant la tête. "Quand tu as crié sur mon père - tu as dit que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents n'avaient pas trahis Voldemort quand leur fils adolescent pleuraient dans les toilettes... Comment tu as su ça ? Qu'est-ce que Potter t'a raconté ?"

"C'est pas ça," grimaça Dean. "Harry m'a montré, dans le bol-mémoire-"

"Il a utilisé une Pensine !" s'exclama Drago en effrayant le paon derrière Dean, qui fit un drôle de bruit avant de disparaître comme un fantôme dans l'obscurité. "Il est là dehors, à montrer-"

"Je lui ai demandé !" dit Dean. "C'était pas à propos de toi. C'était l'année dernière. Dans la pièce magique, Harry a regardé mes souvenirs sans me demander, et j'étais furieux-"

"Je me souviens, oui," dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

"Pour se rattraper, il m'a proposé de me montrer tout ce que je lui demanderais," expliqua Dean. "Je lui ai dit de me montrer quelque chose qu'il regrettait."

"Je vois," dit Drago. "En même temps, il m'a presque tué."

"Je crois qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de t'aider," clarifia Dean.

"Alors c'est un imbécile," dit Drago en se retournant pour se diriger vers le manoir. "Il n'aurait rien pu faire. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé."

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais, hein ?" répondit Dean.

"Je suppose que non," concéda Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule à leur approche. L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi tape-à-l’œil que l'extérieur. Une grand chandelier pendait dans l'entrée et le mobilier semblait fait-main dans des arbres gravés par des maîtres-ouvriers. Drago les guida devant une grande double-porte et s'arrêta. Dean voyait la ligne de sel sur le seuil.

"Elle est derrière," dit Drago. Dean leva son arme. "Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ton arme - elle est inoffensive. Mais je... peux pas..."

Dean attendit, mais Drago ne finit pas. Il ne regardait même plus Dean, il fixait seulement le sol en respirant fort. Doucement, Dean attrapa la poignée et poussa la porte. Il ne vit derrière qu'un salon à la décoration élaborée - et rien d'autre.

"Attends seulement," dit Drago en entrant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir sur un des canapés immaculés. Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda dans le vide au milieu de la pièce. "Les intervalles ne sont pas trop longs - seulement assez pour que son retour soit plus douloureux. J'ai passé une journée à mesurer ; ça n'a jamais été à plus d'une demi-heure."

Dean ne connaissait peut-être pas Drago tant que ça, mais il était plutôt évident que cet être dans le salon le peinait - au point où Dean se demanda si le mode opératoire du fantôme n'était pas d'altérer l'humeur. Il était content d'avoir laissé Sam derrière, si c'était effectivement le cas - la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se reprendre une volée de sel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser de question à Drago, il y eu un éclat de lumière là où il regardait, et Dean réalisa qu'il ne fixait pas le vide. Il savait exactement où le fantôme allait apparaître. Elle pendait à l'envers tenue par des cordes invisibles et tournait lentement. Drago ferma les yeux et regarda la cheminée, mais ne sembla pas aimer ça non plus alors il choisit de fixer plutôt la table basse devant lui.

Le fantôme se mit à gémir. Elle pleurait. Dean voyait les larmes couler sur son front et dans ses cheveux.

"Severus ! Aide moi !" pleura le fantôme quand elle fit face à la cheminée.

Dean s'approcha lentement d'elle près de là où Dean était assis, et il agita la main devant son visage. Ses yeux ne le suivirent pas.

"C'est un écho de mort," dit-il. Il baissa son arme.

"Elle s'appelait Charity Burbage," dit Drago.

"Alors tu as déjà fait des recherches sur elle ? C'est le premier cas d'écho de mort. Les autres, c'était des vrais fantômes-"

"Ils avaient changé cette pièce en salle de réunion," continua Drago. "Ils avaient remplacé les meubles par une longue table à laquelle tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir."

Dean se détourna immédiatement du fantôme pour regarder Drago. Il parlait d'un ton monotone, étrange et sans émotion, les yeux vides et légèrement dans le vague.

"Tu étais-" commença Dean.

"J'étais assis là-bas, près d'elle - à la table," dit Drago. "Lord Voldemort était assis près de la cheminée." Drago indiqua l'âtre, alors que l'écho se tournait dans la même direction.

"Severus... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît..." dit-elle.

"Severus... c'est quelqu'un d'important, non ?" dit Dean. "Harry a parlé de lui je crois."

L'écho sembla s'étouffer un peu et se tut.

"Il a nommé son second fils après lui," dit Drago en s'autorisant un bref sourire sans joie. "Albus Severus Potter - l'ultime vengeance sous forme d'hommage." Son sourire disparut quand il continua : "Severus Rogue était un agent double - même si personne ne le savait à ce moment-là. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il révèle son jeu - ses suppliques étaient inutiles."

Il y eu un éclair de lumière verte et l'écho s'immobilisa avant de disparaître.

"Elle ne devrait pas être ici," dit Drago. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça arrive."

"Et bien, les échos de morts apparaissent dans des circonstances spécifiques mais en général, c'est d'autres forces surnaturelles qui font que les morts sont coincés dans une boucle et revivent leur mort encore et encore," expliqua Dean. "C'est rare, mais ça arrive-"

"Pas aux sorciers," l'interrompit Drago. "Ça n'arrive jamais aux sorciers - tous les livres que j'ai trouvé ne parlaient que de moldus..."

"Oui, bah, je veux dire, c'est différent pour les sorciers, c'est ce que Harry nous a-" Dean se tut en réalisant ce que Drago disait. "Attends, tu veux dire que cet écho est un sorcier ?"

"Oui," dit Drago. "Elle était professeure à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais pris ses cours, mais peut-être que si je l'avais fait..."

L'écho revint à ce moment-là, et Drago soupira et se détourna. La boucle reprit au début, et rapidement elle supplia Severus. Dean s'approcha d'elle et se pencha le plus près possible.

"HEY ! MADAME ! VOUS ÊTES MORTE !" hurla-t'il.

"Ça marchera pas," dit Drago. "J'ai déjà essayé. Ni toi ni moi ne la connaissons assez bien."

"Severus... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît..." supplia l'écho.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait partir maintenant," demanda Drago. "Je peux pas..."

"Ouais, okay," dit Dean. Drago se retourna rapidement vers la désormais silencieuse femme qui tournait. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un Drago plus jeune, assis à une table pleine de sorciers maléfiques pendant qu'ils assassinaient un professeur... et il souhaita que Sam ait appuyé sur la détente pendant le dîner.

Drago se leva et quitta la pièce avant que l'écho n'arrive au moment de sa mort. Dean le suivit, et le regarda fermer la lourde porte de bois et réajuster la ligne de sel.

"Les échos de mort ne s'éloignent en général pas tant que ça de leurs corps," dit Dean. "Tu sais où ils l'ont enterré ?"

"Elle a été mangée par un serpent," dit Drago.

"Quoi ? Ça ressemblait à ce sort de mort..."

"Après qu'elle ait été tuée, Voldemort l'a donné à manger à son serpent," dit Drago. "Nagini ne mangeait que les gens morts récemment."

"Okay." Dean prit une grande inspiration. "Est-ce que tu sais, euh..."

"Je ne sais pas où ses restes pourraient être," répondit Drago. "Elle a été mangée toute entière. Ça a dut prendre des mois à Nagini pour la digérer complètement. Le serpent avait libre accès à la maison et aux jardins tout le temps où Voldemort a habité ici."

"Merde," souffla Dean. "Okay, euh... je vais devoir en parler à Sam. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de se débarrasser d'un écho de mort." Drago acquiesça. "Depuis combien de temps elle est là ?

"Un mois," répondit Drago. "Elle est apparue début décembre. J'ai déplacé tout le monde dans la maison secondaire immédiatement."

"Mais tu sais que les échos de mort ne sont pas dangereux, hein ?" dit Dean. "Ils sont inoffensifs."

"Je sais," dit Drago.

"Alors pourquoi bouger tout le monde de la maison ? Tu aurais pu juste condamner cette pièce et tu en aurais encore eu une cinquantaine d'autres..." Dean agita la main vers le grand escalier qu'il menait, imaginait-il, vers un labyrinthe de pièces richement décorées. Drago grimaça et regarda par terre.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici," dit Drago. "J'étais à l'école... si le Professeur Burbage a pu revenir... Je ne sais même pas combien pourraient... il y avait un cachot dans la cave. Je sais qu'ils l'utilisaient pour la torture."

Dean inspira profondément, et essaya de résister à l'envie de se précipiter vers la maison secondaire pour mettre son poing sur la figure du père de Drago.

"Père ne peut pas en être sûr non plus," continua Drago. "Il dit qu'il l'est, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il... il n'aime vraiment pas vivre dans la petite maison."

"Allons faire un tour," dit Dean. "Tu prends les étages, et je fais le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol - juste pour être sûr qu'on n'a affaire qu'à cet écho."

Drago ne sembla pas emballé de l'idée, alors Dean lui claqua l'épaule pour l'encourager - Drago ne sembla pas emballé par ça non plus.

"Allez," dit Dean. "Si t'as des emmerdes, je suis sûr que tu as un sort pour me prévenir, et je te rejoindrais en courant." Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais ne bougea pas. Alors Dean continua : "Soit on se divise les recherches, soit je fais tout moi même - tu veux vraiment que je traîne dans les placards de ta femme, mec ?"

Ça parut faire son effet, et Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua la tête.

"On se retrouve ici dans une heure," suggéra Drago.

"Une heure ?" dit Dean. "Sérieux ?"

"C'est une grande maison," répondit Drago en haussant les épaule avant de lever sa baguette et de partir vers les escaliers.

Dean soupira et traversa le hall en essayant de comprendre l'orientation de la maison pour la parcourir le plus efficacement possible. Finalement, il décida de traverser les pièces au fur et à mesure qu'il les trouverait - et par chance, il trouva la porte du sous-sol assez rapidement. Il nota mentalement sa position pour y revenir une fois le rez-de-chaussée terminé. Il semblait que Drago avait ensorcelé les lampes pour qu'elles s'allument quand quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce - encore une chose dont Dean fut content puisqu'il doutait que sa torche ne fonctionne dans une maison de sorcier.

Il venait de finir d'explorer la bibliothèque de Drago, et essayait de décider si la montrer à Sam serait une bonne ou une terrible idée quand il entendit un bruit sourd distinct, mais étouffé. Il s'immobilisa et attendit. Quelque chose cogna de nouveau - ça semblait venir de sous ses pieds. Il posa prudemment l'oreille sur le plancher.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose au sous-sol.


	18. Chapter 18

Drago avait finit de fouiller les étages en seulement 40 minutes, en comptant les 5 minutes qu'il avait passé à fixer tristement son lit. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait toujours aimé la maison secondaire - mais il n'y avait que 2 chambres, et lui et Astoria devait donc partager la leur avec Scorpius... et certaines choses ne pouvaient se faire dans une telle situation.

Il revint dans le hall avec 15 minutes d'avances, et se demanda s'il devait attendre patiemment Dean comme prévu, ou le rejoindre. D'un côté, Dean pourrait lui tirer dessus par accident s'il le surprenait. D'un autre côté, il venait de donner un accès complet à sa maison à un Chasseur - ça devait être un signe de stupidité. Et si Dean prenait au hasard un des livres les plus douteux de Lucius dans la bibliothèque ? Dean ne semblait pas être du genre à prendre des livres, mais Drago avait déjà sous-estimé ses adversaires avant. Non que Dean soit un adversaire, il était simplement un Chasseur - qui pourrait tuer Drago d'une pression sur la gâchette s'il décidait soudain que les sorciers étaient maléfiques après tout... et ce serait compréhensible si Dean décidait cela si, disons, il se retrouvait à lire un des livres les plus douteux de Lucius dans la bibliothèque.

A ce moment-là, Charity Burbage décida de supplier Severus de l'aider de nouveau, et même si les lourdes portes étaient fermées, Drago l'entendait toujours - et même s'il n'était même pas dans la pièce, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de fermer les yeux et il la voyait pendre devant lui, vivante et en pleurs et soudain morte, son corps avalé par Nagini pendant que Drago tremblait de terreur et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait.

Il décida d'aller chercher Dean Winchester.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, puisqu'il vit que la porte de la cave était ouverte. Drago considéra à nouveau l'idée d'attendre Dean au point de rendez-vous. Il détestait vraiment la cave. Rester en haut et attendre que le grand et fort Chasseur vienne le protéger serait lâche cependant, et Drago n'était pas un lâche - ou en tout cas, plus maintenant... en vérité, il faisait de son mieux pour ne plus l'être, pour ce que ça valait.

Avec une grande inspiration, il commença à descendre les escaliers... et il entendit des voix.

"Il n'y a pas d'autre voie, Dean," dit une voix douce. "Je te l'ai dit, on en revient toujours à ça."

"Non," fut la réponse de Dean, mais quelque chose n'allait pas - à part le fait que Drago et Dean devraient être les deux seules personnes dans la maison, bien sûr. Drago entendait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Chasseur - quelque chose dans sa voix qui emplissait Drago de peur.

Il atteignit le bas des escaliers silencieusement et suivit les voix vers un petit mur de pierre. Dean se tenait devant un grand placard ouvert, et tournait le dos à Drago, mais entre Dean et le placard se tenait le frère de Dean, Sam. Seulement Drago se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même Sam qu'ils avaient laissé dans la maison secondaire avec Astoria et Scorpius. Ce Sam portait un costume blanc, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et son expression était sereine et légèrement amusée. Bien qu'il était vrai que Drago ne connaissait pas les Winchester si bien que ça, ou pas du tout, en fait, il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec eux pour savoir que cet être n'était pas Sam... même quand il avait menacé de son arme le père de Drago, il n'avait pas semblé aussi insensible que celui qui faisait face à Dean à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas le Sam Winchester qui souriait chaleureusement à son fils. Non, Drago savait ce que c'était.

"On n'est pas à Détroit. T'es pas vraiment... Sam est dans la maison, à s'occuper du gamin-" disait Dean, mais Sam le coupa.

"Combien de temps tu l'as laissé tout seul cette fois, Dean ?" demanda Sam. "Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à Sammy."

"Non, il ne ferait - je ne-" dit Dean.

"Dean," dit Drago, et Dean se tourna vers lui. Il vit la confusion, le désespoir de Dean, le torrent d'émotions qui tournoyait dans ses yeux verts. La plus importante des émotions que Drago percevait derrière les larmes retenues était la peur. C'était la confirmation dont Drago avait besoin. Ça ressemblait bien à un ami de Harry, de voir sa plus grande peur et de simplement rester devant en la laissant le détruire de l'intérieur. "Dean", répéta Drago plus doucement. "Éloigne toi de lui. Il faut que tu viennes derrière moi."

"Il va te tuer," dit Dean sans bouger.

"Je vais tuer tout le monde," corrigea Sam.

"Ce n'est pas... qui tu crois qu'il est," dit Drago. "Laisse moi m'en débarrasser et je t'expliquerai... s'il te plaît."

Dean regarda vers Sam, confus, mais recula un peu. Drago soupira de soulagement avant de réaliser qu'il allait devoir faire face à l'épouvantard lui-même.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Dean," lança l'épouvantard vers Dean qui reculait. Dean jeta un œil à Drago, et ce Dean était si loin du Dean qu'il connaissait que Drago s'avança avant qu'il l'ait atteint. Il devait en terminer tout de suite.

Immédiatement, l'épouvantard changea de forme, et Drago entendit Dean haleter derrière lui. Le costume blanc fut remplacé par une robe noire de sorcier. Le nez de Sam disparut, ainsi que toute la couleur de son visage hâlé. Rapidement, l'être qui n'était pas Sam Winchester fut remplacé par un être qui n'était pas non plus Lord Voldemort, mais qui arrivait très bien à lui ressembler.

" _Riddikulus_ ," dit Drago avant de laisser la peur le saisir. Soudain, Lord Voldemort rétrécit à la taille d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, avec des lunettes rondes et des vêtements trop larges qui semblait plutôt indigné. "Idiot," marmonna Drago, et il se sentit sourire. Il entendit un rire étonné venir de Dean derrière lui, et d'un nouveau geste de sa baguette, l'épouvantard disparut en fumée.

"C'était la seule chose en bas ?" demanda Drago pour briser le silence pesant.

"Mm, ouais," dit Dean. "Il était-"

"Ça," corrigea Drago.

"C'était dans le placard - aurait dû me faire dire que c'était pas..." dit Dean en baissant la voix, avant de faire un petit rire. "Là, y a une vanne à base de 'sortir du placard' que je meurs d'envie de faire."

Drago secoua la tête et ravala un sourire.

"Tu aurais dû la faire pendant que c'était là," dit Drago. "C'est comme ça qu'on les vainc - il faut rire d'eux, en les rendant amusant d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"C'était quoi ?" demanda Dean. "J'ai jamais-"

"Ça s'appelle un épouvantard," dit Drago en remontant les escaliers. Épouvantard vaincu ou pas, il n'aimait vraiment pas la cave. "Ils s'installent dans des endroits qui sont restés vides pendant un moment, ils aiment les endroits sombres - les caves, les placards, sous les meubles. Ils se nourrissent de peur. Ils attaquent en se transformant en ce dont tu as le plus peur."

"Comment il le sait ?" demanda Dean. "Pourquoi il ne s'est pas changé en- j'ai peur de voler, pourquoi il ne s'est pas transformé en avion ?"

"Parce qu'un avion ne rentrerait pas dans ma cave," dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Idiot.

"C'était Lord Voldemortellement-con ?" demanda Dean, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement - il lui avait fallu des année pour se débarrasser de la peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être frappé par la façon si naturelle qu'avait Dean de faire de ce nom une blague. Blague qui lui aurait coûté la vie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait entendu.

"Oui," répondit-il finalement, en gardant une voix égale. Enfin, ils sortirent de la cave, et Drago referma la porte avec soulagement.

"Affreux connard, hein ?" dit Dean négligemment alors qu'ils traversaient le hall. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, et pourtant, il s'était passé quelque chose et Drago ne pouvait que sentir que quelque chose avait changé.

"Oui," acquiesça Drago. "Ton frère était une peur bien moins moche."

"C'était pas-" dit Dean avant de s'interrompre. "Hey, euh... le dis pas à Sam, okay ?"

Drago envisagea de demander qui c'était, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le frère de Dean. Peut-être un démon - mais Dean avait affaire à des démon tout le temps. Il savait de source personnelle que Dean pouvait s'en prendre aux démons sans ciller. Il savait aussi que Sam avait déjà été possédé, et qu'ils avaient tous deux pris des précautions pour que ça n'arrive plus. Il demanda presque, mais quand il regarda Dean, il remarqua ses yeux encore rouges et ravala sa question.

"Ne pas dire à Sam que ta plus grande peur soit son horrible sens de la mode ?" dit-il à la place. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé." Devant le sourire incrédule de Dean, Drago continua. "Je serais terrifié aussi. Je veux dire, est-ce que c'était une chemise couleur crème avec un costume blanc ? En fait, tu dois lui choisir ses vêtements tous les matins, si c'est comme ça qu'il s'habille autrement." Le Chasseur riait désormais, et Drago sentit un boost de fierté. "Je pourrais lui recommander mon tailleur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que des robes de sorciers soient propice à votre métier."

"Oh pitié," dit Dean en riant. "Merci, mais non merci."

"A toi de voir," sourit Drago. Ils étaient revenus devant le salon aux doubles portes. Heureusement, la pièce semblait silencieuse pour le moment.

"Rien en haut ?" demanda Dean.

"Non," répondit Drago.

"Retournons voir les autres, faut que je vois... avec Sam, pour l'écho de mort," dit Dean en désignant le salon.

Drago hocha la tête et ils retournèrent dehors en laissant les lourdes portes bien fermées derrière eux.

*

Dean dut bien admettre que c'était agréable de sortir de cette maison. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Drago pouvait vivre là - ça semblait oppressant, mais Dean n'aurait pas put dire si le sentiment venait de l'influence de l'écho ou des vieux meubles. Sans aucun doute en revanche, la seule façon de rendre une vieille maison comme ça plus flippante était d'y ajouter un écho de mort.

Ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin quand Dean aperçut un mouvement devant le portail près de sa voiture. Son premier instinct fut d’attraper son arme et de crier sur celui qui osait toucher son bébé, mais il reconnut à temps la grande forme de son frère - avec un enfant dans les bras.

"Je ne comprends pas l'affinité que mon fils a avec ton frère," dit Drago. "C'est troublant."

"Hey, malgré..." dit Dean avant de changer d'approche. "Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir, mais Sam est un gars bien."

"Bien sûr," dit Drago. "Pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas dire autre chose."

En approchant des portes, Dean vit que l'attention de Sam fut attirée vers eux, et il sourit en reconnaissant Dean. Dean sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans sa poitrine. Le sourire de Sam disparut.

"Hey Sammy," salua Dean.

"C'est Sam," le corrigea-t'il. "Tout va bien ?"

"Ouais," répondit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Sûr ?" demanda Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?" demanda Dean en hochant la tête, ce qui eut l'effet attendu : Sam sourit et se retourna vers Scorpius.

"Scorpius était fatigué, mais je sais que vous vouliez qu'il voit la voiture," dit Sam. "Du coup je lui montrais. Hey, t'as les clés ? Je lui ai dit que si tu revenais à temps on le ferait tourner pour qu'il puisse voir et entendre le moteur."

"Et bien, je ne voudrais certainement pas priver le gosse de l'expérience d'une classique américaine," sourit Dean. Scorpius lui sourit en retour alors que Dean trottinait vers le côté conducteur. Il attendit que Sam ait ouvert le capot pour tourner la clé, et la voiture rugit.

Dean sauta hors de la voiture et s'approcha de l'avant pour voir la réaction du garçon. Il trouva Scorpius, les mains sur les oreilles et le sourire aux lèvres. Sam riait et même Drago semblait un peu moins malheureux que d'habitude - ses yeux étaient fixés sur son fils, plutôt que sur la voiture.

"Génial, hein ?" demanda Dean à Scorpius.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Scorpius en baissant les mains, un peu habitué au bruit. Dean retourna éteindre le moteur. Il adorait que son bébé soit apprécié.

"Merci," dit Scorpius avant de bailler de façon impressionnante tandis que Sam refermait le capot.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit Scorpius," dit Drago en tendant les bras pour le prendre à Sam.

"Bonne nuit Scorpy," dit Dean en agitant la main.

"Scorp _ius_ ," corrigea l'enfant.

"C'est vrai," sourit Dean avant de se tourner vers Drago. "Tu te demandes toujours pourquoi ils s'entendent bien ?"

Sam semblait perdu, mais Drago sourit brièvement.

"Vous devriez peut-être... discuter un peu ici pendant que je ramène Scorpius à Astoria," dit-il. "Je reviens vite."

"Ça me va," acquiesça Dean.

Scorpius leur dit au revoir, puis Sam et Dean s'appuyèrent sur un côté de la voiture en regardant Drago traverser le portail et retourner vers la maison - la tête de Scorpius reposant déjà contre l'épaule de son père.

"Gentil gamin," nota Dean.

"Ouais, il est cool," dit Sam. "Alors, il s'est passé quoi dans la maison ?"

"C'est un écho de mort," dit Dean. "Sauf qu'on pourra pas brûler les restes alors faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen."

"Incinéré ?" dit Sam. "C'est rare pour un écho."

"Dévoré par un serpent," répondit Dean. "Ceci dit, si tu veux du rare, c'est l'écho d'une sorcière. D'après tout ce que j'ai lu sur les sorciers de sang jusque là, ça devrait pas être possible."

Sam soupira si fort que Dean le sentit dans ses propres poumons.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Dean ?" demanda Sam alors qu'ils fixaient tous les deux les portes de la propriétés des Malefoy.

"Si seulement je le savais," dit Dean.

"On va devoir appeler Bobby à propos de ça," conclut Sam. "Je sais pas si on en a déjà vu un qu'on n'a pas eu à seulement saler et brûler."

"Faut qu'on l'appelle de toute façon," dit Dean. "Pour savoir comme ça se passe à la maison."

Dean vit Drago sortir de la maison et revenir vers eux, ses vêtements noirs se fondant dans la nuit autant que ressortaient ses cheveux d'un blond impossible. On aurait un peu dit une tête qui volait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..." marmonna Sam à côté de lui. Dean s'apprêtait à dire 'Euh, Drago, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?' quand il réalisa que Sam regardait un peu plus à gauche.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t'il, mais Sam s'écartait déjà de la voiture pour aller près du mur de pierre à côté du faux portail de fer. Dean le vit tendre la main et passer les doigts sur des signes bizarres gravés dans la pierre. Dean crut d'abord que c'était des runes de protection, mais il comprit ensuite que ce n'était pas une sorte de rune qu'il connaissait.

"Hey Drake," dit-il quand Drago arriva à portée. "C'est quoi ces runes, là ? On en a jamais vu de pareilles."

Drago se tourna vers eux, clairement confus, et regarda Sam qui passait toujours les doigts sur les symboles.

"Je... je ne les ai jamais vu," dit Drago en s'approchant. "Pourquoi c'est sur mon mur ?"

"C'est pas que sur ton mur," dit Sam en se tournant vers Dean, lui lançant un regard qu'il reconnu. "C'était gravé sur le mur des Weasley aussi, juste à côté de la porte. J'ai même pas... Je veux dire, je me suis assis dessus, quand on parlait avec Ron."

"Tu t'es assis..." dit Dean en secouant la tête avant de se retourner vers Drago. "Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Un genre de système de numérotation de maison secret de sorcier ou un truc comme ça ?"

"Je t'assure, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces marques sont, ce qu'elles signifient, d'où elles viennent, ou qui les a mises là," répondit Drago.

"C'est pas vrai," dit Sam en se frottant le front. "Qu'est-ce qu'on est con !"

"Parle pour toi," répondit Dean.

"Non Dean, réfléchis," continua Sam. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ces deux derniers jours ?"

"Euh, on est allé de maison en maison, en tentant de trouver une putain de connexion entre toutes ces foutues attaques de fantômes ?" dit Dean avant de réaliser où Sam voulait en venir, "...et en faisant de notre mieux pour pas se casser la gueule en sortant des cheminées des gens. Bordel Sam - on n'est jamais sorti."

"Sauf ici et chez les Weasley," continua Sam. "Deux endroits qui se trouve avoir des gravures bizarres à l'entrée - combien tu paries qu'Arthur n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est non plus."

"Mais quelqu’un aurait dû s'en rendre compte," dit Dean. "Je veux dire, si quelqu'un gravait mon mur, je m'en rendrais compte."

"Drago," dit Sam en répondre, "tu viens souvent ici ?"

"Non, jamais," confirma Dean. "Je prends la Poudre de Cheminette ou je transplane. On n'a même plus de carrosse."

"File moi un carnet," dit Sam. "Je vais copier ça et voir ce qu'on peut trouver là-dessus."

Dean fouilla la poche de sa veste et en tira le carnet sur lequel il avait travaillé plus tôt ce jour-là. Avant de le tendre à Sam, il arracha la page où il avait noté les noms des sorciers victimes des attaques. Pendant que Sam prenait un crayon de sa propre poche et commençait à dessiner les gravures étranges, Dean tendit la page de noms à Drago.

"Tu as quelque chose en commun avec ses personnes ?" demanda Dean.

Dean regarda Drago lire avec attention la liste de noms. Il réalisa que ça pourrait être vu comme une violation de confidentialité, mais à ce moment-là, Dean aurait pris toute l'aide qu'il pouvait avoir, et Harry n'aurait qu'à faire avec.

"Traîtres à leur sang," soupira Drago. "Si les Mangemorts étaient toujours au pouvoir, moi et tout le monde sur cette liste serions considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang."

"Donc tu es en train de dire," dit Sam, "que si Voldemort était toujours dans le coin, ce serait la course pour vos tête."

"Je ne comp-" commença Drago.

"Tu serais un ennemi de Voldy et de ses fidèles," expliqua Dean.

"Oui," dit Drago. "Pas comme les Nés-moldus... mais bon, il y avait quelques Mangemorts qui considéraient que c'était même pire d'être un traître à son sang."

"Appelle Harry," dit Sam.

Quand Dean ouvrit son miroir, il ne put que remarquer la grimace de Drago.

"Je suis désolé mec," dit Dean. "Faut que je le tienne au courant là-dessus... écoute, on va garder ça discret, okay ? Et on s'arrangera pour que ce soit moi et Sammy qui réglions ton problème."

Alors que Drago hochait la tête, Dean dit le nom d'Harry au miroir et attendit que le visage de celui-ci apparaisse.

"Dean ? Qu'est-ce que-" commença Harry.

"Harry, tu es un idiot," dit Dean. "Viens devant l'entrée des Malefoy tout de suite."

Dean ferma le miroir et répondit au sourire de Drago.

"Me suis dit que tu apprécierais," dit Dean. Soudain, il entendit un bruit et craquement et Harry apparut près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Harry qui tenait fermement sa baguette et regardait tout autour de lui avec les yeux grands ouverts.

"Fais une copie de ça," ordonna Sam en lui tendant le croquis des runes. Harry obéit.

"Qu'est-ce que-" commença-t'il.

"Maintenant il faut que tu transplanes au bout de l'allée de Molly et Arthur," dit Dean. "Dis nous s'il y a des trucs gravés sur le muret qui correspondent à ça."

"Mais c'est quoi, _ça_ ?" demanda Harry.

"Vas-y, Harry," dit Dean. "Et reviens tout de suite et on t'expliquera."

Harry hocha la tête, un peu étourdi et pivota avant de disparaître.

"Je commence à bien aimer ça, je dois dire," dit Drago.

"Tu vois, c'est nous qui venons à ta rescousse, pas Harry," sourit Dean. "Il travaille juste pour nous maintenant... et on vient au secours des gens tout le temps. T'es en bonne compagnie."

"On a sauvé un maire une fois," dit Sam. "Il a été un peu con à propos de ça ceci dit."

"En même temps, on avait foutu le feu à sa collection de taxidermie," dit Dean qui se rappelait bien de l'affaire - Sam ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans à l'époque.

"Ouais, bah même si ça avait pas été hanté, ça aurait quand même été flippant," répondit Sam. "Les animaux méritent d'être respectés dans la mort aussi."

Dean rit et secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Drago regardait Sam comme s'il était un alien fascinant venant d'une autre planète. Il haussa les épaules - peut-être que Drago aimait la taxidermie ou quelque chose du genre.

À ce moment-là, Harry revint en tenant toujours la copie des runes que Sam lui avait fait faire.

"Ça correspond," dit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean reprit la liste des nom à Drago et la tendit à Harry. Sam les ignora, et alla plutôt s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture pour écrire rapidement quelque chose sur une page vierge du carnet.

"Traîtres à leur sang," dit Dean. "C'est ça la connexion. Chaque personne aurait été considérée traître à son sang. Ça me semble être une putain de connexion évidente, Harry - comment ça se fait que tu t'en sois pas rendu compte ? Ça a pris moins de 10 secondes à Drake."

"J'y ai pensé," se défendit Harry. "Mais ça marche pas pour tout le monde. Natasha Jones était-"

"Très bonne pour dissimuler que son vrai nom était Karkaroff," le coupa Drago.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Harry. "Mais j'ai fouillé son dossier et-"

"Son dossier, sans aucun doute, falsifié," le coupa de nouveau Drago. "Son frère n'était pas le seul à craindre quelque chose du retour de Voldemort - il était beaucoup moins doué pour se cacher par contre. Mon père n'a découvert où Natasha n'était que presque à la fin... et à ce moment-là, Voldemort était trop consumé par son désir de te détruire pour prêter attention à une ancienne Mangemort véreuse."

"Je vois," dit Harry. "Et l'attaque de loup-garou ? Comment ça rentre dans votre théorie ?"

"Vraiment Potter, juste parce que j'ai aidé, tu te sens obligé de te démener pour trouver tous les points faibles ?" dit Drago. "On pourrait penser que tu serais plus reconnaissant d'avoir une avancée sur ton affaire - tes deux amis américains là semblent bien plus l'apprécier."

"Le loup-garou marche pas," l'interrompit Dean. "Mais ça veut rien dire - ça pourrait être une coïncidence."

"Et ces runes gravées bizarres ?" demanda Harry. "À quoi elles correspondent ? C'est quoi ?"

"On sait pas," dit Sam depuis le capot de la voiture, toujours penché sur le carnet. "Mais je suis prêt à parier que tu les trouvera gravées ou peintes sur quelque chose à l'extérieur de chaque maison des victimes."

Dean vit les yeux d'Harry regarder le portail puis le mur de pierre derrière Dean et Drago.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de rapport ?" demanda-t'il à Drago, mais son ton n'était ni fâché ni confus, simplement résigné.

"Tu sais pourquoi," dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

"Malefoy, tu as autant le droit à la protection des Aurors que n'importe qui d'autre," dit Harry. "Tu n'es pas un genre de citoyen de seconde classe."

"Ah non ?" répondit Drago. Harry ne parut pas vraiment apprécier la réponse.

"C'est pour ça... la maison secondaire," marmonna Harry avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. "Est-ce que ta famille va bien ?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"C'est juste un écho de mort un peu compliqué," ajouta Dean. "Rien de dangereux, et Drago a déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa famille. Sammy et moi, on lui a dit qu'on s'en occuperait tant qu'on est par là."

"Et à propos," dit Sam qui se levait tout en pliant avec précaution quelques feuilles de papier avant de les tendre à Harry. "Est-ce que tu peux demander à Hermione d'envoyer ça à Bobby ?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que-?" demanda Harry.

"Je lui demande juste son avis sur l'écho de mort," expliqua Sam. "Et je me suis dit qu'il pourrait jet aussi un œil aux runes - Bobby connait plus de langues que moi."

"Okay," acquiesça Harry. "Je lui donnerais par Cheminette quand je rentrerais. Vous avez fini ici ? Je pourrais-"

"Euh, Astoria attend avec du café et un gâteau..." l'interrompit Drago. "Je sais que ce serait impoli de ma part de ne pas t'inviter puisque tu es là, Potter, mais-"

Dean rit presque en voyant Harry, momentanément terrifié à l'idée que Drago pourrait réellement l'inviter dans sa maison pour le dessert. Drago semblait tout autant mal à l'aise à cette idée, et Dean se dit que c'était probablement à lui de trouver une excuse pour briser les règles de la bienséance.

"Mais c'est probablement pas une bonne idée," continua Dean à la place de Drago. "Je veux dire, j'ai déjà poignardé le père de Drago une fois aujourd'hui... et Sam l'a menacé avec son arme... c'est probablement assez de drame pour ce soir."

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Poignardé..." marmonna-t'il en regardant à la fois Drago et Dean.

"Pour être honnête, mon père l'a mérité," dit Drago en haussant les épaules. "Mais je t'interdis de le répéter à un Weasley... ou à quiconque marié à un Weasley... ou à personne tout court en fait."

"Compris," dit Harry qui semblait toujours être entré dans un trou noir. "Je vais... euh, envoyer la lettre et..."

"Merci Harry," dit Sam en lui claquant l'épaule. Harry paraissait toujours comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, et il hocha la tête, hébété.

"Euh, au revoir Malefoy ?" dit Harry.

"Potter," salua Malefoy.

"On se voit chez toi," dit Drago, et Harry pivota et disparut.

"Et bien," dit Drago. "C'est bon de savoir que le grand Harry Potter peut se sentir dépassé de temps en temps."

"Écoute, on sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre de résoudre cette affaire d'écho de mort, mais c'est promis, ce sera notre priorité, okay ?" dit Dean en reparlant une dernière fois des affaires avant de retourner en société.

"Merci," répondit Drago. "Et les runes ? Maintenant que vous en avez une copie, est-ce que je peux les détruire ? Je n'aime pas les choses étranges sur ma propriété."

"Laisse le un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne ce que c'est," dit Dean. "Des fois ces trucs peuvent être programmés pour faire quelque chose de pas cool si on essaye de les enlever."

"Programmés ?" demanda Drago. "Comme... maudits ?"

"Ouais, comme maudits," confirma Dean. "Allez, rentrons pour le gâteau - et puis moi et Sam on résoudra tous tes problèmes."

"Tous ?" demanda Drago, avec un espoir sarcastique.

"Euh, non... t'es tout seul avec ton père et ces paons albinos flippants," rit Dean.

"Des paons albinos ?" demanda Sam. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté..."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry attendit que les Winchester rentrent même après que Ginny et les enfants se soient couchés. Ron vint même une fois qu'Hermione se fut endormie pour attendre avec lui et parler de l'affaire. Sam et Dean arrivèrent juste avant minuit et leur racontèrent enfin le dîner chez les Malefoy - l'attaque au couteau et les armes sorties incluses. Ron était pour le moins ravi, et supplia Dean de lui donner le souvenir - mais Dean refusa, à la grande déception de Ron.

Dean ne parla pas non plus des détails de l'écho de mort du manoir, en expliquant qu'il avait promis à Malefoy que lui et Sam s'en occuperaient en impliquant Harry le moins possible. C'était frustrant et Harry essaya d'argumenter, mais Dean ne changea pas d'avis sur le sujet - et contrairement à l'année précédente, Sam semblait réticent à aller à l'encontre de son frère.

Enfin, Ron partit et Harry leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de se traîner au lit en espérant toujours pouvoir avoir 6 bonnes heures de sommeil. Il fut réveillé peu de temps après par le carillon indiquant la chambre de Lily - signalant que sa petite dernière s'était réveillée et faisait du bruit.

"Lily," dit Harry à Ginny, en gardant les yeux fermés pour s'accrocher au sommeil. Puisque Ginny s'était couché en premier, Harry pensa que ce n'était que justice qu'elle aille s'occuper de Lily et le laisse dormir.

"Merci," dit Ginny avec sarcasme, et Harry la sentit glisser hors du lit.

"Ouais, parce que j'ai pas besoin de dormir," répondit Harry tout aussi ironiquement - vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui en veuille pour ça. Lui et les Winchester devaient être à Poudlard le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin.

"Mm," abandonna Ginny. Un instant plus tard, le carillon cessa et Harry se laissa retomber dans le sommeil en récompense de sa victoire.

A son réveil suivant, quelqu'un lui secouait le pied.

"Harry ?" dit Ginny. "Harry, réveille toi. Où est Lily ?"

Harry se réveilla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'où est Lily' ?!" demanda-t'il.

"Elle est pas dans son lit !" dit Ginny. "Tu l'as remise dans son berceau hier soir, ou tu l'as installé ailleurs..."

"C'est toi qui étais la dernière avec elle Gin, où est-ce que _tu_ l'as mise ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, tu étais le dernier, tu te souviens ?" insista Ginny.

"Non Gin, _tu_ étais la-" soupira Harry. "Nom de Merlin, quand le carillon a sonné hier soir, je t'ai dit d'aller la chercher et tu l'as fait."

"Non, tu m'as dit que tu y allais, et tu l'as fait," répondit Ginny. "Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de dormir de toute façon, ou un truc comme ça."

"C'était ironique," dit Harry.

"Quoi ?!" dit Ginny en levant les bras au ciel. "Ne sois pas ironique avec des gens à moitié endormis ! Je croyais que tu étais sincère !"

"Tu as été ironique en premier," dit-il.

"J'étais sincère !" s'exclama-t'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que j'allais me lever pour voir Lily alors que je me suis même pas couché avant minuit ?" demanda Harry, incrédule.

"Je sais pas, tu as dit 'Lily' et j'ai cru que tu me disais que tu allais la voir."

"Eh bah non !"

"Alors où est-elle ?!"

"Je sais pas !" dit Harry. "Mais merde, on devrait sans doute arrêter de se disputer et la trouver !"

Il aurait probablement pu se rendre compte qu'ils en riraient plus tard, mais à ce moment-là, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent dans les yeux en prenant doucement conscience qu'ils étaient d'horribles parents. Ginny courut à l'étage pour voir les garçons, et Harry descendit pour chercher leur fille.

Elle n'était pas dans le bureau, et la porte des Winchester était bien fermée donc Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier le salon et la cuisine... et découvrit Dean Winchester, profondément endormi sur le dos dans le canapé du salon avec un bras enroulé autour d'un petit bébé roux qui bavait sur son torse.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Ginny n'arrive en courant des escaliers. Il posa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres et désigna les deux endormis. Ginny fit un étrange roucoulement en voyant la scène, puis s'avança doucement pour essayer de prendre Lily à Dean sans le réveiller.

"Reste bébé," marmonna-t'il, et Harry vit que son bras se resserrait sur Lily.

"Dean," dit Ginny. "Je m'en occupe. Tu peux lâcher."

"kay, Sa," grommela Dean, et Ginny récupéra doucement Lily - qui cligna doucement des yeux. Dean sembla se rendormir un instant, mais avant que Ginny ne sois partie, il se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit tout droit et commença à fouiller la pièce des yeux comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose.

"Bonjour Dean," lui dit calmement Harry en espérant que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de se souvenir d'où il était et de ce qu'il se passait. "Merci de t'être occupé de Lily hier soir."

"Mm," répondit Dean en se rappuyant sur le dossier un moment tout en clignant des yeux vers Harry. "Pas de soucis mec. Je veux dire, tu t'es pas couché avant minuit... et je m'ennuyais, Sammy s'endort comme une merde."

"Les gens normaux dorment Dean," dit soudain Sam depuis derrière Harry, qui sursauta plus fort que jamais auparavant.

"Et ?" demanda Dean. Sam sembla mécontent, puis résigné, et haussa seulement les épaules avant de partir vers la cuisine. Harry se demanda s'il ne venait pas de se passer une dispute que Sam avait perdu.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t'il.

"Ça va mec," dit Dean en se levant. "Je vais prendre une douche. Garde moi un pancake."

*

Sam attendit patiemment que Harry décroche ses enfants de lui pour qu'ils puissent prendre la Cheminette vers un endroit appelé 'Les Trois Balais'. Harry leur dit qu'ils prendraient le train pour rentrer mais pour gagner du temps, ils voyageraient par cheminée vers un village près de l'école ce matin-là.

"Qui aurait su que les enfants étaient si pots de colle..." dit Harry quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la poigne de fer qu'Albus avait sur sa chemise. Dean sourit en faisant un rictus à Sam que celui-ci ne voulut même pas interpréter. Harry sembla en revanche un peu perplexe de ce sourire.

"C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment Harry," dit Ginny, ce qui fit largement sourire Harry.

Enfin, Sam regarda Harry et Dean disparaître dans les flammes vertes, avant que ce soit son tour d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il fit un dernier signe à Ginny et aux enfants avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser avaler par la tornade avant que tout ne s'arrête brutalement et qu'il ne sente Dean le rattraper.

"Ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler, ce truc," dit Dean.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait au débarras d'un bar. Il y avait des barils et des bouteilles de vins alignées le long du mur et un très belle femme plus âgée qui les évaluait.

"Bonjour Harry," dit-elle.

"Madame Rosmerta," la salua-t'il en souriant. "Merci beaucoup de me laisser utiliser votre cheminée."

"Pas de problème, mon cher," répondit Madame Rosmerta. "Je suis toujours debout au lever du soleil pas loin de ma cave. C'est pas comme si je gérais un bar jusqu'aux petites heures du matin... oh, attendez..."

"Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous lever..." soupira Harry.

"Oh, bien sûr," continua-t'elle, "et je t'aurais laissé amener 2 mystérieux américains dans mon établissement sans pouvoir leur jeter un coup d’œil pour vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas du genre à faire des problèmes ? Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai eu des gamins autour de moi depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas faire confiance à un seul d'entre vous."

"Gamins ?" dit Dean, vexé. "J'ai trente ans."

"Et tu es un très bel enfant," dit -elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Elle les regarda de nouveau des pieds à la tête et fit un signe de tête à Harry. "Je suppose qu'ils ont l'air suffisamment dignes de confiance. J'ai pas réussi à extraire la vraie histoire d'Hannah, bien sûr, mais je suppose que je vais devoir vivre sans. Très bien chéri, vérifie que la porte se ferme derrière toi en sortant. Je vais me recoucher jusqu'à ce que je doive ouvrir pour le déjeuner. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré messieurs."

Là dessus, Madame Rosmerta sortit de la cave. Sam ne put s'empêcher de la regarder partir.

"Elle te fait penser à Ellen ?" demanda soudain Dean. "Je veux dire, imagine toi Ellen dans 10 ans ou quelque chose, je parie qu'elle sera-"

Dean se tut, et Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y pensait aussi.

"Ellen était plus flippante," se força Sam. "Elle nous aurait fait parler en moins de 5 minutes."

"Ouais," acquiesça Dean, et quand Sam eut finalement le courage de regarder son frère, il vit qu'il regardait dans le vide.

"Euh, on devrait y aller," dit Harry. "Il y a une petite trotte jusqu'au château."

Sam hocha la tête et suivit Harry pour sortir de la cave, et à travers le bar vide - qui, étonnamment, ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bar dans lequel Sam et Dean avaient pu aller - puis enfin dans la rue enneigée. Sam resserra sa veste autour de lui, et observa le petit village.

"Bordel de merde," dit Sam. "On dirait le Moyen-Age !"

"Bienvenue à Pré-Au-Lard," répondit Harry en souriant. "C'est un village de sorcier. Ils ne changent pas beaucoup. Je veux dire, Madame Rosmerta est la barmaid des Trois Balais depuis avant que mes parents aient été à Poudlard."

"Mais comment..." dit Dean, avant de recommencer. "Comment c'est possible ? Elle serait super vieille !"

"Les sorciers ont des espérances de vie plus longue, en fait," dit Harry. "On vit en général plus de 150 ans, si rien ne nous tue - les femmes encore plus longtemps."

"Tu as quel âge ?" demanda Dean, avec soudain une pointe de méfiance dans la voix. Ce n'était pas un tel choc pour Sam, en fait - il avait lu plus de livres sur l'histoire sorcière que Dean et avait fait le calcul quand il avait commencé à remarquer les dates de naissances et de décès.

"Ton âge," rit Harry. "La plupart des gens trouvent ça idiot - qu'on ait eu des enfants si jeunes, que je sois déjà le Chef des Aurors... mais on a grandit pendant une guerre. J'ai failli pas dépasser 17 ans... Je suppose que j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression que j'avais autant de temps que ça devant moi."

"Et bien, reste près de nous et t'en auras probablement pas beaucoup," grommela Dean. Sam voulut vraiment ne pas avoir entendu ça, alors il fit semblant que c'était le cas.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry qui lui, n'avait vraiment pas entendu.

"C'est intéressant," répondit Dean plus fort.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent devant un impressionnant portail. Harry s'arrêta devant et regarda sa montre.

*

"J'ai dit à Hagrid de nous retrouver aux portes," expliqua Harry. "C'est le Gardiens des Clés de Poudlard et aussi le garde-chasse, et des fois le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. On pourrait entrer sans lui, bien sûr, mais on sera occupé toute la journée et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le voir un peu en allant vers le château. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas."

"Non, pas du tout," dit Dean. "Il est allé à l'école avec vous ?"

"Si on veut," rit Harry. "Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit sur l'espérance de vie des sorciers ?" Dean et Sam acquiescèrent. "En fait, Hagrid est allé à l'école avec Tom Jedusor, et il travaillait déjà ici quand mes parents y étaient. Il a... en fait, j'y avais jamais pensé, mais je suppose que Hagrid a quelque chose comme 80 ans maintenant."

"Dans le mille Harry," dit une voix grave derrière les portes, et Dean et Sam se retournèrent pour se rendre compte que la vue du chemin qui menait à l'école était bloquée - par un torse énorme. Hagrid ouvrit les lourdes portes de fer comme si elles étaient faites d'allumettes.

"Putain de..." dit Sam, alors que Dean levait lentement la tête, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à trouver un visage enfoui dans une grosse barbe hirsute avec quelques mèches grises.

"Bonjour Harry !" salua Hagrid. Dean, fasciné, regarda la barbe sourire et les deux yeux de charbon se mettre à briller de bonheur. "Et ceux-là doivent être tes petits amis Chasseurs," continua Hagrid en les évaluant tous les deux, ses yeux traînant sur Sam. "Eh bien ce que vous êtes grand, vous !"

"Euh," dit Sam, et Dean pensa que ça résumait bien la situation.

"Alors, vous n'avez pas intérêt à prévoir d'aller chasser dans la Forêt Interdite," dit Hagrid, avec un ton d'avertissement bourru.

"Non ?" devina Dean, avant d'y réfléchir et de se corriger. "Sauf si, disons, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais là-bas..."

"Dean," dit Sam, mais il l'ignora. Sam était toujours nerveux avec les gens plus grands que lui. Dean y était plutôt habitué, lui, bien qu'il doive l'admettre, c'était un peu extrême cette fois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid," le rassura Harry. "Je serais avec eux."

"Très bien Harry," dit Hagrid. "Allez, viens-là. Ça fait combien de temps ? Je crois que tu travailles trop. Toujours à essayer de sauver le monde toi-même, hein ?"

Dean regarda Harry qui enlaçait le ventre de Hagrid, comme un enfant avec son père qui rentre du travail. Les bras d'Harry ne faisaient même pas la moitié du tour de l'homme. Hagrid tapota le dos d'Harry avec une main plus grosse que sa tête toute entière. Dès que Harry le relâcha et recula, la main de Dean fut complètement noyée dans une de ces mains elle aussi, et Sam reçut le même traitement juste après.

"Venez," dit Hagrid. "Le professeur McGonagall vous attend."

*

"Hagrid était le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré," expliqua Harry alors qu'ils marchaient avec Hagrid le long d'une allée d'arbres.

"Le premier dont tu te rappelles," le corrigea Hagrid en tapotant la tête d'Harry comme s'il avait 5 ans. "Sa famille moldue essayait de nous le cacher, mais je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai emmené loin d'eux, même si c'était que pour l'école. Non que ça ait réussi à lui éviter les problème, hein."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comment s'en sort Teddy ?" demanda Harry, et Hagrid se lança dans une longue explication que le fait que Teddy lui rappelait sa mère, tout en ressemblant à son père la plupart du temps. Sam n'écouta pas vraiment, pour être honnête, il était trop occupé à regarder Hagrid et à admirer la taille des empreinte de pas qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il essaya d'imaginer Harry à 11 ans, avec cet homme géant comme premier contact avec les sorciers, et il se demanda pourquoi Harry n'avait pas eu peur. Hagrid faisait 2 fois la taille d'Harry maintenant, et il était adulte. Sam lança un regard incrédule à Dean, qui leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Hagrid parla ensuite à Harry de la nouvelle horde de Sombras, dont Sam se souvenait pour avoir lu quelque chose à leur sujet dans le livre _Vie et Habitat des Créatures Magiques_ que Hermione leur avait donné l'année précédente. Sam vit que Harry hochait la tête avec enthousiasme quand Hagrid lui parla du petit qui essayait de voler pour la première fois. Hagrid avait beaucoup d'affection dans la voix, pour les chevaux, et pour Harry, semblait-il, et Sam commençait à comprendre.

Il se souvint de ce que Harry lui avait montré dans le bol-mémoire, comment son oncle et sa tante avaient abusé de lui, comment plusieurs fois les gens à l'école s'étaient retournés contre lui... et Sam réalisa que Harry n'avait jamais eut peur d'Hagrid parce que malgré sa taille, Hagrid avait probablement toujours aimé Harry, et était gentil avec lui. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bobby, et comment ça l'avait détruit de croire qu'il le détestait - comment, quand il avait appris que Bobby avait été possédé, il n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qu'il avait dit, de peur que ce soit vraiment ce que Bobby pense, démon ou pas... et il pensa au soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quand Bobby lui avait dit qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais.

"Est-ce ça ira avec tes amis avec les Sombrals ?" demanda Hagrid. Harry leur jeta un œil, et Sam lut la question dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne la pose.

"Les Sombrals sont des chevaux squelettiques ailés qui ne peuvent être vu que par ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir," déclara Sam. "Même si on les croit communément présage de mort, ils sont en fait des créatures douces. Contrairement aux chevaux normais, ils sont carnivores, mais ne sont une menace pour l'homme que si on les provoque."

"Bon Dieu Sam," dit Dean. "Je crois qu'il demandait juste si on allait flipper, pas si on savait ce qu'ils avaient mangé au petit-dèj."

"On dirait que vous êtes passé par mes cours," sourit Hagrid. "Ou on dirait Hermione. En tout cas..." Hagrid mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et fit un sifflement aigu. Et, près d'un virage du chemin, 2 grands ombres noires émergèrent, tirant une calèche.

Sam regarda les grands chevaux squelettiques avec de grands yeux. Les voir en photo dans les livres était une chose, mais les voir de près en était une autre. Ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, comme s'ils auraient dû être morts. Collé le long de leurs dos, il y avait des ailes de cuirs, comme celles des chauves-souris. Sam ne regarda que brièvement leurs yeux, mais le blanc laiteux lui rappelait trop la dernière fois qu'il avait vu de tels yeux d'un blanc pur, et il regarda vite ailleurs.

"Oh wow," dit-il. Même s'il savait que c'était des créatures gentilles, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une impression d'erreur - toute une vie d'entraînement lui criait que ce qu’il voyait n'était pas naturel. Il tenta un regard à Dean et sur qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Le Sombral le plus proche hennit. Sam vit les longues incisives, utilisées pour déchirer la viande. Hagrid s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la tête.

"Les enfants de nos jours ne peuvent pas les voir," dit Hagrid. "Mais je me suis dit que vous deux, vous pourriez. Même genre de travail qu'Harry, après tout, hein. Et je sais que certains Chasseurs n'aiment pas les gens grands comme moi. Se disent que je suis un genre de monstre, juste à cause de ma taille." Hagrid caressa le Sombral et celui-ci se pressa affectueusement contre lui. Sam eut soudain envie de dire à Hagrid qu'il avait du sang de démon en lui, comme il l'avait presque avoué à Bill, parce qu'il réalisa soudain que Hagrid ne serait probablement pas dégouté du tout.

"Pourquoi _êtes_ -vous si grand ?" demanda Dean.

"Dean," soupira Sam. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux convenances sorcières, mais il se dit que ce n'était probablement pas très poli.

"Ma mère était une géante," dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de la calèche pour qu'Harry y entre, "et mon père était humain."

Sam lança un regard à Dean et comprit immédiatement d'après l'expression perplexe de Dean que quelque soit la question qu'il allait poser ensuite, ça ne serait rien de bon.

"Dean," dit Sam, "non."

Dean lui jeta un regard déçu, mais ravala heureusement sa question. Sam le poussa vers la calèche et monta derrière lui. Lui, Harry et Dean étaient tous assis sur un banc, en laissant l'autre à Hagrid.

"Je n'ai jamais osé demander non plus," chuchota Harry à Sam alors que la calèche craquer sous le poids de Hagrid.

Une fois que celui-ci fut installé, les chevaux se mirent en marche. Sam était impressionné qu'ils arrivent à tirer un tel poids - même s'ils étaient plus grands que les chevaux habituels, et que la calèche allait lentement.

"Vous avez eu des problèmes à l'école dernièrement ?" demanda Dean.

"Non," répondit Hagrid. "Deux gamins ont eu des soucis à la maison, mais ils sont plus âgés, alors ça va. Les plus jeunes n'ont pas eu de soucis, de ce que j'en sais, et Poudlard est aussi sûr que Gringotts."

Harry rit.

"Ah Harry," sourit Hagrid. "Ça compte pas. Après tout, tu as forcé Gringotts aussi, hein ?"

"Ça c'est vrai," sourit Harry en hochant la tête, avant de s'assombrir un peu. "On pense que ce qui cause tout ça - ça traque les traîtres à leur sang."

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

"Ça colle avec ce que je sais, et que c'est juste les deux plus vieux qui ont les problèmes," acquiesça Hagrid. "Il n'y a que Remus et Tonks qui aient été assez courageux pour avoir un bébé pendant la guerre. Tous les amis de Teddy sont soit des Sang-Purs, soit Nés-Moldus. Même si la classe de Vicky est un peu plus variée, avec le..." Sam regarda, fasciné, le géant homme qui semblait rougir un peu. "Eh bien, tu sais ce que c'était."

"Baby boom," dit Harry à Sam en riant.

"Tu as parlé à Neville ?" demanda Hagrid à Harry.

"Non, mais je le ferais tant que je suis là," dit Harry. "À Ernie aussi."

Juste à ce moment-là, la calèche tourna à un angle et les arbres qui longeaient la route disparurent. Sam regarda le pré devant lui, apercevant le lac au loin, puis ses yeux furent attirés vers le haut quand il vit le château qui se tenait au dessus. Des tours gothiques étaient toutes serrées les unes contre les autres, avec des hauts chemins de ronde et de grandes fenêtres. Sam l'avait vu dans le bol-mémoire l'an passé, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être impressionné. Il vit aussi que la majorité du château semblait être fait de briques de pierre neuves qui contrastaient avec les briques plus sombres qui se trouvaient plutôt en bas des bâtiments.

"Imagine ce que dirait Papa," dit Dean à côté de lui, et Sam renifla un rire.

"Tu veux dire ce que dirait Papa de nous voir être emmenés à une école de sorcier par un demi-géant dans un carrosse tiré par deux chevaux squelettiques ailés ?" dit Sam. "Je pense... qu'il ferait probablement une crise cardiaque."

Harry et Hagrid bavardèrent alors qu'ils faisaient le tour du lac pour aller au château. Sam garda les yeux rivés sur l'eau en se demandant s'il verrait le poulpe géant à nouveau. Dean resta silencieux. Sam le laissa à ses pensées, même si d'après son expression, il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, ils arrivèrent aux portes du château et Hagrid fit stopper les Sombrals. Il défit leurs harnais et les tapa tous les deux sur la croupe, et Sam regarda avec émerveillement leurs ailes se déployer alors qu'ils s'envolaient tous les deux.

"Je les rappellerais ce soir, quand je devrais vous ramener au train," dit Hagrid. "En attendant, y a pas de raison qu'ils ne soient pas avec leur famille."

"Merci Hagrid," sourit Harry.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, c'était comme Sam se souvenait, sauf, bien sûr, que tout était plus clair et plus réel. Dean ne sembla pas surpris non plus, et Sam se dit que ce que Harry lui avait montré l'année passée devait aussi s'être passé dans l'école. Les peintures qui bougeaient étaient tout de même flippantes, admit Sam. À en juger par la façon dont Dean les regardait, il devait être d'accord.

Ils grimpèrent des escaliers et parcoururent des couloirs, ainsi que passèrent derrière des tapisseries. Si Sam n'avait pas su que Harry avait passé 7 ans à l'école, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il sache réellement où ils allaient. Ils passèrent même par une grande tour pleine d'escaliers qui pivotaient et passaient d'un palier à l'autre aléatoirement.

Harry finit par s'arrêter devant une grande gargouille de pierre.

"Aberdeen," dit Harry. La gargouille hocha la tête et bougea en révélant un escalier circulaire qui montait. Sam regarda la gargouille avec méfiance en passant sous l'arche, et suivit Harry et Dean en haut des escaliers. La porte en haut était ouverte, et Harry entra, en toquant à l'encadrement en passant.

"Professeur ?" dit Harry, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Le bureau était une grande pièce circulaire, avec de nombreux portraits au mur - la plupart représentant de vieux types blancs. Il y avait quelques chaises devant le bureau, toutes tapissées de motifs écossais. Sur le côté, sous le soleil d'une grande fenêtre, Sam reconnut ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un lit pour chat. Le chat lui-même était assis sur le bureau, et comme tous les chats, semblait le juger calmement. Sam se redressa un peu, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, en se demandant pour qui il se prenait pour le juger... avant de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

Dean, visiblement, ne se sentait pas aussi observé que Sam, puisqu'il s'approcha du bureau et caressa le chat derrière les oreilles.

"Salut chaton," dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Bon, faut juste qu'on attende qu'elle revienne ?"

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?" demanda Harry, et pendant une seconde, Sam ne comprit pas, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait au chat... et il comprit encore moins.

Le chat plissa les yeux vers Harry, se glissa sous la main de Dean et descendit du bureau vers la grande chaise décorée derrière - où le chat se transforma rapidement en une vieille dame portant des lunettes et une robe écossaise.

"J'ai toujours remarqué," dit-elle, comme si les chats se transformaient tous les jours en humain, "qu'on peut très bien juger les personnes selon la façon dont elles traitent les animaux. Ton oncle et ta tante, par exemple, m'ont chassé avec un balai à plus d'une occasion."

"Et bien," dit Harry en faisant un signe de tête à Dean qui était toujours devant le bureau, la mâchoire grande ouverte et la main à moitié levée comme s'il grattait toujours les oreilles du chat... de la femme. "Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi le test ?"

La femme se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

"Contre toute attente, oui," dit elle. "Messieurs, je vous en prie asseyez-vous."

La main de Dean retomba enfin et il s'assit avec embarras sur la chaise la plus proche. Sam savait qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, et s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit sur ce chat qui aurait pu les prévenir. Il jeta un œil à Sam, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Sam avait pensé que le chat était un peu étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Harry et Sam prirent tous les deux un siège.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer messieurs. Je suis la Directrice Minerva McGonagall," les salua-t'elle. "Alors, lequel d'entre vous est Sam et lequel est Dean ?"

"Je suis Sam," répondit celui-ci. "Et c'est mon frère, Dean."

"Alors, Sam, comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas un chat ordinaire ?" demanda-t'elle. Sam entendit Dean bouger sur sa chaise, mais il ne le regarda pas.

"Je ne savais pas," admit Sam. "Pas vraiment. C'est juste... vous me fixiez. Je n'ai jamais vu un chat me fixer comme ça."

"Intéressant," répondit le professeur. "Donc, Harry m'a dit que vous étiez les Winchester."

"Oui madame," dit Sam sans trop savoir si être les Winchester était une bonne chose ou pas... enfin, pour le professeur en tout cas - Sam avait sa propre opinion sur le sujet.

"J'ai parcouru les plans de cours qu'Harry m'a envoyé," continua-t'elle. "Je les trouve appropriés, étant donné les... problèmes actuels... qui se sont... passés."

Sam grimaça.

"Les fantômes de l'école ont décidés de se cacher pour la journée," continua McGonagall. "Il semble qu'ils aient adopté le consensus plutôt rapidement après que le Moine Gras ait écouté notre réunion d'équipe lundi soir. Peeves a été... prévenu."

"Peeves, c'est le poltergeist corporel, c'est ça ?" demanda Dean. "Vous pensez qu'il va se cacher aussi ? Je veux dire, on a promis qu'on ne toucherait pas aux fantômes... mais-"

"Dean," l'avertit Sam, en sachant que le fait que Dean soit rapide à la détente n'allait probablement pas les mettre dans le petits papiers de quelqu'un à la tête d'une école d'enfants sorciers.

"Sam," répondit Dean, en se demandant visiblement si Sam avait raté le fait qu'ils pourraient réellement avoir l'opportunité de tuer un poltergeist. Sam devait bien admettre qu'après avoir été jeté contre les murs depuis qu'il avait 12 ans et étranglé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter, ce serait plutôt satisfaisant de pouvoir s'en faire un.

"À ce sujet," dit le Professeur en interrompant la conversation silencieuse de Sam et Dean. "Je vous demanderais de vous désarmer tant que vous serez dans cette école."

"Non," répondirent Dean et Sam en même temps.

"Excusez-moi ?" répondit-elle. "Ceci est une école pleine d'enfants. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié-"

"Une école pleine d'enfants armés," dit Dean. "Qui sont tous surveillés par des enseignants armés. Sauf si vous acceptez de désarmer l'école entière, Sammy et moi garderons nos armes, merci beaucoup."

"Ils marquent un point," dit Harry.

"Très bien," concéda le Professeur McGonagall. "Mais Harry, tu devras rester avec eux tout le temps qu'ils sont à l'école. Et le Professeur MacMillian assistera à vos deux sessions de cours."

"Compris," dit Harry. Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête.

"Vous ferez cours aux élèves de la première à la troisième année durant la session matinale," continua-t'elle, "et de la quatrième à la septième année cet après-midi. Vous pourrez, évidemment, explorer l'école tant que vous êtes là, tant qu'Harry vous accompagne."

"Merci," dit Sam.

"Les copies de votre matériel de cours ainsi que les fournitures que vous avez demandé sont préparés et vous attendent dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous l'avons temporairement agrandi pour supporter de plus grands groupes d'élèves aujourd'hui," nota-t'elle. "Le Professeur MacMillian vous y attend."

"Merci Professeur," dit Harry.

"Harry," dit le Professeur McGonagall. "Ne me fais pas le regretter."


	20. Chapter 20

Ernie MacMillian était un petit homme aux cheveux blonds foncés. Dean ne sut pas vraiment si c'était un ami ou un ennemi en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Il sourit en voyant Harry, mais ça ne se lisait pas dans ses yeux.

"Salut Ernie," dit Harry. "Je te présente Sam et Dean."

Dean s'avança et serra la main d'Ernie, et comprit que c'était là que se trouvait le problème de ce type avec Harry - parce qu'au lieu d'un sourire chaleureux, il ne reçut qu'un regard intense de jugement, et Sam eut le même accueil.

"Enchanté aussi," dit Dean avec sarcasme.

"Harry, je n'aime pas ça," dit Ernie, en réussissant l'exploit d'ignorer Dean et Sam tout en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

"Je sais," dit Harry. "Merci de te prêter au jeu."

"Voilà encore quelque chose que je n'aime pas," dit Ernie en tournant son regard évaluateur vers Harry. "Si ça sort... si quelqu'un se rend compte que Harry Potter a amené des Chasseurs à... à amené les //Winchester// à Poudlard, et qu'on s'est tous _prêté au jeu_... Harry... tu ne t'es jamais inquiété du pouvoir que tu avais, à quoi ça _ressemble_."

"Tu as parlé à Hannah toi, non ?" demanda Harry en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas idiot, Harry. C'est pas compliqué de faire le lien," dit Ernie en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet Ernie," soupira Harry. "Pas quand j'ai des gens comme toi pour veiller au grain. Je te promets que à la seconde où je prends le melon, je lâche tout et je prends la direction de Poudlard... mais je ne suis pas lui, Ernie."

"Je ne voulais pas dire-" commença Ernie avant de secouer la tête. "Ça fait plaisir de te voir Harry."

"À moi aussi," sourit Harry. "Comment ça va ?"

"Bien," répondit Ernie. "Sauf que ma maison a été ravagée par un poltergeist en novembre. Apparemment, il y a des experts qui s'en chargent."

Cette fois, quand Ernie dévisagea Dean, il y avait une trace d'humour prudent dans son regard, même s'il restait méfiant.

"On a fait une avancée hier," dit Dean.

"Vous n'avez pas rempli-" commença Sam.

"Mon ami Justin a rempli le rapport," répondit Ernie. "Il surveille mon maison quand je suis ici. Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Oh," dit Sam. "Dommages de propriété seulement. Celui là était pas si grave."

"Dites ça à mon étagère de porcelaine," soupira Ernie.

"Finch-Fletchley était le nom sur le rapport," expliqua Dean à Sam. "Mais la résidence était listée à MacMillian, donc c'est le nom que j'ai mis sur la liste qu'on a montré à Dra-... euh, à notre ami. Du coup, Ernie devrait rentrer dans le modèle."

"Modèle ?" demanda Ernie en regardant Dean et Harry comme si l'un des deux devait lui mentir. "Mais Harry a dit qu'ils étaient... que c'était à cause de..."

"L'apocalypse ?" demanda Dean. "Pas vraiment, finalement."

Harry haussa les épaules devant l'expression incrédule de Ernie.

"Ne me dis pas que toi, plus que quiconque, pensais que j'étais infaillible," dit Harry en riant.

"Où est la connexion ?" demanda Ernie. Dean regarda Sam, et Sam regarda Harry, et Harry regarda Dean, et Dean haussa les épaules, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle décision ils venaient de prendre, mais ce gars méritait probablement de savoir pourquoi quelque chose avait cassé sa collection.

"Traître à leur sang," dit Dean. "Tous ceux qui ont été touchés - sauf une des victimes peut-être - auraient été considérés traîtres à leur sang pendant votre guerre, là."

Dean ne savait pas trop à quelle réaction il s'attendait, mais il fut surpris quand Ernie fit un grand sourire et sembla content.

"Attendez que je dise ça à Justin," dit-il. "Pour une fois c'est pas après lui qu'on en a !"

Harry rit aussi, et puis sembla remarquer les regards perplexes de Dean et Sam.

"Justin est un Né-Moldu - il a été une cible à cause de ça plus d'une fois, et les choses ont été un peu dures pour lui pendant la guerre," expliqua Harry. "À cause de ça, je suppose qu'il est devenu un peu parano parce qu'il était sûr que le poltergeist était venu parce que c'était lui qui s'occupait de la maison d'Ernie... et pas à cause d'un événement quelconque, ou parce que c'était la maison d'Ernie."

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Ernie. "C'est pas comme si le fait que je sois ciblé parce que je suis un traître à mon sang soit une bonne nouvelle, mais j'espère que Justin pourra arrêter de faire des travaux gratuitement chez moi en pénitence... enfin en y repensant, peut-être que je vais garder ça pour moi."

Il y eut un rire venant du fond de la pièce, et Dean et Sam se retournèrent brusquement pour apercevoir un autre homme de leur âge appuyé négligemment contre la porte fermée. Il était visiblement en forme, avait des cheveux blonds et ses oreilles étaient un peu décollées. Sur une de ses joues, il y avait une vieille cicatrice, mais il ne semblait pas menaçant du tout. Au contraire, on aurait dit un enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite et qui viendrait de rentrer après avoir joué dehors dans la terre.

"Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais," dit l'homme. "Il me lâche pas avec ses ingrédients de protections. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation sur les traîtres à leur sang ?"

"Neville," sourit Harry. "Mon pote, tu nous manques au bureau."

"Neville Longdubat," sourit Dean, en se rappelant du nom vu dans les livres qu'Harry leur avait donné l'année précédente. "Le tueur de serpent ! On a lu des trucs sur vous !"

Dean rit presque de voir Neville rougir.

"Vraiment ?" dit Neville avant de dévisager Harry. "Tu leur as dit que je ne suis qu'un professeur de botanique ?"

"Le meilleur professeur de botanique !" rit Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Dean et Sam avant d'ajouter : "Il aurait été un Auror brillant, s'il n'avait pas tant aimé l'herbe qu'il a quitté le département."

"Hey, y a rien de mal à aimer l'herbe," dit Dean.

"Pas ce genre d'herbe..." soupira Sam.

"Tes manières, Harry, bordel," dit soudain Harry. "Neville, je te présente Dean et Sam Winchester."

"Enchanté," dit Neville avant de faire un clin d’œil en voyant l'expression d'Harry. "Hannah m'a peut-être averti, avant même que McGonagall ne fasse sa réunion d'urgence."

"Ah, c'est comme ça maintenant," rit Harry, et Neville rougit de nouveau.

Dean n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'imaginer ce type menant une armée et tuant un serpent géant mangeur d'hommes. Mais alors, Neville redevint sérieux, et ouais, sa mâchoire se tendit d'une façon soudainement familière.

"C'est quoi cette histoire sur les traîtres à leur sang, au fait Harry ?" demanda Neville. "Qui remet ses conneries sur le tapis ?"

"On en reparlera au déjeuner," dit Harry en jetant un œil à l'horloge au fond de la salle. "Laissons Dean et Sam se préparer pour le cours."

"Oh, oui, pardon," dit Ernie en se précipitant vers le bureau. "J'ai le cours que vous nous avez donné ici, et la craie pour le tableau est... euh... sur le tableau." Il sembla se reprendre enfin et les fixa tous les deux d'un œil sévère - Dean était prêt à parier qu'il s'était entraîné. "Je resterais dans la pièce pendant tout le cours. Je ne laisse pas deux Chasseurs sans surveillance avec les enfants. Ça m'est égal si Harry Potter se porte garant de vous ou pas. Tout ceci est idiot selon moi."

"Ton soutien permanent compte beaucoup pour moi," dit Harry, impassible.

"C'est cool mec," rassura Dean. "Tout ce que tu penses devoir faire."

"J'aimerais rester pour la première moitié de votre cours ce matin, si ça ne vous dérange pas," ajouta Neville. "Je n'ai pas de classe pour le moment et je crois... par les temps qui courent... que je devrais probablement savoir ce genre de choses aussi."

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Sam. "Pas de problème."

"Ernie, vraiment, relax," dit Harry. "Si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter, c'est Sam et Dean. Je veux dire, ils vont devoir faire face à une pièce pleine d'élèves - je doute fort qu'ils se comportent aussi bien que les Aurors."

"Un point pour Harry," dit Neville. "Après tout, j'ai entendu de source sûre qu'il a menacé tout le département d'être suspendu s'ils faisaient un tout petit pas de travers avec les Winchester."

Dean leva un sourcil vers Harry, qui cogna l'épaule de Neville.

"Occupe toi de tes affaires, _Professeur_ ," dit Harry, juste quand la porte grinça et que quelques petits visages jetaient un œil dans la salle. "Venez, allons nous asseoir."

"Entrez," dit Ernie aux enfants près de la porte, et là-dessus, les portes s'ouvrirent grand et les élèves remplirent la salle. L'un d'eux était facilement reconnaissable, à cause du fait que ses cheveux n'arrivaient pas à se décider entre être turquoise, brun, ou blond foncés.

Teddy sourit en s'asseyant, et salua Harry de la main avant de sourire largement à Sam et Dean. Dean reconnut les deux garçons près de lui après les avoir vu à la gare - Andrew et Iggy... qui devaient avoir appris la vraie profession de Sam et Dean depuis lors, puisqu'ils les fixaient comme si quelqu'un venait de leur ouvrir la cage aux tigres.

Les autres élèves semblaient seulement curieux - ou complètement distraits par le fait que Harry Potter était dans la pièce. Des discussions pleines d'hypothèses et d'excitation emplirent bientôt la pièce. Dean vit Victoire s'asseoir au premier rang et leur faire un large et amical sourire. La bande de copines autour d'elle gloussa quand Dean sourit en retour.

"Les enfants ! Les enfants ! Écoutez !" appela Ernie. "Comme vous le savez, ceci est un cours spécial de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal organisé par M. Potter. Il a gentiment fait en sorte que deux experts viennent et vous enseignent aujourd'hui une défense contre les forces du mal non magique. Est-ce que les jeunes peuvent venir aux premiers rangs, et les plus âgés derrière - pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir."

Il n'y eut que quelques changements de place, pour permettre à quelques timides enfants de 11 ans de s'avancer nerveusement. Une fois tout le monde installé, Ernie reprit la parole.

"Je voudrais vous présenter vos professeurs pour la journée, Sam et Dean. Vous vous comporterez avec eux comme avec n'importe quel professeur de Poudlard."

"Oh, j'espérais plutôt qu'ils se comportent mieux," intervint Dean. "Je veux dire, Sam et moi on est beaucoup plus cools que vous."

Il y eut quelques gloussement venant des élèves, et Ernie parut un peu agacé que Dean sape son autorité, mais celui-ci sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil.

"Je serais dans la pièce à tout moment," continua Ernie. "Quiconque se comportera mal finira en retenue. Ce n'est pas une leçon pratique, rangez vos baguettes."

Étonnamment, les élèves grommelèrent en rangeant leurs baguettes dans leurs robes ou leurs sacs, et les épaules tombèrent alors que les visages boudaient. Dean entendit au moins un enfant qui disait : "Harry Potter amène des experts, et c'est même pas _pratique_... J'aurais préféré aller en divination."

"Très bien, écoutez," dit Dean, et les élèves se turent, certains prirent même leurs plumes comme si Dean allait leur dicter un cours. "Combien d'entre vous sont autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école ?"

Personne ne leva la main.

"Très bien, et donc je vous informe," commença Dean, "que ceci _est_ une leçon pratique, faite exprès pour vous. Alors, que feriez-vous si vous étiez attaqués par quelque chose pendant l'été - quand vous n'êtes pas à l'école et que vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de la magie ?"

Personne ne leva la main d'abord, et les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres. Puis Dean vit Teddy sourire et lever la main.

"Ted, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" sourit Dean.

"En cas de menace imminente, les sorciers mineurs sont autorisés à utiliser de la magie en auto défense," récita Dean.

"Excellent," répondit Dean en apercevant du coin de l’œil le hochement de tête fier de Harry. "C'est vrai, bon point. Et donc, combien d'entre vous s'embêtent à trimbaler sa baguette sur soi tout l'été ?"

Teddy releva la main, mais il n'y eu que quelques autres qui le rejoignirent. Certains élèves commençaient à comprendre le problème.

"Gardez les main levées," dit Dean. "Avez-vous votre baguette avec vous _partout_ ? Mettons, vous êtes dans votre chambre, et vous allez à la cuisine vous chercher quelque chose à grignoter... vous gardez toujours votre baguette sur vous ?"

Teddy baissa la main, et les autres aussi.

"Donc qu'arriverait-il si vous alliez dans la cuisine, et que quelque chose vous attaquait là-bas ?" demanda Dean.

La pièce était silencieuse.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne savez pas," dit Dean. "C'est pour ça que Sam et moi sommes là. Sam va vous distribuer quelques papiers, pour que vous puissiez suivre. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas."

Alors que Sam distribuait, Dean se retourna vers le tableau noir et repensa aux chambres d'hôtel miteuses et aux cabanes dans la forêt avec des feuilles volantes et des crayons pris dans des restaurants de route - et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça allait être aussi facile d'enseigner à une pièce entière d'élèves qu'à Sam.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les fantômes ?" demanda Sam, alors que Dean attrapait la craie pour écrire. "Et plus précisément, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur les fantômes _moldus_ ?"

Alors que Dean écrivait le premier sujet sur le tableau, il se dit qu'on au moins cette fois, il n'était pas seul à faire le cours.

*

"Pour être honnête," dit Ernie à Harry alors que la session du matin était presque terminée, "je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi bons avec les enfants."

Dean et Sam montraient à la classe quelques mouvements simple d'auto-défense puisqu'il leur restait quelques minutes avant le déjeuner. Harry essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'ils savaient parfaitement entraîner de jeunes enfants. Le cours s'était très bien déroulé - les plus jeunes étaient fascinés et les plus âgés impressionnés. Au bout du compte, ils avaient parlé des démons, mais pas plus que : "Si vous voyez quelqu'un avec des yeux entièrement noirs, blancs, rouges ou jaunes, allez en parler à un adulte responsable et alertez le Département des Aurors avant de vous mettre à l'abri derrière des lignes de sel."

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment-là que Teddy avait décidé de voir s'il pouvait rendre ses yeux complètement noirs - Harry avait vu ses iris s'assombrir et il avait capté son attention avant de secouer la tête, et ça s'était arrêté là. Harry doutait que Teddy ait le contrôle du blanc de ses yeux, mais de toute façon, il ne voulait pas risquer le moindre malentendu avec des Chasseurs. Teddy se distinguait suffisamment sans être confondu avec en démon en plus.

"Ils sont pleins de surprises," répondit Harry parce qu'en vérité, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que les deux Chasseurs soient si doués avec les enfants. C'était vrai, cependant, que Sam se tenait un peu maladroitement sur le côté tandis que Dean montrait à Timothy Barnswallow comment se sortir d'un étranglement, mais Sam était gentil avec les enfants pendant les démonstrations : et, plus important, il leur parlait comme s'ils étaient adultes, ce que les enfants appréciaient d'après l'expérience d'Harry. Certains des enfants les plus petits étaient intimidés par sa taille, mais Harry voyait que le plus jeune Winchester s'assurait de sourire plus pour amoindrir son apparence intimidante.

Neville s'était éclipsé discrètement au milieu du cours, puisqu'il avait sa propre classe à s'occuper. Harry lui avait dit de le rejoindre, lui et Ernie, dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il voulait appeler Ron d'abord pour savoir si le Département des Aurors avait progressé maintenant qu'ils avaient un motif probable. Il voulait aussi contacter Hermione pour vérifier si Bobby Singer avait déjà répondu à la lettre de Sam. Les Winchester avaient été trop occupés à préparer leur session à Poudlard pour s'occuper eux-même des étranges runes, mais Sam avait assuré à Harry que parfois, c'était plus rapide de demander à Bobby, surtout quand c'était lié aux langages.

Les enfants grommelèrent de déception à la fin de la matinée, et que Dean leur dit que leur cours était terminé. Pour une classe qui avait passé la première partie du cours à bouder parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie, leurs humeurs s'étaient rapidement améliorées.

Alors que les enfants sortaient, Teddy courut vers Harry, ses deux amis juste derrière.

"Tu déjeunes dans la Grande Salle Harry ?" lui demanda Teddy. Iggy et Andrew le regardèrent avec espoir.

"J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec les Professeurs MacMillian et Longdubat," dit Harry, et il essaya de ne pas grimacer devant la déception de Teddy. "Du coup", continua-t'il, "je me demandais si tu pouvais me rendre service et tenir compagnie à Sam et Dean pendant le repas ?"

Teddy retrouva le sourire, mais on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un venait de dire à Iggy et Andrew de grimper sur un hippogriffe.

"Hey Teddy," dit Dean en arrivant derrière les 3 garçons. "Comment on s'en est sorti, moi et Sammy ? Tu crois qu'on serait des bons profs ?"

"Oui !" répondit Teddy. "Vous étiez supers !"

"Merci," dit Dean en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. "Et vous deux ?" demanda Dean à Iggy et Andrew. "Vous pensez que ça a été ? Parce que je crois que Teddy est pas très objectif, vu que c'est son vieux qui nous a fait venir."

"C'était bien monsieur," dit Iggy avec les yeux écarquillés. "C'était très intéressant."

"Super," dit Dean avant de s'arrêter et de regarder plus attentivement les deux garçons, qui semblèrent tous les deux rétrécir sous le regard de Dean. "Je suppose que Ted vous a dit la vérité sur nous." Andrew hocha timidement la tête. "Vous n'avez pas de raison d'avoir peur de nous, d'accord ?"

"Okay," dit Andrew.

"Je ne dis pas que vous ne devriez pas avoir peur des Chasseurs," clarifia Dean. "Parce que, comme il peut y avoir de mauvais sorciers, il peut aussi y avoir de mauvais Chasseurs. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi ou Sam."

"Oui monsieur," dit Iggy.

"Super," sourit Dean.

"Harry doit avoir une réunion," déclara Teddy dans le silence qui suivit. "Je vais vous emmener manger !"

"Je vous accompagne dans la Grande Salle," dit Harry. "Ernie et moi, on doit retrouver Neville là-bas de toute façon."

"En plus, tu as promis à la dame-chat de nous chaperonner tout le temps qu'on est ici," pointa Dean.

"Ouais, il y a ça aussi," acquiesça Harry. "Et ne te fais pas prendre à l'appeler comme ça."

"Ah, personne ne va cafter, hein ?" demanda Dean en faisant un clin d’œil à Iggy et Andrew, qui se mirent à rire.

"Non, Professeur Dean," dit Andrew.

"Professeur ? C'est nouveau, ça," dit Dean. "Hey Sam, faudrait qu'on ajoute ça sur la liste. On pourrait s'acheter des vestes en tweed..."

Harry rit en voyant Sam qui leva exagérément les yeux au ciel tandis que le petit groupe quittait la salle de classe vide.

*

"Vous avez déjà tué des démons ?" demanda Iggy. Teddy vit que Dean regarda rapidement Sam avant de baisser la voix pour répondre que oui. Iggy et Andrew avaient été curieux au sujet des deux Chasseurs depuis que Teddy leur en avait parlé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis dans une relative isolation au bout de la table des Pouffsouffles, les amis de Teddy avaient décidé qu'il était temps de poser le plus de questions possible.

Harry et le Professeur MacMillian les avaient accompagné jusqu'à la grande salle. Puis Harry avait fait un signe de tête au Professeur Longdubat et les trois sorciers s'était glissés dans la salle des professeurs. Le déjeuner était moins formel que le dîner, et certains professeurs ne venaient pas dans la Grande Salle - et certains de ceux qui le faisaient choisissaient de manger à la table de leur maison plutôt qu'à la grande table. Ainsi, ce n'était pas trop étrange que Dean et Sam soient assis à la table des Pouffsouffles avec Teddy et ses amis. Les autres élèves semblaient un peu trop timides pour s'approcher, et ça convenait très bien à Teddy. Tout autant que le fait que même si la Directrice McGonagall gardait en permanence un œil sur eux, elle était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

"Et les loups-garous ?" demanda ensuite Andrew. Teddy ne releva pas les yeux de son assiette. Il connaissait déjà cette réponse.

"Les loups-garous moldus sont différents," dit Sam. "Tu te souviens, on en a parlé. Ils ne peuvent... il n'y a pas d'autre moyen."

Teddy savait que ça voulait dire que oui, ils en avaient tué. Il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son père avait été moldu. Combien de temps il aurait vécu avant qu'on ne le trouve - il se demanda si peut-être, il ne devrait pas être simplement reconnaissant que son père ait vécu tout court, étant donné les circonstances.

"Qu'est-ce que tu préfères faire ici Teddy ?" demanda soudain Dean, et Teddy releva la tête pour le voir qui lui souriait. "À l'école je veux dire ? Tu fais du sport ? Tu as une partie préférée au château ?"

"Je suis pas très bon en sport," sourit Teddy en sentant ses cheveux devenir roses. "Je suis trop maladroit. J'aime bien le lac... près de la lisière de la forêt. On n'a pas le droit d'aller dedans, mais j'aime bien les bords... le saule cogneur aussi. Je veux dire, on peut pas s'en approcher, mais j'aime bien le voir chasser les oiseaux."

"Ouais ?" dit Dean. "Peut-être que si on a du temps tu pourras me montrer."

"Teddy nous fait toujours faire nos devoirs là-bas," se plaignit Andrew. "Même en hiver."

"C'est joli," se défendit Teddy. "Personne nous embête, et Iggy a besoin de s'entraîner sur les sorts de chaleur de toute façon."

"J'aime bien le terrain de Quidditch," dit Andrew. "C'est cool, et il y a toujours quelqu'un qui s'entraîne - des fois ça les dérange pas qu'on regarde. Je voudrais essayer d'être Poursuiveur l'année prochaine, je crois. Aggie Price est en dernière année et-"

"C'est quoi le Quidditch ?" demanda Sam.

Teddy rit de l'expression ébahie de Iggy, et du couinement de délice d'Andrew. Tous deux se lancèrent dans des explications, parlant en même temps et s’interrompant pour clarifier. Sam et Dean rirent tous les deux et Teddy voyait bien qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour comprendre. Sam n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions supplémentaires, et d'après ce que Teddy comprenait, il essayait de comparer ça au football.

Quand Dean leva les yeux au ciel et lança une autre frite plein de ketchup dans sa bouche, Teddy comprit soudain que c'était le moment de saisir sa chance.

"Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t'il doucement, tandis que Iggy discutait avec force de l'importance du Vif d'Or.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec quoi ?" demanda Dean en prenant encore du ketchup avec une frite et en regardant Teddy avec inquiétude.

"Avec Harry ?" clarifia Teddy. "Pourquoi il parle avec le Professeur MacMillian et le Prof- Neville ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas pas ? Il y a quelque chose... il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui se passe ?"

"Non," dit Dean. "Non, rien... pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose de mal ?"

"Ils étaient dans l'AD avec Harry, s'il doit..." tenta Teddy, mais il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer. "Je me suis juste dit... l'AD a été formée pour combattre Voldemort, s'il les rassemble encore, est-ce que ça veut dire que... est-ce que Voldemort peut revenir ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Dean. "Non... non, ce sac à merde diabolique est mort. Harry l'a tué. Tu comprends ?"

"Okay," dit Teddy. "Mais du coup... il se passe QUOI ? Ça doit être mauvais..."

"Non," dit Dean. "Juste... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça ne te touchera pas, okay ?"

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Teddy. "Florence la Serdaigle dit que sa mère a été frappée à la tête par un poltergeist, et le mois dernier quelqu'un a été attaqué juste à côté de-"

"Teddy !" dit Andrew. "Tu devrais demander à Eliza si Sam et Dean peuvent regarder l'entraînement après les cours !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Teddy.

"Tout va bien ?" dit Iggy. "Tes cheveux deviennent gris."

"Quoi ?" répéta Teddy en se passant la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il pouvait sentir la couleur.

"Ses cheveux virent toujours au gris quand il est inquiet," dit Iggy à Dean.

"Tais-toi," dit Teddy. "Ne leur parle pas de ça."

"Et maintenant il est fâché contre moi," continua Iggy en montrant à nouveau la tête de son ami. "Ça devient rouge quand il est en colère."

"Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais une créature bizarre, espèce de-"

"Les garçons !" dit Dean. "Ça suffit."

"Désolé monsieur," dit Iggy. Teddy baissa à nouveau la tête vers son assiette, et essaya de forcer ses cheveux à redevenir châtains.

"Teddy," dit doucement Dean. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, okay ?"

"Okay," répondit-il, même s'il n'y croyait pas tellement.

"Okay," répéta Dean. "Bon, faudra qu'on vérifie avec Harry pour savoir si on aura le temps pour ce Kwiddish, alors n'excitez pas trop Sammy avec ça."

"Mec," dit Sam. "J'ai 26 ans... on dirait papa."

Teddy vit Dean serrer bizarrement la mâchoire, avant de se retourner vers la table comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour avoir une putain de tarte par ici," dit Dean. "Je mérite vraiment une tarte."

Une tarte aux pommes apparut devant lui. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Bordel-" dit Dean. "C’est pour de vrai ?"

"Oui, c'est réel," dit soudain la voix d'Harry depuis derrière Teddy. "Faudra que je vous emmène dans les cuisines si on a le temps... qu'est-ce que vous disiez sur l'entraînement de Quidditch ?"

"Andrew voulait me montrer," répondit Sam. Teddy réalisa qu'Andrew était silencieux, et regardait alternativement Iggy et lui avec inquiétude. Teddy sourit pour s'assurer qu'Andrew savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre Iggy - Andrew s'inquiétait toujours. Parfois Iggy était juste con, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait arrêter d'être son ami.

"Et bien, le dernier train part après le dîner, je pourrais appeler Ginny et lui demander si ça la dérange pas qu'on dîne ici," proposa Harry.

"Fais le !" demanda Teddy. "Tu pourrais dîner avec nous !"

"On devra manger à la table des professeurs," dit Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Teddy.

"Oh," dit-il.

"Ou je suppose qu'on pourrait tous se glisser dans les cuisines..." sourit Harry. "Mais je te promets rien."

"Pas de promesse," répéta Teddy, mais il savait que c’en était une.

"Alors, vous n'avez pas de cours à préparer pour cet après-midi ?" demanda Harry. "Sam et Dean doivent se préparer aussi je pense."

"Tu n'as pas déjeuné," pointa Teddy. "Mamy Molly va pas être contente."

Teddy rit quant Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un sandwich du plat devant Dean.

"Hey !" dit Dean.

"Content ?" demanda Harry en mangeant un morceau. Teddy hocha la tête. "Parfait. Allez donc chercher vos livres. On vous retrouvera dans votre salle commune après les cours."

"Oui Harry," dit Teddy, et il suivit Andrew et Iggy pour sortir de la grande salle, tout en saluant de la main Sam et Dean.

"C'est de quelle couleur maintenant ?" demanda Teddy à Iggy une fois dans le couloir. Iggy leva les yeux vers les cheveux de son ami.

"Turquoise et noir," répondit-il en souriant, parce qu'ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire. Puis il posa le regard sur les yeux de Teddy et ajouta : "Et les yeux les plus verts que j'ai jamais vu."

"Je crois que je vais les garder comme ça un moment," dit Teddy, son inquiétude oubliée et remplacée par de l'excitation et l'impatience d'être à la fin de la journée.


	21. Chapter 21

Le cours de l'après-midi se passa aussi bien que le précédent. Seulement, les élèves, pus âgés, râlèrent plus quand on leur dit de ranger leurs baguettes. Ils étaient aussi un peu plus doués pour cacher le fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à jeter des regards vers là où Harry était assis. En fait, Harry avait un peu l'impression que les Winchester enseignaient comme Fol-Œil, ou, plutôt, comme Barty Croupton Jr. prétendant être Fol-Œil. A cause de la façon dont ils arrivaient à tenir la classe avec un mélange de vrai respect pour les élèves et de pure intimidation.

Ils parlèrent plus en détail des démons, en fournissant des copies de l’exorcisme de base et de pièges à démons. Cela impliqua qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps à la fin du cours pour montrer un peu d'auto-défense, et Sam décida de répondre aux questions à la place. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les élèves plus âgés qu'il ne l'avait été avec les jeunes, et il parla donc plus tandis que Dean s'était assis et regardait.

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry avait mis Neville et Ernie au courant de l'enquête. Pas tant les détails, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils avaient compris que quoi qu'il se passe - ça visait les traîtres à leur sang et les ennemis de Voldemort. Ernie et Neville rentraient dans les deux catégories à cause de leur implication dans la guerre et leurs vies personnelles. La maison d'Ernie avait évidemment déjà été touchée, mais jusque là, Neville était indemne. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il vivait à l'école pendant les cours, et chez Hannah sinon. Mais tout de même, il fallait penser à sa grand-mère. Elle commençait à vieillir, mais vivait toujours chez elle - si quelqu'un voulait viser les Longdubat, on pouvait toujours s'en prendre à elle.

Harry avait aussi eu le temps de parler un peu avec Ron. Ils avaient décidé la veille que Ron commencerait l'enquête par interroger tous les anciens Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas actuellement à Azkaban. Jusque là, tout ce que Ron avait trouvé, c'était que trois d’entre eux - comme Malefoy - avaient été eux-même victimes d'attaques mais ne l'avait pas rapporté. Le troisième, malheureusement, était plutôt un solitaire, et aucun de ses voisins n'avaient remarqué l'odeur.

Cela voulait aussi dire que le lendemain matin, lui et Ron allaient devoir emmener une équipe à Azkaban pour interroger les prisonniers - juste au cas où l'un d'entre eux avait un homme à l'extérieur qui faisait leur sale boulot à sa place, et qu'il se sente d'humeur à l'admettre.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand Ernie annonça la fin du cours, et donna des devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Sam et Dean rangèrent les quelques accessoires qu'ils avaient utilisés et sourirent aux élèves qui les remerciaient en partant.

"Et bien, tout s'est bien passé," dit Harry.

"Ouais mec, les gamins étaient plutôt sympas," dit Dean. "J'étais sûr qu'ils nous feraient le coup des remplaçants."

"Pas avec Harry dans la pièce," rit Ernie. "Les plus jeunes sont trop occupés à ramasser leurs mâchoires par terre et la moitié, si ce n'est tous les élèves plus vieux ont envie de travailler avec lui un jour. Ça leur rendrait pas service de faire mauvaise impression."

"Vous pensez qu'il y en a qui ont compris qu'on n'était pas des sorciers ?" demanda Sam. "Je veux dire, il y a eut quelques questions spécifiques que j'ai dû... euh... baratiner."

"Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti," dit Ernie. "C'était d'ailleurs plutôt perturbant, à quel point on aurait dit un vrai Auror quand vous avez dit que de plus amples investigations étaient nécessaires pour déterminer les effets des armes moldues sur un Cynospectre, mais que les fondamentaux à savoir le sel, l'argent et le fer devaient toujours être à portée de main."

"Je me souvenais plus de ce que c'était," admit Sam, penaud. "Je sais que c'était dans ce livre qu'Harry nous a donné... mais bon..."

"Et bien, vous avez parfaitement fait illusion. Merci d'être venu," dit Ernie. "Je vais envoyer une copie de votre cours chez moi pour Justin, pour qu'il puisse mettre du sel sur mon seuil la prochaine fois qu'il passe à la maison. Je pense toujours que Harry est fou de vous avoir amené ici, mais je commence vraiment à en voir l'utilité."

"Merci Ernie," dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tiens moi au courant quand tu décideras que je suis enfin devenu assoiffé de pouvoir, okay ?"

"C'est noté," dit Ernie en souriant.

*

Ils dirent au revoir à Ernie et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Pouffsouffles. Dean n'aimait vraiment pas les tableaux - la façon dont ils bougeaient et fixaient Sam et lui quand ils passaient dans les couloirs. C'était perturbant et Dean chatouillait l'idée de les brûler. Peut-être le savaient-ils.

Ils descendirent des escaliers et passèrent des portes que Dean n'avait même pas vraiment vu avant de les traverser. Il se demanda comment les élèves pouvaient bien s'y retrouver. Sans parler de la pendule géante qui menaçait assommer toute personne qui n'y aurait pas fait attention.

Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans un couloir vide quand Sam se tendit et s'arrêta. Dean se tendit parce que Sam était tendu, et c'était suffisant pour lui. Harry fit quelques pas de plus avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il les regarda, égaré.

"Il y a quelque chose avec nous," dit Sam. Dean mit la main dans sa poche et attrapa la poignée de son arme tandis que Sam pivotait. Il avait de l'argent et Sam avait du fer - ils avaient laissé les fusils chez Harry - mais Dean avait une bouteille de sel dans une poche.

"Ça doit être un des fantômes de l'école," dit calmement Harry. "S'il vous plaît ne vous... inquiétez pas. Poudlard est sécurisé, il n'y a rien-"

"Tu n'en sais rien," dit Dean. Sam regardait vers le haut, puis vers la gauche, là où une colonne touchait le plafond. Il voulait demander à Sam ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Si jamais l'Enfer ou le Ciel les avaient trouvés, il fallait absolument qu'ils se cassent d'ici avant de mettre les élèves en danger.

"Le Grand Harry Potter ne pourrait pas être plus bête, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. Ses amis Chasseurs vont couper des têtes, et bientôt on sera tous cuits," chanta une voix dans le couloir.

"Mais c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Sam en sortant son arme pour la pointer vers là où il regardait.

"Peeves," dit calmement Harry. "C'est juste Peeves. Ne... bon..."

"Le poltergeist ?" dit Dean.

"Peeves !" appela Harry. "Pourquoi tu te caches pas avec les autres ?"

Un petit homme apparut près de la colonne vers le plafond. Dean le regardait, fasciné - il semblait flotter comme un fantôme, mais il paraissait solide. Il ressemblait un peu à un bouffon en vêtements colorés. Mais il avait quelque chose de bizarre, que ce soit la couleur de sa peau, ou sa structure faciale, ou les deux. Il portait aussi des bombes à eau.

"Peeves," dit Harry. "Tu devrais partir."

"Je voulais juste jeter un œil," ricana Peeves avec mépris en regardant Sam qui avait toujours son arme en main même si elle était pointée vers le sol.

"Et bien, tu as jeté ton œil," dit Harry. "Maintenant je suggère que tu ailles te faire voir. Et ne chante pas de chansons sur des Chasseurs, les gens ne sont pas sensés savoir !"

"Potter est un poète," rit Peeves. "Quel est le prochain vers ?"

"Peeves..." dit Harry. "Tu penses vraiment que ça va bien se terminer ?"

"Oh, t'es pas drôle," dit Peeves en lançant une bombe à eau vers Harry qui la dévia d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Ce n'est que de l'eau Sam," dit Harry. "Il ne te fera aucun mal."

Dean se retourna et vit que Sam pointait maintenant son arme sur le poltergeist.

"Sam n'aime pas les poltergeist," dit Dean.

"Raciste," dit Peeves.

"Ça serait vraiment grave si on essayait de le tuer ?" demanda Dean. "On n'en a jamais vu de corporel avant - on pourrait au moins essayer le fer et l'argent - pour voir si y en a un des deux qui marche plus que l'autre."

Sam baissa son arme et Dean vit avec satisfaction que Peeves écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner et de disparaître à travers un mur. Les bombes à eau solides se brisèrent contre la pierre et dégoulinèrent sur les peintures très agacées.

"Merde," dit Sam. "J'aurais dû-"

"Il est peut-être agaçant," soupira Harry, "mais il a combattu avec nous pendant la guerre. Il ne mérite pas de se faire tirer dessus."

Un groupe d'élèves apparut tout au bout du couloir, en blaguant et en riant. Sam rangea son arme si vite que Dean eut peur qu'il ne se tire tout seul dans les fesses. Mais quand les jeunes les aperçurent une demie-seconde plus tard, Dean fut content que son frère ait été si rapide. Il reconnut certains élèves comme étant ceux de leurs cours de l'après-midi.

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry. "Est-ce que vous auriez vu Teddy dans la salle commune ?"

"Oui monsieur," répondit un des garçons les plus âgés. "Il attend avec Andrew, Iggy et Nate."

"Est-ce que je peux vous demander le mot de passe ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh, on n'est pas sensé-" dit le garçon, hésitant.

"Mec, c'est Harry Potter," interrompit un autre garçon. "Je pense qu'on lui faire confiance pour ne pas tuer Lupin."

"Non, vous avez raison," dit Harry. "Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je vais demander à une des peintures de rentrer et de lui dire que j'attends dehors."

"Joncheruine," dit le second garçon avant de hausser les épaules en voyant l'expression d'Harry. "Notre préfet est branché sur le Chicaneur en ce moment."

"Merci," dit Harry.

"Juste, ne tuez pas Lupin, que je ne le regrette pas," dit le garçon en riant en passant le bras par dessus les épaules de son ami qui avait refusé de donner le mot de passe et en le cognant affectueusement. Ils les dépassèrent et disparurent en riant au coin du couloir.

"Venez," dit Harry avant de tourner lui aussi à un angle pour s'arrêter devant une grande peinture d'un grand groupe de gens à table, riant de leurs blagues.

"Bonjour," dit l'un des hommes. "Vous êtes ici pour voir Teddy, n'est-ce pas ? Vous a-t'il donné le mot de passe, ou devrais-je rentrer pour aller le chercher ?"

"Joncheruine," dit Harry. "Mais merci de la proposition."

"Oh, ça n'aurait pas été un problème," dit l'homme. "Passez une bonne journée !" Ses invités répétèrent sa formule tandis que la peinture glissait sur le côté pour révéler un hall rond.

Dean suivit Harry de près jusqu'à ce que le hall s'ouvre sur une pièce confortable. Des plantes en pots pendaient du plafond, et de la vigne poussait contre les murs. Des tunnels ronds partaient de chaque côté et les vignes les couvraient comme des rideaux. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et près du plafond, ce qui faisait que la lumière du soleil entrait avec des angles qui transformaient certaines feuilles en or.

Il y avait une grande cheminée pile devant eux dans laquelle ronflait un feu, et des canapés pelucheux et des fauteuils jaunes étaient éparpillés tout autour. Teddy et ses amis étaient assis sur un canapé, presque vautrés les uns sur les autres, en se passant des sortes de cartes à échanger.

"Salut !" dit Teddy en se redressant tant bien que mal pour leur faire face. Ses cheveux étaient toujours turquoises et noirs, comme à la fin du déjeuner. Dean prit ça comme un bon signe - Teddy n'avait pas recommencer à s'inquiéter.

"Salut mec," le salua Dean. "Vous êtes prêts à nous faire visiter ?"

"Oui," répondit-il en souriant. "Nate va venir avec nous aussi. Il aime bien regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch - il veut essayer d'être attrapeur l'année prochaine." Il désigna l'autre garçon avec Iggy et Andy sur le canapé. C'était un garçon menu et brun, au sourire timide. Dean l'avait vu au cours du matin, où il était assis avec le groupe de fille un rang devant Teddy.

"Salut Nate, enchanté," dit Dean. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous ce midi ?"

"Je euh-" dit Nate en rougissant un peu.

"Nate aime bien traîner avec les filles," expliqua Andrew.

"Ouais, il les laisse même lui mettre du vernis à ongles, c'est bizarre," dit Iggy. Nate semblait mortifié. Dean commençait à comprendre.

"Eh bien," dit-il en tapotant Nate sur l'épaule pour tenter de le mettre à l'aise. "Je suis sûr que vous serez bien contents d'avoir une taupe d'ici quelques années. Ne vous le mettez pas trop à dos, les gars."

Iggy, Andrew et Teddy regardèrent tous Dean sans comprendre. Il haussa seulement les épaules et regarda Sam qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

"C'est vrai," dit Harry. "D'ici 2 ans, Nate sera un vrai atout pour vous. Je sais qu'Hermione l'était pour moi."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez..." dit Teddy.

"Allez, allons voir ce château," dit Sam. "J'ai hâte de voir ce Quidditch. Tu jouais de ça à l'école Harry ?"

"Il était attrapeur !" dit soudain Nate. "Certains disaient qu'il aurait pu devenir pro, mais à la place il est devenu le plus jeune Auror et-" Nate s'interrompit et rougit quand Harry se mit à rire.

"Les gens me surestiment," dit Harry. "Mais oui, j'étais attrapeur à l'école. J'ai jamais vraiment voulu devenir pro en revanche."

La discussion sur le Quidditch dura un bon moment, et Harry raconta quelques un des coups les plus amusants qu'il avait fait. Nate buvait ses paroles. Dean trouva plutôt amusant le fait que la plupart des gens qu'ils avaient rencontré étaient en admiration devant Harry parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, alors que Nate était en admiration parce qu'il avait une fois attrapé une balle dorée dans sa bouche par accident.

Teddy sautillait autour d'eux en leur décrivant où ils étaient, et quelles classes étaient les siennes, et où ils allaient ensuite. Ils avaient une heure devant eux avant l'entraînement, alors il les emmena dans toutes les ailes - désignant la tour d'astronomie, la salle des potions, et les différentes salles communes. Harry tenta de leur expliquer les différentes maisons, mais Dean arrêta un peu de suivre après la partie sur le chapeau parlant qui lisait les esprits.

Il comprit quand même que différents traits de caractères étaient associés à différentes maisons, que la maison d'Harry était celle du courage et celle de Teddy la loyauté. Nate avait un ami dans celle des gens intelligents, et le cousin d'Iggy était dans la dernière - il y eut une discussion que le trait de caractère associé avec celle-ci. Harry dit qu'ils étaient ambitieux. Andrew dit que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'ils étaient méchants. Iggy s'offensa au nom de son cousin, puis Teddy expliqua que ce n'était pas vraiment juste de juger toute une maison sur les erreurs que leurs parents avaient commis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque. Dès que Dean la vit, il sut qu'il venait de perdre son frère. C'était immense, vieux, exactement comme toutes les bibliothèques préférées de Sam. Une bibliothécaire était assise sur le côté, et agitait sa baguette vers les livres que les élèves avaient laissé sur les tables. Les livres décollèrent et volèrent pour aller se ranger tout seul.

"Dean.." dit Sam.

"Le Quidditch d'abord Sam, et puis on verra si on a le temps," répondit Dean.

"Mais Dean..." répéta Sam. Il ne regardait même plus son frère.

"Le train ne part pas avant 19h," dit Harry. "Tu pourras venir une bonne heure après le dîner."

"Seulement ?" dit Sam.

"Allez viens Sam," dit Dean. "C'est toi qui voulait voir ce sport. Et les garçons sont impatients."

"Oui, okay," dit Sam.

"Venez," dit Teddy. "C'est presque l'heure de l'entraînement, et je voulais vous montrer les environs."

Dean attrapa Sam par le coude et le tira jusqu'à ce que Sam trébuche hors de la bibliothèque.

*

Teddy les guida dehors. Sam resserra sa veste sur lui, alors que le vent fouettait le lac. Il repensa à la version chaude et ensoleillée des champs qu'il avait vu dans les souvenir d'Harry l'année précédente, et souhaita brièvement qu'on ne soit pas en janvier. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Teddy et ses amis assis là dehors pour travailler, mais Teddy les mena alors à la lisière de la forêt où une petite alcôve de conifères les protégeait du vent. Teddy invoqua un feu au milieu de la clairière et enleva la neige de quelques bûches, et Sam dût admettre que c'était effectivement un endroit confortable et isolé, même en hiver.

Teddy leur indiqua une butte près de leur petite alcôve, et désigna un grand saule sur la crête.

"C'est le Saule Cogneur," expliqua-t'il. "Regardez !"

Sam, curieux, regarda Teddy former une boule de neige et grimper la pente en courant vers le grand arbre.

"Pas trop près Teddy !" cria Harry.

"Il sait," le rassura Andrew.

"Teddy lança la boule vers une des branches - même si il avait visé à côté, parce que sa boule allait passer bien au dessus - sauf que l'arbre bougea, levant ses branches pour fracasser violemment la boule de neige qui explosa en morceaux vers Teddy. Celui-ci rit comme s'il jouait avec un ami, et trottina vers les autres.

"Vous avez vu ?" demanda-t'il.

"Qu'est-ce-" commença Dean.

"Il frappe tout ce qui s'approche trop," expliqua Teddy. "Andy a été balancé à 10 mètres à sa première semaine ici parce que personne n'avait pensé à le prévenir !"

"C'est pas un peu dangereux ?" demanda Sam.

"Il protège un passage secret," expliqua Harry. Teddy hocha la tête.

"C'est pour que les enfants loups-garous puissent venir à l'école," continua le garçon. "On leur apprend comment arrêter l'arbre, et ils prennent le passage secret et ils restent dans un endroit sûr pendant qu'ils sont transformés. C'est ce que faisait mon père. C'est cool non ?"

"Super cool," dit Dean.

"Venez, on va au terrain," dit Iggy en grimpant la colline en courant - en restant à une bonne distance du saule.

"Vous voulez des charmes pour vous réchauffer ?" dit une petite voix près de Sam. Il se retourna pour voir Nate, qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. "On dirait que vous avez un peu froid, et... euh... Teddy a dit que, euh... Je veux dire, il m'a dit que je ne devais en parler à personne, et je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas... que... je veux dire, je pourrais vous faire un sort de chaleur, si vous voulez ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" demanda Sam, avec une impression d'étrangeté à poser ce qui devait être un question stupide après avoir passer la journée à prétendre pouvoir faire de la magie.

"Si je le lance sur vos vêtements, ça les rendra chaud," expliqua Nate. "Comme euh... comme les couvertures électriques ?"

"Tu peux le faire sur mes chaussettes ?" demanda Sam. Nate acquiesça, et ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance. Sam remonta sa jambe de pantalon et tira sa chaussette plus haut que sa botte tandis que Nate se penchait et marmonnait quelque chose, en touchant la chaussette de la pointe de sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?" dit soudain Dean, alors que le pied de Sam se noyait dans une chaleur très agréable.

"Mec, il faut que tu le laisses te faire ça aussi !" dit Sam alors qu'il tirait l'autre jambe pour que Nate puisse faire l'autre chaussette. "C'est génial."

Nate regarda Dean nerveusement avant de se re-concentrer sur la chaussette de Sam pour re-murmurer le sort.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Sam ?" demanda de nouveau Dean.

"Des sorts de chaleur," expliqua Teddy. "Désolé, j'aurais dû penser à vous le proposer. J'ai oublié que vous ne pouviez pas. Nate est vraiment super pour ça. Et tu devrais vraiment le laisser le faire pour toi."

"Ou je pourrais, si tu préfères," dit Harry.

Sam vit Dean et Nate se regarder - Dean en levant un sourcil, et Nate qui semblait plutôt nerveux.

"Nan, le gamin peut le faire," s’adoucit enfin Dean.

Pendant que Nate charmait les chaussettes de Dean, Sam demanda à Harry s'il pouvait le faire sur sa veste aussi. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'on ressentait avec un charme de chaleur, il se dit que ça ne pourrait que rendre les choses plus agréables... surtout s'ils allaient s'asseoir dans un genre de stade extérieur pour regarder un match.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain au même moment qu'un grand groupe d'élèves en robes jaunes et noires. Une grande fille blonde, d'environ 16 ans d'après Sam, sautilla vers Harry.

"Bonjour M. Potter, Professeurs," leur dit-elle. "Teddy m'a dit que vous vouliez regarder l'entraînement. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi participer. Les autres seraient ravis de jouer avec vous."

"Merci Eliza," dit Harry. "Mais je pense que je vais seulement regarder avec mes amis."

"Ils peuvent jouer aussi," tenta Eliza. Sam regarda derrière elle vers le terrain, où il vit quelques gamins enfourcher leurs balais et frapper le sol - ils montèrent haut dans le ciel glacé de janvier et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils se mirent à faire des looping et à se pourchasser les uns les autres.

"Non," dit Dean. "Merci. Euh, on va regarder. Juste regarder."

Sam n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il voyait la même chose que lui. Sans même parler du fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait probablement monter sur des balais - même s'ils pouvaient, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils le fassent.

"Okay, ça valait le coup d'essayer," dit Eliza en souriant chaleureusement. "Mais n'hésitez pas à nous donner des tuyaux ! On va diviser l'équipe et jouer un faux match sur la moitié du terrain. Les meilleurs sièges seront probablement ceux à droite ou à gauche des buts de ce côté-là." Elle pointa 3 grands anneaux plantés au dessus de hauts poteaux.

"Merci encore Eliza," dit Harry.

Il les emmena en haut d'escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le haut des tribunes. Puis ils laissèrent les enfants les dépasser en courant et choisir les sièges qu'ils pensaient être les meilleurs. L'équipe volait déjà en cercles paresseux sur le terrain. Puis Eliza ouvrit un coffre au pied de tout le monde, et Sam ne vit pas vraiment les balles, jusqu'à ce que soudain, elles volent vers les joueurs - a priori toutes seules.

"Vif d'Or en jeu !" cria-t'elle, au moment où Sam vit une petite balle dorée sortir du coffre et disparaître.

Harry se mit à leur expliquer le jeu, tandis que Andrew, Nate et Iggy parlaient des postes qu'ils aimeraient occuper. Sam n'arrivait pas à imaginer de sport plus étrange. C'était comme le basket, mais sans dribbles - donc plutôt comme le basket en fauteuil sur des balais. Sauf qu'il y avait aussi 2 joueurs avec des énormes battes qui semblaient avoir décidé de jouer à une version très violente de la balle au prisonnier. En plus de ça, il y avait un gamin plus petit qui faisait des cercles au dessus de tout le monde et qui plongeait en avant de temps en temps comme un oiseau sur sa proie, avant de remonter juste avant de frapper quelque chose. Sam avait entendu parler des Cognards et du Vif d'Or, bien sûr, et Harry était en train de tout leur réexpliquer - mais c'était autre chose de les voir en action.

"Vous avez envie de faire ça ?!" demanda Dean, ébahi, à Nate et Andrew.

"Ouais !" dirent-ils en chœur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si quelqu'un tombe ?" demanda Dean. Sam le regarda et vit ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses, et il semblait respirer un peu bizarrement. Okay, donc peut-être que la peur de voler de Dean avait moins à voir avec les avion qu'avec... eh bien, voler.

"Personne ne tombe," rit Iggy. "Faut être plutôt nul pour- AOUTCH ! Mais bordel pourquoi tu m'as frappé Teddy ?!"

"Euh," dit Harry. "Si c'est pendant un match, il y a les profs et l'arbitre qui peuvent lancer des sorts pour adoucir la chute. Si c'est pendant l'entraînement, le capitaine est sensé gardé un œil sur ses joueurs et connaître les sort de soins de base." Harry regarda Iggy, qui se tenait le pied et regarda Teddy méchamment. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. "Désolé Iggy, je pense que c'était la manière de Teddy de te dire que le suis tombé de mon balai en troisième année et que j'ai fait une chute de près de 15 mètres. Mais tu sais, _j'étais_ attaqué par des Détraqueurs, c'était vraiment pas parce que j'étais nul."

Sam vit Iggy écarquiller les yeux, ainsi que Dean.

"Tu es TOMBÉ !" dit Dean. "Tu étais à 15 mètres du SOL et les Détraqueurs t'ont ATTAQUÉS !"

"Bon, attaqué, c'est un peu fort je suppose," dit Harry. "Ils se sont trop approchés. J'étais très sensible."

"Mais Dumbledore l'a sauvé," dit Teddy.

"C'est vrai," dit Harry. "Donc, plus de peur que de mal, sauf qu'on a perdu le match bien sûr. Plutôt injuste, selon moi."

"Oh mon dieu," dit Dean. "Teddy, ne joue jamais à ce sort, okay ?"

"Euh, ok, Dean," dit Teddy en lui lançant un regard perplexe. "Je suis pas très bon de toute façon."

"Bien, bien," dit Dean. "Garde ça comme ça." Dean jeta un regard inquiet vers Nate et Andrew, puis secoua la tête et retourna la tête vers le jeu.

"Donc, comme vous savez," dit Harry. "J'ai été Attrapeur à l'école. Ron était Gardien. Fred et George Batteurs." Sam s'imagina George et une copie de George balançant violemment de lourdes balles vers leurs copains, et se dit que ça concordait bien. Il se demanda si George avait jamais joué à la balle au prisonnier - il aurait probablement trouvé ça ennuyeux. "Ginny était Poursuiveuse professionnelle avec les Harpies de Holyhead."

"C'est ÇA le sport que jouait Ginny ?" demanda Dean. "Bordel... pas étonnant qu'elle dise que les pro ne tiennent pas longtemps. Mec... elle est fantastique."

"Comment ça se fait que Ginny soit fantastique, mais que j'ai pas le droit de jouer ?" demanda Teddy.

"Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu tombes vers ta mort," dit Dean.

"Mais-"

"Laisse tomber Teddy," dit Sam. "Il est jamais logique quand il est comme ça."

"C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?" demanda Dean. Sam soupira.

"Donc, le match s'arrête quand l'Attrapeur attrape le Vif d'Or, c'est ça ?" demanda Sam à Harry.

"Oui, mais c'est un entraînement, donc ça va d'arrêter dans une dizaine de minutes de toute façon."

"Eh bien, je crois qu'il l'a," dit Sam en indiquant là où le plus petit jouer volait le plus vite possible vers le sol, où un petit objet doré voletait juste au dessus de la neige.

"Il va se tuer," marmonna Dean.

Ils regardèrent le gamin tendre le bras et attraper la balle, avant d'essayer de se redresser. Ça ne fonctionna pas très bien ceci dit, puisque son balai glissa sur le sol et projeta le gamin dans un tas de neige sur le côté du stade.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire un instant, et regarda vers le trou en forme de garçon dans le tas de neige, jusqu'à ce que finalement, une main tenant le Vif d'Or apparut.

"Fin du match !" cria Eliza. "Bon boulot ! Tu as attrapé le Vif en moins d'une heure cette fois !"

Le garçon était complètement sorti de la neige et se secouait vigoureusement pour enlever la neige de sa veste. Eliza rappela l'équipe pour discuter des mouvements et des astuces, d'après ce que Sam comprit des morceaux de conversation qu'il entendait depuis les tribunes. Harry se leva et leur fit signe de descendre aussi. Teddy et ses amis demandèrent avidement à Sam et Dean ce qu'ils avaient pensé du match, s'ils avaient aimé, et ils leur dirent à quel point les vrais matchs étaient mieux avec des vraies équipes entières et tout le terrain.

En arrivant en bas du terrain, Harry s'avança et serra les mains de tous les joueurs, comme un homme politique. Sam remercia simplement le groupe entier de les avoir autorisé à regarder, et leur dit qu'ils avaient bien travaillé, même s'il n'avait aucun point de comparaison.

Enfin, quand Harry eut fini avec la dernière demande d'autographe sur les cartes à échanger de sa femme, et que Teddy, ses amis et Dean commençaient à s'ennuyer un peu, Harry dit au revoir à Eliza et les ramena au château.

"Bibliothèque ?" demanda Sam.

"Bouffe," répondit Dean.

Harry rigola, et se tourna vers les 4 jeunes garçons.

"Dîner d'abord, je crois," dit Harry. "Alors, s'il vous plaît les garçons, dites moi que vous vous entendez bien avec les elfes de maison."

"Les elfes de maison ?" demanda Dean, et Sam eut un flash du portrait à l'air malheureux dans le coin de la cuisine d'Harry. Ceci, pensa-t'il, allait être intéressant.


	22. Chapter 22

Nate s'excusa avant qu'ils n'arrivent aux cuisines en disant qu'il avait déjà promis à ses autres amis qu'il mangerait avec eux.

"Ils vont parler de vous," dit Teddy à Dean une fois Nate parti.

"Il est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?" demanda Dean. Teddy le regarda, un peu perdu.

"Les filles pensent toutes que vous êtes beaux," continua-t'il. "Quand elles ont su que Nate allait à l'entraînement de Quidditch avec vous, elles lui ont fait promettre de tout leur raconter au dîner."

"Évidemment," dit Dean. "Les filles."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande tapisserie représentant un bol de fruit. Harry tendit la main et chatouilla la poire. Dean allait lui demander s'il avait un fantasme bizarre pour les tapisseries médiévales quand la poire se transforma en poignée.

"Bienvenue aux cuisines de Poudlard, les gars," dit Harry en ouvrant grand ce qui était désormais une porte, avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui fourmillait d'activité.

Dean sentit sa mâchoire tomber quand il réalisa que ça ne fourmillait pas seulement d'activité. Partout où il regardait, il y avait des petites créatures ressemblant à des elfes - oreilles pointues, grands yeux, et nez étrangement disproportionnés - tous pas plus haut que ses genoux. Ils se hâtaient dans tous les sens en portant de grands plateaux de nourriture.

Dean sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis que tous ses instincts se réveillaient. Il jeta un œil à Sam, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts mais secouait la tête. Les enfants souriaient et Harry fouillait la pièce des yeux comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Une seconde plus tard, une des créatures les repéra et se débrouilla pour stopper toute l'activité des cuisines un instant.

"Harry Potter !" couina la créature, et soudain, une centaine d'yeux de biche se tournait vers eux. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette scène dans Jurassic Park 2, où la petite fille se fait dévorer par la meute de mignons petits dinosaures. La cuisine fut rapidement emplie de murmures aigus, et un elfe se précipita vers eux.

"Harry Potter, Winky est heureuse de vous voir, mais Harry Potter et ses invités devraient manger dans la Grande Salle," dit l'elfe. Dean regarda autour en se demandant laquelle de ses créatures était Winky et pourquoi elle ne parlait pas elle-même.

"Je suis content de te voir aussi, Winky," dit Harry, et Dean comprit que c'était un genre de Yoda. "Si je mangeais dans la Grande Salle, je devrais m'asseoir à la table des Professeurs, et je ne pourrais pas voir Teddy."

"En plus, c'est plus facile comme ça pour que mon frère s'échappe à la moitié du repas pour aller à la bibliothèque," ajouta Dean, en levant un sourcil devant le regard de Sam qui aurait voulu nier, mais qui finit par hausser les épaules.

"Nous avons entendu dire que Harry Potter avait amené des Chasseurs à Poudlard," dit Winky. "Nous n'approuvons pas. Ça rend les elfes de maison nerveux."

"Je suis désolé," dit Harry. "Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Sam et Dean savent qu'il ne faut rien faire à Poudlard. Et aussi, ne dites à personne qu'ils sont Chasseurs. C'est un secret."

"Nous ne révélons pas les secrets de notre maître," dit Winky. "Nous sommes une bonne elfe de maison."

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas ton maître," dit Harry en soupirant.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas," acquiesça Winky qui en semblait triste. "Le maître de Winky est mort ou pire, et Winky est une elfe libre. Mais nous ne dirons pas les secrets d'Harry Potter, parce que ce sont aussi les secret de Poudlard." Puis l'elfe claqua des doigts et une table et six chaises apparurent à côté d'eux. "Harry Potter et Teddy Lupin et leurs amis peuvent s'asseoir ici, et Winky leur servira leur repas."

"Merci Winky," sourit Harry.

Dean attendit que l'elfe se soit éloignée avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je regarde ?" demanda-t'il.

Harry rit et se lança dans une explication sur les elfes de maison. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand Winky revint avec un burger et des frites pour Dean, une salade pour Sam et un parmentier de mouton pour Teddy, et elle ajouta quelques détails - principalement sur le fait qu'être payé n'était pas nécessaire et que les elfes de maison étaient heureux de servir. Puis Harry parla de son ami Dobby et de comment il était devenu un elfe libre, et quand Winky re-remplit leurs verres de jus (et mec, leur jus était vraiment bizarre), elle ajouta que Dobby était un elfe étrange, mais qu'il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et l'avait aidé quand elle était déprimé et buvait trop.

Dean tenta d’imaginer un elfe de maison alcoolique, et se dit que ça devait être plutôt amusant - mais alors il comprit que si Winky avait été alcoolique, alors il y avait probablement de l'alcool dans le coin. Il la héla comme une serveuse et lui demanda s'il y avait du whisky à Poudlard. Cela lui valut évidemment un regard noir de Sam, mais qu'importe. Il était sobre depuis bien trop longtemps... à part le vin des Malefoy la veille, il n'avait rien pris. Bon, il y avait le whisky qu'il avait chipé dans la cuisine d'Harry juste avant que Lily se mette à pleurer la nuit précédente, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Sam s'échappa peu de temps après. Il fit un signe de tête à Dean pendant qu'Harry discutait avec Teddy, et que Iggy et Andrew étaient lancés dans un profond débat sur le Quidditch. Il fallut trois bonnes minutes à Harry pour remarquer son départ, et Dean dut bien reconnaître ça à Sam - en général, les gens aussi grands n'étaient pas aussi discrets.

"Il va se perdre," remarqua Harry.

"Nan," répondit Dean.

"Je suis sensé rester toujours avec vous," continua Harry. "Elle va me tuer si elle l'apprend."

"C'est un peu extrême," dit Dean. "Sam va seulement à la bibliothèque. Il va suivre le parfum des vieux bouquins."

"Winky ?" demanda Harry, et l'elfe apparut près de lui. "Peux-tu vérifier que Sam trouve bien la bibliothèque et qu'il ne se perde pas, et lui dire de m'attendre là-bas jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher ?"

Winky hocha la tête et disparut dans un grand craquement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint, prit leurs assiettes vides et annonça que Sam était à la bibliothèque et qu'il y resterait.

Il y eut du dessert - une délicieuse tarte pour Dean, et quelque chose appelée une tarte à la mélasse pour Harry et les garçons. Dean écouta surtout Teddy raconter sa première semaine de retour à l'école, et Iggy et Andrew parler de leurs vacances. Il resta dos au mur et observa les créatures autour de lui, sans jamais pouvoir faire partir son sentiment de malaise. Mais bon, ils semblaient réellement inoffensifs. Il se demanda si les elfes de maison existaient aussi en Amérique - et si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient vraisemblablement jamais rien fait de mal, ou lui et Sam en auraient entendu parlé depuis le temps.

Bientôt, tout le monde eut fini. Winky débarrassa les assiettes et le verre de whisky vide de Dean. Ils se levèrent tous et Harry remercia la salle entière pour ce merveilleux repas, et leur souhaita un trimestre occupé. Dean était plutôt content de retourner dans le couloir, où les seules choses étranges desquelles il devait s'inquiéter étaient les peintures et les sorciers.

Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque et trouvèrent Sam caché derrière des piles de livres à une table au fond. Il semblait aussi cerné par des élèves aux badges bleus qui faisaient des allers et retours entre les étagères en lui amenant plus de livres. Dean allait faire une blague, quand il reconnut l'insigne de la maison des gens intelligents - alors il leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Sam avait trouvé les siens.

"C'est déjà l'heure ?" demanda Sam, un peu craintivement. Les jeunes filles autour de lui semblèrent bouleversées, et les garçons un peu déçus.

"Il nous reste un peu de temps," rit Harry. Dean vit qu'il lisait les dos de livres, et son sourire disparut un peu. "Sam, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Oh," dit Sam. "Eh bien, je leur ai demandé de chercher des moyens alternatifs pour se débarrasser d'un écho de mort, et je lis quelques autres trucs."

Dean tendit la main et attrapa le livre que Sam lisait. Il parcourut rapidement la page avant que Sam ne grogne et ne lui arrache le livre.

"Les possessions ?" dit Dean. "Tu fais des recherches sur les possessions ?"

"C'est juste-" commença Sam. Dean lut les autres titres des livres près de son frère : _L’Apocalypse_ , _Anges et Archanges_ , _La Magie Noire pour la Protection et la Défense_.

"Sam, est-ce que ces livres viennent de la Réserve ?" demanda Harry. Dean savait que les nouveaux potes d'études de Sam ne lisaient plus... personne n'avait tourné de page depuis que Dean avait arraché le livre des mains de Sam.

"Ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait l'autorisation d'un professeur," dit Sam. "Mais je me suis dit - tu sais, je _suis_ un professeur, au moins aujourd'hui. Donc je les ai fais chercher des trucs dans la partie habituelle et je fouille la Réserve - je les ai pas laissé lire quoi que ce soit."

"Sam, certains de ces livres sont dangereux. Tu n'aurais pas dû-" dit Harry.

"La magie noire, Sam ? Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce qui-" dit Dean.

"Je me suis juste dit que peut-être-" tenta Sam.

"Il a poignardé un des livres," dit une des filles près de Sam.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Dean et Harry. Sam lui lança un regard de reproche pour avoir cafté, et il fallait quand même reconnaître qu'elle ne fit que baisser les yeux vers son livre, au lieu de fuir en courant.

"Il m'a hurlé dessus," marmonna Sam. "C'était un réflexe."

"Où est-il ?" soupira Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Je l'ai remis sur l'étagère," dit Sam. Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Les élèves autour de Sam, sans même parler de Teddy et ses amis, faisaient bien mal semblant de ne pas écouter attentivement chaque mot de la conversation.

"J'ai juste pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qui puisse nous aider," dit doucement Sam. "Quelque chose qu'ils... qu'ils auraient dans les livres ici... qu'on saurait pas. Il y en a... tellement, je veux dire... avant l'année dernière on savait même pas..."

"Mais on sait tout ce qu'il faut sur les possessions, Sam," dit Dean en indiquant le livre dans les mains de Sam. "En plus, de ce que j'en sais, aucun de nous ne prévoyait de se faire posséder."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Sam. "Non, non, bien sûr. J'ai juste pensé..." Sam soupira. "Je sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. C'est juste... le colt marche pas, Dean, et je sais pas-"

"Range les livres de magie noire, Sam," ordonna Dean qui ne voulait pas trop se disputer devant un public d'élèves. "On ne sera pas aussi désespéré - pas encore une fois. Garde les livres sur l'apocalypse ceci dit - tu as raison, il y aura peut-être quelque chose qu'on n'a pas lu."

Sam hocha lentement la tête et garda la tête baissée en empilant quelques livres, avant de les ramasser et de disparaître au fond de la bibliothèque. Dean attrapa un livre qu'il avait laissé, l'ouvrit, et ignora ostensiblement les regards des élèves autour de lui.

"On va juste, euh..." dit Teddy. "Faire nos devoirs d'histoire, je suppose." Dean releva la tête et remarqua que la table était presque remplie des élèves plus âgés qui aidaient Sam, mais il restait suffisamment de place.

"Vous pourriez vous serrer un peu, pour que Teddy et ses amis puissent s'asseoir ?" demanda Dean. Il y eut soudainement des bruits de chaises et de livres qu'on glisse, et deux secondes plus tard il y eut un grand trou à la table près de Dean.

"Pourquoi faites-vous des recherches sur l'apocalypse ?" demanda quelqu'un de l'autre côté. C'était une fille plus âgée, de la maison intelligente.

"C'est un passe-temps," répondit Dean, probablement sans assez de joie pour rendre ça convaincant. Mais quand Harry et Sam revinrent s'asseoir à la table, Sam demanda si quelqu'un avait trouvé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur les échos de mort, et la jeune fille n'eut plus d'opportunité d'interroger Dean.

Ils lurent et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry annonce qu'il était temps de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train. Sam en fut plutôt découragé. Dean devait bien admettre que la possibilité qu'ils trouvent quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette bibliothèque rendait tentante l'idée de rester à Poudlard toute la nuit pour lire, mais ils devaient encore trouver un moyen d'aider Drago, et vérifier si Bobby leur avait répondu sur les runes. Ils avaient envoyé des élèves chercher des livres là-dessus, mais ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé ne semblaient pas être d'une grande aide.

Sam dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis, et ils saluèrent aussi Iggy et Andrew. Teddy les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée principale, où Hagrid les attendait.

"Au revoir Teddy," dit Harry. "Fais tes devoirs et écoute les profs, et n'oublie pas de m'écrire de temps en temps."

"Oui Harry," répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Sam et Dean. "Merci d'être venu à l'école. Votre cours était génial ! C'est cool de savoir faire des trucs sans magie."

"Merci, t'es un super gosse," dit Dean. "Et merci de nous avoir fait visiter. C'était super."

"Ouais, Teddy," dit Sam. "Ce Quidditch, c'était quelque chose. Tu souhaiteras bonne chance à Iggy et Nate pour moi, pendant leurs essais l'année prochaine."

"Pas de problème," sourit Teddy.

"Allez, salut gamin," dit Dean. Les yeux de Teddy étaient encore verts et ses cheveux toujours noirs et turquoise, et Dean se demanda quel souvenir de Teddy il allait garder - celui-là, ou le garçon aux cheveux châtains, ou celui avec une mèche de cheveux de chaque membre de sa famille. Il se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance - le sourire du gosse était toujours le même.

Après avoir dit au revoir, ils suivirent Hagrid vers la calèche et les chevaux volants flippants. Dean devait bien admettre, alors qu'il regardait les fenêtres laissant passer la chaude lumière de Poudlard disparaître derrière les arbres, que même si ça avait mis tous ses instincts à l'épreuve, Poudlard était un endroit plutôt sacrément cool. À en juger par l'expression de Sam, il ressentait probablement la même chose - ou peut-être qu'il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir eu le droit de ramener le moindre livre avec eux.

*

Harry aurait aimé que les Winchester puissent profiter du trajet dans les Highlands de jour, mais ils eurent la chance d'avoir une nuit claire et la lumière de la lune - et avec cette lumière qui se reflétait dans la neige, ce fut tout de même un voyage magnifique. Il laissa Sam et Dean à leurs pensées et à la vue, pendant qu'il utilisait son miroir pour appeler Ron. Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers lui quand Ron mentionna qu'Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Bobby - mais ça ne disait rien de plus que Bobby n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu les runes, qu'il allait se renseigner et les tenir au courant.

Les enfants dormaient déjà quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la place Grimmauld. Ginny était toujours debout et les attendait dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé une assiette de cookies et quelques bièraubeurres - ainsi que ce qu'il restait du whisky Pur Feu de Harry.

"Ils dorment mieux quand ils en ont pris," chuchota Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry hocha la tête.

"Neville te dit bonjour," répondit Harry.

Cela, évidemment, amena Ginny à leur demander comme ça s'était passé, ce qu'ils pensaient de Poudlard, s'ils avaient rencontré Neville et Hagrid et si le Professeur McGonagall leur avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ils en étaient à la moitié de l'entraînement de Quidditch - Ginny leur proposait de leur montrer les photos et les articles de journaux de quand elle était professionnelle - quand soudain il y eut un autre homme dans la cuisine.

Ginny avait sa baguette dans la main et lui lançait un sort avant qu'Harry ne se soit remis du choc d'avoir vu un ange apparaître dans sa cuisine. Sam se dressa pour bloquer le sort de Ginny, mais évidemment une fraction de seconde trop tard. Cependant, tout ce que fit Castiel quand le sort le frappa en plein dans la poitrine, fut de chanceler un peu et sembler confus.

Sam se mit devant l'ange pour le protéger d'autres attaques, tandis que Dean faisait précipitamment le tour de la table pour les rejoindre.

"C'est bon ! Il est avec nous !" dit Sam tandis que Dean parla encore plus fort.

"Cas, tu va bien ?"

"Gin, c'est-"

"Il y a beaucoup de barrières magiques sur cette maison," dit Castiel avant de fermer fort les yeux comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Harry si demanda si les anges avaient mal à la tête.

"Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ?" demanda Dean.

"Personne n'est sensé pouvoir traverser les barrières," dit Ginny. "Comment avez-vous fait ? Qui vous a donné notre adresse ?"

"Ginny, c'est un-" retenta Harry.

"Bobby Singer m'a dit que les Winchester étaient avec Harry Potter," répondit Castiel. "J'ai simplement localisé Harry Potter."

"Mais comment-"

"C'est un ange, Ginny," dit enfin Harry. "Je ne pense pas que les barrière magiques fonctionnent sur lui." Dean détourna la tête de Castiel, qui semblait allait très bien désormais, et regarda Harry. Et bordel, Harry n'y avait pas pensé... mais bon, il pouvait toujours s'en sortir. Après tout, Dean l'avait appelé Cas - il pouvait prétendre qu'il avait reconnu le nom, et Dean ne penserait pas qu'il avait reconnu l'homme.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayer, Ginevra," dit Castiel. "J'ai essayé d'appeler, mais les téléphones de Sam et Dean ne fonctionnent pas en ce moment."

"Ginevra ?" Dean leva un sourcil en souriant.

"Ginny, euh, je vous en prie, appelez moi Ginny," dit-elle. "Je suis désolée pour le sort."

"Parfaitement compréhensible," répondit Castiel avant de regarder Dean. "J'ai connu pire."

"Ginny, Harry," dit Dean. "Voici Castiel."

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer," dit Ginny. Harry ne dit rien ; techniquement, il avait déjà rencontré Castiel - mais Dean et Sam n'en savaient rien.

"Qu'est-ce qui t’amène, Cas ?" demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table.

"Les runes que vous avez trouvé," dit Castiel. "Elles sont démoniaques."

"Quoi ?" dirent en chœur Harry et Dean.

"Et aussi, Bobby m'a demandé de vous dire que la prochaine fois que vous quittez le pays, vous devriez me prévenir," ajouta Castiel. "Je crois qu'il était fâché que je l'ai réveillé, puisque je n'avais pas réussi à vous localiser depuis un long moment."

"C'est vrai, désolé," dit Dean. "Mais on pourrait revenir aux trucs démoniaques plutôt ?"

"Les runes," dit Castiel en prenant un morceau de papier de sa poche. Harry reconnut la lettre que Sam avait envoyé à Bobby. "Bobby m'a demandé si je les connaissais. Je les connais. Elles sont d'origine démoniaque."

"On n'a jamais rien vu de pareil," dit Sam.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant," répondit Castiel. "Elles sont très anciennes - antiques, selon vos critères. Pas vues ou utilisées depuis des millénaires. Quiconque les a utilisé joue avec les forces très noires, si ce n'est pas un démon lui-même."

"Merde, okay," dit Dean. "Et pour les enlever ? On peut juste les effacer de la pierre, ou est-ce qu'il y a un genre de malédiction dessus ? Et si on les enlève, ce que ça a réveillé s'en va ou faut qu'on s'en occupe séparément ?"

"Je peux les enlever de la pierre," répondit Castiel. "Ôter la malédiction ne débarrassera pas les environs des esprits qu'elle a éveillé, il faut s'en occuper séparément. Dites-moi où les runes sont et on peut y aller maintenant."

"Attends, Cas, maintenant ?" dit Dean. "Mec, on vient de passer la journée à faire des cours à des gosses - faut qu'on dorme."

Harry fut étonné de voir que l'ange semblait réellement agacé.

"Combien de temps ?" demanda-t'il.

Dean regarda Sam qui haussa les épaules. Harry songea à répondre au nom des Winchester. Il savait que Dean avait au moins un peu dormi la veille, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour Sam. Sans parler du fait que la raison initiale de leur venue était qu'ils se reposent - non pas que Harry avait complètement accompli cette tâche. Il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ce qu'il y ait vraiment un problème de _démon_.

"Quatre heures, six peut-être ?" dit Dean avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

"Huit," dit Ginny. "Vous êtes le bienvenu, vous pouvez rester et vous reposer aussi. Je vais préparer une autre chambre."

"Merci Gin, mais Cas ne-"commença Dean.

"Les anges n'ont pas besoin de sommeil," dit Castiel. "J'attendrais ici." Et là-dessus, il tira une chaise et s'assit. Harry était certain qu'il avait la même expression légèrement stupéfaite de Ginny. Il se demanda s'il pourrait aller se coucher sachant qu'un ange était assis dans sa cuisine à fixer le mur.

Dean soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sam, qui avait été plutôt silencieux depuis que Castiel était arrivé, jeta un regard à Dean qu'Harry ne sut interpréter.

"Euh, écoute Cas," dit Dean. "Peut-être... peut-être que si on te donne la liste des endroits, tu pourrais y aller et enlever les runes pendant qu'on dort."

"Ouais, c'est une bonne idée," dit Sam. "Ça sera beaucoup plus rapide."

"Il nous faut la permission des propriétaires pour-" commença Harry, mais Dean le coupa.

"Nan, on va le faire comme ça - en plus, c'est pas comme si l'enfoiré qui a gravé tout ça avait la permission à la base," dit-il. "Tu pourrais faire ça pour nous, Cas ?"

"Oui," dit Castiel.

"Je vais chercher les rapports," marmonna Sam et il quitta la pièce. Dean tira la chaise près de Castiel et s'assit, en rapprochant son verre de whisky de lui.

"Euh, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Castiel ?" demanda Ginny.

"Cela ne me ferait rien," répondit Castiel. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Okay," dit Ginny. "Quelque chose à manger ?"

Castiel sembla réellement y réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête.

"Les Anges n'ont pas vraiment besoin de boire ou de manger non plus," expliqua Dean.

Sam revint avec les rapports d'incidents, et les empila devant Castiel avant de se rasseoir de l'autre côté de la table.

"C'était quoi les trois autres Harry ?" demanda Sam. Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en tira les notes qu'il avait pris pendant qu'il parlait avec Ron cet après-midi-là. Seulement trois noms, pas d'adresses.

"Euh, j'ai les noms, mais pas les adresses," dit Harry. "Je pourrais vous les trouver facilement, il faut juste que je-"

"Je sais où ils vivent," dit Castiel. "Ça ne sera pas un problème."

"Génial," dit Dean avec un faux sourire. "Juste, ne va pas à la maison des Malefoy ce soir. Sammy et moi on dit y aller de toute façon pour un écho de mort."

"Un écho de mort ?" demanda Castiel. "Ne pouvez-vous pas détruire la dépouille ?"

"Non, faut qu'on trouve une autre solution," répéta Dean.

"Je devrais avoir le pouvoir de mettre un tel écho au repos," dit Castiel.

"Vraiment ?" dit Dean. "Parce qu'on allait seulement mettre des sacs à sorts dans les murs - et me suis dit que ça allait l'énerver, vu les trous qu'on allait devoir faire dans son papier-peint chicos."

"Il n'y a pas besoin de telles mesures grossières," dit Castiel. Harry ne put retenir un petit rire. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

"Je crois que Malefoy va bien l'aimer," dit Harry.

"Évidemment," dit Dean en claquant l'épaule de Castiel - avant de grimacer et de secouer la main un peu alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé sur le corps de Castiel. "Cas est un type bien... un peu coincé, mais bon-"

"Malefoy aussi," finit Harry à sa place.

Dean sourit, et il souhaita pouvoir être une petite souris le lendemain. Malheureusement, après avoir fait travailler Ron au Département des Aurors toute la journée, il avait promis qu'il lui donnerait un coup de main, ce qui voulait dire que pendant que Drago rencontrerait un ange du Seigneur, il serait en chemin pour Azkaban.


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain matin fut pour le moins étrange. Quand Sam se réveilla, Dean avait déjà quitté la pièce, ce qui n'était pas tellement rare ces jours-ci. Il se doucha et descendit. La maison semblait bizarrement silencieuse. Toute la semaine, Sam avait toujours pu dire si les enfants étaient éveillés, parce que soit James, soit Albus, soit les deux bavardaient gaiement, ou Lily pleurait ou babillait, et en général les voix de Harry et Ginny résonnaient à un niveau qui pouvait être entendu par dessus celles des enfants. Ce matin cependant, tout semblait très calme.

Sam entra dans la cuisine, et vit que tout le monde était effectivement éveillé. Et aussi, que Castiel était revenu - et cela semblait faire toute la différence. Castiel était assis à la même chaise qu'il avait pris la veille, Albus et James étaient aussi assis et mangeaient leurs œufs et leurs saucisses distraitement tout en fixant l'ange. Lily était sur sa chaise haute au bout de la table, une assiette d’œufs brouillés devant elle, et toute son attention sur Castiel. Celui-ci fixait les enfants en retour.

Sam rit dans sa barbe. C'était probablement le concours de regard le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être dire aux enfants qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Dean regarda Sam depuis sa place à côté de Cas et leva les yeux au ciel. Sam hausse les épaules et tira une chaise en face. Harry était assis près de Lily, et s'assurait qu'il y ait bien de la nourriture qui entre dans sa bouche au lieu de simplement retomber, et Ginny était debout et préparait quelques assiettes.

"Bonjour Sam," dit-elle. "Je prépare vos assiettes."

"Bonjour," répondit Sam.

Ginny s'approcha et posa son petit-déjeuner devant Sam avant de jeter un œil à Castiel.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien ?" demanda-t'elle. "Ce n'est pas un problème-"

"Non merci," dit Castiel.

"Pas même du thé ou du café ?" insista Ginny.

"Non," dit Castiel.

"Tu es tellement gênant, Cas," dit Dean. "Un café, ça va pas te tuer. Ginny essaye d'être accueillante."

Sam regarda Cas, qui regarda Dean en penchant la tête de sa façon habituelle bizarre, et il se tourna vers Ginny.

"Un café serait agréable, merci," dit Castiel.

Ginny sembla surprise, mais récupéra vite. Elle posa une deuxième assiette à sa propre place à table et se retourna vers le comptoir. Sam, fasciné, la regarda prendre sa baguette et la diriger vers la cafetière, qui se leva d'elle-même et versa du café dans quelques mugs qui attendaient.

"Gin," dit Harry, mais elle agitait déjà sa baguette ailleurs, et les mugs désormais pleins s'élevèrent dans la pièce et allèrent se poser devant Castiel, Sam, et à la place de Ginny. Sam regarda vers Harry et Dean, et vit qu'ils avaient déjà des tasses pleines devant eux.

"Crème et sucre ?" demanda Ginny qui faisait déjà léviter le pot de crème et le sucrier vers Sam.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Castiel en regardant dans sa tasse puis vers Dean.

"Prends une gorgée," commanda Dean. Il obéit, puis leva un sourcil. "Alors, comment tu trouves ?"

"C'est... plutôt répugnant," dit Castiel. Dean rit. Ginny semblait mortifiée.

"Sam, tu devrais peut-être lui faire un mélange." Dean prit sa tasse à Castiel et la fit passer de l'autre côté de la table. Sam hocha la tête et repensa à la première fois qu'il avait bu du café, et refit le même mélange pour Cas.

"Essaye maintenant," dit Sam, surpris que sa voix soit encore enrouée de sommeil.

Castiel regarda Sam, et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

"Alors ?" dit Dean. "C'est comment maintenant ?"

"Mieux," dit Castiel. Sam n'était pas sûr que la surprise qu'il entendit dans sa voix venait de son imagination ou pas.

"Bien," dit Dean. "Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras un vrai petit garçon, Pinocchio."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Castiel.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Dean. "Bois ton café."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Harry et Ginny, qui regardaient Dean et Castiel comme s'ils étaient des aliens. Sam savait que c'était uniquement parce que les deux sorciers n'étaient pas habitués à traîner avec un ange, et apparemment les enfants ne savaient toujours pas trop quoi penser de lui. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un petit-déjeuner plutôt bizarre.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Sam à Harry, à défaut d'une autre idée pour briser le silence.

"Euh, je dois aller à Azkaban - c'est la prison des sorciers," dit Harry. "Ron et moi on va interroger les Mangemorts incarcérés pour voir s'ils savent quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il se passe."

"Cas a enlevé toutes les runes des maisons hier soir," ajouta Dean. "Donc après le petit-dèj, on retourne chez les Malefoy pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de l'écho de mort."

"Est-ce qu'il sait que vous venez ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh, non," dit Dean en fronçant soudain les sourcils. "J'ai pas pensé à ça... il a un job, non ? Je suppose qu'il sera probablement au boulot..."

Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine, en laissant entrer l'air froid. Il siffla, et un instant plus tard, une toute petite chouette marron se posa silencieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry ferma la fenêtre derrière l'oiseau et attrapa un morceau de papier, une enveloppe et une plume de l'étagère proche de la fenêtre.

"Je vais lui envoyer une note. Fin va lui apporter et attendre sa réponse," expliqua Harry. "Vous pouvez attendre de ses nouvelles avant de partir, comme ça vous arriverez pas à l’improviste."

"Merci," dit Dean.

"S'il est déjà au Ministère, Fin sera probablement revenu dans moins d'une heure. S'il est à la maison, vous devrez sans doute attendre un peu plus," expliqua Harry. Il plia la note qu'il venait d'écrire et la mit dans l'enveloppe.

"Muffin !" cria James. Sam vit Harry rougir et la chouette hocha joyeusement la tête.

"Fin... Muffin ?" rit Dean. "La chouette s'appelle Muffin ?"

"Je..." dit Harry. "C'est James qui l'a baptisé."

Muffin poussa un cri et étendit ses ailes, avant de s’envoler vers la tête de James. Lui et son frère rirent, ravis, et Albus tapota sa tête en disant "Moi aussi Muffin ! Moi aussi !" et Muffin se posa sur la tête d'Albus, ce qui fit rire les enfants encore plus. Lily posa une main couverte d’œufs sur sa tête pour essayer de faire venir Muffin.

"Lily !" dit Harry, exaspéré. "Beaurk, maintenant tu as de l’œuf partout..."

Muffin s'envola et se percha sur le dossier de la chaise de Lily, plutôt que sur sa tête branlante, et Lily laissa échapper des bruits de bébé enchanté.

"C'est pour ça que Muffin vit dans sa propre maison à hiboux dehors," soupira Ginny. "Les enfants sont toujours agités."

Sam fit Muffin tourner ses grands yeux loin des enfants, vers Dean - qui... tapotait la tête de Castiel.

Ginny et Harry stoppèrent net ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés le hibou puis Castiel, qui avait le front plissé d'indignation. Puis Muffin se lança en l'air et se posa sur la tête de Castiel. Dean éclata de rire, les enfants riaient aussi, et Sam ne put retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa. Il se mordit vite la lèvre et essaya d'effacer son sourire quand Castiel se tourna vers lui... l'oiseau toujours sur la tête.

"Dean," dit Sam en essayant d'avoir un ton désapprobateur. Il se leva et se pencha au dessus de la table en tendant la main vers l'oiseau. Muffin le regarda, puis fit un petit bond pour se percher sur le pouce de Sam. Étonnamment, la chouette semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de se poser sur les gens sans avoir à planter ses serres dans leur peau. Sam ramena doucement sa main vers lui et se dirigea vers Harry. Mais avant de se tourner, il ne put s'empêcher de voir le petit sourire de Castiel, pendant que Dean et les enfants de Harry continuaient de rire.

"Euh, merci Sam," dit Harry quand celui-ci replaça Muffin sur son petit perchoir près de la fenêtre.

Sam regarda Harry attacher l'enveloppe à la patte de l'oiseau, tout en lui permettant de l'agripper avec ses serres. Il rouvrit la fenêtre, et la chouette agita la tête avant de s'envoler dans ce froid matin de janvier.

La cuisine était désormais aussi bruyante que d'habitude. James et Albus racontaient joyeusement ce qu'il s'était passé seulement quelques secondes avant, comme si personne d'autre qu'eux ne l'avait vu, et Lily tentait minutieusement d'empêcher Ginny de lui enlever l’œuf qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Dean hochait la tête vers Albus et James, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait dire qu'il y avait eu une chouette sur la tête de Castiel... et Castiel buvait son café comme si de rien n'était.

Sam sourit et regarda Harry.

"Au moins la chouette a brisé la glace," dit-il.

"J'arrive pas à savoir si je devrais être horrifié ou amusé," dit Harry. Il fit un signe de tête vers Castiel. "Il me rend un peu nerveux."

"Ouais, ça nous faisait pareil aussi," dit Sam.

"Plus maintenant ?" demanda doucement Harry. Sam regarda Castiel boire une gorgée de café puis fixer le mug comme c'était un genre de message crypté de Dieu.

"Non, plus depuis que j'ai compris qu'il était aussi perdu que nous," dit Sam.

*

Dean et Sam dirent au revoir à Harry quand il partit travailler. Ginny disparut avec Albus et James pour les emmener à la crèche. Elle laissa Lily à jouer dans le salon, et tout ce que Sam et Dean avaient à faire, c'était de s'asseoir et de s'assurer qu'elle n'avalait rien. Castiel sembla prendre cette charge un peu trop sérieusement, et grosso modo dévisagea la pauvre enfant pendant 10 minutes sans paraître cligner des yeux. Lily ne semblait pas en être gênée cependant, et Dean avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où enfant et ange avaient tous deux penché la tête l'un vers l'autre exactement au même instant avec un air interrogatif.

Ginny arriva juste quand Dean commençait à craindre que les yeux de Castiel ne s'assèchent et ne tombent de sa tête. Elle emporta Lily pour qu'elle joue dans le bureau pensant que Ginny écrivait un article sur les dernières qualifications des équipes. Elle lâcha un album sur les genoux de Dean avant de partir. Sur la couverture, il y avait une carte à échanger d'une version légèrement plus jeune de Ginny, assise sur un balai avec le vent dans ses cheveux, tenant une petite balle et souriant gaiement.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son frère. Dean ne répondit pas, parce que dès qu'il tourna la première page, la réponse devint assez évidente : c'était un journal des photos et des articles sur la carrière professionnelle de sportive de Ginny.

Les titres étaient principalement très exagérés : _Ginny Weasley - Vétéran de Guerre et Star du Quidditch, Ginny Weasley va épouser Harry Potter : va-t'elle continuer à jouer ?, Ginny Potter mène la compétition, Ginny Potter annonce son retrait du Quidditch_. Il y avait des photos qui bougeaient avec les articles : certaines d'Harry qui criait depuis les tribunes, ou de Ginny et Harry qui s'embrassaient dans la foule après une victoire. Il y avait l'annonce officielle de leur mariage avec une photo du couple souriant. Entre les articles, il y avait aussi des photos visiblement prises par Harry pendant les matchs, et sur certaines il fallait vraiment connaître le numéro de Ginny pour la repérer parmi tous les joueurs... même avec ses cheveux roux distincts.

Sur la toute dernière page, il y avait deux articles. Le premier annonçait la naissance de James Sirius Potter. L'autre était le premier article que Ginny avait écrit dans le journal en tant que journaliste sportive. Dean s'assit et les lut tous les deux.

"Le hibou est revenue," annonça Castiel dans le silence de la pièce. Dean leva la tête et vit l'oiseau devant la fenêtre du salon. Dès qu'il le vit, le hibou s'envola et disparut vers le côté de la maison.

"Je crois qu'il ne rentre que par la cuisine," dit Sam en se levant pour sortir du salon. Dean referma l'album avec précaution et le posa sur la table basse avant de rejoindre Sam. Il arriva dans la cuisine quand celui-ci détachait la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau.

"Merci... euh, Muffin," dit Sam.

"Donne lui des friandises," dit Dean à Sam, et il lui passa la lettre avant d'ouvrir le bocal à friandises - ce qui amena l'oiseau à secouer la tête avec enthousiasme.

 _Dean et Sam Winchester_  
_Résidence de Harry Potter_  
_Londres, Angleterre_

_Chers Dean et Sam,_

_Je serais à la maison à midi pour vous y retrouver._

_Sincèrement,  
Drago_

"Il est quelle heure ?" demanda Dean.

"10h ?" dit Sam en grimaçant parce que Muffin avait raté sa gourmandise dans la main de Sam, et lui avait pincé la main à la place.

"Merde, faut qu'on se bouge," dit Dean. "Cas, va dire à Ginny qu'on part et rejoint nous à la voiture."

Castiel partit dans un bruissement de plumes. Le hibou parut un peu effrayé.

*

Ginny essayait de décider si elle voulait utiliser le mot 'talentueux' ou 'chevronné' quand il y eut un bruit bizarre. Elle releva la tête de son parchemin et vit Castiel debout juste devant son bureau.

"Par Merlin !" dit-elle en posant la main sur son cœur.

"Nous sommes en partance pour la résidence de Drago Malefoy," dit Castiel.

"Quoi ? Ah oui, okay, super," bafouilla Ginny. "Merci de me l'avoir dit."

Castiel hocha la tête et Ginny ferma brièvement les yeux pour se calmer. Quand elle les rouvrit, il était partit.

Ginny regarda à travers la pièce vers le parc de Lily, où elle fixait le vide devant le bureau de Ginny avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange," dit Ginny. "C'est juste... un ange."

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle avait pensé, peut-être bêtement, que les années où Harry attirait les gens et les créatures bizarres s'étaient terminées avec la guerre ; mais non, Ginny avait descendu les escaliers ce matin pour faire du café, et avait trouvé un ange assit droit comme un i sur une chaise de la cuisine - en enlevant des petits morceaux de cailloux de ses ongles. Il semblait gentil et c'était un ami des Winchester, mais il n'était pas très bon pour faire la conversation.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer en bas, et un instant plus tard, trois portes de voiture claquer et un moteur très caractéristique ronfla.

"On dirait que c'est plus que toi et moi, Lily," dit Ginny. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, 'talentueux' ou chevronné' ?"

"Cha!" dit Lily.

"'Chevronné' alors," répondit Ginny.

*

"Ça va derrière, Cas ?"

"Oui."

"Tu étais déjà venu en Angleterre ?"

"Oui."

"Pas nous."

"Je sais."

"Tu veux un peu de musique ?"

"Ça m'est égal."

"T'es pas franchement le genre de mec à faire des road-trips, hein Cas ?"

"J'ai des ailes."

"Pas faux."

*

Drago se tenait devant son portail depuis déjà 10 minutes quand il aperçut la voiture noire qui approchait. Elle contrastait nettement avec la fine couche de neige qui était tombé ce matin. Drago vit Dean sortir de la route - toujours sans lui faire traverser le portail de fer forgé, mais en se garant plutôt au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dean lui sourit de derrière le volant. Sam ouvrait déjà sa porte - et ce fut à ce moment que Drago remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur la banquette arrière.

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous vous en occuperiez vous-même," dit Drago à Dean dès qu'il sortit de la voiture. Dean leva un sourcil et regarda Sam. Drago regarda Sam à son tour, et vit que l'homme de la banquette était maintenant en dehors de la voiture. Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu une portière s'ouvrir ou se fermer.

"C'est un ami à nous," dit Dean. "Cas, voici Drake-"

"Je sais," dit l'homme, Cas, sans émotion.

"-Drake, voici Cas," finit Dean.

Drago étudia l'homme devant lui - il portait un costume moldu et un trench-coat et sa cravate était lâche et de travers - ce qui n'était pas si étrange pour les sorciers, puisqu'ils ne savaient en général pas comment porter de vêtements moldus. Et pourtant, Drago avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas sorcier - un autre Chasseur américain peut-être.

"Quel est votre véritable nom ?" demanda Drago. L'homme se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête, avant de sourire juste un peu.

"Castiel," dit-il. "Et votre nom est Drago Malefoy. Je vois que vous avez l'habitude de la tendance de Dean aux... surnoms."

Drago vit Dean lever les yeux au ciel, et Sam sourit.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Castiel," dit Drago.

"Moi de même," dit Castiel. "Puis-je à présent détruire les gravures ?"

"Ouais, mec, fais toi plaisir," dit Dean en agitant la main. Drago vit l'attention de Castiel se déplacer vers le mur de pierre au dessus de sa propre épaule. Il fit un pas de côté tandis que Castiel se dirigeait résolument vers là où les runes étaient gravées. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'outil, ni de baguette, et Drago se demandait comment il comptait se débarrasser des runes... jusqu'à ce qu'il tende simplement la main pour gratter les runes avec des doigts - comme si le mur de pierre n'était fait que de sable.

"Qu'est-il ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Sam. Drago se dit que la déclaration de Sam avait l'effet opposé de ce qu'il avait voulu.

"Cas est un ange," dit Dean. Drago considéra brièvement la possibilité que la remarque de Dean soit de la même veine que celle de Sam - pour que Drago n'ait pas peur de Cas, parce qu'il était gentil et inoffensif. Puis Cas se détourna du mur, et enleva un bout de pierre de sous un ongle avant de dire : "Puis-je maintenant aller mettre l'écho de mort au repos ?"

Et Drago ne put que hocher la tête sans un mot en réalisant que ce que Dean avait dit n'était pas une métaphore.

*

Sam vit que Drago était dans un genre d'état de choc. Il haussa les épaules vers Dean et hocha la tête vers Cas pour qu'ils aillent vers la maison. Après quelques secondes, Drago sembla retrouver sa voix et les questions que Sam attendait vinrent enfin.

"Ces gravures, qu'étaient-elles ?" demanda Drago. "Que faisaient-elle ?"

"Elles sont démoniaques," dit Dean.

"C'est une malédiction," élabora Castiel. "Pour faire en sorte que les esprits associés à la propriété sortent de leur repos."

"Mais, il n'y a que le Professeur Burbage-" commença Drago avant de se couper quand Sam le regarda. Celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge.

"Et puis, ça explique pas pourquoi tout le monde a été attaqué par des violents fantômes moldus, et que la maison de Drago avait un écho de sorcier," ajouta Sam. "Tout ce que j'ai lu semble indiquer que les échos de mort de sorciers ne devraient pas exister."

"Et c'est précisément pour ça que ce cas est unique," répondit Castiel. "Les gravures fonctionnent mieux, comme tu l'as dit, sur les esprits moldus. Ce n'est pas nécessairement fait pour être utilisé sur des sorcier, sauf qu'aucun moldu n'est mort sur cette propriété. Ainsi, ça devrait ne pas avoir d'effet ; cependant, il doit y avoir une intention puissante derrière cette malédiction parce qu'elle a pu tirer l'esprit de Charity Burbage du repos. À cause de la nature anormale de cette réalisation, Charity Burbage ne se manifeste qu'en tant qu'écho, plutôt qu'en tant qu'esprit violent comme voulu."

"Donc, on a une malédiction qui a mal tourné ?" dit Dean. "Celui qui l'a mis là, il s'est merdé ?"

"Oui," dit Castiel, juste au moment où les grandes portes du manoir s'ouvraient devant lui. Sam prit le temps de regarder autour et de se rendre compte de l'opulence de la vraie maison des Malefoy. Elle semblait être froide et impersonnelle comparée à la petite maison, mais en même temps, Sam avait grandi dans des chambres de motels et dans une voitures - c'était difficile d'imaginer ce que ça devait être de ne pas partager une seule pièce avec sa famille entière.

"Elle est là," dit Drago, en semblant se durcir avant d'ouvrir une porte qui surplombait une épaisse ligne de sel. La pièce était vide pour le moment.

"Où apparaît-elle, et combien de temps ?" demanda Castiel.

"Juste là," dit Drago en avançant pour montrer le vide au dessus de la table basse. "Elle reste approximativement 45 secondes. Les intervalles entre ses apparitions varient."

"Je vais devoir travailler rapidement, mais cela devrait me donner suffisamment de temps," déclara Castiel. "Écartez vous je vous prie."

Drago s'éloigna rapidement, même si Sam remarqua qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux l'endroit où devait apparaître l'écho. Il était à la fois curieux de voir l'écho en lui-même, et de voir ce que Castiel avait prévu pour s'en débarrasser, alors il s'approcha un peu, tout en restant hors du chemin de Castiel.

"Tu as déjà dit à Astoria que vous alliez pouvoir revenir dans la grande maison ?" demanda Dean à Drago.

"Non, je voulais être sûr-" dit Drago, mais il y eut une étincelle devant Castiel, et Sam vit la femme à l'envers apparaître - ligotée et en pleurs. Drago se tut.

"Je suis sûre qu'Astoria sera contente de partir de la petite maison," continua Dean comme si de rien n'était. Sam regarda vers Dean et Drago - vit l'expression angoissée de ce dernier, et comprit que son frère faisait de son mieux pour distraire le sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel avait levé les mains et les tenait à quelques centimètres du fantôme suspendu. Il avait commencé à psalmodier tout bas. Sam vit le fantôme arrêter de pleurer, et elle regarda Castiel quand elle tourna vers lui, plutôt que de se concentrer vers cet endroit près de la cheminée qui avait toute son attention avant. C'était comme si elle regagnait conscience.

"Je suis désolé," dit doucement Drago, ses yeux fixés sur l'écho. "Je suis tellement désolé."

La voix de Castiel se fit plus forte sur les dernières syllabes qu'il prononça, et une expression de paix passa sur le visage de l'écho avant qu'elle ne commence à se transformer en une lumière qui fit fermer les yeux à Sam par réflexe. Il se força à les rouvrir immédiatement, et il vit l'écho disparaître, brillante et en paix, avant de voir Castiel chanceler étrangement. Par réflexe encore, il parcourut les deux pas qui le séparaient de l'ange et l'attrapa par le coude.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t'il doucement. Cas le regarda, surpris, et hocha la tête. Sam se sentit un peu gêné soudain, et crut qu'il avait mal interprété le mouvement de l'ange, ou que ses yeux lui avait joué un tout en s'ajustant à la luminosité de la pièce. Il relâcha Cas et recula. Il se tourna vers Dean et Drago qui avaient toujours les yeux fermés.

"Elle repose en paix de nouveau," annonça Castiel. "Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux."

Maintenant que seuls les vivants étaient dans la pièce, Dean fit un grand sourire à Castiel et Drago sembla soulagé.

"Merci," dit-il. "Si je peux vous rendre la pareille d'une quelconque manière-"

"Nan mec," dit Dean. "Content d'avoir pu aider."

"Elle savait que vous étiez désolé," répondit Castiel. "Elle s'inquiétait pour vous - elle craignait pour votre âme."

Drago hocha la tête.

"Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant," conclut Castiel.

"Merci," répéta Drago, en insistant encore plus.

"Allez mec," dit Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago pour le pousser gentiment vers la porte. "Allons donner la bonne nouvelle à ta famille."

Ils retournèrent tous à la petite maison. Astoria ouvrit grand la porte au moment où ils arrivaient.

"Alors ?" demanda-t'elle.

Drago sourit et Astoria se précipita en avant pour l'enlacer, ce qui causa le rire de Dean et le rouge qui monta au joues de Drago. Une fois qu'il se fut libéré de l'emprise de sa femme, elle ne fit que reporter son affection sur les Winchester - en enlaçant d’abord Dean et en le remerciant, avant de passer à Sam. En le relâchant, elle se tourna et sembla remarquer Castiel pour la première fois - elle hésita et tendit plutôt la main. Castiel en sembla reconnaissant.

"Désolée, je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Astoria," dit elle poliment. "Vous excuserez mon exubérance, j’étais plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner vivre chez nous."

"Castiel," salua Cas.

"Êtes-vous aussi... dans la même branche de métier que Sam et Dean ?" demanda Astoria.

"D'une certaine manière," répondit Castiel.

Avant qu'Astoria ne puisse poser d'autres questions, une petite voix retentit depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

"Sam !"

Celui-ci rit, et rapidement le petit garçon blond apparut près de sa mère à la porte.

"Salut Scorpius," dit Sam. "Comment ça va gamin ?"

"Bonjour Sam, bonjour frère de Sam, bonjour papa ! Bonjour euh..." Scorpius les avait tous salué, et regardait désormais Castiel, confus et légèrement timide.

"Voici mon ami, Cas," le présenta Sam. Castiel le regarda étrangement, mais Sam continua de parler. "Il vient juste de se débarrasser de la dame à l'envers, pour que vous puissiez retourner dans la maison."

"Bonjour Cas ami de Sam !" sourit Scorpius. "Merci !"

"Je t'en prie," dit Castiel, en passant enfin son regard qui ne cillait pas de Sam à Scorpius.

"Voudriez-vous entrer pour le thé ?" proposa Astoria.

"Ce serait-" commença Dean, quand il entendit tout à coup un bruit de craquement venir du grand portail, suivit d'une voix qui appela :

"Dean ! Sam !"

Sam se retourna et vit un homme roux familier qui les saluait, à côté de l'Impala.

"Mais qu'est-ce que Weasley fait ici ?" dit Drago.

"Excusez-nous," dit Sam à Astoria, avant que Dean et lui ne trottinent vers Ron. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement pour les rejoindre à mi-chemin. Il restait debout de l'autre côté de la porte. Après avoir sursauté quand Castiel apparut juste à côté de lui, il échangea quelques mots avec l'ange, mais Sam ne put entendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Dean dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoints, le portail de fer se dissolvant comme de la fumée lorsqu'ils le traversèrent.

Ron leur tendait un épais livre noir - un livre que lui et Dean avaient croisé plus d'une fois.

"On a un problème," dit Ron.

"Dis-moi que c'est une blague," marmonna Dean.


	24. Chapter 24

**_*Plus tôt*_ **

Harry regarda Azkaban émerger lentement du brouillard de la mer du Nord. Les Détraqueurs qui étaient autrefois si nombreux étaient désormais confinés à un seul périmètre. Cela faisait partie des réformes d'après-guerre, qui avaient pour but de rendre la société sorcière plus humaine - même envers les criminels. Et même si Harry comprenait le point de vue de ceux qui disaient que les anciens Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban méritaient les Détraqueurs, quand il devait venir pour des interrogatoires il était toujours content que les réformes aient abouties.

Désormais, à la place des Détraqueurs qui empêchaient la magie par la dépression (une méthode loin d'être infaillible, comme Sirius l'avait heureusement découvert), ils administraient 3 fois par an à tous les détenus une potion qui supprimait complètement leur capacité à faire de la magie. Évidemment, leurs baguettes avaient été détruites ou confisquées, selon la sentence, mais la capacité d'un sorcier à pratiquer de la magie sans outil ne devait jamais être sous-estimée.

Les cheveux de Ron semblaient étrangement trop colorés pour la morne prison. Harry savait que Ron détestait venir à Azkaban tout autant que lui. En général, ils envoyaient d'autres Aurors, des plus doués pour les interrogatoires - mais ceux-ci disaient toujours à Harry que leurs méthodes étaient bien plus efficaces quand Harry Potter était dans la pièce. Sa présence rendait même nerveux les Oclumens les plus talentueux, et donnait parfois aux enquêteurs l'avantage dont ils avaient besoin pour obtenir une information.

Ils commencèrent par discuter avec les gardiens de prisons - des sorciers désormais, pas des Détraqueurs. Ils étaient sous les ordres du département des Aurors, mais avaient leurs propres protocoles et leur hiérarchie. Ils rencontrèrent les hauts-gradés, puis les responsables de chaque étage. Personne ne déclara d'activité suspecte. Les prisonniers qui se comportaient généralement bien se comportaient bien, et les perturbateurs perturbaient. Personne ne semblait plus content que d'habitude ou plus maussade.

Une fois les gardes interrogés, ils passèrent aux prisonniers. Harry et Ron étaient dans des pièces différentes et interrogeaient chacun des prisonniers différents, afin de réduire le temps à passer sur cette île. De plus, en interrogeant les prisonniers séparément, ils arrivaient la plupart du temps à ne pas parler à quelqu'un avec qui ils avaient un passé particulier. Presque tous les Mangemorts s'assuraient de ricaner en parlant à Harry, mais il n'avait presque jamais été en duel face à face avec quelqu'un qu'il interrogeait. C'était la même chose pour Ron, qui avait tendance à être plus à fleur de peau qu'Harry.

A midi, Harry commençait à avoir la chair de poule et il prit une pause entre deux interrogatoires pour prendre un sandwich. Il espérait que Ron avait eu plus de chance que lui. Jusque là, tout ceux qu'il avait vu avaient été tout aussi réticents que d'habitude, mais aucun n'avait semblé cacher quelque chose, ni n'avait pu nommer quiconque de l'extérieur qui pourraient essayer de se venger des soi-disant traîtres à leur sang.

Harry parcourut distraitement la liste des prisonniers qui lui restait à voir. Si Ron avançait au même rythme qu'Harry, les suivants étaient les Carrow. Harry prendrait Alecto, et Ron Amycus. Il ne savait pas vraiment lequel serait plus facile.

Juste quand Harry enlevait les dernières miettes de ses vêtements pour paraître professionnel, une alarme tonitruante retentit et les gardes relevèrent la tête avec des expressions horrifiées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'une alarme sonne à Azkaban.

"Harry," dit la voix de Ron depuis le miroir dans la poche d'Harry. Il le prit et l'ouvrit, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron continua. "Niveau D. Cellule 259. Maintenant."

Alors qu'Harry refermait son miroir et se précipitait vers la porte, il vit tous les gardes mettre la main dans leurs poches alors que le directeur d'Azkaban envoyait des ordres pour sécuriser l'île via leurs systèmes de communication - un prisonnier s'était échappé, peut-être déguisé.

Harry arriva au Niveau D en moins de 30 secondes. En tournant à un coin vers la cellule 259, il entendit le voix de Ron qui résonnait dans le couloir.

"Je veux les rapports des activités du prisonnier pour l'année passée, une liste de tous ses visiteurs, l'emploi du temps des gardes de cet étage sur la même période. Je dois interroger tous les gardiens de cet étage. Je dois tout connaître sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir et je dois le savoir pour hier."

Il y eut des bruits de pas et le capitaine des gardes se cogna contre Harry avec son second sur les talons, tous les deux blêmes et pâlissant encore plus en croisant le regard d'Harry. Il les ignora et ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'atteindre Ron qui se tenait dans une cellule vide.

"Qui c'est ? Comment-" commença Harry, mais Ron le coupa.

"Regarde toi même," dit-il en s'écartant de la porte. Dans la cellule, il y avait un garde inconscient.

"Est-ce qu'il est-"

"Ils vont bien, juste assommés," dit Ron. Harry remarqua l'autre garde inconscient fourré à la hâte dans un coin. Et puis Harry le vit : au bout du lit, dans le coin le plus au fond, il y avait une pile de sang, de peau, et d'une matière gluante, le tout dégoulinant d'un uniforme reconnaissable de prisonnier.

"Oh merde," dit Harry. "C'est dégueulasse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé-"

Ron étouffa un petit rire, et Harry essaya de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être amusant à propos de quelqu'un réduit en une sorte de boue visqueuse.

"Le truc," dit Ron, "c'est qu'on se sert pas de caméras-vidéos, hein ? Donc, comme ils disaient, la seule façon qu'on a pour savoir si on en a un, c'est d'avoir des animaux, ou de trouver où ils ont mués."

Harry retourna la tête vers le tas de boue humaine dans le coin et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas si humain après tout.

"Tu es en train de dire-" commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit quand deux autres gardes arrivèrent à la porte en disant qu'ils avaient été envoyé pour prendre tous les ordres de Harry et Ron. Harry regarda la cellule, qui malgré son faible contenu, était plutôt en désordre.

"Faites l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il y a ici," ordonna Harry. "Je veux savoir comment un putain de Changeur a pu entrer à Azkaban."

"Oui chef," répondirent les gardes. Et une question d'égale importance, si ce n'était plus, vint à l'esprit d'Harry.

"Ron, c'est la cellule de qui ?" demanda-t'il. Ron pris un air vaguement dégouté, et Harry eut l'impression soudaine que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le tas de peau dans le coin.

"Amycus Carrow."

*

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Alecto était toujours derrière les barreaux. Harry avait demandé à ce qu'on l'interroge, avant de partir aider à chercher le Changeur. Ron regarda les gardes passer la cellule d'Amycus au tamis, après que leurs camarades inconscients aient été transportés à l'infirmerie. Il voyait bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur dès qu'ils devaient s'approcher du tas de chair dans le coin. Ron attendait dans le couloir, et inspectait chaque objet qui sortait, avant de le noter dans son inventaire.

Il avait enregistré les draps, les oreillers, une brosse à dents, 2 livres moldus d'histoire sur le Moyen-Age qui venaient de la bibliothèque de la prison, quand un garde lui donna un nouveau livre. Ron lui jeta un œil avant de retourner à son inventaire, où il écrit la première moitié du titre du livre précédent, quand sa main s'immobilisa tandis que son cerveau assimilait ce qu'il venait de voir.

Lentement, il releva la tête vers le troisième livre. Il avait une couverture noire, ce qui n'était pas inquiétant en soit. Il avait une jolie étiquette sur la tranche qui indiquait qu'il venait de la bibliothèque de la prison. La couverture, en revanche, avait un dessin très original. Un que Ron avait déjà vu - ce lundi, pendant la leçon des Winchester.

"Par la barbe de Merlin... il n'aurait pas..." murmura-t'il.

"Monsieur ?" demanda un garde.

"Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait dans la bibliothèque ?" continua Ron.

"J'en sais rien monsieur, je suis pas bibliothécaire," répondit le garde. "La plupart de ce qu'on a nous a été donné."

"Et il n'y a pas de censure ?" demanda Ron. "Pas de contrôle des informations sensibles ? Ce livre ne devrait pas être dans la bibliothèque de la prison... c'est un livre de sorcellerie, au nom de Merlin !"

Ron vit le garde jeter un œil au livre, et lever un sourcil vers Ron comme s'il était fou.

"Bah, comme j'ai dit, c'est pas vraiment mon boulot..." dit le garde. "Mais, je veux dire, c'est juste du charabia moldu, non ? C'est pas de la vraie magie."

Ron eut envie de le maudire, vraiment, mais ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel.

"La sorcellerie moldue _c'est aussi de la magie_ , espèce de-" Ron s'interrompit, prit le livre, et tendit son bloc-note au garde. "Je dois voir Harry, finissez ça."

"Oui chef," dit le garde, semblant enfin aussi nerveux qu'il aurait dû l'être.

"Attendez, monsieur !" appela le garde depuis l'intérieur de la cellule. "Vous devriez voir ça avant de partir."

Ron passa rapidement la tête dans la pièce, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de voir. Le garde avait enlevé le matelas du lit, et là, dessiné sur le sol de pierre avec du sang séché, se trouvait un étrange dessin de lignes et de symboles. Ron le reconnut aussi, grâce à une partie complètement différente du cours des Winchester.

"Oh bordel," dit Ron. "C'est une invocation."

Le miroir dans sa poche se mit à chauffer, et Ron le sortit pour l'ouvrir, et y vit le visage d'Harry apparaître.

"Harry-" commença Ron.

"On l'a," dit Harry. "Rejoins moi dans la cour."

"J'arrive," dit Ron. "J'ai quelques questions moi aussi."

Il referma le miroir et s'adressa aux gardes.

"Restez là, et ne touchez à rien d'autres. Je reviens."

*

"Si vous coopérez, dites nous ce qu'on veut savoir et on vous libèrera, compris ?" proposa Harry à l'homme debout devant lui, alors que Ron arriva dans la cour. Les gardes de la prison se tenaient à chaque issue, et Harry avait son équipe d'Aurors et le capitaine des gardes derrière lui. Devant lui, tenu en joue de chaque côté par les gardes, se tenait un homme en uniforme de gardien - sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment un homme. Le petit morceau de peau qui manquait à sa main confirmait le fait qu'il soit un Changeur de Forme.

Celui-ci rit amèrement et secoua la tête, mais Harry eut le sentiment qu'il aurait au moins voulut le croire, et avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?" Harry décida de commencer doucement.

"Cette saleté de pute démoniaque m'a amené ici. M'a piégé," répondit le Changeur.

"Un démon ? Il y a combien de temps ? Que s'est-il passé ?" rétorqua Harry.

"Y a quelques mois," dit le Changeur. "La pétasse m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'emmener dans un endroit où j'aurais 3 repas par jour, je dormirais pas par terre et dans un bon lit, sans être traité comme un monstre. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais j'étais bourré - j'avais des Chasseurs qui me collaient le train parce que j'avais-" le Changeur s'interrompit, et reprit avec un rictus. "Bref, peu importe. J'ai accepté. Elle m'a dit que tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de ressembler à ce type affreux, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. L'a rien dit sur le fait que c'était une putain de prison. Non, rien du tout. Mais bon, c'est mieux que ce que j'ai pu avoir, et mieux que d'être buté par ces bâtards qui me cherchaient. Du coup je suis resté. Fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire."

"Je sais comment ça fonctionne," dit Harry. "Quand vous changez, vous pouvez entendre leurs pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'Amycus prévoyait ?"

"Je ne suis plus lui, hein ?" ricana le Changeur. "Comment je saurais ?"

"Vous avez été à sa place pendant des mois," contra Harry. "Quelque chose à dû filtrer. Dites-moi ou je vous transperce avec de l'argent dans la seconde."

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?" demanda soudain Ron, en tendant un livre noir pour le montrer au Changeur. "Ou c'était seulement votre livre de chevet ?"

"Je suis pas aussi stupide," dit le Changeur. "Les démons m'ont déjà piégés une fois - je vais pas vendre mon âme en plus."

"Mais Amycus Carrow - vous avez vu son esprit ; il est plutôt stupide, non ?" tenta Harry.

"Carrément débile," répondit le Changeur. "J'étais plutôt content quand j'ai compris que le boulot était fini et que je pouvais me tirer - j'en avais ras-le bol des pensées de cet abruti."

"Quand même assez futé pour s'échapper de prison et de vous mettre à sa place," dit Ron, et Harry leva un sourcil : on aurait dit que Ron défendait Carrow.

"C'était le démon," dit le Changeur. "A vendu son âme, hein ? L'imbécile. C'est elle qui a tout prévu. Il voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était parti, voyez. S'est dit que quand vous sauriez, Harry Potter l'attraperait en un rien de temps - vous avez le monde à vos pieds, hein M. Potter ? Bref, elle m’amène, et le sort. Et c'était tout pour elle. Et tout ce que lui avait à faire c'était attendre que cette stupide potion arrête d'agir, mais bien sûr, ce con est impatient - alors il a continué et il a utilisé des trucs qu'il a vu dans ces bouquins pour se prendre une petite vengeance pendant qu'il attend la fête."

"Et c'est quoi cette fête ? Qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour qu'il vende son âme ?" demanda Harry.

"Vous détruire, bien sûr," sourit le Changeur, comme si Amycus n'était pas le seul idiot dont ils parlaient. "La plupart des gens d'ici adorerait réussir là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué - ou juste se venger de vous. Vous détruire. Vous laisser sans rien, comme vous les avez laissé."

"Ils se sont fait ça tout seul," répondit Harry par réflexe.

"Comment il va détruire Harry ?" demanda Ron.

"De la même façon que vous voulez me buter, bande de bâtards - il va allez chercher le cœur," dit le Changeur en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais bon, dans ce cas-là, je pense que c'est plutôt une métaphore."

Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

"Il va s'en prendre à ma famille ?" demanda Harry.

"Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais," dit le Changeur. "Maintenant laissez-moi partir."

Harry se rua en avant et attrapa le Changeur par la chemise.

"EST-CE QU'IL VA S'EN PRENDRE À MA FAMILLE ?!" hurla Harry.

"Ça vous détruirait, non ?" sourit le Changeur. Soudain il se tordit, et Harry et les deux gardes qui tenaient le Changeur se retrouvèrent les mains pleines de vêtements qui fondaient lentement en une sorte de matière gluante, tandis qu'un homme à moitié formé de muscles changeant courait à travers la cour en évitant les sorts avant de sauter par-dessus un petit mur de pierre pour plonger dans la Mer du Nord.

Les gardes et Harry lâchèrent précipitamment les restes du Changeur, reculèrent et marmonnèrent des sorts de nettoyage vers leurs mains.

"Bordel !" dit Harry. "Il a aussi changé ses putain de fringues - pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé."

"Pauvre type," dit Ron. "Même s'il réussit à voler un bateau, les Détraqueurs vont le chopper."

"Tu plaindras le Changeur plus tard Ron," dit Harry. "Pour le moment j'ai plus important à penser, comme par exemple, combien de temps on a avant que la potion suppressive de magie arrête de faire effet sur Amycus ? Et comment il compte s'approcher de moi ou ma famille ?"

"Monsieur," dit le capitaine des gardes, bien pâle. "Les prisonniers doivent boire la potion le premier jour de janvier, avril et septembre. En supposant que le détenu était là en septembre, la potion devrait arrêter de faire effet... euh... d'un moment à l'autre."

Harry se concentra sur sa respiration. Il compta jusqu'à 8, en se disant que c'était un joli nombre. Il décida de donner ses ordres d'abord à Ron, bien qu'à en juger par la façon dont celui-ci ouvrait déjà son miroir, il savait probablement ce qu'il allait se passer.

"Ron, je rentre chez moi retrouver ma famille. Commande les Aurors en fonction," dit-il sans émotion avant de se tourner vers le capitaine. "Je veux une enquête complète. Je veux que les livres sur la sorcellerie moldue disparaissent de la bibliothèque. J'attends un rapport complet des nouvelles mesures de sécurité sur mon bureau d'ici lundi. Vous allez lever les sorts anti-transplanage dans une minute pour approximativement une minute."

Ron ouvrit son miroir pour envoyer un message à toutes les équipes ainsi qu'au bureau, tandis que le capitaine marmonnait dans sa barbe en déplaçant avec attention sa baguette.

"Code Harry," dit Ron. "Je vous transmettrais d'autres ordres d'ici-"

"Ron," dit soudain Harry en le coupant. "Va chercher Sam et Dean aussi. Envoie les chez moi."

"-Je vous transmettrais d'autres ordres d'ici 15 minutes," finit Ron après avoir fait un signe de tête à Harry. "Ils sont où ?"

"Chez Malefoy," dit Harry. "S'ils n'y sont pas, ils sont en chemin, et faudra que tu les trouves par balai."

"D'accord, j'espère que je les trouverais alors," dit Ron.

"Les sorts anti-transplanage ont été levés, monsieur," dit le chef. "Vous avez approximativement une minute."

"À plus tard Harry," dit Ron. "Dis bonjour à Ginny et aux enfants pour moi."

Harry hocha la tête, et ils pivotèrent tous les deux, traversant l'espace vers deux destinations différentes.

*

Ron arriva devant la grille du manoir Malefoy, et une vague de soulagement le traversa quand il vit la grosse voiture noire américaine garée proprement dehors. Il posa sa main sur le portail en fer forgé - solide. Et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Malefoy ne pouvait pas poser le pied dans la propriété de Ron non plus. Il jeta un œil vers l'intérieur, et repéra Dean et Sam devant la porte de la petite maison avec Malefoy et sa femme, ainsi qu'un homme en trench-coat qui ne pouvait être que l'ange Castiel. Harry lui avait raconté ce matin-là pendant la traversée en bateau vers Azkaban à quel point il était perturbant d'avoir un ange à table au petit-déjeuner.

"Dean ! Sam !" appela Ron, et il vit leurs têtes se tourner vers lui. Il leur fit signe et ils s'approchèrent, Malefoy marchant tranquillement derrière, et l'ange - l'ange apparut juste à côté de Ron et le regarda intensément.

"Merlin..." marmonna-t'il, en jetant un regard de côté à l'ange alors que les Winchester arrivaient, traversant le portail comme si ce n'était que de la fumée.

"Castiel," répondit l'ange.

"Euh, oui, désolé," dit Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Dean, alors que lui et Sam s'arrêtaient devant Ron en le regardant avec inquiétude.

"On a un problème," dit Ron en levant le livre, sachant que Dean le reconnaîtrait immédiatement.

"Tu te fous de moi," dit Dean.

"Qui l'avait ?" demanda Sam. "C'était ceux qui avaient mis les runes ?"

Les yeux de Ron se posèrent derrière Sam et Dean. Malefoy venait de les rejoindre.

"Malefoy," le salua-t'il, s'efforçant d'être poli.

"Weasley," répondit Malefoy avec cet air de méfiance gênante qu'il avait depuis la guerre.

"Ron," dit Sam en brisant le silence tout en regardant Ron et Drago alternativement avec les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que la personne qui avait ce livre était derrière les runes ? Est-ce que vous l'avez attrapé ? Drago a probablement le droit de savoir aussi, si c'est une histoire de confidentialité ou quoi..."

Ron fronça les sourcils. Pas parce que Sam marquait un point, il y avait bien un problème de confidentialité, mais si Malefoy était une cible - ou pourrait l'être, il avait effectivement le droit de savoir qui était après lui. Ceci étant dit, ce connard obséquieux pourrait bien aider Carrow dans l'espoir que ça lui sauverait la peau... mais bon, Harry avait toujours insisté sur le fait que Malefoy avait retenu la leçon.

"Je euh... suppose que Sam a raison," dit Ron en se tournant vers Malefoy. "Ceci ne doit pas quitter ce... trottoir, euh, cette entrée... mais il y a eu une évasion d'Azkaban."

"Qui ?" demanda Malefoy, qui pâlissait encore plus, comme si c'était possible.

"Amycus Carrow," dit Ron.

"Comment ?" demanda Malefoy.

"Avec ça," et Ron tendit à nouveau le livre. "C'est de la sorcellerie moldue. On dirait qu'il s'en est servi pour invoquer un démon, pour passer un contrat en échange de sa liberté. La potion suppressive de magie d'Azkaban ne fonctionne pas sur la magie démoniaque. Apparemment, on a supposé à tort qu'aucun sorcier qui se respecte ne s’abaisserait à de telles mesures."

Castiel tendit la main et prit le livre à Ron. Il en fut un peu étonné mais Sam lui sourit et haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait en gros dire que l'ange n'était pas connu pour sa politesse.

"Et il... était ici, chez moi ?" demanda Malefoy. "Il a gravé ces runes dans mon mur. Il est dehors pour avoir sa revanche sur moi parce que j'ai trahi le Seign- euh, Voldemort ?"

"Oui," dit Ron. "Enfin, non... c'était juste, enfin, on n'est pas sûr. Selon notre source, il faisait ça en attendant."

"En attendant quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"On donne la potion aux prisonniers trois fois par an," expliqua Ron. "Ça supprime toute capacité à faire de la magie pour 4 mois et demi. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas attaquer sa vraie cible avant d'avoir tout récupérer. Ce... plan avec les runes démoniaques, c'était juste pour passer le temps - pour se venger des traîtres à leur sang au passage."

"Et sa cible prévue, qui-est-ce ? ou quoi ?" demanda Malefoy.

"Tu as 3 chances," soupira Ron. "Et c'est ni moi ni Hermione."

Malefoy hocha la tête. Après les menaces extrêmement bien documentées lancées à Harry pendant les procès de guerre, ce n'était une surprise pour personne. La seule surprise était la méthode que Carrow allait employer.

Sam et Dean les regardaient alternativement, loupant visiblement une information. Ron devrait les débriefer une fois rentrés chez Harry.

"C'est les enfants que vous devez protéger," dit Malefoy. "Il s'en prendra d'abord aux enfants d'Harry."

"Comment tu-"

"C'est ce qu'il nous disait toujours en classe, quand il nous faisait... nous entraîner," expliqua Malefoy, qui en semblait vaguement malade. "Quand il nous faisait nous entraîner sur les plus jeunes élèves, il nous disait que c'était pour 'passer outre notre moralité stupide, parce que dans l'art de la... dans l'art de la torture, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de briser quelqu'un qu'en utilisant ses enfants.'"

"Mais c'est qui ce mec ?" demanda Dean qui avait le même air que Malefoy désormais.

"Je euh, je vous expliquerais plus tard, okay ?" dit Ron. "C'est pas un type bien, mais vous l'aviez probablement compris." Dans l'espoir, un peu étrange, de rassurer Malefoy, Ron se retourna vers lui. "Harry est déjà parti rejoindre Ginny et les enfants, et les garde en sécurité chez lui. Comme je disais, je ne crois pas que Carrow ait encore de l'intérêt pour vous, mais juste au cas où, peut-être que toi et ta famille devriez profiter du week-end sur votre propriété. Je euh... je te tiendrais au courant quand on l'aura attrapé. Et si tu vois ou entends quelque chose - tu sais comment nous joindre."

Malefoy hocha la tête, et se retourna doucement vers la petite maison, où se tenait Astoria, avec Scorpius dans les bras, qui les regardait avec inquiétude. Malefoy agita la main, et Scorpius salua gaiement, mais Astoria ne sembla pas rassurée.

"Venez Sam, Dean... euh, Castiel," dit Ron. "Harry voudrait que vous reveniez chez lui."

"Ok," dit Dean. "Tu pourras nous en dire plus en chemin." Il sortit ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers l'Impala. "Euh, à plus Drake."

"A bientôt," répondit Malefoy. Ron n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait le jour où Malefoy laisserait vraiment quelqu'un s'en sortir après lui avoir donné un surnom, et sans même broncher.

"Dis à Astoria qu'on est désolé de ne pas pouvoir prendre le thé finalement," dit Sam. "Et dis à Scorpius... euh, dis lui au revoir pour moi ?"

"Je le ferais," répondit Malefoy. Sam sourit et les Winchester entrèrent dans la voiture.

"Castiel ?" demanda Ron, et l'ange ne releva qu'à ce moment-là la tête du livre qu'il feuilletait toujours. "Vous voulez retourner chez Harry par Portoloin ou par vos propres moyens ?"

En réponse, il y eut un bref éclat de lumière derrière l'ange, et il disparut.

"Okay," dit Ron, tirant au moins réconfort du fait que Malefoy semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. "Euh, à la prochaine Malefoy."

"Weasley," salua Malefoy avec un signe de tête.

Là dessus, Ron posa sa baguette sur le capot de la voiture de Dean, et entendit vaguement celui-ci dire quelque chose derrière le pare-brise.

" _Portus_ ," dit Ron en posant son autre main à plat sur le métal froid, en laissant Malefoy tout seul devant son portail enchanté.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel arriva le premier. Ginny installait Albus et James dans la cuisine avec des crayons et du parchemin. Les pauvres garçons avaient tous deux été réveillés de leur sieste à la crèche, et Ginny savait qu'elle le payerait plus tard. Ceci étant dit, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne préférait pas avoir ses enfants avec elle quand ce genre de chose arrivait. L'équipe d'Aurors qu'elle entendait être débriefée par Harry dans la pièce voisine aidait aussi. Quand l'ange en trench-coat apparut soudain à côté d'elle, elle ressentit un éclair de soulagement, même si elle le frappa presque d'un sort par pur réflexe.

"Toutes mes excuses," dit Castiel, grimaçant comme la première fois qu'il était arrivé.

"C'est pas grave," dit Ginny. "Mais, peut-être que si vous utilisiez la porte d'entrée, les protections ne vous toucheraient pas autant."

"Cassy !" le salua James.

"Samdean ?" demanda Albus.

"Ils seront là bientôt," répondit Castiel. "Je dois parler à votre père, excusez-moi."

Castiel sortit de la cuisine, son trench-coat flottant derrière lui - et Ginny réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait marcher. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la cuisine, pour essayer d'entendre la réunion d'Aurors qui se tenait dans le salon. Harry n'autorisait que quelques Aurors précis à connaître son adresse.

"Tout va bien, repos," disait-il. "C'est un ami. Il euh... travaille avec Sam et Dean - c'est un... spécialiste."

"Harry," dit Castiel. "Amycus Carrow pourrait toujours invo-"

"Je dis juste qu'un petit AVERTISSEMENT aurait été sympa !" dit la voix de Dean, alors qu'il entrait par la porte avec Sam et Ron. "On n'envoie pas la bagnole de quelqu'un à travers l'espace-temps sans lui en parler d'abord ! Et si je l'avais démarrée ! Qui sait ce que ça aurait pu lui faire !"

"Je suis désolé," dit Ron. "Je pensais que c'était clair qu'on était pressé. Je voulais pas-"

"Harry, où sont tes mômes ?" demanda Dean.

"La cuis-" dit la voix d'Harry depuis le salon, mais il fut interrompu par deux petits corps qui dépassèrent Ginny en courant vers l'entrée.

"On est là !" dit James.

"Les garçons, je vous ai dit de-" commença Harry.

"Lily dort !" déclara Albus.

"Plus pour longtemps, à cette vitesse," marmonna Ginny tout bas.

"Hey les gars !" dit Dean. "Tout se passe bien ?"

"On dessine ! Viens voir !" répondit James.

"Dans une minute," dit Dean. "On doit parler à votre papa d'abord."

Ginny s'avança, et rappela les garçons, tandis que Harry envoyait son équipe prendre position. Ginny laissa la porte de la cuisine ouverte.

Alors qu'elle reposait Albus sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, elle entendit Ron prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, alors que Castiel parlait des pages arrachés à un livre, et du fait qu'une d'entre elle puisse parler d'un rituel d'invocation. Finalement, elle en eu marre de ne pas être inclue à la conversation. Après tout, elle avait plus d'expérience personnelle avec Amycus Carrow que Ron et Harry combinés.

*

"Alors, fais nous un résumé, c'est qui ce Carrow ?" demanda Dean, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. "On dirait que Malefoy a eu une expérience personnelle avec lui-"

"Et bien, ça m'étonne pas hein," commença Ron.

"Moi aussi," dit soudain la voix de Ginny, tandis qu'elle arrivait avec James et Albus qui marchaient sagement devant elle, tenant leur matériel de dessin dans leurs petites mains. Ginny les envoya vers leur aire de jeu habituelle. "Alors ne va pas dire du mal de Malefoy sauf si tu parles du père."

"Gin, les garçons-" commença Harry. Ginny agita sa baguette dans les airs, et Dean sentit ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de sa tête.

"N'entendront rien maintenant que j'ai assourdit cette moitié de la pièce," dit Ginny. "Alors, c'était peut-être dans des circonstances différentes que pour Malefoy, mais je crois que parmi tous les gens ici, c'est moi qui ai passé le plus de temps avec Amycus Carrow, et vu qu'il en a maintenant après mon mari, je pense que je devrais être incluse à cette petite réunion, non ?"

"Oui, madame," dit Dean à sa propre surprise.

"Bien," dit Ginny. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron sur le canapé faisant face à Sam et Dean. Castiel était debout, raide, sur le côté. "Bon, Sam, Dean - Amycus Carrow était un Mangemort, et aussi un professeur à Poudlard l'année où Voldemort était au pouvoir, c'est pour ça que Malefoy et moi l'avons croisé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il enseignait ?" demanda Sam.

"Les Arts de la Magie Noire," répondit Harry.

"C'est ce qu'on dirait ?" demanda Dean. "Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ils n'apprenaient pas ce genre de trucs à Poudlard. Je veux dire, on n'était pas là-bas pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Pourquoi-"

"Ils ne l'enseignent pas," dit Ron. "Seulement cette année-là - seulement sous Voldemort."

"Sa spécialité c'était la torture," continua Ginny. "Avant la guerre, Harry m'a quitté dans l'espoir que ça les découragerait de m'utiliser pour l'atteindre - ça n'a pas marché. J'avais des sessions avec Amycus, et il essayait de me faire dire où était Harry, ce qu'il faisait. En classe, ses cours préférés étaient ceux où les élèves pratiquaient leurs techniques de torture sur les autres."

"Malefoy a dit qu'il s'en prendrait aux enfants d'Harry," dit Dean. Ginny hocha la tête.

"N'importe qui qu'on aime est une faiblesse - quelque chose qui peut être utilisé contre toi," dit Ginny. "Et les cris d'un enfant peuvent toucher même un étranger, s'il a toujours une âme en tout cas. Aimer c'est inviter ta propre destruction."

Dean hocha la tête. C'était des choses qu'il avait déjà entendu, quelque part ailleurs - pendant des années.

"Ginny, arrête," dit Harry.

"Il peut supporter," dit Ginny, et Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard inquiet que Sam lui lançait.

"Peut-être," dit Harry, "mais pas moi."

Dean regarda ailleurs quand Harry tendit la main pour prendre celle de Ginny, et l'embrassa doucement.

"Alors, tu as une équipe dehors," dit Sam à Ron. "Et j'ai entendu que tu as envoyé une équipe chez toi-"

"Ouais," dit Ron en se raclant la gorge. "On a un protocole pour ce genre de situation - Harry et moi, on est les plus visible par le public, et ma famille a été beaucoup impliquée pendant la guerre. La plupart des menaces qu'on a reçu venaient d'anciens Mangemorts ou de sympathisants. Donc quand ça arrive, Hermione et moi on se barricade chez nous avec une équipe d'Aurors dehors. Harry fait pareil, et on envoie aussi une équipe pour veiller sur mes parents, parfois aussi mes frères. Les autres Aurors sont envoyés voir nos indics et rassemblent des infos. Pour aujourd'hui, trouver Carrow est la priorité. Donc beaucoup de nos meilleurs hommes le cherchent. En général, c'est là qu'on essaye de convaincre Harry de rester ici, mais il insiste pour aller sur le terrain et traquer Carrow lui-même.

"Et vous avez qui à Poudlard ?" demanda Dean.

"Poudlard ?" répéta Harry. "Personne, pourquoi ?"

"Vous n'avez personne à Poudlard ?" redemanda Sam.

"Non, Poudlard est sûr," dit Ron. "C'est protégé à fond, et Ernie et Neville sont là-bas tous les deux, et puis Carrow en a après Harry de toute façon, donc-"

"Écoute, peut-être que Sam et moi on s'occupe pas trop des humains d'habitude, mais les fantômes ont tous été humains autrefois, et on connaît bien les fantômes," expliqua Dean. "Et si on avait un fantôme qui ciblait les enfants et qui avait été prof dans une école, bah c'est là qu'on se dirait qu'on pourrait le trouver."

"Oui, mais Harry est la cible," dit Ron.

"Et ce type s'en prend aux enfants," dit Sam.

"Exactement, il-" commença Harry.

"Harry mon vieux, tous tes enfants ne sont pas ici," dit Dean.

Dean vit, sans le moindre plaisir, toute couleur quitter le visage d'Harry.

"Mais Poudlard est sûr," dit Ron, même s'il n'y avait plus autant de conviction dans sa voix.

"Comme ça l'était quand on y était ?" rétorqua Harry, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Dean se leva et fit un signe de tête à Sam, qui lui répondit à l'identique. Ils avaient le couteau, et des chapelets. Ils n'avaient pas d'eau bénite, mais avec un peu de chance ils auraient le temps d'en faire en arrivant. Castiel semblait inquiet, mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, puisqu'à ce moment précis, James et Albus comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur mère.

"Neville ?!" lança Harry à son miroir, mais il ne parut pas avoir de réponse. Albus regardait son père avec de grands yeux humides.

"Calme toi Harry," dit Dean. "Tu fais peur aux gosses."

"La carte," dit Harry à Ron. "La carte est dans le bureau."

Ron disparut.

"Essaye la pièce Harry," dit Ginny qui serrait fort James contre elle.

"Oui, la pièce," dit Harry en tapotant ses poches, avant d'en sortir une petite bourse. Il en sortit une petite pièce dorée, et la toucha avec sa baguette. Rien ne se passa. Harry ne sembla pas surpris, et Dean pensa que rien n'était probablement supposé se passer.

Ron réapparut alors avec un morceau miteux de parchemin plié, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises," dit Harry en touchant le papier de sa baguette.

"Euh, tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Harry ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est comme ça que ça marche... mon père - et le père de Teddy - ils l'ont conçu," dit Harry. "C'est Poudlard."

Dean, fasciné, regarda l'encre se répandre sur le papier, révélant ce qui ressemblait à un plan - avec des petits points et des drapeaux qui se déplaçaient lentement dans le bâtiment.

"Wow," murmura James, en se penchant, assis avec Albus sur les genoux de leur mère.

"Cherchez Teddy," dit Harry. "On est vendredi, à... 14h. Il... devrait être en cours. Quel cours ? Merde, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé son emploi du temps !"

Dean et Sam s’accroupirent près de la table. Dean ne connaissait pas grand chose des bâtiments de Poudlard, même après y avoir été ; donc il se mit simplement à lire les noms des gens là où ils étaient rassemblés, en se disant que ça devait être les élèves dans leurs classes.

"McGonagall est dans son bureau," dit Ron. "Je vais l’appeler par la Poudre de Cheminette dans la cuisine."

"Il n'est pas dans la classe d'Ernie," dit Harry, déçu.

"Ils ont eu DCFM toute la journée hier," dit Ginny. "Ça a dû modifier leurs plannings pour la semaine. Ils ont dû changer de cours aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que quiconque a cours avec Ernie aujourd'hui."

"Ernie est dans la bibliothèque," dit Sam en pointant le nom.

"Va dire à Ron de le dire à McGonagall !" ordonna Harry, et Sam se leva et quitta la pièce.

Dean commençait à loucher sur tous ses petits noms, et décida de seulement regarder en dehors du bâtiment, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un tout seul avec une étiquette qui dirait _'filsdepute attendant de pouvoir blesser des gamins innocents'_ ou quelque chose d'aussi utile. Mais au lieu de ça, il trouve un autre groupe d'enfants. Cette fois, il reconnut des noms.

"Je l'ai trouvé," dit Dean. "Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la forêt ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Harry. Dean désigna le paquet de noms tout au bord de la carte, profondément enfoncés dans une grande section de la carte nommée _'Forêt Interdite'_. Le groupe d'élèves rentraient doucement vers le château, menés par quelqu'un avec l'étiquette _'Neville Longdubat'_.

"Oh, j'ai trouvé Neville aussi," dit Dean. "Il est déjà avec eux."

"Merde, c'est la récolte d'hiver," dit Harry.

"La quoi ?" demanda Dean, juste quand Ron et Sam revinrent.

"Certaines plantes doivent être récoltées au milieu de l'hiver pour être efficaces," expliqua Ron. "McGonagall a dit que Neville avait emmené sa classe faire la récolte. Elle va dire à Ernie de se tenir prêt, mais Neville ne devrait pas rentrer avant la fin de son cours."

"Il rentre en ce moment," dit Harry. "Il doit avoir la pièce sur lui."

"Bien," dit Ron.

"Non, ce n'est pas bien," dit soudain Castiel. Le cœur de Dean s'arrêta presque, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Castiel était presque collé contre lui depuis dieu sait quand pour regarder la carte par dessus son épaule. Castiel tendit la main par dessus Dean et montra une autre étiquette, qui marchait aussi à travers les bois, et qui allait croiser Neville et ses élèves - Amycus Carrow.

"On y va !" dit Harry, et avant que Sam ou Dean ne puissent réagir, la main de Harry s’abattit sur le bras de Sam et Dean vit son frère et le sorcier disparaître devant ses yeux.

"Bordel de merde !" dit Dean. "Il peut pas-"

"Je suppose que vous êtes avec moi alors,' dit Ron, et Dean sentit une main sur son coude, et il n'eut qu'une seconde pour voir l'expression étonnée de Castiel avant d'être tiré dans l'obscurité inconfortable.

*

Harry stabilisa Sam, après être apparu devant les grilles de Poudlard. Malgré l'adrénaline et sa peur pour Teddy, Harry avait senti la différence de transplanage avec Sam. L'année précédente, il l'avait senti parce que c'était différent. Cette année - c'était parce que ça ne l'était pas.

"C'était normal," dit Harry.

"Quoi ?" dit Sam, égaré probablement pour plusieurs raisons.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron arriva avec Dean, et étonnamment, Castiel. Harry avait supposé qu'il viendrait par ses propres moyens, et on aurait dit que Castiel avait cru ça aussi, étant donné son expression.

"Sam ? Ça va ?" demanda Dean, même s'il paraissait lui-même un peu verdâtre.

"Ça n'a rien fait du tout," dit Harry. "C'était comme transplaner n'importe qui, je n'ai pas-"

"Oh," dit Dean. "Alors c'était juste le-, okay... c'est bon alors. Hey, Cas ? Ça va ?"

"Oui," répondit l'ange.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer, ou pourquoi les Winchester semblaient soudain avoir une nouvelle conversations avec leurs yeux et leurs épaules.

"Venez," dit Harry. "Si vous avez tous récupéré, il faut qu'on se dépêche - on peut pas transplaner à Poudlard."

"Je pourrais prendre de l'avance," dit Castiel.

"Non," répondit Harry. "Neville ne te connaît pas, Teddy non plus, ça ne fera que les égarer."

"Je pourrais leur dire que je suis un ange du Seigneur," répondit Castiel.

"Cours avec nous, Cas," dit Dean.

"Très bien," dit Castiel.

Ils passèrent les grilles, et Harry prit un chemin qu'il espérait être en ligne droite vers la position approximative de Neville dans la Forêt Interdite. Il envoya un sort pour nettoyer la neige devant eux pour faciliter leur course dans les congères qui emplissaient les bois. Il entendait Ron lancer des ordres dans son miroir en fermant la marche. "La cible est à Poudlard, informez la Directrice que Harry Potter a déjà une équipe en position. Possibles élèves pris en otage, procédez avec prudence." Harry essaya de ne pas penser à cette dernière phrase. Il avait voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Teddy - il avait voulu qu'il ne connaisse jamais la peur qu'il avait connu. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Ginny qu'il avait laissé avec James et Albus, qui avaient tout entendu de leur conversation - et qui étaient sans aucun doute terrifiés pour leur grand frère. Harry était un père vraiment nul.

Et soudain, assis sur le chemin, il vit un sanglier argenté. Il s'arrêta de courir et leva la main, les autres s’arrêtant immédiatement derrière lui.

"C'est à qui ?" demanda Dean alors que le sanglier se leva et s'éloigna doucement.

"Ernie," dit Harry. "On est proche, silence - on a toujours l'effet de surprise à notre avantage."

Lentement, ils suivirent le sanglier. Harry aurait voulu se précipiter tout droit plutôt - juste pour atteindre Carrow et lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il laissait Teddy tranquille - mais s'il la jouait finement, ils pourraient peut-être attraper Carrow sans que personne ne soit blessé.

Enfin, ils atteignirent un bosquet et trouvèrent Ernie allongé à plat ventre presque en haut d'une petite butte. Ils entendaient des voix venant de l'autre côté. Ernie se retourna brusquement en les entendant approcher, et le sanglier disparut. Il leur fit un geste, et Harry s'accroupit rapidement et rampa à ses côtés. Les autres suivirent, bien que l'ange sembla un peu confus. Ernie lui lança un regard curieux, mais Harry lui fit un signe de tête et cela sembla suffire à le rassurer.

"Neville le fait parler," dit doucement Ernie. "La plupart des gamins ne savent pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais ils savent que c'est pas bon. Teddy ne change pas de forme - je pense qu'il sait qu'il est la cible.

Harry se hissa en haut de la butte et jeta un œil de l'autre côté. Effectivement, Neville se tenait devant sa petite classe - à peu près 9 garçons et 10 filles, Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles - sa baguette levée. À 3 mètres devant, il y avait Amycus Carrow en robe noire, sa baguette levée aussi - un léger scintillement de lumière l'entourant. Neville et les enfants étaient presque arrivés. Derrière Carrow, Harry voyait l'école qui se détachait sur l'horizon sur la colline ; seul le lac et un champ les séparaient de la sécurité des murs du château.

"Donne moi seulement ce que je veux, Longdubat," dit Carrow.

"Non," répondit Neville.

"Cas ?" dit doucement Sam. "Tu crois que tu peux me zapper avec toi derrière ces arbres là-bas ?" Il montra un bosquet qui les garderait cachés de Carrow, en les rapprochant des élèves.

"Oui," dit Castiel.

"Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner-" commença Ernie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Castiel tendit la main et la posa doucement sur le bras de Sam, et ils disparurent. "Comment-... quoi-"

"Pas important," dit Harry, concentrant tout son attention sur le bosquet, où il vit Sam et Cas qui avaient bien atteint leur destination.

"Je pourrais aussi te tuer," dit Carrow, jusque là ignorant ce que qu'il se passait, "ça simplifierait beaucoup les choses. C'est ce que tu veux, Longdubat ?"

"Vous ne le ferez pas," dit Neville. "Si vous le vouliez, ou peut-être si vous le pouviez, vous l'auriez déjà fait - rendez-vous Amycus, c'est vraiment pour le mieux."

"Pourquoi Neville ne lui balance pas un foutu sort ?" demanda Dean. "Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous non plus ?"

"Tu vois cette petite lumière autour de lui ? C'est un genre de protection magique. Et puis, une fois qu'on se mettra à tirer, les enfants pourront se retrouver pris dedans," dit Harry. "Neville doit se tenir prêt à lancer des sorts de protection. S'il attaque, il sera sans défense. Les enfants sont trop jeunes pour se protéger tout seuls contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Carrow."

Harry vit Dean sortir un pistolet argenté.

"Je pourrais le buter tout de suite," dit Dean, "facile. Je suis sûr que sa protection est que pour la magie."

"Tu veux vraiment exploser la cervelle de quelqu'un devant une vingtaine de gamins de 12 ans ?" demanda Harry.

"Plutôt ça que ce connard leur fasse du mal," contra Dean. En dessous d'eux, Carrow continuait à taquiner Neville, qui n'aurait selon lui jamais retenu sa leçon. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, et il fit signe à Ron qu'il allait faire le tour pour rejoindre Sam, ainsi Carrow serait encerclé de sorciers et de Chasseurs. Il savait que Sam avait quelque chose en tête, et il aurait voulu que le jeune homme lui ait parlé avant de disparaître.

"J'ai vu plein de trucs se faire exploser la tête quand j’étais gosse, et je m'en suis bien sorti !" insista Dean.

"Dean," dit Harry.

"Ouais, okay, je vois où tu veux en venir," concéda le Chasseur.

"Je rejoins ton frère, tu restes ici," dit Harry. "S'il pose un doigt sur Teddy, tu tires... au diable les conséquences émotionnelles."

"Bien chef," dit Dean.

*

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sam pour s'orienter après que Cas l'ait déposé.

"Je pourrais aussi te tuer," dit Carrow à Neville, et Sam sut qu'il n'avait pas été vu. Tandis que Carrow continuait à parler, Sam fit une petite boule de neige et l'envoya en rasant le sol vers la plus proche Serdaigle. Elle sursauta quand la boule lui toucha le pied, et regarda vers lui. Il mit rapidement un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de rester silencieuse, puis il fit signe d'approcher.

"Vous ne le ferez pas," disait Neville, alors que la fille jetait un œil vers les deux hommes debout avant de faire deux pas vers Sam. "Si vous le vouliez, ou peut-être si vous le pouviez, vous l'auriez déjà fait - rendez-vous Amycus, c'est vraiment pour le mieux." Carrow se mit à rire, et la fille plongea derrière les arbres pour rejoindre Sam.

"Hey, hey," dit-il. "Emily, c'est ça ?"

La fille acquiesça. C'était une des jeunes élèves qui l'avait aidé la veille à la bibliothèque.

"Très bien, écoute Emily," dit Sam. "Voici mon ami Castiel. Il peut vous envoyer au château en sécurité, mais il faut que tu le dises aux autres. D'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu leur dises que l'homme qui porte un trench-coat est un ami et qu'ils doivent lui faire confiance. Si je vous dis de courir, j'ai besoin que vous courriez dans cette direction, okay ? J'ai besoin que vous courriez vers Castiel."

"Mais, comment ?" demanda Emily. "On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'école, et le Professeur Longdubat nous a dit de rester calme et de ne pas bouger."

"Castiel connaît une sorte de magie spéciale, okay Emily ?" dit Sam. "Il faut que tu me fasses confiance là-dessus. Allons, est-ce que tu peux faire passer le message ? Tu crois que tu peux retourner vers tes amis sans te faire voir ?"

Emily hocha la tête et après avoir jeter un dernier coup d’œil à Castiel, elle retourna près de la limite du fourré pour regarder vers là où Carrow et Neville parlaient toujours.

"Je veux juste son monstre adoré, Longdubat," disait Carrow. "On peut sortir de cette impasse rapidement, si seulement tu me donnais le garçon."

"Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais faire ça ?" rit Neville. "Vous avez dû perdre l'esprit à Azkaban, Amycus."

"Au contraire, espèce d'idiot..." dit Carrow. Sam vit Emily se pencher et faire les quelques pas nécessaires pour retourner à l'arrière du groupe d'élève. La fille à côté d'elle avait remarqué son absence, et l'avait regardé discuter avec Sam. Alors que Carrow continuait de parler, Sam regarda Emily parler à son amie, qui se tourna vers Sam pour lui faire un signe de tête avant de se pencher vers son voisin.

Sam recula et se tourna vers Castiel qui le fixait, une expression étrange sur le visage.

"C'est un peu un message dangereux à faire passer en téléphone arabe," dit Sam.

"Je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont pas de téléphone," répondit Castiel.

"C'est pas-" Sam secoua la tête. "Quand le merdier va commencer, zappe autant de mômes que tu peux au château, okay ?"

Castiel hocha la tête.

*

Teddy ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ça avait été un cours normal, ils faisaient la récolte d'hiver depuis 2 semaines. Teddy adorait ça, parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient le droit de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdire. Il savait que Neville les gardait sur un terrain sûr et qu'ils étaient loin du territoire centaure, mais c'était quand même excitant. Ce jour-là cependant, Neville avait bégayé au milieu de son cours sur les propriétés acides des conifères, et avait tourné le dos à ses élèves un instant. Quand il les avait de nouveau regardé, il avait annoncé qu'ils devaient rentrer au château immédiatement. L'excitation d'être dans la Forêt Interdite avait soudain été balayée par une sensation bien différente dans l'estomac de Teddy.

Il avait été tellement soulagé quand Poudlard avait été enfin en vue, juste derrière le lac, mais un homme en robe noire était sorti de derrière un arbre devant eux. Teddy ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il se tenait tranquille par réflexe. Il savait sans avoir besoin de demander que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bruns, parce que c'était ce que Harry lui avait appris à faire devant des étrangers quand il était petit - être si peu remarquable que le regarder était ennuyeux.

"Restez calme, ne bougez pas, et laissez moi m'en occuper," avait dit Neville à ses élèves d'une voix étouffée avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

"Bonjour, Longdubat," dit l'homme. "Je vois que tu as toujours un souvenir de la dernière fois." L'homme vit un geste vers sa joue - imitant la cicatrice que Teddy connaissait sur le visage de Neville.

"Amycus," dit Neville. Teddy vit la baguette de Neville apparaître dans sa main.

"Ce sera Professeur Carrow pour toi, Longdubat, ou dois-je te donner encore une autre leçon sur le respect ?" dit l'homme, Carrow. Teddy reconnut le nom, et résista pour garder ses cheveux de la même couleur alors que son estomac se nouait. Carrow était le nom de deux Mangemorts, frère et sœur, pendant la guerre. Ils étaient sensés être à Azkaban. Teddy devait envoyer un message à Harry. C'était très mauvais.

"Vous pouvez essayer, Amycus," dit Neville. "Laissez seulement passer les enfants sains et saufs et vous pourrez essayer de me donner toutes les leçons que vous voulez."

"Désolé Longdubat," répondit Carrow. "Mais en fait c'est pour un des enfants que je suis venu, même si je dois dire que l'offre de t'entendre hurler encore est tentante."

Teddy sentit son sang se glacer. Il entendit les murmures nerveux et les exclamations de ses amis, mais il ne put les imiter - il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour garder les cheveux bruns, pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il devait rester fort pour ses amis, il fallait qu'il soit sûr que rien ne leur arrive. Le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, c'était de rester aussi peu remarquable que possible pour que Carrow ne le remarque pas - peut-être que s'il était suffisamment ennuyeux, il pourrait s'échapper et courir dire au Professeur McGonagall de prévenir Harry. Il savait qu'il viendrait immédiatement.

Il sentit Iggy s'approcher. Peut-être qu'il avait peur. Teddy essaya de lui lancer un regard rassurant, mais ça ne sembla pas l'aider. Puis Nate s'approcha aussi, et Teddy se dit que c'était bizarre, puisque Penelope était sa meilleure amie, et il serait plus réconforté par sa présence que par celle de Teddy - mais bon, Penelope était à l'arrière du groupe avec ses amis Serdaigle, donc peut-être que Teddy était seulement plus proche.

Pendant que Neville et Carrow parlaient, Teddy essaya de trouver un plan. Neville leur avait dit de rester calme et de ne pas bouger, donc c'était un bon plan, mais Teddy pensait avoir besoin d'un autre plan au cas où il devrait bouger - au cas où il devrait protéger un de ses amis. Le Professeur MacMillan leur avait appris le sort du bouclier et Teddy était plutôt rapide, mais le professeur leur avait aussi dit que leurs sorts n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux des adultes. Teddy savait que son sort ne ferait probablement qu'atténuer légèrement une attaque directe plutôt que la bloquer complètement. Mais tout de même, peut-être que ça suffirait. S'il savait après qui en avait Carrow, il pourrait s'approcher doucement de cette personne.

Le problème était que Teddy n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien vouloir Carrow à l'un d'entre eux. Il ne connaissait pas tout le monde aussi bien qu'il connaissait Iggy et Andy, mais pour autant qu'il savait, aucun des parents n'avait d'histoire particulière avec Carrow. Il se demanda s'il en avait après quelqu'un comme Andy, qui était Né-moldu - les Mangemorts détestaient les Né-moldus. Mais pourquoi Carrow se serait évadé juste pour attaquer un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ? Et pourquoi Andy, quand il y avait tant de Né-moldus ? Teddy ne comprenait rien.

Et soudain, presque contre sa volonté, son attention fut de nouveau attirée par la conversation entre Carrow et Neville parce qu'il réalisa enfin qui cherchait Carrow.

"Je veux juste son monstre adoré, Longdubat."

C'était lui. Il y avait un Mangemort après lui - Teddy Lupin. Il avait tellement réfléchi aux connections entre Carrow et les autres qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ses parents étaient morts pendant la bataille qui avait fini la guerre. Il n'avait pas pensé que son parrain était le chef du Département des Aurors, le Sauveur du monde magique, et celui qui avait participé à chaque procès après la fin de la guerre. Pour Teddy, Harry n'était qu'Harry, mais pour tous les autres il était bien plus - un 'symbole', avait expliqué sa grand-mère une fois. Harry était un symbole et Teddy... Teddy était son monstre adoré.

"Reste tranquille," murmura Nate près de lui, et Teddy se concentra pour laisser ses cheveux et ces yeux bruns et ennuyeux. Bruns et ennuyeux, pour que les regards passent mais ne se posent pas - Harry avait raconté à Teddy comment sa mère pouvait se cacher au milieu de la foule et c'était ce que Teddy devait faire. Faire croire à Carrow qu'il avait raté les cours ce jour-là - ou qu'il s'était carrément trompé de classe.

"Vous avez dû perdre l'esprit à Azkaban, Amycus," dit Neville. Carrow se mit à rire.

"Au contraire, espèce d'idiot," dit-il. "J'ai gagné bien plus que je n'ai perdu. C'est incroyable les livres qu'on peut trouver à la bibliothèque locale. Je me bats avec des forces bien plus puissantes maintenant - une magie que tu n'as jamais vu. Maintenant donne moi ce que je veux."

"Non," dit Neville. "Il faudra passer par moi d'abord, et je vous promets que vous allez perdre. Allons, laissez les enfants retourner au château et réglons ça comme des hommes - en duel, juste nous deux."

"Longdubat," ricana Carrow. "Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu seul ?"

Soudain, on tapa sur l'épaule de Teddy, et il se retourna vers Iggy qui regardait derrière, un peu perdu.

"Quoi ?" dit Teddy, peut-être un peu anxieux.

"Sam dit de courir derrière et de faire confiance au trench-coat," chuchota Iggy.

"Quoi ?" dit Teddy. Devant eux, il entendait Carrow dire quelque chose, mais ça ressemblait à un autre langage.

"Fais passer," dit Iggy.

Teddy hocha la tête et se tourna vers Nate toujours en essayant de comprendre.

"Nate," dit-il en serrant la main de son ami pour attirer son attention. "Sam dit de courir derrière et de faire confiance au trench-coat."

Ce fut en répétant ses mots aléatoires à Nate qu'il les comprit. Ils voulaient dire que Sam était ici quelque part, et ça voulait dire que Dean était là aussi, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que Harry était là aussi. Il ressentit une vague de soulagement.

"Quand ?" demanda Nate. Teddy haussa les épaules.

"Fais passer," dit-il en souriant.

"Reste tranquille," lui chuchota Nate avant de lui serrer fort la main. Puis il se tourna vers la Serdaigle à côté de lui et transmit le message.

Soudain, il y eut un changement dans l'air, et Teddy resserra sa main sur celle de Nate tandis qu'une femme apparut de nulle part.

"Répondre à tous tes appels ne faisait pas partie de l'accord, Amycus," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, comme si elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce monde.

"Qui-" commença Neville.

"Mais vous avez promis de m'aider à me venger," dit Carrow. "Maintenant je veux savoir, c'est quel enfant ?"

Teddy retint sa respiration et essaya de rester calme, mais la nouvelle venue le regarda dans les yeux comme si son nom était écrit sur son front.

"Celui-là," désigna-t'elle. "Et tu as déjà le public que tu voulais. Je crois que je vais rester un peu et profiter du spectacle."

Teddy, horrifié, vit les yeux de la nouvelle devenir complètement noirs alors qu'elle souriait. Il sentit ses cheveux devenir blancs des racines aux pointes, et Carrow leva sa baguette en même temps que Neville.

"MAINTENANT !" dit soudain une voix, surgissant de derrière eux.

Et ce fut le chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !!  
> Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, même pour corriger quelque chose !!! (sans blague, j'ai pas de bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à prendre ce rôle !)  
> Les kudos et les commentaires m'encouragent à poursuivre la traduction !  
> Je vous embrasse


	26. Chapter 26

**_*une ou deux minutes plus tôt*_ **

"Zappe autant de gamins que tu peux au château, okay ?" entendit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait de Sam, accroupi au sol derrière les arbres pour que Carrow ne puisse pas le voir. Sam se tendit en le voyant, puis se détendit.

"Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry en s'arrêtant près de Castiel.

"Emily des Serdaigle fait passer un message pour moi," dit Sam tandis que Carrow se vantait de quelque chose auprès de Neville. "Cas va les envoyer au château, une fois que le combat commencera."

"Tu aurais pu me dire-" commença Harry.

"Chh !" fit Sam en levant la main, et Harry se tut. "Merde," grommela Sam en jetant un œil par dessus le buisson. Harry rampa jusqu'à être pratiquement par dessus Sam et Castiel, mais ça lui était égal - Carrow parlait latin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" demanda Harry en serrant plus fort sa baguette.

"Invocation," dit Sam juste quand Carrow finissait. "Dean a le couteau - il le tuera, t'inquiète pas."

"Mais il sera dans qui ? Tu peux pas le sortir comme l'année dernière ? L'hôte mourra sinon !" dit Harry. Il savait que Dean avait un genre de règle pour que Sam n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, mais sauver la vie de quelqu'un méritait certainement de briser une règle.

Une femme apparut derrière Amycus, habillée simplement - probablement une moldue.

"Je peux pas," dit Sam en regardant Harry avec un étrange air de tristesse mêlée de peur. "Je ne peux plus faire ça. Les choses ont... changées." Puis Sam se tourna avec espoir ver Castiel, "Cas ! Tu peux-"

"Non," dit-il, et il baissa la tête, bien que sa mâchoire se soit serrée. "J'ai essayé avec celle que tu appelles Meg... mais... je n'en ai plus la possibilité."

Harry vit Sam faire un Castiel un regard de sympathie.

"Ça craint, hein ?" dit Sam. Castiel releva la tête vers lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le démon prit la parole.

"Répondre à tous tes appels ne faisait pas partie de l'accord, Amycus."

"Qui-" commença Neville.

"Mais vous avez promis de m'aider à me venger," dit Carrow. "Maintenant je veux savoir, c'est quel enfant ?"

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Sam et Castiel bougèrent près de lui, comme si un ordre leur avait été donné.

"S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ne sache pas, s'il vous plaît..." chuchota Harry.

"Celui-là," dit le démon en désignant Teddy. "Et tu as déjà le public que tu voulais. Je crois que je vais rester un peu et profiter du spectacle."

Harry regarda avec horreur les cheveux de Teddy changer de couleur plus vite que jamais, et Amycus leva sa baguette. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Sam était déjà debout et sortait en courant du buisson.

"MAINTENANT !" cria-t'il, et soudain tous les enfants se ruèrent vers lui.

Il y eut un éclair quand le sort d'Amycus frappa le bouclier de Neville, et Harry vit Dean se jeter en avant en brandissant un couteau argenté directement vers le démon. Alors que les enfants couraient vers lui, Castiel se déplaçaient parmi eux et dès qu'il les touchait, ils disparaissaient. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Teddy, et il bataillait pour traverser la nuée d'enfants vers là où se trouvaient Teddy et ses amis. Sam semblait avoir la même destination.

Ernie et Ron étaient entrés dans la bataille aussi - Ron courrait derrière Dean, en essayant de dessiner un piège à démon dans la neige sous les pieds de la femme. Puis Dean s'envola dans les airs, et s’écrasa au sol plus loin. Le sol se fissura tandis que le démon riait - le piège à démon à moitié terminé ruiné par une fissure au travers de la neige. Ernie tenta de frapper Amycus avec un sort, mais il était protégé par son bouclier magique et le démon éjecta Ernie aussi.

"Cas, Dean !" cria Sam, et Cas disparut pour réapparaître près de l'aîné des Winchester, qui se relevait. "Courrez et cachez-vous !' cria Sam aux derniers enfants.

Neville lança un sort à Amycus, et ce fut apparemment l'ouverture dont celui-ci avait besoin parce qu'il se débrouilla pour frapper à son tour Neville avec un sort qui l’assomma un moment. Harry était presque arrivé - presque assez proche pour lancer un bouclier sur Teddy, mais il fut projeté contre un arbre par une force invisible. Et ce fut là qu'il l'entendit.

" _ENDOLORIS_ !"

"NON !"

*

**_*Quelques secondes plus tôt*_ **

Sam n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais quand une vingtaine d'enfants se ruaient vers vous, il était très difficile d'avancer sans les blesser. Il voyait Teddy à l'arrière - ce qui avait été l'avant - du groupe d'enfants. Nate semblait le tenir par la main et le tirer derrière lui, vers Sam et Castiel. Iggy était avec eux, sa baguette sortie, et jetait un œil derrière son épaule vers là où Amycus et Neville se battaient. Andrew essayait de se frayer un chemin à la fois vers Castiel et vers Teddy, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle destination était la plus importante.

Puis Sam vit son frère voler, et le sol sembla trembler. Le démon riait. Il prit une décision rapide, et avec seulement 2 mots il dit à Castiel d'aider Dean - évacuer les enfants prenait trop de temps et Carrow ne semblait intéressé que par Teddy de toute façon. Une fois que Sam aurait atteint Teddy - pour le protéger, les autres pourraient simplement fuir et se cacher dans les bois. Castiel hocha la tête et disparut, et Sam cria aux gamins de se cacher. Puis Ernie fut éjecté aussi, et tout d'un coup Neville fut hors-jeu et Harry fut balancé contre un arbre et sembla rester collé. Heureusement, Sam y était presque, un pas de plus et il pourrait attrapé Teddy et le porter à l'abri.

" _ENDOLORIS_ !" dit Amycus en pointant sa baguette vers le dos de Teddy.

"NON !" hurla Sam, et sans réfléchir, il bondit entre Amycus et Teddy et toute la force de ce sort inconnu qu'Amycus avait lancé le frappa.

*

**_*30 secondes plus tôt*_ **

Dean s'était laissé distraire - Ron avait murmuré leur position dans son miroir, et Ernie essayait de lui demander ce que Sam faisait (et merde, comment il était sensé savoir ce que Sam faisait, à part qu'il paraissait être en train de jouer une partie bizarre de téléphone arabe) - et il n'avait remarqué que Carrow avait commencé une invocation que quand le démon arriva.

"Merde," dit-il, et il passa du pistolet au couteau. Ron revint et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"Un démon," dit Dean. "Ron, t'es avec moi. Ernie, tu aides Neville. Sam et Cas vont protéger les gosses."

Puis le démon désigna directement Teddy, et Dean réussit à croiser le regard de Sam quand il se jeta en avant vers les enfants pour crier "MAINTENANT !", et ce fut un ordre suffisant pour Dean. Il se précipita en bas de la butte. Le démon fut surpris de le voir, ce qui donna un frisson de satisfaction à Dean. Malheureusement, le démon récupéra trop vite. La seconde d'après, Dean était projeté dans les airs, et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les puissants.

Il ne pensa pas avoir perdu connaissance, mais parfois c'était difficile à dire. La neige était froide. Heureusement, il tenait toujours le couteau.

"Dean," dit Castiel, juste à côté de lui. Il se releva rapidement et se retourna vers la bataille juste à temps pour voir le démon envoyer Harry contre un arbre et l'y maintenir.

Puis quelqu'un cria. Le hurlement était presque inhumain, tellement il était fort. Le cœur de Dean sembla le reconnaître avant son cerveau, puisque pendant une seconde, il arrêta de respirer. Sam. Il se précipita dans la bataille sans même savoir où Sam était - qui lui avait fait quoi - ou s'il devait buter le démon ou le sorcier pour arrêter ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait buter quelqu'un.

"Arrête, espèce d'idiot !" cria le démon à Carrow. "Il ne pourra pas donner son accord si c'est un légume !"

*

Sam souffrait. Il était par terre et il souffrait. Tellement. On aurait dit qu'il brûlait tout en étant poignardé dans chaque partie de son corps. Il se sentait comme quand il faisait ses crises dans la chambre forte, mais en 10 fois pire. Il n'avait pas un centimètre-carré qui ne ressente pas une douleur insoutenable. Au loin il sentait les mains de Teddy qui le secouait - qui alternativement tirait sur ses vêtements puis s'enroulait autour de lui comme si Teddy essayait de le tirer vers lui tout en le gardant immobile. Teddy criait le nom de Sam, mais il ne l'entendait que difficilement par dessus ses propres cris.

*

Dean vit Castiel atteindre Carrow avant lui. Il apparut juste à côté du sorcier, et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Sam s'arrêta de crier.

*

Neville se remit sur ses pieds et lança des sorts à Carrow qui était trop hébété pour les bloquer. Dean changea de cible et se tourna vers le démon. Il approcha plus prudemment cette fois, pour éviter d'être de nouveau projeté dans les airs. Harry luttait toujours contre la force invisible qui le maintenait sur l'arbre, mais Dean vit Ernie se relever de là où il avait atterrit.

Puis Cas disparut, et réapparut près du lac, seulement quelques mètres derrière le démon. Dean le vit s'accroupir et toucher l'eau, avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

*

Sam ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça durait, parce que chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité. Mais aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta.

"Sam, Sam ?" répétait Teddy. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et sur son visage, et il agrippait le col de la chemise de Sam. Celui-ci voyait Nate, Iggy et Andrew pas loin, leurs baguettes sorties, aussi pâles et effrayés que Teddy. Il entendait aussi Neville crier des formules, et il comprit que Teddy et ses amis étaient toujours au milieu de la bataille - à tenter de le protéger _lui_ , parmi toutes les choses stupides à faire. Il prit à son avantage le fait que Teddy était quasiment sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tremblants et le tenir contre lui tandis qu'il se relevait.

"Vite, allons-y," dit-il, et il s'éloigna en courant avec Teddy des bruits de bagarre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient derrière un autre buisson et une petite butte. Sam s'accroupit rapidement et reposa Teddy par terre, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

La tête de Sam lui tourna quand il réalisa que la douleur insoutenable qu'il avait ressentie était un sort qui visait Teddy - qui visait Teddy _dans le dos_. Sam était empli de tellement de rage que sa vision en était un peu troublée.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t'il en regardant Teddy dans ses yeux marrons inquiets.

"Sam..." dit Teddy. Sam se tourna vers les 3 autres garçons.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" Sa voix se cassa un peu, rugueuse et encore un peu douloureuse. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait crié.

"On va bien," dit Iggy lentement.

"Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien ?" demanda Nate. "On vient de vous torturer, Sam."

Sam dût y réfléchir un petit moment, parce qu'il avait trop d'adrénaline. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait un peu envie de rentrer à la maison, mais à part ça, il était juste un peu tremblant.

"Je vais bien," dit Sam en tapotant gentiment Teddy sur l'épaule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait voulu lancer un sort comme ça à un gamin de 12 ans. "Vous restez ici. Je dois y retourner pour aider."

"Non Sam," dit Teddy en attrapant le bras de Sam. "Reste aussi ! Tu... tu n'as pas l'air en forme."

Sam essaya de sourire pour le rassurer, en enlevant doucement la main de Teddy de son bras. Sa tête lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais Teddy parlait sans doute de sa voix - il y avait pire que de perdre sa voix.

"Ça va aller," dit Sam. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste en sécurité. Je dois aller aider mon frère et Harry, okay ?"

"Okay," dit Teddy sans paraître convaincu pour autant. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ; tant qu'il restait hors de danger, Sam serait satisfait.

Il retourna en courant vers la clairière, l'air froid frappant la peau chaude de son cou. Il semblait que les efforts effrénés de Teddy pour aider Sam avait ouvert le haut de sa chemise. Il savait qu'il devrait réparer ça plus tard, mais pour le moment il trouvait en fait l'air vivifiant, et il espérait ça aiderait à lui rafraîchir les esprits.

En arrivant près des autres, il vit que Neville avait maîtrisé Carrow. Enfin, il supposa que c'était Neville : Carrow était ligoté des pieds à la tête avec des vignes. Il ressemblait à une momie verte. Les plantes semblaient venir de sous la neige. Une des branches faisait office de bâillon et les autres semblaient se resserrer un peu plus à mesure que Carrow luttait. Neville était assis un peu plus loin, sa baguette pointée sur le Carrow momifié. Il lança à Sam un regard inquiet, mais ne dit rien et Sam se dit que le sort sur les plantes nécessitait tout sa concentration.

Dean, Castiel, Ron et Ernie faisaient face au démon, qui tournait le dos au lac dans une position défensive. Harry luttait toujours pour se libérer du tronc d'arbre - il semblait en avoir désespérément envie. Quand le regard d'Harry croisa le sien, Sam lui fit un signe de tête rassurant en espérant que ça calmerait Harry. Ça sembla fonctionner.

"Sammy," ronronna le démon. "On parlait justement de toi. De comment je vais livrer ton joli petit cul à Lucifer, et avoir ma récompense."

"Et je lui disais qu'elle rêvait," dit Dean sans la quitter des yeux.

"Exact," acquiesça Sam, d'une voix heureusement plus sûre qu'avant. Il s'avança d'un pas et sorti de l'ombre des arbres vers le pré qui menait au château, et sa tête se mit à vibrer et sa vision se troubla.

"Oh, pauvre Sam... Les choses ne sont plus aussi faciles qu'avant, hein ?" dit le démon. "Tu sais, une petite gorgée soulagerait ce mal de tête tout de suite... en plus, ça te rendrait beau et fort pour papa."

"Va en enfer," gronda Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

"J'ai une meilleure idée." Dean passa le couteau de sa main droite à la gauche, puis à sa droite encore.

"Je t'en prie, j'ai bien plus de cent ans, tu crois vraiment que ce couteau à bois va faire l'affaire ?" taquina le démon

"T'es toujours rien de plus qu'un autre fils de pute aux yeux noirs," dit Dean. "Cinq contre un, chérie, et on a un ange !"

"S'il te plaît," rigola le démon. "Quel ange ! De ce que j'en sais, il sert pas à grand chose."

"Oh, il sert bien assez," dit Dean. "Maintenant !"

Sam vit Ernie se précipiter vers le démon à sa gauche. Elle leva la main et il fut projeté en arrière. Avant même qu'Ernie ait atterri, Dean se précipitait à son tour à la droite du démon, en tenant étrangement son couteau bas plutôt que levé. Le démon leva rapidement son autre main et écarta Dean - puis Castiel la plaqua au sol dans le dos, là où elle avait laissé sa défense ouverte. Sam vit Castiel plaquer une main sur sa bouche et la traîner sur le dos sur les marches qui menaient au lac avant de se jeter dans les eaux peu profondes en la maintenait sous lui.

L'eau autour d'eau commença à fumer et à grésiller. Avant que Sam ne puisse comprendre que quelqu'un avait _béni_ le _lac_ , Ron se précipita vers l'avant et ramassa le couteau que Dean avait lâché juste avait d'être jeté en arrière. Harry était enfin libre de l'arbre, tandis que le démon se tordait d'agonie, ses cris couverts par la main de Castiel et l'eau glacée. Castiel se mit sur le côté quand Ron arriva près de lui, et celui-ci plongea le couteau dans le torse du démon. Il y eut un éclair de lumière qui venait du corps, et Ron ressortit le couteau.

"Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie," dit Ron. "Peut-être qu'on peut la sauver."

Castiel disparut avec le corps.

Sam sourit à Harry même si sa tête le martelait - ils l'avaient fait.

"Où est Teddy ?" demanda Harry.

"Dans la forêt," dit Sam.

"Sam ?" dit Harry. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saignes du nez."

"Juste mal au crâne," dit-il d'une voix rugueuse, mais il leva la main et la passa sous son nez. Effectivement, ses doigts devinrent rouges et poisseux. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, et quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Le monde autour de lui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter bizarrement. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il voulait juste rentrer à la maison. C'était un peu mieux s'il fermait les yeux. Sa tête faisait toujours mal et il voulait toujours partir, mais au moins le monde arrêtait de tourner.

"SAM !?"

Sam ouvrit les yeux, parce que c'était ce qu'il était toujours sensé faire quand Dean criait comme ça. Ce fut tout de même une erreur, parce que son mal de tête s'empira. Sam grimaça et sentit ses genoux faiblir. Les mains de Dean furent soudain sur ses bras, à tenter de le soutenir, mais finalement, Dean était juste à genoux à côté de lui dans la neige.

"Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Dean. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Sam essaya de regarder Dean, mais quelque chose dans le paysage derrière n'arrêtait pas de changer, alors il referma les yeux.

"Sam ?" fit la voix d'Harry, et Sam le sentit s'agenouiller de l'autre côté. "Tu es blessé ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ?"

Sam secoua la tête. Il n'y avait eu que la douleur, rien de plus. Il avait peut-être accidentellement cogné Teddy quand celui-ci essayait de l'immobiliser ou de le déplacer ou quoi, mais il ne se souvenait pas de s'être cogné la tête.

"C'est une vision ? Tu n'en as pas eu depuis des années-" demanda Dean tout en cherchant des bosses sur le crâne de son frère.

"Non," dit Sam. "Dean, je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?"

"Ouais... ouais, Sammy," dit Dean. "Juste, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? Je veux juste voir si tu as une commotion."

Sam se força à ouvrir encore les yeux, et vit que Neville était aussi accroupi près de lui, semblant plus qu'un peu terrifié.

"Pendant combien de temps il s'est pris le doloris ?" demanda-t'il.

"Je sais pas," dit Harry. "Une minute ? Neville, ça n'a pas dû être assez long pour-" Harry s'interrompit, mais d'après l'inquiétude qu'il voyait sur le visage d'habitude gentil de Neville, Sam devina qu'il devait y avoir des effets secondaires au sort qui l'avait frappé. Mais encore une fois, c'était d'autant mieux qu'il ait pris le coup à la place de Teddy. Et puisque maintenant Teddy était en sécurité, il pensa que peut-être, lui et Dean méritaient de rentrer à la maison.

"Sam, par ici, regarde moi," dit Dean en mettant ses mains sur le visage de Sam pour le tourner dans la bonne direction.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?" demanda Sam, dans un murmure qu'il aurait souhaité plus fort. Le regard de Dean passait d'un œil de Sam à l'autre.

"Bien sûr Sammy, j'irais chercher la voiture dans une minute," dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Il a pas de commotion. C'est quoi ce bordel, Harry !?"

"Dean..." gémit Sam. Il savait qu'il gémissait, mais sa tête lui faisait mal et il voulait partir. Il voulait tellement partir. Ils avaient pas laissé un four allumé quelque part ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient un four ? Peut-être un rendez-vous, peut-être qu'ils étaient sensés aller voir Bobby... peut-être que Bobby avait laissé le four allumé.

"Chh Sam, et si tu t'allongeais un peu, okay mon pote ?" dit Dean, et Sam sentit son frère essuyer le sang de sous son nez avec sa manche. C'était sale. Peut-être qu'ils devaient partir et faire la lessive.

"Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, les gens qui ont été torturés pendant des heures peuvent devenir catatoniques, mais Sam n'a subi ça qu'une minute, au maximum."

"On pourrait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste," dit Neville. "Les médecins de mes parents pourraient-"

Sam pleurnicha sans honte. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, et maintenant ils parlaient de l'emmener encore autre part. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. La neige soulageait presque sa tête douloureuse, même s'il était quasiment sûr qu'il tremblait de froid de rester dans la neige si longtemps. Le paysage avait enfin fini de clignoter, et de cet angle Sam pouvait voir derrière Dean.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

*

Dean essayait très fort de ne pas paniquer, mais Sam faisait un genre de _crise_. Il n'avait pas autant pleurniché d'être blessé depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, et même là il n'avait jamais supplié qu'on le ramène à la maison. Dean ne savait même plus où c'était ! Est-ce que Sam voulait parler de la maison d'Harry ? De chez Bobby ? Un motel ? Lawrence ? A ce niveau-là Dean l'aurait amené n'importe où juste pour que son nez arrête de saigner. C'était comme si son cerveau se rebellait contre lui-même.

Harry et Neville parlaient de gens qui étaient devenu catatoniques après ce sort que Sam avait pris... et d'une sorte d'hôpital spécial, et Dean n'avait pas de fausse assurance maladie pour l'étranger, merde !

Et soudain, Sam essaya de relever.

"NON !" dit-il. Dean et Harry l'attrapèrent, pour qu'il reste assis. Quel que soit ce qui n'allait pas avec sa tête, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée qu'il parte. "Non, non... les gosses !"

"Sam, les enfants vont bien," dit Harry très calmement. "Reste calme, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as sauvé les enfants, tu te souviens ? Castiel les a envoyé au château."

Sam laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré.

"Oh non, Cas, oh non... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" demanda Sam, et ça faisait mal à entendre, avec sa voix enrouée à cause des cris.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à qui, Sam ?" demanda Dean.

"Au _château_ ," dit Sam en essayant de se relever. "On était tous juste là ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu rater ça ! Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont fait ?! Putain, il est juste PARTI ! Comment c'est _possible_ ?"

Son frère était devenu fou. Sam était fou. Dean vérifia quand même, au cas où ce serait lui qui deviendrait fou, mais non... les château était toujours là, et Dean se dit que Harry et Neville seraient beaucoup plus flippés si ça n'était pas le cas.

"Le château est là, Sam," dit Dean. "Il est juste là. Tout va bien. Arrête de parler. Repose ta gorge."

"Non !" dit Sam. "Il est en RUINE. Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde est mort à cause de moi. Merde j'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison. Je crois qu'on a laissé la lumière allumée."

"Bordel," dit soudain Harry. "Il est pas fou."

"Sans blague ?!" dit Dean, et d'accord, peut-être qu'il paniquait un peu. "Parce que là on dirait pourtant !"

Dean, confus, regarda Harry ouvrir encore plus grand la chemise de Sam et se mettre à le fouiller. Sam fit un mouvement pitoyable pour écarter les mains d'Harry, mais il semblait plus intéressé par regarder le château parfaitement intact et gémir tandis que du sang coulait de son nez. Puis Harry saisit la tête de Sam et le força à le regarder.

"Sam, arrête de regarder le château, c'est pire," dit Harry. "Regarde moi, concentre toi sur moi. Tu me vois bien, hein ?"

"Ouais," dit Sam.

"Okay," dit Harry. "Sam, qu'es-ce qui est arrivé à ton collier - celui que tu portais, avec le cristal, Sam ? Où est-il ?"

Le collier - c'était si simple. Dean était tellement habitué à son amulette qu'il avait assimilé le pendentif magique rapidement et l'avait quasiment oublié. Mais il se souvenait de l'année dernière que s'il ne le portait pas, il pourrait passer à côté de trucs comme Poudlard sans même les voir - et au delà de ça, il aurait envie d'être partout sauf là. Ceci dit, il ne pensait pas qu'on était sensé faire une crise ou avoir le cerveau qui s'échappe par le nez. Et de toute façon, l'année d'avant, le collier de Sam n'avait servi qu'à faire semblant - Sam pouvait tout voir sans et la magie pour repousser ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Mais bon, l'année d'avant Sam était... défoncé.

"Nom de...," dit Neville, et Dean avait complètement oublié qu'il était là. Il se demanda vaguement où étaient Ron, Ernie et Cas, dans toute cette confusion. "C'est ça qui arrive quand-"

"Non," dit Harry sans quitter Sam des yeux. "Sam est... unique."

"Peut-être que je l'ai laissé à la maison ?" dit Sam. "Je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Je sais," dit Harry avant de le hisser pour qu'il s’assoit. Avant que Dean ne s'en rende compte, Harry le poussait sur ses genoux.

"Dean, prend ton frère dans tes bras !" dit Harry. "Ça pourrait au moins stopper l’hémorragie."

Dean enlaça Sam par réflexe non sans lancer à Harry un regard qui voulait dire 'c'est quoi ce bordel ?' Puis il réalisa que Sam tremblait et que son dos était trempé de neige, et il resserra ses bras. Il serra Sam contre lui pour réchauffer le pauvre gosse. Harry se leva et fit quelques pas avant d'agiter bizarrement sa baguette dans les airs.

Sam arrêta de gémir presque immédiatement.

"Dean, je comprends rien," murmura-t'il.

"Ouais ? Bah t'es pas le seul," marmonna Dean, bien qu'il comprit que son propre collier, maintenant appuyé douloureusement contre son torse devait fonctionner aussi sur Sam.

"Non, je veux dire, on dirait que le château est normal maintenant, et puis pourquoi je croyais qu'on avait laissé le four allumé ? On n'a même pas de four," dit Sam d'une voix calme bien que très éraillée, comme s'ils discutaient devant une bière plutôt qu'en se serrant étrangement dans les bras, assis dans la neige. En fait, c'était Dean qui serrait, Sam était juste assis mollement comme une poupée de chiffon... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fourre ses mains très froides dans le petit espace entre les cotes de Dean et sa veste.

"Bordel !" s'exclama Dean. "SAM ! T'es gelé !"

"Ouais, bah, j'étais couché dans la neige," grommela Sam.

Dean tourna la tête et vit Neville qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et ça c'était pas bon.

"Ouais ouais, rigole Monsieur le Sorcier," dit Dean. "Et si tu te rendais utile en faisant un de ces sorts de chaleur sur mon frère."

Ça sembla réveiller Neville, et il rougit avant de sortir sa baguette.

"Désolé, pardon... j'aurais dû..." dit-il avant de s'interrompre pour maronner des sorts contre le dos de Sam. Dean sentit le tissu de la veste de Sam sécher contre ses bras et commencer à chauffer, et Sam arrêta de trembler autant.

"TROUVÉ !" dit Harry. Dean le vit attraper quelque chose en l'air avant de revenir en trottinant vers eux. Dean voyait le cristal qui pendouillait de la chaîne qu'il tenait.

"Oh merci," dit Dean, "parce que la solution actuelle commence à devenir un peu gênante."

Harry avait la chaîne dans le poing quand il s'agenouilla à côté de Dean. Celui-ci vit où le lien s'était brisé. Sam l'avait cassé lui-même l'an passé, et il avait seulement fait un nœud quand on lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait de nouveau le collier. Visiblement, quelque part entre les portes de Poudlard et la fin de la bataille, le nœud s'était défait sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

" _Reparo_ ," dit Harry, et la chaîne se répara comme si elle n'avait jamais été brisée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Sam dans l'épaule de Dean, d'où il ne pouvait en fait voir que le château.

"T'as perdu ton collier mec," dit Dean. "Harry vient de le réparer pour que tu puisses le remettre."

Sam commença à s'écarter de Dean, mais Harry lui mit la main sur le dos pour le maintenir immobile.

"Pas si vite," dit Harry. "Laisse moi te le mettre d'abord, pour que tu repartes pas en vrille."

"Quel tact," souffla Sam.

Harry se débrouilla pour glisser ses mains entre Dean et Sam pour passer la chaîne autour du cou de Sam. Puis il lui tapota le dos.

"Okay, Sam, voyons si ça va mieux," dit-il, et Dean put enfin relâcher son frère qui se remit en trébuchant sur ses pieds. Il referma avec gêne les boutons de sa chemise, en cachant le collier qui reposait sur son torse.

"C'était quoi ce bordel ?" demanda-t'il avec une voix terrible et un peu tremblant - et ensanglanté, mais intact à part ça.

"Les sort de repousse-moldus," expliqua Harry. "Ça fait voir aux moldus des ruines à la place du château, et ça leur fait croire qu'ils ont un rendez-vous urgent, ou qu'il doivent rentrer à la maison pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ça dure juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils quittent le périmètre de Poudlard."

Sam hocha la tête. Le sang qui avait coulé de son nez séchait déjà sur son visage, étalé partout par la manche de Dean, et sans aucun doute, son épaule.

"Hey, Neville," dit Harry, "tu pourrais aller dire à Ernie qu'il peut ramener Teddy, s'il te plaît."

Neville hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers les arbres.

"Ron et ce Carrow, ils sont allés où ?" demanda Sam.

"Les Aurors sont arrivés juste quand tu as... euh, perdu le fil," dit Harry. "Ron s'occupe du transport de Carrow vers Azkaban, vu que je... j'essayais de t'aider. Ernie est parti dans les bois pour rassembler les enfants qui se cachaient. Je crois qu'il les retient là-bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Carrow soit définitivement parti." Harry soupira. "Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'année dernière les sorts ne t'affectaient même pas - et cette année... ça n'a même rien fait quand on a transplané... est-ce que... tu n'as plus de sang de démon ?"

"Euh," dit Sam. "J'ai toujours... Je veux dire, je pourrais jamais... il y en aura toujours un peu, mais j'en ai plus... autant ?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Précédemment : "Euh," dit Sam. "J'ai toujours... Je veux dire, je pourrais jamais... il y en aura toujours un peu, mais j'en ai plus... autant ?"_

Dean soupira en voyant que Sam tressaillait d'anticipation à la prochaine question, et Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.

"Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de l'année dernière," dit Dean avant de remarquer quelques silhouettes floues de petite taille qui se précipitaient vers eux. Les deux professeurs suivaient plus tranquillement avec un autre groupe d'enfants. "Je t'expliquerai plus tard, okay ? C'est pas quelque chose que les gamins ont besoin de savoir."

"Harry !" cria Teddy. Dean vit que toute la concentration de Harry changea en une seconde. Les cheveux de Teddy étaient châtains alors qu'il courait - ce qui était beaucoup mieux que le gris pâle qu'il avait la dernière fois que Dean l'avait vu. Il se jeta dans les bras de Harry, en écrasant son visage contre son torse. Ses cheveux virèrent au noir puis au turquoise et au rose... ce pourquoi Dean l'aurait taquiné en temps normal, mais ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment... Ils se fixèrent enfin sur un mélange de bruns et de châtains.

Nate, Iggy et Andrew les rejoignirent en trottinant aussi, et s'arrêtèrent pour attendre, un peu embarrassés. Teddy se libéra de Harry, même si ne semblait pas en avoir vraiment envie.

"Salut les gars," dit Dean. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux écarquillés passant de Dean à Sam - en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Sam.

Neville les rejoint en faisant un signe de la main à Ernie. Dean le vit emmener les autres élèves vers le château ; ils regardaient tous vers Sam et lui, et chuchotaient en passant devant eux. Dean se retourna vers son frère et remarqua à nouveau la quantité de sang séché qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage.

"Sammy, nettoie-toi," dit-il. "Tu traumatises les mômes."

Sam sembla ne pas comprendre, puis il posa ses doigts plein de sang sur son visage plein de sang, et écarquilla les yeux.

"Merde," dit-il de sa voix désormais seulement cassée. "Euh, ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, j'ai juste bien saigné du nez. Ça arrive, vous savez ?"

"Et si vous trois retourniez voir le Professeur MacMillian," dit Neville aux amis de Teddy. "Je pense qu'Harry aimerait passer un moment seul avec son filleul, et Sam a besoin de se nettoyer."

"Oui, Professeur," dit Iggy.

"Euh, on se voit plus tard ?" suggéra Andy.

"À plus tard les gars," dit Dean.

Une fois que les garçons furent repartis en trottinant vers le château, Neville se retourna vers les adultes qui restaient et claqua des mains.

"Bon, et si on allait prendre le thé dans les serres," proposa-t'il avec un sourire tranquille. "J'ai exactement le mélange qu'il faut pour apaiser la gorge et calmer les nerfs, Sam. Et j'ai aussi un très joli lavabo pour se nettoyer." Neville croisa le regard d'Harry et il ajouta : "Et j'ai aussi un canapé confortable, si jamais les gens voulaient s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre."

*

Les serres de Neville étaient agréables. Il les mena à travers plusieurs serres avec des tables pleines de différentes plantes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'intérieur d'une dont seuls les murs étaient couverts de vignes montantes. Près d'un mur, il y avait un bureau et des étagères derrières. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient un canapé rouge et quelques fauteuils dépareillés confortables. Le plafond de verre semblait filtrer la lumière froide et bleutée du soleil d'hiver, et ne laissait passer que la chaude teinte jaune, bien que ça puisse n'être dû qu'au coucher du soleil imminent. Il y avait aussi un petit réchaud et un grand évier avec un miroir au dessus. L'évier semblait être surtout utilisé pour laver les mains sales de Neville, étant donné la fine couche de terre qui restait au fond. Il y avait des serviettes propres et des gants de toilette sur une étagère à côté, et une petite bouteille de quelque chose qui ressemblait à la version sorcière du savon pour bébé. Sam se dirigea vers l'évier, et quand il haussa un sourcil en lisant l'étiquette du savon, Neville haussa les épaules et expliqua qu'il avait la peau sensible.

Sam se vit dans le miroir et comprit pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter. Il était pâle, et le sang séché qui lui prenait la moitié inférieure du visage faisait presque croire qu'il avait... bon, sauf le fait que la majorité avait été étalée sur sa joue droite. Sam se sentait un peu tremblant, et le mal de tête martelant qu'il avait moins de 10 minutes avant l'avait fatigué. Après tant de douleur à cause du sort, Sam s'attendait vraiment à des effets secondaires longs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ça avait été dirigé contre un gamin de 12 ans. Il avait envie de retrouver Carrow pour l'envoyer en enfer plus tôt que prévu.

Tandis que Sam se nettoyait, Neville mit une grande bouilloire sur le feu et sortit 5 tasses d'un placard. Puis il sortit un par un ses pots de thés - en lisant attentivement les étiquettes. Dean s'assit sur un fauteuil et enleva sa veste maintenant qu'il était au chaud dans la serre. Harry et Teddy s'assirent sur le canapé.

Teddy avait marché stoïquement avec eux et était maintenant assis calmement à côté d'Harry - proche mais sans le toucher, ses cheveux toujours châtains. Le garçon semblait un peu sous le choc, et Harry un peu gêné. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets à Teddy, tandis que celui-ci regardait tour à tour Neville, Dean et Sam, puis les genoux de Harry uniquement.

Sam fronça les sourcils à son reflet, et essaya d'enlever le sang de son oreille avec le torchon - comment ça avait migré de son nez à son oreille, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Après la bataille de Poudlard," dit soudain Neville dans le silence, "et donc, bien sûr, après que j'ai tué le serpent Nagini et aidé Ron à attraper Greyback..." Sam arrêta ce qu'il faisait, et vit que Neville regardait Teddy, qui le fixait en retour avec de grands yeux curieux. Harry et Dean, tout comme Sam, le regardait avec un air un peu égaré.

"...je ne voulais rien de plus," continua Neville, "que prendre ma grand-mère dans les bras pendant très longtemps et ne plus jamais la lâcher. En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait dès que j'ai pu - et je suis persuadé que personne n'a changé d'opinion sur moi à cause de ça. Même, je suis plutôt certain que Sam et Dean seraient d'accord qu'un bon gros câlin après une expérience traumatisante est une bonne chose."

Sam se mordit la lèvre en comprenant ce que Neville essayait de faire. Les yeux de Teddy se posèrent sur Dean, écarquillés et pleins d'espoir. Harry le regarda avec un même regard d'espoir que Teddy ne put pas voir, sans honte.

"Euh, ouais," dit Dean, en se raclant la gorge. "Tu, euh, t'as probablement pas vu Teddy, mais... euh... Sam et moi, dehors tout à l'heure, on s'est pris dans les bras pendant genre... longtemps."

Teddy tourna la tête vers Sam, et celui-ci hocha la tête, comme si Dean et lui se prenaient dans les bras après chaque chasse.

"Je suis sûr qu'Harry ressentait la même chose après la bataille de Poudlard," dit Neville. Le regard de Teddy se posa enfin sur Harry, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit Harry. "C'est juste que... tu sais, mes parents et... mon parrain... ils étaient morts, donc en fait j'avais personne à-"

Et Harry se retrouva avec Teddy sur les genoux, sa tête plantée dans son torse et ses bras serrés autour de lui. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent vite autour du garçon. Sam se retourna vers l'évier et rinça encore le gant de toilette.

"Voilà," dit Neville. "Maintenant, tout va bien." Il se retourna et commença à répartir les différentes feuilles de thé dans les mugs, pendant que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler doucement sur le réchaud.

Par dessus ce bruit, Sam entendit Harry murmurer 'Je t'aime tellement' à l'oreille de Teddy pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Sam vit dans le miroir les cheveux du garçon changer constamment entre le turquoise, le rose, le brun et le châtain.

"Comment va ton visage, Sam ?" demanda Dean. "T'es de nouveau humain ?"

"Autant que je le serais jamais," dit Sam en haussant les épaules avant de jeter le gant de toilette sale dans l'évier tout en se dirigeant vers un des autres fauteuils confortables.

"Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après une bonne tasse de thé," dit Neville en se rapprochant avec un grand mug rouge fumant. Sam n'était pas trop "thé", mais il devait bien admettre que celui-là sentait merveilleusement bon. "J'ai ajouté du miel pour ta gorge."

"Merci vieux," dit Sam, sa voix se brisant même sur ces seuls mots.

Neville donna ensuite un mug bleu à Dean. Harry reçut le vert et Teddy le blanc. Il ne bougea pas des bras d'Harry, et accepta seulement la tasse en tournant un peu la tête pour pouvoir boire. Harry attrapa sa tasse de la main gauche et continua de passer la main droite dans les cheveux de Teddy. Neville s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, en face d'eux tous, avec sa propre tasse orange criarde.

Après avoir soufflé une fois ou deux sur son thé, Sam tenta enfin de boire une gorgée. C'était étonnamment bon, et il but encore une fois. Le thé apaisa à la fois sa gorge et calma ses nerfs. En fait, Sam se sentit, et bien, plutôt bien finalement. De surprise, il leva la tête vers Neville qui lui fit un petit sourire. Puis Sam regarda Dean, qui regardait son mug comme s'il ne savait pas d'où il était venu.

"Mec," dit Dean. "Tu... tu nous as fait un thé _spécial_ ?"

Harry sourit, ainsi que Teddy. Neville fit seulement un clin d’œil.

"Et bien, je suis professeur de botanique. Une des premières choses qu'on apprend c'est à faire une bonne tasse de thé."

"Mec, t'es génial," sourit Dean.

"Vous en avez tous un différent, évidemment," dit Neville plus sérieusement. "La recherche sur les effets curatifs de certaines plantes, c'est un hobby - en particulier tout ce qui est en lien avec le sort Doloris. Donc je suis particulièrement intéressé par comment Sam aime son thé."

Sam prit une autre gorgée et sentit ses muscles se détendre encore un peu, le léger tremblement qu'il sentait semblant disparaître doucement.

"Je me sens vraiment bien," dit Sam. "Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est un peu comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, parce que je suis détendu. Même ma gorge va mieux."

"Tant mieux," dit Neville. "Malheureusement il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'esprit. Tu te souviendras toujours, et certaines victimes ne pourront jamais se souvenir, qu'importe combien de thé je prépare. Et puis, c'est juste un hobby. Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles donc tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça Harry. Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs."

Sam se retourna juste à temps pour voir Harry abandonner son regard compatissant pour baisser les yeux vers les cheveux de Teddy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans mon thé Neville ?" demanda Teddy.

"Teddy-"

" _Professeur Longdubat_ ," se corrigea Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Seulement quelque chose pour te calmer," dit Neville.

"Tu n'as pas trop drogué mon filleul, j'espère," dit Harry.

"Drogué ?" dit Neville en levant un sourcil. "Vraiment, Harry. C'est juste du thé. Ta paranoïa se réveille on dirait."

Harry rit. Ça semblait étrange à Sam, d'être assis là à boire le thé et à rire, comme s'ils n'étaient que de amis qui passaient du temps ensemble - comme s'il n'y avait pas eu un prisonnier qui venait de tenter de tuer un gamin de 12 ans.

"Neville, pourquoi tu n'avais pas ton miroir avec toi ?" demanda Harry. Le rire s'éteint immédiatement, et Neville soupira.

"Je ne suis plus un Auror, Harry," répondit Neville.

"Et alors ?" dit Harry. "Je te l'ai fait garder pour une bonne raison."

"Je sais Harry, mais je le laisse à mon bureau pour une bonne raison aussi." dit Neville. "Tu auras toujours ma loyauté, mais je ne suis plus un soldat."

"Tu as toujours la pièce," rétorqua Harry. Sam vit Neville sourire, nostalgique, et peut-être un peu en auto-critique.

"C'est vrai," dit Neville. "Les gamins l'aiment bien."

"Okay," dit Harry. Sam se demanda à quelle sorte de trêve ils étaient arrivés, parce que Harry semblait bizarrement tolérant. "Est-ce que tu peux rendre un service à un vétéran paranoïaque, Neville ?" demanda Harry.

"Je suppose que je pourrais, oui," déclara Neville.

"Quand tu es avec un de mes gosses, est-ce que tu peux prendre le miroir ?" demanda Harry.

Neville hocha la tête, et s'avança pour attraper le mug de Teddy juste au moment où il lâchait prise. Sam se demanda quand exactement le gamin s'était endormi.

"Et voilà," dit Neville.

"Mais tu _l'as_ drogué !" dit Harry, avec une fausse indignation, puisqu’il riait. "Espèce de satané botaniste, il va être furieux contre toi."

"Mais non," dit Neville. "Il va faire une bonne sieste, et quand il se réveillera cette journée ne semblerait pas pire qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu veux l'allonger sur le canapé ?"

"Non, il est très bien là où il est," dit Harry en tirant Teddy plus confortablement contre lui. Dans son sommeil, Teddy était encore moins calme qu'éveillé. Son visage changeait constamment - de bronzé et le visage en cœur à pâle et le menton pointu. Ses cheveux s'allongeaient et se raccourcissaient et passaient par toutes les couleurs en s'attardant sur celles qu'il utilisait souvent - turquoise, noir, châtain...

"Est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble vraiment ?" demanda Sam.

"Il ressemble à Teddy," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"La science des métamorphomages est plutôt intéressante," dit Neville. "Il y a un superbe livre dans la bibliothèque qui explique au niveau génétique le p-"

Castiel apparut juste devant Harry.

"Euh, bonjour," dit Neville les yeux écarquillés. Cas s'assit sur le canapé et sembla soulagé de ne plus être debout. Sam vit que ses habits étaient toujours mouillés.

"Hey, Nev ?" demanda Dean. "Ça t'embêterait de sécher notre pote Cas avec un peu de ta magie ?"

"Oh, bien sûr que non," dit Neville. Sam remarqua qu'il levait sa baguette très lentement, pour donner suffisamment de temps à Castiel de protester. Il ne le fit pas ceci dit, et lança seulement à Neville un regard qui devait être assez perturbant tandis qu'il marmonnait les sorts pour sécher les vêtements.

"Merci," dit Castiel. "En temps normal, j'aurais arrangé mes vêtements moi-même, mais cela est... parfois problématique."

"Je vous en prie," répondit Neville. "Voulez-vous du thé ?"

"Seulement si c'est un impératif social," répondit Castiel.

"Ça veut dire 'non merci'," expliqua Dean avant de se tourner vers Castiel. "Je croyais que tu serais parti, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

*

"La femme que le démon possédait vivra," répondit Castiel à Dean. Harry sentit une petite pointe de culpabilité puisqu'il n'avait même pas pensé à elle depuis que Castiel l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. "Ron Weasley m'a autorisé à voir Amycus Carrow avait qu'il ne reparte à la prison. Il ne sait pas qui vous êtes, Sam et toi, et ne sait rien de l'apocalypse non plus. Et il savait seulement comment invoquer ce démon-ci. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le tuer."

"Mais s'il avait su qui Sam et Dean étaient..." dit Neville en fixant Castiel avec de grands yeux.

"S'il y avait eu le moindre danger que soit révélée la position de Sam et Dean au Ciel ou aux Enfers avant qu'ils ne puissent être en sécurité, alors je l'aurais supprimé, oui," répondit Castiel.

Harry réalisa que Neville n'avait aucune idée de qui Castiel était - de ce qu'il était - ou, plus important, pourquoi il y avait une différence entre le fait que Carrow sache qui étaient Sam et Dean, et que Neville le sache.

"Merci, Cas," dit Dean en souriant. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu attendre comme réaction de la part des Winchester au fait que Castiel admette qu'il avait pensé commettre un meurtre, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'attendait pas la gratitude affectueuse de Dean, ou le simple hochement de tête de Sam.

"Je pensais..." dit Neville à Harry. "Je pensais que tu gardais leurs noms et leur métier secret seulement pour te sauver la peau, Harry..."

"C'était le cas," admit Harry. "Mais euh, tu vois-"

"Ce qu'on peut dire - c'est qu'on est recherchés," dit Dean avec un sourire narquois. "Pas la première fois que quelqu'un veut nous faire la peau."

"Dean," dit Sam.

"Ouais, ok," dit Dean. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Neville. C'est pas comme si tu comptais nous balancer à Lucifer, hein ?"

"Non," dit Neville, toujours un peu estomaqué. "Mais au nom de Merlin, pourquoi je voudrais parler à-"

"Tu vois, t'as pas à t'inquiéter," dit Dean.

"Bon, si je peux me permettre," recommença Neville avec hésitation en regardant Castiel. "Comment ça se fait que vous pouvez transplaner ?"

"Je ne peux pas transplaner, seuls les sorciers le peuvent," répondit Castiel. "Je ne fais que voyager."

"Voyager," répéta Neville. "Okay... donc vous n'êtes pas un sorcier, et y a pas moyen que vous soyez un moldu..."

"Je suis un ange du Seigneur," répondit Castiel.

Neville acquiesça lentement, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Combien de temps prévoyez-vous de rester avec Harry Potter ?" demanda Castiel à Dean, avant que celui-ci ne puisse en dire plus à Neville.

"Euh, je suppose qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on est venu faire," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Mais vous allez rester quelques jours de plus, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Harry en essayant de dissimuler la légère panique dans sa voix. Bobby Singer lui avait demandé de donner des vacances aux Winchester, et il avait fait tout le contraire - en vérité, Il avait plutôt envie de prendre lui-même des vacances après cette journée.

"Euh, bien sûr," dit Sam. "Quelques jours de plus ne feraient pas de mal, je suppose. Je veux dire, personne ne sait qu'on est là encore, hein Cas ?"

"Pas à ma connaissance," répondit Castiel avant de se lever. "Appelez moi quand vos téléphones fonctionneront à nouveau. Si j'ai besoin de vous avant ça, je localiserais simplement Harry."

"Okay, à plus tard mec," dit Dean.

"Merci de votre aide," ajouta Harry. "Ravi de vous avoir vu."

"C'était agréable de vous revoir, Harry," répondit Castiel comme s'il récitait une pièce à laquelle on l'avait forcé à participer. Il se retourna vers Dean. "Bien que le démon n'ait pas survécu, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de rester avec Harry très longtemps. Plus vous vous attachez à une personne ou à un endroit, plus il y a danger que-"

"Attends un peu," dit Dean. "Pourquoi tu as dit 'revoir' ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Castiel.

Harry se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler Dean, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répète ce que Castiel venait de dire, et il grimaça.

"Tu as dit que c'était agréable de _revoir_ Harry..." dit Sam.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois ?" finit Dean. Harry vit Castiel regarder Dean, Sam, et enfin lui-même. Il ne savait pas si Castiel demandait son aide pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ou s'il l'en tenait pour responsable - quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne fut pas assez rapide, ou peut-être que c'était seulement qu'il savait qu'il faudrait leur dire tôt ou tard.

"Bonne idée, Cas," dit Dean. "Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Monsieur Je-Ne-Dois-Pas-Dire-De-Mensonges ce que tu voulais dire par 'revoir' ?"

Et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry.

"Neville, euh... les mandragores... ?" dit Harry.

"Ont besoin d'être arrosées, évidemment," répondit Neville en posant sa tasse sur le comptoir. "Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Je vais - euh... dans la serre d'à côté si quelqu'un a besoin de moi."

Harry essaya de trouver la meilleure façon d'expliquer tout ça pendant que Neville sortait. Il tira Teddy plus près de lui. Le garçon endormi était complètement inconscient, et Harry eut la très coupable idée que les Winchester n'oseraient pas lui faire de mal tant qu'il tiendrait le garçon dans ses bras.

"J'ai rencontré Castiel l'année dernière," dit Harry. "Quand on était au Département des Mystères américain."

"Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?" demanda Dean, et Harry ne savait pas trop auquel des deux il s'adressait.

"Il me l'a demandé," dit Harry, en grimaçant de la faiblesse de sa défense.

"J'avais des ordres," ajouta Castiel. Ses mots semblaient presque doux et complètement à l'opposé de la force et de la résonance de la voix habituelle de l'ange. Mais encore une fois, vu la façon dont Dean regardait Castiel, Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris que même l'ange puisse être intimidé par un Winchester.

"Il y avait une prophétie," dit Harry. "Dans votre dossier... Malefoy... en fait, je veux dire... il ne sait pas que je ne vous ai rien dit, je ne crois pas," Harry prit une grande inspiration, "Malefoy a trouvé une prophétie dans votre dossier, mais elle n'était pas entière - juste euh, juste les premières lignes. Donc je suis allé voir si la totalité était stockée là-bas. Castiel est arrivé, et euh, en gros il m'a dit de ne rien vous dire."

"Des ordres," répéta Dean. Il se passa la main sur le visage, puis se tourna vers Harry et ajouta : "Et tu l'as écouté ?! Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être, seulement peut-être, Sam et moi on méritait d'être au courant de quelque chose qui nous concernait clairement !?"

"C'est un ange du Seigneur !" dit Harry. "Je pensais qu'il en savait plus-"

"Ouais, bah non !" coupa Dean. Il se tourna vers Castiel. "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu as fait l'année dernière quand tu avais des ordres et qu'on devrait savoir ?"

Harry regarda Castiel, qui fixait Dean sans cligner des yeux, et Dean ne cillait même pas sous ce regard, mais le fixait plutôt avec une ride de colère entre les yeux. Puis les yeux de Castiel se posèrent sur Sam une toute petite seconde avant de se poser sur le sol.

"Tu te fous moi," dit Sam d'un ton froid qui rendit Harry nerveux. "C'était toi. Tu m'as fait sortir du bunker."


	28. Chapter 28

"On m'avait ordonné-" commença Castiel.

"J'y crois pas !" le coupa Sam en se levant. Il fit quelques pas vers l'évier, en leur tournant le dos à tous. Puis il se retourna et domina Castiel de toute sa hauteur, bien que l'ange se soit aussi levé. "Tu m'as fait tellement CHIER sur... à peu près TOUT. Et c'était TOI QUI A RENDU TOUT ÇA POSSIBLE ?! ENFOIRÉ D'HYPOCRITE !"

"Je t'ai peut-être laissé sortir," dit Castiel, et un bourdonnement de colère sembla empli la pièce alors qu'il parlait. "Mais c'est toi qui a quitté ton frère et Bobby Singer. C'est toi qui t'es abreuvé de ce démon, et c'est toi qui a tué Lilith et libéré Lucifer. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu - je me suis _révolté_ , je suis _mort_ \- pour que Dean arrive à temps pour t'arrêter, et tu l'as _quand même fait_. Ce n'est _pas_ de ma faute."

Les pensées d'Harry allaient aussi vite que son cœur battant. Doucement, il fit glisser Teddy de ses genoux, et le cala dans le coin du canapé où il continua à dormir, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait.

Sam respirait rapidement, de colère, mais Harry se rendait bien compte que les mots de Castiel l'avaient atteint - qu'il avait dit la vérité, car seule la vérité pouvait infliger autant de douleur. Quand Sam reprit la parole, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix : soit de la colère, soit de la tristesse, soit les deux.

"Tout le monde m'a dit, pendant toute une putain d'année, que Lilith devait mourir pour que ça s'arrête - que si seulement je devenais assez fort pour la tuer, je pourrais sauver-" Sam s'interrompit et se tourna encore en se passa la main sur le visage.

"Okay, ça suffit," annonça Dean. "Se disputer pour savoir de qui c'est la faute ne nous mènera à rien." Harry vit Sam hocher la tête, mais il resta le dos tourné. "Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres ordres qu'on devrait connaître ?"

"Rien qui ne vous concerne, non," dit Castiel en recommençant à fixer le sol plutôt qu'un des Winchester.

"Bien," dit Dean. "Okay, donc... Cas, même si tu avais des ordres, ça ne rend pas ce que tu as fait moins con. Laisser Sam sortir... c'était merdique de nous infliger ça à tous les deux, tu comprends ?"

"Oui."

"Okay," dit Dean. "Bon, je te pardonne parce que tu es revenu à la raison à la fin. Sam ?"

Sam se retourna et Harry fit semblant de s'occuper de Teddy, pour pouvoir prétendre n'avoir pas vu les yeux brillants de Sam.

"Ouais, Cas, merci de nous aider." Sam ferma brièvement les yeux et continua. "C'est vraiment bien d'avoir un ami comme toi."

"Je..." commença Castiel, avant de s'arrêter, visiblement confus. "Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ?"

"Bien sûr que si," dit Sam en se reposant sur son fauteuil. "Ça veut pas dire que j'apprécie pas ce que tu as fait pour nous."

"Cette prophétie," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel devant la confusion de Castiel. "Elle disait quoi ?"

"J'ai lu que les deux premières lignes, pour le reste il n'y a que toi et Sam qui puissiez y accéder," répondit Harry. "Elle est gardée au Département des Mystères américain."

"Vous la connaissez déjà," dit Castiel. "C'est hors de propos désormais."

"Oh," dit Dean. "C'est la même que d'habitude alors ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Dean. Tout ce temps, depuis qu'il avait su que Lucifer avait été libéré, il s'en était voulu de n'avoir pas parlé aux Winchester de la prophétie. Non seulement ça, mais il avait craint pour sa vie si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il leur avait caché ça - et aujourd'hui, Dean faisait comme si ce n'était rien d'important. Et en plus, il semblait même en connaître le contenu.

"Vous êtes déjà au courant ?" demanda Harry. "Comment ? C'est scellé dans les archives... le Voyant s'est _suicidé_. Comment c'est possible que-"

"Ouais, on sait," coupa Dean. " _Maintenant_."

"Tu sais combien de fois j'ai entendu que 'ça a toujours été toi' cette année ?" dit Sam en regardant sa tasse vide avec déception. "Ils nous l'ont caché jusqu'à ce que je sorte Lucifer de la cage, et après ils n'avaient plus aucun problème pour partager, crois-moi. Donc ouais, peut-être que si tu nous l'avais dit l'année dernière, ça aurait pu se passer différemment, mais apparemment on ne doit pas se disputer maintenant pour savoir à qui c'est la faute."

"Oh," dit Harry en réalisant qu'il aurait préféré que toutes ses inquiétudes aient été pour rien. "Qu'est-ce que... ça dit quoi ?"

"Tu connais quoi ?" demanda Dean.

" ' _Deux frères, déchirés par le Ciel et l'Enfer, l'Alpha et l’Oméga de la Fin,_ ' " récita Harry. "Je croyais que ça voulais dire que vous alliez l'arrêter, comme tu disais. Je pensais pas que ça voulait dire-"

"On _va_ l'arrêter," dit Sam.

"Tu pensais pas que ça voulait dire que je briserais le premier sceau et Sam le dernier," dit Dean par dessus la voix de Sam avant de hocher la tête. "C'est bon Harry, enfin, ouais, j'aurais voulu que tu nous le dises, mais je comprends que la plupart des gens pensent pouvoir faire confiance aux anges."

Harry risqua un regard vers Castiel qui fronçait les sourcils vers Dean. Celui-ci ne tourna même pas la tête.

"Comment Sam _a_ brisé le dernier sceau ?" demanda Harry. "Je sais que c'était un accident, ou qu'il a été piégé, ou-"

"Il a buté le mauvais démon," dit Dean. "Tu te souviens de Lilith ?"

"Le démon qui brisait les sceaux," dit Harry.

"Ouais, bah c’était un sceau elle-même. Sammy, euh... est devenu assez puissant pour la butter, en pensant qu'il arrêterait tout, alors que la tuer c'était le dernier sceau."

"Et le sang de démon ?" demanda Harry. "Tu as dit... dehors, tu as dit que tu n'en avais plus autant qu'avant et quand Castiel te criait dessus, il a dit que tu avais bu... euh..."

"Tu as vu combien ça me rendait fort," soupira Sam. "Plus j'en buvais, plus je devenais puissant. J'ai sauvé Phil grâce à ça, j'ai-"

"Je savais que tu mentais quand tu as dit que tu avais utilisé le latin," dit Dean. "Bordel Sam."

"J'ai tué Allistair," continua Sam plus fort. Dean regarda son frère. Puis Sam regarda le sol, d'une façon remarquablement similaire à Castiel un peu plus tôt. "Je suis devenu accro... j'aimais le pouvoir."

Harry hocha la tête, en essayant de s'adapter au fait que le Sam qu'il avait rencontré l'année précédente - qui protégeait son frère comme un pitbull et qui ressemblait un à chiot apeuré quand il croyait avoir fait une erreur - buvait du sang de démon tout ce temps. Harry eut envie de savoir quoi dire pour que Sam arrête de sembler aussi abattu et honteux, mais il ne savait vraiment pas.

"J'ai accidentellement fait tuer mon parrain," dit-il, en se demandant où il pensait aller avec cette déclaration. À en juger par les expressions de Sam et Dean, ils se posaient la même question. "Ce que j'essaye de dire... bon, c'est pas... boire du sang de démon et libérer Lucifer... mais euh... on fait tous des erreurs ?"

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens, durant lequel les Winchester et l'ange dévisagèrent Harry, et enfin, en même temps, Sam et Dean se mirent à rire - de Harry, splendide. Castiel semblait seulement confus.

"Merci Harry," dit Sam en faisant un de ses rares sourires.

On frappa doucement à la porte, et Harry se retourna pour voir Neville pointer son nez dans la pièce.

"Vu les voix plus joyeuses, je me suis dit que le danger était passé," dit Neville.

"Euh, ouais mec," dit Dean. "Désolé de t'avoir fait quitter ton propre bureau comme ça."

"Pas de problème," dit Neville avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Pendant que je... m'occupais des mandragores... le Professeur McGonagall est passé. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vous déranger pour le moment, donc elle m'a dit de vous passer l'invitation à rester dîner dans la Grande Salle - toi et tes invités." Les yeux de Neville se posèrent sur Castiel un instant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture," dit Castiel.

"Ça vous embête de rester manger ?" demanda Harry aux frères. Sam et Dean haussèrent les épaules. "Super. Neville, tu peux lui dire qu'on reste ? Il faut que j'appelle Gin pour lui dire que tout le monde va bien." Harry baissa les yeux vers Teddy en se disant que ce serait peut-être bien que Teddy soit conscient. "Euh, Neville, comment tu le réveilles ?"

"Oh," dit-il. "J'ai euh... j'ai une infusion qui pourrait-"

En deux pas, Castiel avait rejoint Teddy, et il lui toucha doucement le front. Harry vit les yeux de Teddy s'ouvrir grand, bleus et confus.

"Hey Teddy," dit doucement Harry. "Tu t'es endormi."

Du coin de l’œil, Harry vit Castiel se tourner brièvement vers Sam et Dean avant de disparaitre.

"C'est vrai ?" dit Teddy.

"Ouais, tu devais être fatigué de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi," répondit Harry. Teddy ne sembla pas convaincu.

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que Oncle Neville m'a donné un thé spécial ?" dit Teddy qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père à cet instant.

"Euh, peut-être ça aussi," soupira Harry. "Viens, il faut que j'appelle à la maison pour montrer à tout le monde que tu vas bien. J'ai laissé tout le monde très inquiet."

*

Neville partit dire à McGonagall qu'ils allaient rester, et Dean se dit qu'il devrait probablement nettoyer les traces de sang de sa veste avant le dîner. Pendant que Harry et Teddy appelaient Ginny, il alla vers l'évier. Il souhaita un instant avoir porté sa veste en cuir, parce que c'était bien plus simple à nettoyer - mais elle n'était pas très chaude, alors il portait un de ses autres manteaux depuis quelques semaines. Il attrapa un petit pot de sel de sa poche et en saupoudra la trace de sang que Sam lui avait laissé sur l'épaule.

"Salut Ginny," dit Harry depuis le canapé. "Tout le monde va bien."

Dean utilisa le torchon pour enlever avec précaution le sel désormais saturé de sang de sa veste.

"Je sais, j'ai regardé la carte," dit la voix de Ginny depuis le petit miroir que tenait Harry. Dean se demanda ce à quoi ça avait bien pu ressembler, sur la carte - des petits points qui bougent dans tous les sens, pas moyen de savoir qui gagnait ou qui perdait, qui était encore vivant. "Teddy, tu vas bien mon cœur ?"

"Oui Ginny," dit Teddy. Il était collé contre Harry pour pouvoir la voir, et qu'elle puisse le voir aussi. "Sam m'a protégé."

"J'ai vu," dit Ginny.

Dean sourit et regarda son frère - et remarqua la trace de sang sur sa chemise. Ça avait vraiment été un saignement de nez impressionnant.

"Mec," murmura Dean en attirant l'attention de Sam. Il montra la tâche et fit le signe universel pour dire _'donne moi ça'_. Sam hocha la tête et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise.

"Sam s'est fait torturé," dit Teddy. "Avec un Impardonnable. C'était flippant."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda Ginny.

"Oui, il va bien," dit Harry.

"Il est avec vous," dit Ginny. "Montrez le moi."

Harry tourna le miroir au moment où Sam se levait et tendait sa chemise à Dean. Sam fit un petit salut embarrassé de la main à Ginny, et sourit.

"Oh, et bien, il a l'air d'aller bien," dit Ginny et Dean entendit son sourire. "Sam, ça va ?"

"Oui," dit-il en gigotant, un peu gêné. "Euh, j'ai saigné du nez, mais ça va maintenant."

Harry retourna le miroir vers lui.

"Peut-être que je n'avais pas fini de vérifier-" dit Ginny.

"Gin. Vraiment ? Maintenant ?" dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ginny rit.

Dean fit un sourire narquois et Sam rougit. Dean se reconcentra sur cette tâche de sang sur la chemise de son frère - il remouilla le torchon et attrapa le sel.

"Harry, qui sont James Novak et Sofia Robbins ?" demanda Ginny.

"Qui ?" fit Harry.

"Sofia Robbins est à l'infirmerie maintenant," dit Ginny. "Et James Novak était dans la serre avec vous jusqu'à ce que tu appelles et puis il a disparu, comment-"

"Castiel était là," dit Harry, tout de même un peu perdu. "Mais il n'y avait personne appelé James."

"On l'appelle Jimmy," dit Sam.

"Véhicules," expliqua Dean.

"Castiel est dans un type appelé-" bredouilla Harry.

"Jimmy Novak," dit Dean. "Je suppose que le démon se baladait dans Sofia."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que les anges utilisaient des véhicules aussi," dit Dean.

"Sa vraie forme te brûlerait les yeux," dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

"Oh," répondit Harry. Dean se souvient de la première fois où il avait rencontré l'ange. Il ne le savait pas non plus à ce moment-là, même si ça lui avait paru logique quand Castiel lui avait expliqué.

"Mais c'est pas... mal ?" demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, en quoi c'est différent de ce que font les démons ?"

"Les anges ont besoin d'un consentement," expliqua Sam. "Évidemment, on peut se dire que la plupart des gens donne leur accord sans savoir dans quoi ils s'embarquent, mais bon."

Harry hocha la tête. Dean retourna à sa tâche de laver la chemise de Sam quand Harry se reconcentra sur Ginny et son miroir.

"Est-ce que les garçons sont avec toi ?" demanda Harry. "J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient voir par eux-même que Teddy va bien."

"Oui, je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien avant de les laisser voir," dit Ginny. "Je vais les chercher."

Dean versa plus de sel sur la chemise et écouta les sons de James et Albus qui saluaient Teddy et Harry avec enthousiasme. James se lança dans un récit alambiqué que comment sa maman avait regardé la carte et qu'ils devaient dessiner, alors il avait fait un dessin de Teddy, et Albus avait dessiné des méchants morts.

"C'est légèrement perturbant," murmura Sam à côté de Dean.

"Le gamin a 4 ans," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Ce serait vraiment perturbant s'il dessinait des gentils morts."

Il y eut une éruption de rires venant du miroir, et Dean se retourna pour voir que Teddy faisait des grimaces - et pour être honnête, Dean n'avait jamais pensé à cette application des talents de Teddy, mais le gamin pouvait vraiment faire de sacrées grimaces. Dean rit avec les enfants, tout en levant la chemise de Sam pour l'inspecter. Il la déclara plutôt bien lavée et la lança à Sam.

"Elle est toute mouillée maintenant," dit Sam.

"Être trempé, c'est beaucoup moi flippant pour des enfants qu'être plein de sang, Sam," rétorqua Dean. "Oh, et de rien, je t'en prie, arrête de louer mes capacités supérieures de nettoyage de tâches."

"Merci Dean," dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. "Bon boulot."

Dean sourit.

*

Harry dit au revoir à Ginny. Il devait encore appeler Ron et voir comment le transport et l'interrogatoire de Carrow s'étaient passés. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quel point son travail serait plus difficile sans Ron comme second. C'était bien de pouvoir s'éclipser avec son filleul plutôt que de surveiller le transfert d'Amycus Carrow. C'était aussi bon de savoir que Ron ferait tout pour s'assurer que Carrow travaillait seul, et que le danger était bien passé.

Neville revint et leur dit qu'Andromeda Tonks était au téléphone via la Poudre de Cheminette dans le bureau de McGonagall, et qu'elle insistait pour parler à Teddy.

"Mais comment elle a pu déjà être au courant ?" demanda Harry.

"On peut pas vraiment éloigner les enfants de leurs hiboux," répondit Neville. "Je peux accompagner Teddy au bureau de la Directrice si tu veux. Et je peux m'arranger pour que son petit groupe d'amis qui l'attendent patiemment dans le hall de le retarde pas."

"Merci Nev," dit Harry. "Sam, Dean, ça vous embête d'y aller aussi ? Je voudrais juste... en fait il faut que je parle avec Ron et que je vérifie que tout va bien."

Harry espéra que les Winchester comprennent ce qu'il voulait dire - il n'avait pas eu l’occasion de vérifier si Carrow avait bien agit seul et si Teddy était bien en sécurité.

"Trucs d'Aurors confidentiels, pigé," dit Dean en faisant un clin d’œil en se levant. Au début Harry se demanda si Dean avait vraiment compris que Teddy pourrait toujours avoir besoin de protection, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Dean se déplaça près de Teddy, et dont Sam bougea sur ses pieds en se levant - et Harry sut qu'ils avaient compris.

"Peut-être qu'un de nous pourrait rester ici," proposa doucement Sam. "Ou, tu sais, dans le hall... au cas où quelque chose de nouveau se passe ?"

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis réalisa que Sam essayait de le protéger _lui_.

"Je dois juste discuter avec Ron," dit-il. "Si je ne vous retrouve pas chez la Directrice, je reviendrais ici - pour qu'on ne perde pas de temps à se chercher dans le château."

Sam acquiesça.

"Allez-y," dit Harry. "Teddy, assure toi qu'elle ne soit pas trop fâchée après moi, hein ? Je sais que ton père a été un peu idiot de me choisir comme parrain, mais j'aime bien le job, même si on dirait que je suis un peu nul."

Teddy rit, ses yeux prirent une nuance verte et ses cheveux virèrent au brun, mais pourtant il restait le portrait craché de Remus Lupin. Harry se sentit comme souvent pris d'un amour fou pour le garçon.

"Ne sois pas bête Harry," dit Teddy. "Tu es le meilleur - mon père était un génie."

"Et bien," dit Harry. "Je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire, hein ?"

"Allez minus," dit Dean. "Ne faisons pas attendre ta grand-mère."

"Oui chef," dit Teddy. "À tout à l'heure Harry !"

Harry regarda Teddy partir, en se demandant s'il savait qu'il lui avait donné sa propre garde personnelle. Ils étaient déjà en formation, avec Neville qui les guidaient à travers les serres, Dean à côté de Teddy et Sam qui suivait. Ils paraissaient tous détendus, mais Harry voyait bien que chacun des adultes avaient les bras le long du corps, prêts à sortir leurs armes à tout moment.

*

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis des serres, ils furent accostés par un petit groupe d'enfants. Bon, en fait ce n'était que Iggy, Andy, Nate et Victoire. Vicky se précipita la première et prit Teddy dans ses bras, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. Dean lui fit un gros clin d’œil et un sourire taquin.

"On a entendu les cris pendant l'arithmancie," dit Victoire. "Après le cours, Hilda des Serdaigle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va, Vicky," dit Teddy en l'écartant. "Les gars ne t'ont pas dit que j'allais bien ?" Il regarda ses trois amis par dessus l'épaule de Vicky.

"Au moins 1000 fois !" dit Iggy en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Allez les gars, on discutera en marchant," dit Dean. "Teddy doit aller au bureau de la Dame Chat avant que sa grand-mère ne vienne en personne pour botter les fesses d'Harry."

"Oh, désolée Dean," dit Vicky, et les enfants se remirent à marcher dans le hall. Dean lança un regard à Sam, qui fermait toujours la marche. Vicky pivota et se mit à marcher à reculons devant Teddy, pour pouvoir regarder Sam. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sam ? Nate a dit que c'était toi qui criait... tu as vraiment pris le sortilège de torture ? Tu criais tellement-"

"Je vais bien Vicky," dit Sam. "Ça a juste fait très mal sur le moment. Désolé si ça vous a fait peur ou si ça a perturbé ton cours."

Dean vit Neville se retourner rapidement et lever un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête et de continuer à marcher à travers les couloirs.

"Le professeur MacMillan nous a emmené dans sa classe et nous a fait discuter de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'on pouvait en apprendre," raconta Andy. "On lui a demandé comment l'homme au grand manteau pouvait transformer les élèves en Portoloin, et il ne savait pas ! Il a dit que l'homme connaissait peut-être la magie des elfes de maison. Est-ce que votre ami connaît cette magie, Dean ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui," répondit Dean.

"Où est-il maintenant ?" demanda Nate. "Il est encore avec M. Potter ?"

"Non," répondit Dean. "Cas n'aime pas rester longtemps au même endroit. Il a des choses importantes à faire."

"Est-ce qu'il y a encore des gens qui essayent de tuer Teddy ?" demanda Iggy.

"Non," dit Dean.

"Peut-être," dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

"Whoa !" dit Dean. "Pas peut-être... Teddy, t'es en sécurité maintenant. C'était juste un seul type."

"Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au bureau de la directrice sans trois gardes du corps armés," dit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Harry devait juste passer un appel confidentiel," dit Dean.

"Oui, c'est ça," dit Teddy en souriant.

"Teddy ! Te voilà !" résonna soudain une voix dans le couloir, et Dean se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde devant eux et qu'il ne voit la grande silhouette d'Hagrid qui attendait devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de McGonagall.

"Salut Hagrid !" dit Teddy en courant vers l'avant avant de presque disparaître en enlaçant la jambe droite d'Hagrid qui lui tapotait gentiment le dos de sa main géante. Teddy recula après un moment. "Je vais bien Hagrid, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"J'ai su ce qu'il s'est passé," dit-il. "Tout le monde en parle."

"Hagrid, si vous voulez bien excuser Teddy, sa grand-mère l'attend par la Cheminette," dit Neville avant de se tourner pour dire le mot de passe à la gargouille qui se décala sur le côté pour révéler les escaliers. Teddy salua de la main et monta les marches en courant.

Avant que Dean ne puisse décider s'il devait suivre Teddy dans le bureau ou attendre dehors avec les enfants, Hagrid se dirigea vers Sam - qui, Dean le voyait bien, essayait de ne pas paniquer... Dean était dans le même cas, puisqu'il semblait que le géant était sur le point de pleurer.

"Sam !" dit Hagrid. "J'ai entendu ce que vous avez fait pour Teddy. Vous êtes un homme bien !"

Sur ce, Hagrid enveloppa Sam dans ses bras immenses en lui tapotant le dos avec sensiblement plus de force que pour Teddy. Sam écarquilla les yeux et lança à Dean le regard familier qui voulait dire 'sauve moi !'. Dean dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

"J'étais dans le vallon des licornes. On entendait vos cris grâce au vent, vous les avez plutôt inquiété," dit Hagrid.

"Euh... désolé ?" dit Sam en levant les bras pour essayer de se sortir de cette embrassade. Hagrid sembla comprendre et le lâcha.

"Pas de quoi être désolé," dit Hagrid. "Vous avez sauvé le petit Teddy. Je connaissais ses parents... Ses grands-parents aussi. Des gens bien. Le gosse est le portrait craché de tous ces gens !"

Dean se demandait toujours si c'était vraiment le cas ou pas, quand Neville réapparut sans Teddy.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Dean.

"Oui, je me suis juste dit que j'allais les laisser un peu en privé," expliqua Neville. "La directrice le renverra en bas quand il aura fini. Et puis, elle a déjà parlé à Ron, et apparemment l'école n'est plus en danger, donc plus de raison de s'inquiéter."

Sam et Dean s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre le mur, en observant Neville engager une conversation avec Hagrid sur les engrais et les enfants discutant de leur côté pour essayer de savoir si le compte-rendu de Hilda était valable, ou s'ils allaient ou pas quand même devoir faire leurs devoirs ce week-end-là alors que certains élèves étaient clairement bouleversés. Neville se lança dans une histoire de 'quand j'avais votre âge...' et les enfants grommelèrent.

Harry arriva enfin et leur fit un signe de tête pour signifier que tout allait bien. Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête pour accuser réception et rirent quand Hagrid attrapa Harry pour l'enlacer à son tour. Harry sourit seulement et prit Hagrid dans ses bras aussi. Dean se dit qu'il devait être habitué.

Finalement, au bout de presque une demi-heure, Teddy émergea du bureau. Ses cheveux étaient noirs foncés et ses yeux verts, et si ça avait été la première fois que Dean le voyait, sans savoir qu'il était un métamorphouquoi, il aurait juré que Teddy était le fils d'Harry.

"Elle ne t'a pas renvoyé alors ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr que non," dit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

McGonagall descendit les escaliers derrière Teddy, et regarda le petit groupe.

"Bonjour Professeur," dit Harry. "Désolé pour le raffut."

"Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires," sourit McGonagall. "Sauf sur le fait que vous ne m'avez pas donné l'opportunité de corriger Amycus moi-même, bien sûr. Bien que je dois bien l'admettre, j'avais l'idée, peut-être idiote, qu'une fois que vous auriez votre diplôme vous cesseriez d'une façon ou d'une autre de vous lancer dans des combats sur les propriétés de l'école. J'ai l'impression que je devrais prendre ma retraite avant que vos autres enfants ne rentrent à l'école - puisqu'ils me causeront certainement un anévrisme. Au moins Teddy a l'avantage d'avoir hérité du bon sens de Remus."

Dean trouva hilarant que tout la semaine, tout le monde se soit plié en quatre pour satisfaire Harry, et voici que le Professeur McGonagall le traitait comme s'il était toujours à l'école. Mais à en juger par le sourire d'Harry, cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Bizarrement, il avait même regardé Teddy avec fierté quand McGonagall avait mentionné à quel point il tenait de son père biologique plutôt que de Harry.

"Allons les enfants," continua McGonagall. "Partez donc dans la Grande Salle avant nous, il est presque l'heure du dîner, et je dois dire que je suis sûre que l'entrée de Harry sera bien plus dramatique s'il est le dernier à arriver.

Harry rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Teddy avant que celui-ci ne parte en courant avec ses amis. Neville fit un coude coude à Hagrid, et ils partirent aussi sur un rapide 'à tout de suite'.

"Messieurs," dit McGonagall une fois que les enfants furent hors de portée. "Je voudrais vous remercier personnellement pour votre aide aujourd'hui.

"C'est pas nécessaire madame," dit Sam. "C'est un peu notre job, vous savez... sauver les gens."

"Oui, mais néanmoins, c'est très apprécié," continua McGonagall. "D'après ce que je sais, les Chasseurs sont souvent mal vu par les moldus, plutôt qu'applaudis. Je vous suggère de profiter de cette soirée comme de la rare récompense que cela sera."

"Euh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Dean, un peu perdu.

"Suivez moi, et vous verrez," sourit McGonagall en les guidant dans le couloir. "Harry, j'ai invité Ron à nous rejoindre aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il devait attendre d'avoir tout passé en revue avec vous avant d'accepter l'invitation. Est-ce que vous vous êtes parlé ?"

"Oui Professeur," dit Harry. "Il est en chemin depuis Azkaban, je crois qu'il est encore à 15 ou 20 minutes d'ici, mais je lui ai promis qu'on lui garderait à manger."

"Oh, excellent," répondit McGonagall.

Ils continuèrent leur marche dans le couloir. McGonagall s'enquit de la santé de Sam, et ils lui assurèrent que tout allait bien. Comme Neville, elle était inquiète que les sorts avaient eu un tel effet et se demanda quel pouvait être l'état de santé des moldus qui avaient pu s'égarer vers Poudlard par accident. Dean fut même impressionné qu'Harry puisse expliquer que Sam était un cas à part sans vraiment dire ce qui le rendait unique.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses portes de bois. Dean entendait de nombreuses voix d'enfants derrière. Le professeur McGonagall fit un clin d’œil à Harry, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main.

Dean n'était pas préparé à ce qu'ils virent de l'autre côté.


	29. Chapter 29

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements tandis que le Professeur McGonagall guidait Harry et les Winchester vers la table des professeurs. Les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles s'étaient levés et semblaient faire un concours de qui applaudirait le plus fort. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond magique affichait la nuit étoilée. Le long des murs, des bannières pendaient. Harry se demanda qui les avait créé en si peu de temps - mais on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait conçu aux Winchester leurs propres armoiries. Le blason se composait d'un dessin particulier dans lequel on voyait des fusils et une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. De chaque côté, à la place des animaux, le blason était entouré de deux silhouettes familières, l'une plus grande que l'autre.

Harry se retourna et sourit aux Winchester, qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir se décider entre être émus et intimidés - ce qui les rendait plutôt adorables à en juger par la façon dont certaines des filles plus âgées soupiraient et chuchotaient aux oreilles de leurs amies.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande table, Harry s'assit à droite du fauteuil de la directrice, avec Dean à côté puis Sam. Neville suivait, puis Ernie. Hagrid était assis tout au bout de la table et les autres professeurs s'étaient serrés de l'autre côté de McGonagall. Une fois tout le monde assis, le Professeur McGonagall demanda le silence. Harry vit Teddy faire taire ses propres amis, ses cheveux toujours bruns mais un peu plus long que d'habitude. Harry voyait aussi quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez.

"Puis-je avoir votre attention," dit le Professeur McGonagall alors que la salle faisait silence. "Comme, j'en suis sûre, la plupart d'entre vous le savez grâce à vos camarades, il y a eu une attaque aujourd'hui contre la classe de botanique des secondes années Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. Le responsable était un ancien Mangemort et il est en chemin pour Azkaban à l'heure où je vous parle. Je voudrais remercier Harry Potter et le Département des Aurors pour leur réponse rapide à la menace et pour les services qu'ils ont rendu à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je voudrais remercier nos professeurs invités, Sam et Dean, qui ont utilisé leurs connaissances et leurs talents uniques pour aider à combattre une force maléfique invoquée durant la bataille. En particulier, je tiens à remercier Sam, qui a utilisé son propre corps pour protéger un élève d'un sort Impardonnable. Il est évident qu'un tel sacrifice est le reflet d'une noble personnalité, et nous fait tous réfléchir à la décision que nous pourrions prendre si nous étions confronté à une situation similaire. Cela va sans dire, si je devais répartir Sam et Dean dans une maison de Poudlard, ils seraient certainement chez eux chez les Gryffondor pour leur courage, chez les Serdaigle pour leur intelligence et leur astuce, chez les Serpentard pour leur capacité à garder leur assurance, et chez les Pouffsouffle pour leur loyauté et leur soin des autres."

Chaque table applaudit quand elle fut nommée. Les Pouffsouffles plus que les autres, avec Teddy qui leur souriait fièrement. Harry jeta un œil vers Sam et Dean, et les vit tous deux rougir.

"C'est... ce qu'on fait," murmura Sam, comme si on le remerciait de respirer.

"J'espère que cette journée fera office de rappel à tous," continua McGonagall, "que qu'importe nos capacités, nous devons tous nous efforcer de défendre ceux qui ne peuvent le faire eux-même. Rappelez vous toujours que c'est l'ignorance qui créé l'intolérance et la haine, et que par la connaissance et l'amitié, nous pouvons nous y opposer. Allons, profitons de ce festin."

Les tables furent soudain remplies de plats de nourritures, de pichets de jus de citrouilles, et les applaudissements des élèves se fondirent dans les bruits de couverts et les discussions joyeuses.

"Il se passe quoi d'habitude, quand vous terminez une mission ?" demanda Harry à Dean.

"On se barre vite fait de la ville avant que les flics se pointent," répondit Dean.

"Tu sais," dit Harry, "parfois je comprends pourquoi les Chasseurs essayent de cacher la vérité au reste du monde, mais d'autres fois je me demande si ça serait pas plus facile si vous étiez reconnus plutôt que persécutés."

"On protège les gens," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "D'une façon ou d'une autre."

"En plus," ajouta Sam, "si on était reconnus, on devrait remplir nos feuilles d'impôts. J'ai fait ça pendant 3 putains d'années mec. Pas cool."

Harry secoua la tête et sourit.

Ron arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré vers les portes qui s'ouvraient quand Ron les franchit. Il était toujours en 'mode Auror'. Harry s'y était habitué depuis toutes ses années, mais il y avait toujours des moments où ça le surprenait. Il y avait une tension dans la mâchoire de Ron, et un sérieux qu'Harry n'aurait jamais associé à son ami quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il sentit les conversations des élèves baisser d'un ton, voire prendre un accent de nervosité.

Quand il croisa le regard de Ron, Harry sourit et montra sa propre bouche. Ron leva un sourcil, puis parut comprendre. Harry regarda son corps se transformer en celui plus familier de Ron, ses épaules détendues, et son comportement passant de intense à amical et ouvert. Ron tourna la tête et croisa rapidement le regard de Teddy à la table des Pouffsouffles et celui de Vicky chez les Gryffondors. Il passa devant Teddy et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

À côté de Harry, le Professeur McGonagall se leva et fit apparaître une chaise qu'elle glissa entre son siège et celui d'Harry.

"Des applaudissement pour l'Auror Weasley pour son aide cruciale cette après-midi," annonça le Professeur McGonagall, et la grande salle explosa en applaudissements et acclamations. Harry rigola devant Ron qui rougissait, même s'il sourit fièrement et se pencha en un salut exagéré avant de s'asseoir.

"Comment vous trouvez les bannières ?" demanda Ron en regardant par dessus Harry vers Dean et Sam. "Quand McGonagall m'a demandé, je lui ai dit de voir avec Hermione - puisque je devais transporter le prisonnier et tout ça."

"Elles sont géniales, mec," dit Dean. "C'est comme si on était de la famille royale, plutôt que deux paumés."

*

Dean dégustait avec plaisir son steak. À côté de lui, Sam discutait avec Neville de la reine-des-prés ou de quelque chose d'aussi nul. Harry et Ron parlaient avec McGonagall de quelque chose qui semblait vaguement politique. Dean parcourut les tables d'élèves jusqu'à trouver Teddy, qui était entouré de ses amis et semblait-il, de quelques élèves d'autres tables qui avaient échangé leurs sièges une fois le repas commencé.

Teddy semblait être la cible de nombreuses questions. Dean ne voyait pas son visage de là où il était assis, parce que Teddy était penché dans la direction opposé, et ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que d'habitude et cachaient son visage. Dean regarda avec intérêt les cheveux du garçon qui semblaient passer du châtain à une couleur plus blond miel, les pointes bouclant très légèrement sur sa nuque.

Puis quelqu'un posa sans doute une question de l'autre côté de Teddy, puisqu'il se retourna vers la grande table en coinçant des cheveux derrière son oreille avec une mimique familière. Dean ne put retenir une petite exclamation en voyant le visage du garçon. Bien sûr, il avait vu les capacités de Teddy moins d'une semaine avant, quand il avait montré à Teddy une vieille photo de Sam et qu'il l'avait reproduit, mais c'était différent.

"Dean ?" demanda Sam.

"Il te ressemble," dit Dean. "il pourrait être ton fils."

Les yeux de Teddy étaient un peu penchés comme ceux de Sam, et il avait le même nez. Seulement, ce n'était pas exactement Sam, parce que ses yeux étaient toujours verts, et il avait des tâches de rousseur, et puis ses yeux étaient différents.

"Il doit parler de nous," sourit Sam. "Il te ressemble plus, en fait."

Dean secoua la tête - Teddy ressemblait vraiment plus à Sam, ou plutôt, au fils que Sam aurait pu avoir, si les choses avaient été différentes et qu'il avait épousé Jess comme il voulait. C'était comme si Dean regardait ce qui aurait pu être si les cartes avaient été distribuées autrement. Plus que jamais, il voulut une chance de recommencer, une chance pour au moins l'un d'eux d'échapper à leur destin.

*

Ce fut pendant le dessert qu'Harry réalisa que Dean et Sam tenaient une discussion privée à voix basse, et il avait été tellement pris par le rapport sur le transfert de Carrow qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

"...juste parce qu'on peut y aller, ça veut pas dire qu'on doit..."

"...on a eu besoin de Malefoy pour bouger les escaliers, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, prendre un grappin ? On sait même pas quelle porte c'est, pour les prophéties..."

"...inutile de toute façon, on sait ce que ça dit..."

"...pourrait y avoir quelque chose là-bas qui serait utile..."

Le sang d'Harry se glaça en réalisant qu'il était loin du compte au sujet de tenir la prophétie secrète aux Winchester. Il repensa à ce que Castiel lui avait dit dans la Salle des Prophétie. Il essaya de savoir si connaître sa propre prophétie avait réellement changé quoi que ce soit- il n'en était pas sûr, et en plus, comme ils l'avaient dit, les Winchester connaissaient déjà la leur. Ça avait déjà eu lieu et c'était terminé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils voulaient tellement l'entendre d'une autre source - peut-être avaient-ils besoin d'aide pour l'interpréter, peut-être en espérant un indice sur la façon d'inverser le sort.

Trelawney était toujours le professeur de Divination à Poudlard, mais Harry savait que la seule façon pour elle de les aider serait qu'elle entre par chance en transe en les voyant. Non, Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre s'il voulait se faire pardonner, et il n'avait en tête qu'une personne à qui il faisait confiance.

*

Sam dit au revoir à Neville et à Ernie après le dîner. Il serra la main du Professeur McGonagall et la remercia pour le repas et les mots qu'elle avait eu. Il ne restait qu'un quart des élèves dans la Grande Salle - même si Teddy et ses amis n'étaient visiblement plus là que pour attendre qu'Harry, Dean et Sam ne finissent leur repas. Dès qu'Harry quitta la table des professeurs, Teddy et ses amis se levèrent joyeusement. Victoire étaient aussi avec eux puisqu'elle avait changé de table à un moment du repas.

"Salut mon gars," dit Ron à Teddy. "Harry m'a dit que tu es toujours plus équilibré qu'il ne l'a jamais été."

"C'est vrai," confirma Teddy avec un sourire qui indiqua à Sam que ça devait être une blague habituelle entre eux.

"Tu as envoyé une chouette à ton père, Vicky ?" demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa nièce.

"Je le ferais demain matin, Oncle Ron," répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron hocha la tête.

"Très bien, bon, je vais transplaner à la maison," dit Ron en se retournant vers Harry. "Tu veux que je prennes Dean avec moi ou vous rentrez par le train ou la Cheminette ?"

"En fait, je voudrais parler à quelqu'un avant de partir, donc tu peux rentrer et je ramènerais Sam et Dean moi même, merci," répondit Harry. Sam lança à Harry un regard curieux, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Peut-être que c'est pas tes affaires," sourit Harry.

"Tes affaires sont _toujours_ mes affaires, Harry," dit Ron.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'avais épousé ta sœur, pas toi," répondit Harry.

"Tu me fais du mal," dit Ron en mettant la main sur le cœur. Puis il redevint sérieux. "Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire quelque chose de complètement idiot ?"

"Parce que c'est le cas ?" répondit Harry.

Ron secoua la tête, dit à Harry qu'il lui parlerait plus tard et dit au revoir, avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre le chariot qui attendait dehors.

"Ok, les garçons," dit Harry en se tournant vers Teddy et ses amis. "Sam, Dean et moi devons aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Nate, et si tu réchauffais Sam ?" dit Harry. Sam fit à Nate un sourire de sympathie embarrassé, tandis que Nate rougissait. "Teddy, tu crois que tu peux t'occuper des sorts de chaleur pour Dean ?"

"Oui Harry," dit Teddy.

Sam sourit quand Nate s'approcha pour lui demander quel vêtements il voulait réchauffer.

"Mes chaussettes et ma veste, encore, s'il te plaît," dit Sam en s'agenouillant devant le garçon pour l'aider.

Nate fut rapide avec les sorts. C'était un peu superflu dans le château, et Sam eut même un peu trop chaud, mais il savait que dès qu'il serait dehors, il serait content de cette chaleur supplémentaire - surtout à ses pieds.

"Merci Nate," dit Sam. "Tu vas rendre quelqu'un très heureux un jour, mec."

"Merci," répondit Nate.

Sam regarda vers là où Teddy lançait les mêmes sorts sur Dean et vit le garçon sourit gaiement et rire à quelque chose que Dean avait dit. Dean sourit tendrement à Teddy, et Sam repensa inexplicablement à la façon dont Dean souriait à ce gosse, Ben, à Cicero.

Teddy rejoint Sam.

"Merci pour tout, Sam," dit-il en lui serrant poliment la main.

"C'est quand tu veux," dit Sam qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Teddy le regarda comme s'il était fou, mais son sourire était large et heureux.

Puis Teddy se tourna vers Harry qui l’enlaça brièvement d'un seul bras.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer pour le week-end ?" dit Harry. "Je suis sûr que je pourrais arranger ça avec le Professeur McGonagall."

"Je vais bien, Harry," soupira Teddy. "Je t'enverrais un hibou tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu me crois, si tu veux."

"Okay," dit Harry. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive-"

Teddy se tourna soudain vers ses amis, en interrompant Harry.

"Et si vous retourniez vers la salle commune," dit Teddy. "Je vous rejoins, okay ?"

Les amis de Teddy semblèrent un peu surpris, Vicky aussi, mais ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Au revoir Sam, Dean !"

"C'était chouette de vous rencontrer !"

"Bon retour en Amérique !"

"Profitez bien du reste de votre séjour ici !"

"Au revoir Oncle Harry !"

"Super de vous revoir, M. Potter !"

Sam salua de la main et dit au revoir au groupe de jeunes élèves qui disparurent ensuite dans un couloir. Puis Teddy lui lança, ainsi qu'à Dean, un regard plein de sens avant de se retourner vers Harry. Dean se rapprocha de Sam, et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux un peu de Teddy et Harry, même si vu la façon dont ça résonnait dans le hall d'entrée, ils pouvaient difficilement ne rien entendre.

"Harry, je vais te dire quelque chose, et on n'en parlera plus, okay ?" dit Teddy, ses cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, et si quiconque supposait que Teddy imitait Harry à cet instant, il aurait eu faux, parce que le ton de sa voix lui venait définitivement d'Andromeda - et Sam le savait bien, ayant été du mauvais côté d'un regard sévère de la sorcière moins d'une semaine avant.

Harry acquiesça, et sembla même un peu effrayé.

"Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de t'excuser. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'était pas ta faute," dit Teddy.

"Mais, tu n'as pas choisi qui-"

"Harry," le coupa encore Teddy. "Même si Voldemort lui-même sortait de la tombe et choisissait comme mission personnelle de me tuer pour se venger de toi, je ne regretterais toujours pas de t'avoir comme parrain."

Teddy lança un nouveau regard à Sam et Dean, et ils essayèrent tous les deux de prétendre que la peinture sur le mur devant eux était très intéressante - même si Sam ne crut pas vraiment que c'était crédible, puisque les occupants de la peinture écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

"Je t'aime," dit Teddy à voix basse. "J'aime mes frères et ma sœur, j'aime Ginny. Je suis fier d'être ton monstre adoré, okay ? Donc ne t'excuse pas de m'aimer aussi."

"Je ne te mérite pas," dit Harry. "Et ne t'appelle pas comme ça."

"C'est pas une mauvaise chose," rit Teddy. "Pense seulement à quel point je serais ennuyeux, si j'étais pas le fils d'une métamorphomage et d'un loup-garou !"

"Je t'aime," dit Harry en attirant Teddy dans ses bras.

Le rire du garçon emplit le hall.

"Je crois qu'on est d'accord, ouais," dit Teddy. "Bon euh ne te mets pas à pleurer ou quoi, ou tu vas mettre la honte à tous les sorciers devant les Chasseurs."

"Bien vu," dit Harry. "Okay, tu m'envoies une chouette demain, d'accord ?"

"Cher Harry, ça fait 12 heures que je ne t'ai pas vu et je suis toujours vivant," récita Teddy avec sarcasme.

"Ne rigole pas," dit Harry, mais sa sévérité fut gâchée par un éclat de rire. "J'ai le droit d'être ridiculement surprotecteur."

"Tant que tu te mets pas à m’appeler Teddykins," répondit le garçon.

"Eh bien, t'embête pas avec le hibou alors," dit Harry. "Bonne nuit, Maître Lupin."

"Monsieur Potter," dit Teddy en moment un salut formel.

"Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules," dit Dean en riant.

"Oh," dit Harry en regardant l'heure puis Sam et Dean, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient là. "On ferait mieux de partir."

Ils dirent au revoir à Teddy en ébouriffant ses cheveux qui passèrent du brun au blond foncé puis à un mélange - tandis que ses yeux passèrent au noisette. Puis ils sortirent enfin dans la nuit froide - ce qui était un soulagement après avoir passé les 10 dernières minutes dans le château chauffé avec des sorts de chaleur en plus sur leurs vestes.

"Bon, à qui tu dois parler ?" demanda Dean.

"Quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être vous aider avec votre prophétie," répondit Harry, et ça piqua immédiatement l'intérêt de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t'il. Lui et Dean s'étaient disputés à ce sujet pendant le dîner - à la fin, même si c'était Dean qui avait suggéré l'idée, il avait lui-même décidé que les risques de s'introduire au Ministère de la Magie américain étaient trop élevés pour quelque chose qui ne serait probablement pas utile. Après tout, Castiel leur avait dit que la prophétie qu'il y avait là-bas était hors de propos.

"Je vous ai entendu discuter pendant le repas," dit Harry. "Je me suis dit que peu-être, vu que vous connaissez déjà la prophétie et que ça s'est déjà passé, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de risquer vos vies pour aller au Ministère américain, mais vous avez clairement des questions. Donc je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en interprétation de prophéties."

"Y a pas grand chose à interpréter," soupira Dean. "C'est plutôt évident."

"Et qui est cette personne qui pourrait aider ? Un médium ?" voulut savoir Sam en se demandent pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers les bois.

"Il détesterait qu'on l'appelle comme ça," dit Harry. "C'est juste quelqu'un qui s'y connaît un peu dans ce genre de chose. Il y a quelques règles que je vais devoir vous imposer d'ailleurs. Règle numéro un, vous ne devez absolument pas sortir vos armes sauf si je le dis. Règle numéro deux, vous devez être aussi polis que possible - j'ai besoin de votre parole que vous n'insulterez personne ce soir... on serait vite surpassé en nombre et dans la merde si vous le faisiez. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole ?"

Sam hocha la tête, même s'il sentit quelque chose en lui changer aux mots d'Harry - son esprit et son corps passèrent en mode Chasseur, plutôt qu'être détendus.

"Dean ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ferais de mon mieux," dit Dean. "Mais bordel qui tu nous emmènes voir, vieux ? Je suis pas sûr d'aimer ça."

"Firenze."

"Furieuse ?" répéta Dean.

Harry se mit à rire.

*

“F-I-R-E-N-Z-E,” épela Harry. "C'est un centaure."

"Un quoi ? Tu déconnes," dit Dean, mais il se souvint de la fontaine au Ministère - celle avec les créatures bizarres. Il avait pensé que c'était juste de l'art étrange, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il comprit qu'une des choses sur la statue était un elfe de maison, et si eux existaient, alors c'était logique que les autres existent aussi.

"Alors ils existent _vraiment_ ?" dit Sam, et Dean se dit que son frère avait dû penser à la même chose.

"Oui, ils existent," dit Harry. "Ils n'aiment pas trop les humains par contre, et c'est pour ça que c'est très important que vous fassiez attention ce que vous dites et faites pour ne pas apparaître menaçant du tout. Ça ira avec Firenze, mais je ne peux rien promettre pour les autres."

"Combien ?" demanda Dean.

"Je sais pas," répondit Harry.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes. Harry avait sorti sa baguette et allumé le bout comme une lampe torche. Ça produisait une lumière bleutée inquiétante.

Dean se demandait s'il devait dire à Harry que la prophétie ne s'était pas accomplie, en tout cas pas complètement - pas encore. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'Harry avait dit. Ce n'était pas comme si il ignorait que Harry ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Harry avait supposé que la prophétie parlait seulement des sceaux, et une partie de Dean ne voulait pas le détromper. Cette partie de Dean ne voulait pas expliquer que lui et Sam étaient sensé détruire la moitié du monde - détruire des endroits comme Poudlard - peut-être tuer les enfants qu'ils venaient de sauver.

Dean jeta un regard à Sam et lut les mêmes questions dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une pointe de peur désormais familière quant Sam regarda Harry. Est-ce que l'opinion de Harry sur Sam changerait s'il savait qu'il était destiné à être le véhicule de Lucifer ? Dean ne savait pas. Sam se reconcentra sur le chemin devant eux, et Dean se retrouva à être nostalgique des jours où tout ce qu'il fallait pour remonter le moral de Sam était un tour au magasin du coin sur le dos de Dean pour acheter des bonbons.

"Harry," dit Sam en se raclant la gorge. Dean se retourna vers Sam, parce que ça, c'était Sam qui prenait la décision de parler à Harry tout seul. Dean le savait simplement à la façon dont Sam avait dit le nom d'Harry.

"Mm ?" dit Harry en regardant Sam.

"Harry, la prophétie, c'est pas-" commença Sam, mais Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main.

"Qui est là ?" demanda Harry à l'obscurité derrière Sam.

Dean se tendit et se tourna vers les arbres et les buissons. Debout derrière un grand pin, il y avait un jeune homme. Seulement, à partir de la moitié du torse, son corps se transformait en celui d'un cheval. Sa peau était brune et lisse sur la partie humaine, et avec des poils là où il était cheval. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là," dit le garçon au lieu de répondre à Harry.

"Je demande une audience avec Firenze," répondit Harry. "Mon nom est Harry Potter - il me connaît."

"Tout le monde vous connaît," dit l'adolescent centaure.

"Ils savent qui je suis. C'est différent," répondit Harry.

"C'est vrai," dit le centaure. Son regard passa vers Sam et Dean, et celui-ci regretta d'avoir promis à Harry de ne pas sortir d'arme, parce qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise - surtout qu'il voyait l'arc que le centaure portait à son côté, une flèche déjà encochée bien que la corde ne soit pas tendue. "Et vos compagnons ?"

"Sam et Dean Winchester," répondit Harry. Dean vit le centaure bouger sur ses pieds - comme un cheval nerveux, plutôt qu'un homme. C'était la première fois que Dean voyait l'animal en lui se refléter sur son comportement. Le jeune centaure leva la tête vers le ciel, inquiet.

Dean entendit alors des murmures autour d'eux, et le centaure regarda par dessus son épaule pour hocher la tête à quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas. Dean comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls avec l'adolescent. Il y avait une quantité inconnue de centaures cachés autour d'eux, peut-être avec des flèches encochées et des arcs tendus.

"Mon nom est Gali," dit le centaure. "Je vais transmettre votre requête à Firenze. Restez ici."

"Merci Gali," dit Harry.

Dean regarda le poulain brun disparaître dans l'obscurité des bois, sa queue blonde se balançant en rythme.

"Harry-" dit Dean.

"Nous sommes surveillés," dit Harry. "Les règles s'appliquent toujours."

"Oui chef," dit Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas comment poser ses questions sans risquer d'être impoli. Il ne pouvait sortir ses armes, et il ne savait pas combien de centaures les surveillaient ou combien de flèches étaient déjà pointées sur eux. Il se rapprocha de Sam, qui se rapprochait déjà de lui aussi.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, mais qui n'était probablement que 10 minutes, et Gali réapparut en haut d'une butte devant eux. Dean s'attendit à ce qu'il parle, mais à la place le jeune centaure se retourna et en regarda un autre plus âgé qui grimpait lentement la butte. Ce centaure-là était un palomino et marchait avec un léger boitement.

"Firenze," le salua Harry. "Merci de me recevoir."


	30. Chapter 30

"Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir," répondit Firenze en descendant la butte pour s'approcher lentement d'eux. "Néanmoins, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien."

"Moi de même," répondit Harry. Dean observa prudemment Firenze les contourner. Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté de Sam, puis, comme Gali l'avait fait, il leva la tête vers le ciel.

"Vous êtes venus à moi à propos de la prophétie," dit-il.

"Pour votre sagesse, oui," répondit Harry. "Sam et Dean avaient une prophétie-"

"Ont," dit Firenze en le coupant.

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry.

"Les Frères," dit Firenze. "Il y a une prophétie qu'ils tentent de défaire."

"Non," répondit Harry. "Ça s'est déjà prod-"

"Harry," soupira Dean. "Je suis désolé, mais il a raison. Les sceaux, ce n'était que l'acte 1... ou peut-être l'acte 2, je sais pas... mais il y a autre chose."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Vous vous demandez," dit Firenze en ignorant complètement Harry pour se concentrer sur Sam et Dean, "s'il y a un moyen de vous en sortir - une façon d'arrêter la terre de tourner, les étoiles de brûler, et la fin d'arriver."

"Et il y en a un ?" demanda Sam.

"À une grande distance, deux étoiles peuvent sembler n'être qu'une, et pourtant c'est d'une distance pareille que votre prophétie nous arrive," dit Firenze en agitant la main vers le ciel argenté que Dean pouvait voir à travers les arbres au dessus d'eux. "Les très anciennes étoiles de la galaxie disent vos destins. Le message qui a voyagé pour nous pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années - si longtemps, que nous ne savons pas si les étoiles qui racontent votre destinée existent toujours."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Dean.

"Si ce que vous recherchez est de l'espoir, je crains devoir vous décevoir," répondit Firenze. "Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour vous fournir une telle chose. Je ne peux que vous dire ce qui illumine le ciel de nuit. Je n'ai pas la capacité de voir au-delà - aucun être terrestre ne le peut."

Dean hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait. C'était le même baratin que Castiel leur avait raconté quand ils avaient trouvé Chuck.

"Les anges-" commença Sam.

"Ne peuvent voir au delà non plus, bien qu'ils puissent feindre le contraire," finit Firenze. "Même avec la prophétie d'Harry, il y avait la possibilité que Voldemort domine. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de me joindre à la bataille, même si mes frères pensaient que ce problème était au delà de nos occupations. Votre prophétie nous concerne aussi, mais malheureusement, la seule aide que je peux vous apporter, je vous l'ai déjà donnée."

Le centaure commença à s'éloigner d’eux pour retourner dans les bois. Dean ne comprenait pas comment ça aurait pu les aider. C'était juste le même message tragique que d'habitude.

"Merci," dit Sam, mais Dean ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il fallait être reconnaissant.

*

"Harry," dit Firenze en s'arrêtant devant Harry avec un regard sévère. "Il serait bon pour toi de te souvenir que ta guerre est terminée."

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Harry savait très bien que la guerre était finie. Il avait même arrêté d'avoir des flashbacks.

"Je vous souhaite bon voyage, Winchester," dit Firenze.

"Ravi de vous avoir rencontré," dit Sam.

Firenze hocha la tête et se retourna pour retourner vers la butte d'où fit un signe de tête à Gali qui n'avait pas bougé. Gali leva la main dans un signal muet, et dévisagea les Winchester.

"Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Gali," dit Harry.

Gali le regarda, hocha sèchement la tête, et se tourna pour disparaître dans les bois. Autour d'eux, Harry entendit soudain le bruit d'une multitude de sabots qui s'éloignaient dans la forêt, sans plus prendre la peine de se dissimuler. Harry ne put les compter, mais ça sonnait comme si toute la harde s'était cachée autour d'eux derrière les arbres.

"Bordel de..." marmonna Dean, en essayant de voir dans les bois en entendant le bruit.

Sam, lui, fit un grand sourire en entendant ça.

"Des centaures !" dit-il. "Des centaures, Dean !"

"Je sais Sam, j'étais là aussi," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mais où est leur centre de gravité ?" marmonna Sam.

"C'est quoi la suite ?" demanda Harry, et les deux Winchester se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers lui, et ce fut suffisant pour que Harry comprenne que la suite n'était pas 'Et puis Sam et Dean vainquirent le diable et sauvèrent le monde et vécurent heureux pour toujours.' Harry savait que logiquement bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être rien de bon - le Voyant s'était suicidé, les Winchester étaient... déprimés. Harry s'en rendait compte à présent, les regards hantés n'étaient pas simplement dûs à du surmenage comme Bobby Singer l'avait laissé entendre - il y avait plus que ça.

"Les anges ont besoin de véhicules," dit Sam. "C'est... c'est un peu la règle. Pour parcourir la terre, ils ont besoin de véhicules. Castiel a Jimmy, et bah, les autres anges ont d'autres gens... C'est pas n'importe qui, c'est des gens en particulier, ça a à voir avec les lignées, tu comprends ?" Harry acquiesça, et Sam continua. "Le reste de la prophétie dit que Michael doit se battre contre Lucifer - ils doivent le faire sur Terre, parce que c'est le seul terrain neutre entre l'Enfer et le Ciel. Donc, ils ont besoin de véhicules. Ils ont besoin... de leur vrai véhicule."

Harry regarda Sam, puis Dean, en essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Peut-être que Sam et Dean devaient empêcher les véhicules d'accepter les anges. Seulement, ce n'était pas ça, parce que désormais, tout ce qui n'avait eu aucun sens dans la journée s'expliquait - le démon qui criait à Carrow que Sam ne pourrait pas consentir s'il devenait un légume - le démon qui essayait de tenter Sam à boire un coup pour devenir fort pour "papa" - tout s'assemblait horriblement, et Harry voulut que ça s'arrête, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai.

"Vous..." dit-il.

"On est les véhicules," dit Dean. "Moi et Sammy, on est sensés... bah, on est sensés accepter, et puis..."

"Non," dit Harry. "Non, ça n'a aucun sens."

Les deux Winchester regardaient maintenant Harry comme si c'était lui qui était condamné. Peut-être que c'était bien le cas à cet instant, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui mentir désormais.

"Dean est le véhicule de Michael," dit Sam. "Je... euh... il est sensé me tuer. Enfin, Michael est sensé tuer Lucifer, et-"

"Et la bataille rasera plus de la moitié de la planète," dit Dean. "S'ils y vont à fond, peut-être plus."

"Mais vous vous aimez," dit Harry. "Vous ne-"

"Non, non," dit Sam. "On va pas dire oui, Harry. On va trouver une autre solution. Vraiment. Je veux dire, si c'était juste Dean qui devait me tuer, ça irait, mais on doit sauver tout le monde... on peut pas laisser cette bataille arriver. On doit tout arrêter avant d'en arriver là."

"Sam," dit Dean, et c'était un avertissement.

"Et avant que tu demandes," continua Sam en lançant un regard d'excuse à Dean, "j'ai déjà pensé à me suicider pour que Lucifer n'ait pas son véhicule, mais il m'a dit que ça marcherait pas - qu'il me ramènerait. En plus, pour le moment on est dissimulé au ciel et à l'enfer, et si un de nous meurt, ils sauront où nous trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre... donc malheureusement, c'est pas une option."

"ÉVIDEMMENT c'est pas une option," hurla presque Harry. "Je pensais même pas - Pourquoi tu voudrais- Jamais je-... attends, attends... tu as déjà pensé-"

"Harry, Harry," répéta Dean. "Tout va bien."

"Non, non," dit Harry. "Rien de tout ça ne va bien !"

L'esprit de Harry était en ébullition - il devait y avoir un moyen. S'il utilisait sa position pour sortir Hermione de son boulot au Ministère, il pourrait l'avoir à plein temps sur des recherches. Les prophéties et les dieux étaient en général sous la juridiction du Département des Mystères et le seul contact d'Harry là-bas était Drago - mais ils pourraient certainement mettre de côté leurs différends pour ça. Après tout, Drago semblait bien s'entendre avec Dean bizarrement. Il pourrait mettre Ron à la tête des Aurors, et lui-même pourrait - mais non, il y avait Ginny. Elle serait furieuse si Harry partait aux États-Unis, et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait aux enfants ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer être loin d'eux bien longtemps. Ou Teddy, Merlin, et si quelque chose lui arrivait et que Teddy perdait une autre figure paternelle - Harry savait ce que c'était... non, Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il pourrait envoyer Ron en Amérique, mais Hermione et les enfants le tueraient si-

"Harry," dit Dean. "Je suis désolé, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait pas te le dire."

"On est dessus," assura Sam. "On va s'en occuper, je te le promets. On trouvera quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour garder tout le monde en sécurité."

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et essaya de se calmer. Qu'est-ce que Firenze avait dit à propos de la prophétie - ça venait des anciens cieux ou quelque chose et...

"Harry," dit Harry. "Rentrons juste chez toi, okay ? Viens, sorts de chaleur ou pas, il fait froid, et je prendrais bien un verre."

...et Firenze avait dit à Harry que sa guerre était terminée. Harry regarda les Winchester, leurs larges épaules et leurs visages inquiets.

"Ouais," dit-il. "Rentrons."

*

Harry transplana avec eux jusqu'au perron de la maison de la place Grimmauld une fois qu'ils eurent passé les portes de Poudlard.

"Je crois que je préférais quand Sam était une délicate fleur et qu'on devait prendre le train," dit Dean en faisant son possible pour garder son dîner dans son estomac.

Harry sourit doucement, c'était la première chose que Dean avait dit depuis qu'ils lui avaient parlé de la prophétie. Bon, ça et une promesse de ne rien dire à personne à propos du fait qu'ils étaient tous condamné - au moins, pas avant que Dean et Sam ne partent. Harry avait accepté une fois que Dean lui avait dit combien il était agréable de passer du temps avec des gens qui ne savaient pas. Dean jeta un œil à Sam juste à temps pour voir son expression d'inquiétude et de regret dirigée vers Harry, avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la porte et qu'ils n'entrent dans un autre monde.

La chaleur de la maison les enveloppa. Dean et Sam se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vestes - les sorts de chaleur des enfants disparaissant doucement. Il y eut deux 'Papa !' simultanés depuis la cuisine, et les fils d'Harry arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir. Ginny les suivait avec un grand sourire sur le visage et un bébé somnolant sur les bras.

"Nos héros sont rentrés !" chantonna Ginny, plus pour Lily que pour eux, bien qu'elle leur fit un clin d’œil en le disant. "Câlin pour tout le monde !"

Le câlin de Lily pour son père fut en réalité plus un complet transfert de masse corporelle, puisqu'elle se pencha hors des bras de sa mère, forçant Harry à la prendre.

"J'en connais une qui va bientôt dormir," dit-il en embrassant le front de sa fille. Ginny l'enlaça elle-même, avant de se retourner pour prendre Sam et Dean dans ses bras. Les garçons embrassèrent aussi leur père, puis enlacèrent les jambes de Sam et Dean.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé Teddy," dit James. "C'est mon préféré."

"À moi aussi !" dit Albus.

"Euh, et bien, c'est bien que vous soyez d'accord là-dessus," rit Dean.

"Les garçons," dit Harry avec un air de détresse.

"Relax Harry," rit Ginny. "C'est pas ce qu'ils veulent dire - regarde : les garçons !" les enfants levèrent la tête vers elle. "Je crois que je vais envoyer Albus vivre chez Oncle Charlie."

"Non !" dit James en prenant soudain Albus dans ses bras. "C'est mon préféré !"

"Les dragons !" s'exclama Albus, et Dean ne sut pas vraiment si c'était une remarque en faveur de vivre avec cet Oncle Charlie ou pas, puisque le pauvre enfant semblait surtout perdu.

"Maman ne le pense pas," dit Harry. "Elle fait juste semblant."

"Est-ce que Lily peut venir aussi ? Et Papa ? Et Jamie ? Et Samdean ? Et Maman ?" demanda Albus.

"Oui, on pourra tous aller voir Oncle Charlie," soupira Harry. "Mais pas ce soir."

"Oh, ma mère est passé par la Cheminette," dit Ginny. "On dirait euh... et bien, on va pas tarder à avoir beaucoup de visiteurs. Elle a décidé qu'un festin à Poudlard n'était vraiment pas suffisant."

*

Le matin suivant fut passé à préparer la maison pour les invités. Dean et Sam surveillaient les enfants qui jouaient dans le bureau d'Harry tandis que Ginny et Harry faisaient le ménage en bas. Bon, en fait, c'était plutôt Dean qui surveillait les enfants et Sam qui lisait tous les livres de la bibliothèque d'Harry. Ça ne dérangeait pas Dean.

Au déjeuner, ils parlèrent des autres attractions touristiques que Sam et Dean auraient envie de voir avant de rentrer. Ils évoquèrent l'idée d'un match de Quidditch professionnel, ou peut-être de foot - ils ne savaient pas vraiment combien de temps ils allaient rester, mais Dean se disait que deux jours seraient probablement pas mal, mais qu'ensuite ils devraient absolument partir. Plus longtemps Dean et Sam restaient chez Harry, plus ils prenaient le risque de mettre sa famille en danger.

La première personne qui arriva juste quand ils finissaient leur repas fut Andromeda, qui entra dans la pièce avec un regard indéchiffrable. Dean vit Harry se tendre à côté de lui, mais Andromeda semblait avoir pris Sam pour cible, ce qui évidemment, crispa Dean par réflexe.

Sam ne bougea pas quand la sorcière s'approcha, vaguement inquiet. Et soudain elle le serra dans ses bras, et étrangement c'est _ça_ qui le fit prendre un air terrifié. Dean rit.

"Merci," dit Andromeda en libérant Sam, tout en serrant toujours ses bras. "Teddy m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour lui."

"Ce n'était pas-" commença Sam, mais il s'interrompit. "Vous n'avez pas à me remercier."

"Il semble que vous avez fait de votre mission de me rendre humble," rit Andromeda, en tapotant le bras de Sam avant de s'écarter. "On aurait pu croire que moi, surtout moi, savait qu'il ne faut pas juger trop vite. Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour mes mots de la semaine passée. Je réalise désormais que mon Teddy ne pouvait être entre de meilleures mains que les vôtres et celle de votre frère."

Andromeda regarda alors Dean, qui sentit une rougeur inattendue lui monter aux joues. Il baissa la tête pour tenter de le cacher, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus qui avait décidé de manger son repas avec les doigts, et qui avait maintenant de la sauce et du fromage jusqu'aux coudes. C'était une plutôt bonne excuse pour quitter la pièce.

"Viens pas là, Ally," dit Dean en prenant le garçon par dessous les bras. "On va te laver pour les invités."

Albus rigola quand Dean le sortit de la pièce, et il entendit Sam dire doucement à Andromeda de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça.

*

"Et Onc' Charlie a dit qu'je pouvais pas caresser le dragon, parc'que j'étais cro mignon et qu'il me mangerait," disait Albus alors que Dean nettoyait entre les doigts du garçon avec un gant de toilette.

"Et bien, j'ai du mal à croire aux dragons," dit Dean. "Mais je suis d'accord sur le reste."

"Dean," dit Sam depuis la porte de la salle de bain. "Bill est là."

"Oh cool," dit Dean. "Je 'l’aime bien.

"Il est venu avec sa femme," dit Sam. "Faut que tu la vois, Dean - il m'a montré une photo, mais ça lui rend vraiment pas justice."

Dean leva un sourcil.

"Tante Fleur est jolie," expliqua Albus à Dean avant de se tourner vers Sam. "Dommy et Lou ?"

"Tes cousins ?" dit Sam, "ouais, ils sont là aussi."

Albus sourit et commença à gigoter pour se libérer de Dean.

"Suis propre, Dean !" dit-il.

"Attends un peu, je vais regarder moi même !" dit Dean en inspectant tout doucement les mains du garçon.

"Suis prooooooooooooopre, Deeeeeeaaaaaannnn !" dit-il en luttant un peu plus.

Dean rit et laissa partir Albus, puis le regarda courir hors de la salle de bain en évitant les jambes de Sam pour descendre l'escalier.

Sam emmena son frère dans le salon. Les premiers nouveaux-venus que vit Dean furent deux autres enfants qui jouaient avec James - et maintenant Albus. Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux roux tressés qui devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans, et un garçon aux cheveux blonds vénitiens probablement de l'âge de James, ou un peu plus âgé. Les deux enfants étaient peut-être les plus beaux que Dean n'avait jamais vu - les traits du garçon étaient si délicats que ce n'était que grâce à ses cheveux plus courts et à ses habits plus masculins que Dean savait qu'il regardait un garçon.

Puis une femme blonde entra dans la pièce depuis la cuisine, et ouais, Dean comprit pourquoi Sam lissait nerveusement le devant de sa chemise depuis un moment.

"Salut," sourit la femme, magnifiquement aussi. "Tu dois être Dean, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je suis Fleur, la femme de Bill."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," dit Dean en souriant, en serrant la main que Fleur lui tendait - avant de réaliser qu'elle ne la tendait pas pour qu'il la serre. En rougissant, Dean se pencha légèrement et lui embrassa la main.

"Dean," dit Sam.

"Pas étonnant que vos enfants soient si beaux," dit Dean, et du fond de lui il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça - elle était mariée, nom de Dieu - non seulement ça, mais elle était mariée à un type qui avait abattu un loup-garou à mains nues.

"Ah, les enfants," dit-elle. "Je vais vous présenter. Les enfants !"

"Oui maman," dit la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle et son frère se rapprochèrent.

"Je vous présente Dean, et son frère Sam," dit Fleur avant de toucher la tête de ses deux enfants. "Dean, voici ma fille Dominique, et mon fils Louis."

Dean se mit à genoux et embrassa la main de Dominique comme il l'avait fait pour sa mère, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Puis il serra la main de Louis.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer," dit-il.

"Nous aussi," dirent-ils en chœur.

"Allons, allez jouer," dit Fleur tandis que Dean se relevait. "Victoire nous a écrit ce matin pour nous raconter le courage de Sam - je dois dire, si je n'étais pas déjà mariée..."

Dean vit Sam rougir et ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

"Fleur, chérie," dit Bill depuis derrière sa femme, en surprenant Dean qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer. "C'est pas gentil de taquiner... en plus, tu ne voudrais pas que je me sente menacé, hein ?"

"Ah chéri," dit Fleur en glissant vers là où son mari était négligemment appuyé contre la porte. "C'est pas si souvent que je rencontre de si beaux hommes, mais tu sais que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Oh Merlin, arrêtez avec ça," fit Ron qui entrait dans la pièce en lançant à Fleur et Bill un regard dégouté. "Honnêtement, après tant d'années et trois enfants, on pourrait croire que vous auriez arrêté d'être si... d'être tellement comme vous êtes."

"Et t'es pas pareil avec 'ermione ?" le défia Fleur.

"Bah c'est pas pareil, tu sais," protesta Ron. "Hermione est brillante."

"Et pourtant c'est moi que tu as invité au Bal de Noël," dit Fleur.

"Seulement à cause de tes," dit Ron en faisant un vague geste de la main, "manières."

"Très bien, on arrête de parler des 'manières' de ma femme s'il vous plaît," dit Bill.

Alors que Bill, Ron et Fleur se taquinaient mutuellement, Dean attira Sam dans une nouvelle conversation à voix basse.

"Un genre de succube ou quelque chose ?" demanda Dean. "Ça doit être ça. J'étais pratiquement en train de draguer la femme d'un autre, mec, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher."

"Vélane," dit Sam. "Bill m'en a parlé la semaine dernière, mais j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que- Elle est un quart de quelque chose appelé Vélane."

"Jamais entendu parler," dit Dean.

"Un truc européen," dit Sam.

"Méchant ?"

"Apparemment pas, ou... plutôt, faut pas les mettre en colère."

"Hum," dit Dean, en regardant la femme blonde d'une nouvelle façon. Maintenant qu'elle discutait avec Ron, elle semblait presque ordinaire - toujours belle, mais pas de la sorte de beauté qui avait incité Dean à embrasser les mains des gens et à flirter avec une femme mariée. Fleur croisa son regard et sourit en lui faisant un clin d’œil, et Dean changea complètement d'opinion à nouveau. Sam rit.

"Quoi qu'elle soit, on dirait qu'elle sait s'en servir à son avantage," dit-il.

*

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer les Winchester pendant la petite fête que Molly avait organisé si rapidement. Il les observa se pencher avec intérêt, tandis que Fleur racontait la seconde tâche - et comment elle en était venu à respecter et à apprécier Harry. Elle leur parla un peu de Beauxbâtons aussi, avec Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de citer comme d'habitude des informations pêchées dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Une fois que George arriva, il observa les Winchester rire de nouvelles histoires de vieilles blagues ou d'incidents à la boutique.

À un moment, Harry les perdit de vue et il retrouva Sam qui discutait avec Bill et Fleur tandis que Dean était introuvable - et d'ailleurs, George aussi. Sam ne semblait pas inquiet ceci dit. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse passer en revue les pires scénarios, Dean et George revinrent dans la pièce, et Dean agrippait une boîte familière, impatient de la montrer à Sam. C'était les _Accessoires de bon Augure pour les Aurors des Sorciers Facétieux_. Quand Harry demanda à George s'il pensait vraiment que ce cadeau était une bonne idée, il avait simplement répondu 'oui' sans élaborer.

Un peu plus tard, Harry observa Dean s'interposer dans une dispute entre les enfants qui avait fait pleurer Albus, et bizarrement, Albus alla voir Sam, qui était plus proche, pour être consolé, plutôt que chercher Harry ou Ginny. Sam avait semblé un peu effrayé ou gêné au début, mais rapidement il avait fait rire le petit garçon. Harry remarqua que Dean avait regardé tendrement le grand sourire de Sam, avant de retourner organiser des jeux plutôt coopératifs pour les autres enfants.

Alors qu'Harry observait tout ça, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer Sam ou Dean se battant l'un contre l'autre - il savait qu'ils se battaient parfois, il l'avait vu lui-même - mais pas dans un genre de bataille à mort. Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'ils soient les véhicules de Michael et Lucifer... bon, ok, peut-être que ça avait un sens, mais ce n'était pas _juste_. Ce n'était pas _bien_. Quelque part, quelqu'un avait fait une erreur.

Harry n'imaginait pas Dean sans Sam ou Sam sans Dean - et si cette bataille se passait... mais Harry n'avait jamais pu s'imaginer George sans Fred non plus, et pourtant, il était bien là de l'autre côté de la pièce à discuter avec Ginny en lançant à Harry des regards bizarres.

Harry changea rapidement d'expression et décida qu'il était temps d'aller dans la cuisine pour boire un verre.

*

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" lui demanda Ginny ce soir-là, longtemps après que les invités soient partis, que les enfants soient couchés et que les Winchester se soient retirés dans la chambre d'amis. Ginny attendit, mais Harry se blottit seulement un peu plus contre elle, en cachant son visage dans son cou, la couvrant presque comme une couverture. "George est inquiet - il a dit que tu étais triste quand tu le regardais ce soir. Il pensait que ça avait à voir avec Fred, mais c'est pas ça, hein ? Je lui ai dit que c'était pas ça, en tout cas - que tu étais ailleurs depuis que tu es revenu de Poudlard vendredi soir. C'est vrai, tu sais. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'ais dit quel est le problème avant."

"Je leur ai dit que je ne le dirais à personne avant qu'ils ne partent," dit Harry dans son épaule.

"Les Winchester ?" dit Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que je sache ?"

"Ils savent pour la prophétie," dit Harry.

"Oh Harry," dit Ginny. "Tu disais que tu allais leur dire - ils étaient très en colère ?"

"Juste un peu," répondit-il. "Castiel a pris plus que moi."

"Il a l'air d'être un homme bien - ou un ange, je suppose," dit Ginny en se corrigeant, toujours étonnée du fait qu'elle avait rencontré un vrai ange. Harry acquiesça. "Donc, est-ce qu'ils vont te tuer mais ils ne veulent pas que je le sache de peur que j'arrête de leur faire à manger ?"

Ginny s'attendait à un rire, mais à la place Harry se redressa et la regarda sérieusement.

"C'est pas ça," dit Harry. "Ce sont des gars bien, Ginny - ils ne-"

"Je blague, amour," dit Ginny. "C'était juste une blague. Bien sûr qu'ils ne vont pas te tuer - ce seraient des hôtes terribles s'ils le faisaient."

"Oh," dit Harry avant de se reposer sur Ginny en se cachant à nouveau le visage. Ginny leva la main et commença distraitement à passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

"Donc, s'ils n'étaient qu'un peu fâchés..." suggéra Ginny.

"Ils connaissaient la prophétie, Ginny - et c'est tellement pire que ce qu'on croyait. Et c'est pas juste, c'est mal... c'est... je me sens tellement inutile, Gin."

"Chhh," dit-elle. "Dis-moi ce que c'est, et on trouvera une solution."

*

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent par la cheminée avec leurs enfants.

"Bonjour," dit Hermione, avant d'agiter une enveloppe. "On apporte du courrier."

Harry la vit tendre la lettre à Dean, qui l'ouvrit rapidement.

"Bobby," marmonna-t'il à Sam, tandis qu'il parcourait rapidement la lettre. Harry reposa sa fourchette et vit la ride entre les sourcils de Dean se creuser. Enfin, il se tourna vers Sam. "Tut te souviens de Donna ? La babysitteur... de... euh... c'était quand ? 94 ?"

"Ouais," dit Sam en souriant. "Elle était gentille. Je l'aimais bien... peut-être pas autant que toi ceci dit."

Dean tendit la lettre à Sam, et pendant qu'il lisait, Dean se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu peux téléporter ma voiture partout ou faut qu'on retourne à Boston ?" demanda-t'il.

"N'importe où, tant que j'ai les coordonnées," dit Harry. "Et tant qu'on est sûr que vous allez pas atterrir sur quelque chose - ou sur quelqu'un."

"Okay, on dirait que moi et Sammy on a un boulot, donc, euh... je suppose que notre séjour à l'hôtel Harry arrive à son terme, mec," dit Dean en souriant. "On partira après le petit-dèj."

"Quoi ?" fit Harry, stupéfait que les Winchester puissent vraiment partir si soudainement.

"On dirait un poltergeist," dit Sam.

"Ça peut pas attendre un peu plus ?" dit Ron. "Je veux dire - on a à peine eu le temps de visiter avec tout le-"

"Non," dit Dean. "C'est une vieille amie, et sa fille a été attaquée. Ça peut pas attendre."

"Oh," dit Harry. "Je comprends alors, bien sûr. Est-ce que sa fille va bien ?"

"On dirait, mais on saura pas avant d'arriver," répondit Dean, et il s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner avec appétit.

Harry avait perdu le sien.

*

Sam fit les sacs pendant que Dean montrait à Harry les coordonnées d'un endroit sûr sur une vieille carte routière des États-Unis. Puis Harry regarda Dean et Sam charger leur voiture avec leurs grands sacs avant de revenir en trottinant à la maison pour dire au revoir.

Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux pour dire au revoir aux enfants. À ceux d'Hermione et Ron aussi, puisque les amis de Harry étaient restés après avoir compris que c'était leur dernière chance de passer du temps avec les Winchester. Ginny serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lui fit un regard rassurant, tandis que Dean tapait Ron dans le dos et que Sam disait au revoir à Hermione.

"...aurait adoré passer plus de temps dans cette bibliothèque," disait Sam. "Peut-être la prochaine fois."

"Espérons," dit Hermione. "Ce serait très intéressant de faire des recherches avec toi."

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me voler ma femme ?" blagua Ron.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle refuserait si j'essayais," rit Sam. "C'était cool de te voir, Ron. Merci encore d'avoir veillé sur tout le reste quand j'avais euh, ce saignement de nez l'autre jour."

"J'étais content de te voir aussi, Sam," dit Ron. "Prends soin de toi."

"C'est pas une promesse facile à faire dans notre genre de boulot," dit Sam.

"Pas faux, bon, prends relativement soin de toi alors," sourit Ron.

"Hermione," dit Dean. "Cool de te revoir, merci pour la visite de Londres."

"Oh, de rien," répondit-elle. "J'aurais juste voulu qu'on ait plus de temps. Peut-être la prochaine fois ?"

"On se souviendra toujours de cette ferme magique et de ce parc plein de démons exorcisés," fit Dean avec un clin d’œil. "Ron a de la chance."

Harry rigola quand Hermione rougit, puis sembla s'agacer elle-même de l'avoir fait.

Puis les Winchester dirent au revoir à Ginny, en la remerciant pour tout. Enfin, Sam, Dean et Harry quittèrent la chaleur de la maison de la place Grimmauld et sortirent.

"Écoutez," dit Harry avant que Dean ou Sam ne puisse parler. "J'ai parlé à Ginny hier et... elle est d'accord pour que, si j'ai envie, je vienne avec vous - en Amérique, je veux dire - pour vous aider avec... la prophétie. La bibliothèque de Vera Cruz a une importante collection sur l'apocalypse et peut-être que ça ferait la différence si vous aviez un sorcier avec vous donc- évidemment, je peux pas venir tout de suite, parce qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour euh, m'organiser, pour mettre Ron à la tête du département, ce genre de chose-"

"Harry," le coupa Dean, et Harry le vit jeter un œil vers Sam, puis vers la maison de Harry avant de recroiser son regard. "Est-ce que tu peux avoir accès à ses livres d'ici ?"

"Hum, je suppose qu'il y a des prêts inter-bibliothèques," dit Harry. "Mais je-"

"Harry," coupa encore Dean. "Reste ici. Reste avec ta famille, mec. Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça."

"Si, je pourrais aider," insista Harry, inquiet que dans la confusion de leur départ, il ait pu paraître peu sincère avec son offre.

"Et bien, je ne veux pas," dit Dean. "Tu es chez toi ici. Moi et Sammy... on fait que faire tuer nos amis, Harry. Ne fais pas ça à ces gosses."

"Je..." commença Harry, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Harry," dit Sam en lui faisant un regard de sympathie. "On apprécie vraiment ta proposition, mais la meilleure façon de nous aider est de rester en sécurité et de prendre soin de ta famille..." et Sam sourit. "Et de lire des livres. Recrute Hermione peut-être, parce que je fais plus confiance à ses talents pour les recherches qu'aux tiens."

Harry ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui échappa. Il était plus un homme d'action, et Sam et Dean le savaient tous deux... et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils refusaient son aide.

"Ça va aller Harry," continua Sam. "On va trouver une solution. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On va sauver tout le monde."

"Merci pour tout, mec," dit Dean. "Je le pense vraiment. Tu as été un super ami."

"Ouais, merci," dit Sam. "Rien que ton offre, ça veut dire beaucoup. Et hey, une fois que ce bazar sera réglé, on t'appellera, et peut-être qu'on pourra revenir et visiter ? Ou, si vous voulez tester des bonnes tartes - on connaît quelques endroits."

"Bien sûr Sam," sourit Harry. "J'y compte bien. Même si Lucifer est toujours en liberté, vous êtes les bienvenus n'importe quand."

"Merci," répéta Sam, puis il sourit à Harry et se glissa sur le siège passager de la voiture.

"Tu te souviens des coordonnées ?" demanda Dean.

"Oui, juste devant Housatonic, je me souviens," dit Harry.

"Hey, merci d'être un si bon ami pour Sam," dit Dean doucement. "Tu as été... incroyablement compréhensif à propos de... tu vois. C'est bien de savoir que Sam a des amis comme toi."

"Je suis ton ami aussi, Dean," sourit Harry. "Enfin, je crois... tu as toujours le miroir ?"

"Ouais," dit Dean en tapotant sa poche, avant de regarder longuement Harry.

"Salut Harry, veille bien sur ta famille, okay ?" dit-il.

"Je le ferais, et si tu changes d'avis sur-" commença Harry.

"Je changerais pas," le coupa Dean en ouvrant la porte conducteur. "Au revoir Harry."

Dean claqua la porte, et Harry vit devant lui deux Winchester qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il lance un simple sort pour leur faire traverser l'Atlantique. Une fois qu'il aurait dit le mot, pendant peut-être une dizaine de secondes, Harry saurait exactement où ils seraient dans le monde. Puis Dean démarrerait la voiture, prendrait la route, et les Winchester redeviendraient intraçables - disparaissant sur les petites routes d'Amérique. Harry regarda à travers le pare-brise et vit Sam qui lui faisait un sourire rassurant, et, pendant un minuscule instant, Harry crut vraiment que tout pourrait bien se terminer.

_"Portus."_

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement heureuse d'en être arrivée au bout !!  
> Cette fic est fabuleuse, j'espère lui avoir fait honneur.
> 
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini !! Il y encore de nombreuses fic dans L'Univers Dément ! Dix, pour être exacte. Celle-ci était seulement la plus longue. Il y en a encore quelques une qui représenteront un bon challenge à traduire (à cause de leur longueur), et d'autres plus courtes. Je m'y remets très vite !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir, et je transmettrais vos compliments à l'auteur ! (et puis ça me boostera dans les traductions des fics suivantes !!)


End file.
